A jamais
by Sun's rays won
Summary: Il faut parfois toucher le fond pour trouver le bonheur absolu. Dans mon cas, c'est totalement vrai. Ca en valait la peine. Elle en valait la peine. NARUTOXHINATA
1. Partir loin

A JAMAIS

Chapitre 1 : **Partir loin**

Je roule à plus de deux cents à l'heure. Normalement, ça m'aide à me calmer, mais cette fois-ci, c'est loin d'être le cas, j'ai toujours envie de faire exploser quelque chose tellement je suis en colère.

Mes mains se resserrent sur le volant, et ma vision devient de plus en plus rouge.

Les scènes que je tente désespérément d'oublier reviennent en boucle dans ma tête.

_Quatorze heures plus tôt…_

J'ai toujours préféré les douches aux bains. Et c'est normal, je suis quelqu'un qui n'arrive jamais à rester tranquille longtemps. J'aime l'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau, le bien-être qui m'envahit, le sentiment de sécurité… les pensées pas très innocentes qui me traversent souvent l'esprit…

-NARUTO UZUMAKI, SI TU NE SORS PAS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Cette voix m'a toujours fait sursauter. Toujours ! C'est ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Pour moi, c'est la plus belle femme du monde, mais aussi la plus flippante.

Oui, ma mère me fait très, très peur. Même ma copine ne me fait pas aussi peur. Et je peux affirmer que ma copine fait peur !

Après m'être habillé, je sors vite fait de la salle de bain, un peu frustré…

En ouvrant la porte, je suis confronté au pire tableau qui existe jusqu'à ce jour.

Ma « ravissante » maman est debout devant moi, les yeux brillant de colère et les cheveux rouges flottant dans l'air.

Elle s'approche de moi, et je recule à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Je déglutis difficilement.

Je finis par me retrouver dos au mur, et ne trouve plus d'échappatoire.

Elle me tire l'oreille droite. Fort.

-COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ES RESTE LA-DEDANS ? NON SEULEMENT TU GASPILLES L'EAU CHAUDE MAIS TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMMENCER A PENSER AUX AUTRES ?

-D-désolé maman ! Répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Un matin sur deux, c'était toujours comme ça… Je sais que je me comporte comme un enfant gâté, et que je dois changer, mais je suis aussi une vraie tête de mule. Et l'ironie, c'est que je tiens ça de ma mère.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'embrouille aussi souvent, elle et moi…

-DESCEND MANGER !

Je hoche la tête et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner en vitesse.

Arrivé en bas, je vois mon père assis tranquillement devant sa tasse de café, lisant le journal.

J'ai peut-être hérité mon tempérament de ma mère, mais mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux bleus, et mon corps de rêve viennent de lui… Bon d'accord, j'ai dû travailler dur pour avoir ce corps-là. Mais j'en suis très fier ! Vraiment !

Mon père est le Hokage de la ville de Konoha, là où on habite, et du pays du feu. C'est le grand patron, quoi !

Malgré ça, on vit plutôt humblement. On a assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir faim pendant un millénaire, mais les grandes maisons et les argenteries n'ont jamais été notre tasse de thé.

Mais revenons à mon père ! C'est aussi l'homme que j'admire le plus en ce monde.

Comment ne pas l'admirer ? Tout homme qui arrive à supporter ma mère au point de l'épouser et de faire un enfant avec, mérite le respect ! Elle est belle, c'est vrai, avec ses yeux gris foncés, ses cheveux rouges, son visage en forme de pêche et sa silhouette bien proportionnée mais ça ne suffit pas pour rendre un homme heureux…

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

-Comment tu peux épouser une femme pareille ? Le taquinai-je.

Il sourit.

Mon père est aussi l'homme le plus calme que je connaisse. Et pourtant il est très fort ! Physiquement et mentalement.

Dans ma famille, tout le monde pratique un sport de combat. Même ma mère… En fait, tout mon entourage sait se battre. Mes amis, leurs parents, et ma copine…

-Je te rappelle que ta petite amie est comme elle ! Rétorque-t-il.

-Mais c'est **que** ma petite amie!

-Pour l'instant.

Je rougis violemment, et commence à manger en silence.

Est-ce que j'envisage de me marier avec elle ? Oui… Mais en parler avec mon père me met très mal à l'aise.

Soudain, j'entends une voiture klaxonner.

-Hm ! Je dois y aller !

-Tu ne t'es même pas brossé les dents.

-Maman est encore dans la salle de bain, c'est bon, j'ai une brosse à dents dans mon sac.

-D'accord. Bonne journée, fils.

-A toi aussi papa !

C'est mon meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha qui vient de m'appeler pour m'emmener à l'université.

J'ai ma propre voiture, mais j'aime bien passer les quelques minutes de chaque matin avec lui. Ca fait partie de ma routine, celle qui donne un équilibre à ma vie. Et puisqu'il ne veut jamais monter en voiture avec moi, je dois accepter ce compromis.

J'entends le gardien fermer le portail derrière moi, en même temps que je ferme la portière de la Bentley de Sasuke.

-Salut, mec !

-Hn.

S'il faisait partie des sept nains, il serait grincheux. Mon meilleur ami était un snob de première catégorie. Il ne parle qu'à « ceux qui méritent son attention et qui sont assez intelligents ». Visiblement, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Je me tourne pour boucler ma ceinture et sens une vive douleur dans mon dos, me tirant un grincement de dent.

Bien sûr, ça n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de Sasuke.

-T'as encore bobo après l'entraînement d'hier ?

-T'as quel âge pour continuer à utiliser le mot « bobo », toi ?

-…

Super ! Je jubilai intérieurement… Même pas, j'affiche un sourire de trois kilomètres.

Avant, il me lançait toujours des piques de ce genre, mais je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour les lui rendre. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, et je vois qu'il regrette ces temps bénis où il régnait en maître du tac au tac.

Du coup, il n'exerce plus trop son « pouvoir ». Au lieu de ça, on est passé aux combats d'aïkido.

Nous sommes tous les deux ceinture noire alors ce sont des combats à la loyale.

Et je dois avouer que c'est très bizarre, mais c'est comme ça qu'on arrive à communiquer le mieux, et qu'on entretient notre amitié. Remarque, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, je suis ami avec grincheux-les-trois-quart-du-temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Sasuke.

-Hm ?

-Normalement, il y a pas plus pipelette que toi. Mais là tu es muet comme une tombe.

-…Ca te dérange ?

-Bien sûr ! Quand quelque chose n'est pas normale, ça me dérange toujours !

-… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-…

Que j'adore le chambrer !

-Oh ! Mon Sasuke a un fond sensible ! J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux !

-La ferme. Me menace-t-il.

J'éclate de rire, puis me tais.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-… Ma mère m'a crié dessus ce matin.

-Elle t'a encore surpris en train de te branler ?

Je rougis violemment.

-N-non ! Et c'est arrivé qu'une fois !

-Mais avoue quand même que ça a failli arriver aujourd'hui.

-…Je crois qu'elle se doutait de se que je faisais… sinon elle aurait pas crié si fort…

Sasuke secoue la tête.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas faire ça le matin ! Ca attire l'attention.

-Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis, l'inspiration ne vient que le matin !

Il fait une grimace.

-N'en dis pas plus, j'veux pas être ton confident sexuel ! C'est dégueu !

-Alors arrête de poser des questions débiles comme ça !

-…Finalement, je préfère quand tu disais rien.

-Moi aussi, tiens !

Et on retombe à nouveau dans un profond silence gêné.

Six minutes plus tard, nous voilà à l'université de Konoha où mes amis et moi étudions la science politique, en plus d'autres filières. C'est la meilleure université du pays du feu, et elle est de réputation mondiale. Moi-même, j'ai cru halluciner en voyant que j'y ai été admis. Parce que mes notes n'étaient pas vraiment fameuses au lycée. Elles se sont grandement améliorées en terminale grâce à une certaine personne, mais avant ça, elles étaient à peine au-dessus de la moyenne.

Comme il est encore tôt, les portes de l'amphithéâtre sont encore fermées.

Nous repérons rapidement nos amis, réunis sous un saule pleureur, notre coin repas.

Il y a déjà Neji Hyuga, un garçon aux cheveux châtains, longs, aux yeux ivoire très étranges, et au visage fin, presque féminin. C'est un vrai géni en gestion et management. Il est ceinture noire en karaté et a énormément de succès auprès des filles… tout comme Sasuke. Il faut croire que les visages fins, les cheveux sombres et les yeux mystérieux plaît plus à la gente féminine…

A côté de Neji se tient Tenten, sa petite amie de cinq ans. Elle a les cheveux châtains, également, les yeux de la même couleur et un visage plutôt pâle très plaisant. Elle se spécialise en balistique et pratique la boxe chinoise.

A sa droite se trouvait Lee Rock. Un personnage assez pittoresque, qui étudie l'histoire ancienne. Il a les cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés en boule, des yeux grands et innocents, un visage arrondi et des sourcils très épais. Je le surnomme « gros sourcils ».

On se dirigeait vers eux quand je sens un bras autour de ma nuque.

-Hé, mec ! Crie le garçon.

C'est Kiba Inuzuka, un mec de mon groupe. Ses cheveux sont châtains clairs et ébouriffés, comme les miens, ses yeux sont noirs, il a un tatouage en forme de canine sur chaque joue et ses canines sont plus pointus que la normale. On s'embrouille tout le temps, lui et moi. C'est encore pire qu'avec Sasuke. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. C'est peut-être parce que, de tous mes amis, c'est celui qui me ressemble le plus…

-T'es matinal aujourd'hui, « mec ». Le miracle !

-La ferme ou je te lance mon poing dans la figure !

-Attention, Inuzuka ! Mon aïkido est meilleur que ta boxe minable.

-Répète un peu ! Crie-t-il.

Soudain, je sens une vive douleur dans ma nuque, puis quelqu'un me tire en arrière.

-J'entends encore un mot de vous deux, et je fracasse vos pauvres têtes contre un mur ! Compris ?

-O-Oui. Disait-on.

-J'entends rien !

-Oui, Ino !

Ino Yamanaka est une autre fille de notre groupe. Elle a un sale caractère. C'est à croire qu'elle était persuadée que sa beauté renversante lui permettait de tout faire... C'est surtout qu'on met un point d'honneur à ne pas frapper les femmes. Aussi difficile cela soit-il.

Ino avait les yeux bleus clairs et les cheveux blonds magnifiques, et un corps… Si ma copine m'entend, je vais passer une mauvaise journée… Si Kiba m'entend, je vais passer une mauvaise semaine… Kiba et Ino sont en couple depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ino nous lâche et je caresse doucement ma nuque. Je crois qu'elle m'a arraché quelques touffes de cheveux.

-Ino, tu crois pas que t'abuses ? Demande un garçon aux yeux noirs endormis, avec les cheveux attachés, ayant la forme d'un ananas. Shikamaru Nara.

-La ramène pas, toi !

Il soupire. C'est le mec le plus intelligent de la bande. Le plus paresseux, aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande une fille derrière Sasuke.

Et là, j'oublie tous mes soucis.

Une fille sublime apparaît. Elle a les cheveux roses et les yeux verts émeraude. Sakura Haruno.

Je me mets à sourire bêtement, et me rapproche d'elle.

-Salut, ma belle !

Elle me rend doucement mon sourire.

-Coucou !

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais au dernier moment, elle détourne la tête et je finis par lui faire la bise sur la joue.

-Pas en public, Naruto !

Sakura est ma petite amie depuis deux ans. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis que j'ai douze ans, mais elle a toujours rejeté mes avances. Jusqu'en première. Au bal de fin d'année, je lui ai fait, pour la énième fois, ma demande. Et elle a enfin accepté. Au départ, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles… C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

En plus d'être belle, elle est très intelligente. Elle étudie la médecine. Et c'est aussi la fille la plus forte du groupe. Elle pratique le combat libre.

Bref, elle est parfaite… un peu violente parfois… souvent même… mais je prends ça comme une marque d'affection. En public, elle est toujours distante, mais c'est une personne pudique, alors… C'est elle qui m'a aidé à remonter ma moyenne, en terminale.

-Salut, les gars.

Neji, Tenten et Lee se sont rapprochés.

-L'amphi est ouvert. Annonce Tenten.

-Il manque encore Shino et Choji. Remarque Shikamaru.

-Les voilà. Dit Ino.

Effectivement, deux garçons s'approchent de nous, l'un avec des lunettes et un gros blouson avec un capuchon —Shino Aburame, et l'autre avec une forte corpulence et les cheveux roux et longs —Choji Akimichi.

-Bon, on est complet…Conclus-je.

On s'installe au premier rang, comme à l'accoutumé.

Personne n'a jamais osé s'asseoir là, depuis le début de l'année. C'est notre place, et personne n'a eu le courage de dire le contraire jusqu'ici.

Il faut admettre que c'est assez flippant de contredire onze gosses de riches excellents en arts martiaux et autres.

Nous avons bien tenté de les convaincre que nous avons un bon fond, et qu'on ne leur ferait jamais de mal, personne n'y a cru… Ca me chagrine, même maintenant. On est des gens gentils, nous !

Mais d'un autre côté, c'est chouette de s'asseoir au premier rang, sans avoir à se battre…

Le professeur Genma fait son entrée quarante cinq minutes plus tard, et le cours commence.

La science politique est ma filière préférée. Et la seule, d'ailleurs.

Contrairement aux autres, je n'étudie rien d'autre. Plus tard, je veux devenir Hokage, comme mon père, alors je ne trouve pas cela utile de faire une double filière…

Trois heures plus tard, le cours se termine, et mes amis se préparent pour leurs cours respectifs.

Pour ma part, j'ai le reste de la journée de libre, et je sais déjà à quoi je vais le passer.

Quand on arrive à la sortie de la salle, Sakura se tourne vers moi.

-Tu rentres comment ? Demande-t-elle.

-Sora va me ramener.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-J'aime pas que tu traînes avec ce mec, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est un pirate informatique, Naruto ! Un délinquant.

-…

Je ne peux rien dire, elle a raison.

Je soupire, et fais mine d'abandonner.

-D'accord, je rentre en bus.

Elle a un léger sourire.

-Tu le promets ?

Flûte ! Elle m'a eu ! Elle sait que je ne romps jamais mes promesses…

-…Oui, je te le promets.

Elle paraît satisfaite, m'embrasse sur la joue et s'éloigne de moi.

-On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?

-D'accord… je t'aime ! Lançai-je.

-Moi aussi.

Une fois qu'elle disparaît de ma vue, je me dirige à la hâte vers le jardin central du campus, là où j'ai rendez-vous avec Sora. J'ai promis à Sakura que je ne rentrerai pas avec lui, pas que je n'irai pas le voir.

Sora m'attendait déjà. Il était assis sur un banc, en retrait des autres.

Le garçon ressemble un peu à Sasuke : les mêmes yeux noirs, le même visage ovale, mais Sora a les cheveux bleus foncés en coupe carrée et Sasuke les a noirs et rebelles. Le dos de sa tête ressemble au derrière d'un poulet…

Je rejoins Sora et m'assois en face de lui.

-Salut, mec. Dis-je doucement.

-Salut ! Ca y est, j'ai fait le tri.

-Et ?

-Tu vas aimer celui-là ! Dit-il en ricanant.

-Accouche.

-Le ministère de la défense.

-…

-… Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais quelque chose à la hauteur de ton talent !

-… Mais t'es complètement barré ou quoi ? Tu veux que je pirate la base de données du département de la défense du pays ?

-C'est bon, t'as fait bien pire.

-Non, justement !

Le piratage informatique est mon vilain secret. Il n'y a que Sora qui est au courant, étant lui-même un hacker.

Les personnes normales sont accros à la drogue, ou à l'alcool, ou aux jeux d'argent nous, on est accro à ça.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai bien tenté de partager cette passion dévorante avec Sakura, mais elle m'a tout de suite ordonné d'arrêter.

Je ne lui ai rien promis, alors j'ai continué en cachette. Je n'ai plus voulu en reparler avec qui que ce soit, depuis.

Le seul qui me comprend, c'est Sora. Mais quand même, il dépasse les bornes !

-J'ai hacké des jeux vidéos, des comptes premium et quelques truc payants, c'est tout !

-Mais tu sais très bien que tu vas jamais gagner le concours avec ça ! Ils recherchent quelque chose de balaise, et ça, ça l'est !

Je ne réponds pas… Suis-je vraiment prêt à le faire ? Ce concours, Sora et moi, on en a rêvé toute notre vie de hacker. Mais puisque je suis le meilleur de nous deux… et je crois même, du pays, c'est moi qui m'y colle. Je risque de passer le reste de mes jours en prison, et adieu le poste de Hokage… Mais je dois avouer que le défi m'excite…

-…D'accord. Je le fais. Ce soir.

Sora a un grand sourire.

-Super ! Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé, ce soir. Et rappelle-toi que t'as moins d'une minute pour soutirer le plus d'informations possible pour les preuves avant de te faire repérer.

-Oui, je sais.

- Tiens, voilà le site. Bon ! Désolé mais je dois aller en cours de littérature.

-Ok…

-A plus, Naruto !

J'arrive chez moi un peu avant midi, et m'enferme tout de suite dans ma chambre. J'ai à peine quatre heures devant moi avant que ma mère ne revienne de son club de lecture…

J'allume mon ordinateur, et me connecte au site.

Pendant deux minutes, je fixe mon écran, immobile.

C'est le plus gros coup que je vais faire… Et je dois dire que ça m'angoisse autant que ça me fait jubiler.

_-Si je m'en sors de là vivant, je jure de devenir un fils modèle et de ne plus me masturber le matin._

Je prends une grande inspiration, et me mets au boulot, tout en gardant en tête un mantra : « Moins d'une minute pour prendre les informations, moins d'une minute pour prendre les informations ».

Et, comme des notes de musique apprises par cœur, les codes se forment sans grand mal sous mes doigts. La force de l'adrénaline commence à monter et une douce euphorie s'empare de moi… Et oui, le piratage me rend poétique…

Ca fait maintenant deux heures et demie que je travaille, et j'ai contourné des dizaines et des dizaines de par feus. C'est un record, vu la complexité de leurs codes…

Voilà ! Je suis entré !

_Moins d'une minute pour prendre les informations._

Je télécharge le plus de données possibles… cryptées ou non, je m'en moque, le décryptage est un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce que je viens de faire.

Les mains tremblantes, j'arrête le téléchargement à la quarante-cinquième seconde, et me déconnecte du serveur.

Je prends quelques minutes pour réaliser ce que je viens de faire… puis, je me mets à sauter sur mon lit, sans émettre un bruit.

J'étais si fier de moi ! Le concours est dans la poche, maintenant !

Je redescends néanmoins vite sur terre et me met au décryptage des données. Un piratage sans preuve ne vaut rien.

Il est quinze heures ! J'ai fini le décryptage… Il était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu… J'ai encore une heure avant le retour de ma mère… Bon ! Voyons ce qu'on a.

_Dodécagone—Emploi du temps _

… Dodécagone ? Etrange comme nom de dossier de la défense. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

En l'ouvrant, on constate qu'il contient deux sous-dossiers : Sr et Jr.

J'ouvre le Sr, et y lis douze autres sous-dossiers :

Ab Sr

Ak Sr

Har Sr

Hyu Principal Sr

Hyu Secondaire Sr

In Sr

Na Sr

Nam Sr

Ro Sr

Ten Sr

Uch Sr

Yam Sr

-… Punaise, Sora, si tu m'as refilé un faux lien, je t'éclate la gueule. Murmurai-je.

J'ai passé trois heures à hacker ça ?

Je soupire, déçu, mais décide quand même d'ouvrir, au hasard, le dossier Har.

J'ai sous mes yeux un éditeur de texte avec un tableau, ressemblant à ceux qu'on voit dans les bases de données.

Semaine 1147 :

Lundi –Jeudi : mission Sable.

Vendredi : Soirée caritative

Samedi : Mission Cabaret

Dimanche : libre

En lisant le soi-disant emploi du temps, ce que m'a dit Sakura il y a quelques jours me revient mémoire : « _Mes parents sont en missions à Suna jusqu'à Jeudi, alors peut-être que tu pourrais demander à tes parents si tu peux venir dormir chez moi ? Histoire de me tenir compagnie ! » _

… Et le nom du dossier : Har Sr… ça a les mêmes initiales que Haruno…

Mon cœur se met soudain à battre à tout rompre.

Je reviens dans le précédent dossier, et reconnais, un à un, les noms.

-Aburame… Akimichi… Haruno… Hyuga… Inuzuka…Nara…..Namikaze …Rock…Tenten ?...Uchiha …Yamanaka…

Je décide d'ouvrir le dossier Nam Sr…

Semaine 1147 :

Lundi—Vendredi (journée) : Fonctions

Lundi—Vendredi (soirée) : Mission frontière

Ma poitrine se serre douloureusement. Mes parents ont été absents tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine. Ce qui m'a permis de dormir chez Sakura ces deux dernières nuits…

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Une chose était sûre, je ne suis pas entré dans la base de données du ministère de la défense.

Mais alors, où suis-je tombé ?

…Au dodécagone ?

Je me souviens alors qu'il y a encore un autre dossier, le dossier Jr.

Là, je me mets à trembler. Se pourrait-il… ?

J'ouvre le dossier, et y vois dix dossiers :

Ab Jr

Ak Jr

Har Jr

Hyu Secondaire Jr

In Jr

Na Jr

Ro Jr

Ten Jr

Uch Jr

Yam Jr

Craignant le pire, j'ouvre d'abord le dossier Ab Jr.

Semaine 110 :

Lundi—Vendredi(Journée) : Cours

Mercredi(Soirée) : Mission forêt de la mort

Samedi—Dimanche : Libre

…Shino n'est pas sorti avec nous hier soir… Est-ce que Shino sort ce soir ?

Je décide de continuer mes investigations tout en priant que je me trompe, sur Uch Jr. Je connais l'emploi du temps de Sasuke par cœur. Du moins, je le pense.

Semaine 110 :

Lundi—Vendredi(Journée) : Cours

Lundi—Jeudi (Soirée) : Mission Patrouille

Vendredi(Soirée) : Mission Renard

Samedi—Dimanche : Mission Renard

… Renard ?

Sasuke et moi, on a prévu d'avoir une soirée entre hommes Vendredi soir… et de passer le week-end ensemble… Etait-ce moi le « renard » alors ?

Ma gorge se serre de plus en plus.

N'y tenant plus, j'ouvre le dossier Har Jr…

Semaine 110 :

Lundi—Vendredi (Journée) : Cours

Lundi—Jeudi(Soirée) : Mission Renard

Vendredi(Soirée) : Libre

Samedi—Dimanche : Mission Patrouille

Je respire difficilement maintenant. Sakura, Sasuke et les autres sont de ce… truc ? Et mes parents aussi ?

Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Est-ce que Sakura est sortie avec moi avant ou après avoir commencé ça ?

Qui étaient ces gens ?

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

J'ouvre un par un les dossiers de la section Jr, comme en transe…

Les mots « Cours », « Mission », Patrouille », « Journée » et « Soirée » se sont succédé indéfiniment.

Quand j'eus enfin l'envie de vomir, je refermai violemment l'ordinateur, et me tins la tête entre les mains.

Malgré cela, les mots ont quand même continué de défiler, ainsi que le nombre 110…

Une minute, dans une année, il y a cinquante deux semaines…

Sakura et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis exactement deux ans, un mois et une semaine… Soit… 109 semaines…

Mon cœur s'arrête.

-Non. Dis-je tout bas. C'est pas possible !

Je dois mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir.

Non, pas ça !

J'entends ma mère fermer la porte d'entrée.

-Naruto, tu es à la maison ?

Je m'arrête de respirer. Que faire ? Bien sûr, si je fais comme si de rien n'était, elle ne va se rendre compte de rien.

Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire semblant… J'imagine que je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui parler.

-Naruto ?

Je descends doucement et la vois, entrain de ranger ses courses.

-Naruto, mon chéri, tu veux bien sortir mes courses de la voitures- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je dois vraiment avoir mauvaise mine pour que ma mère s'inquiète comme ça…

-C'est quoi le dodécagone ? Demandai-je, à voix basse.

Elle se fige instantanément. Un long silence s'en suit.

-Où tu as vu ça ? Dit-elle finalement du même ton.

-C'est quoi le dodécagone, maman ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, et me dévisage, les yeux ronds.

Je la vois reprendre doucement le contrôle sur son corps, et se dirige vers moi.

-Viens, suis-moi.

Je fais comme elle dit. Elle me conduit dans le bureau de mon père et ferme la porte à double tour.

-Naruto, tu dois me dire comment tu as entendu parler de ça. M'ordonne-t-elle.

-Je ne dirai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

Je la vois perdre patience, mais, étrangement, elle n'entre pas dans une de ses colères noires.

Elle finit par soupirer.

-C'est une organisation secrète du Pays du feu. Elle opère dans l'ombre, et l'identité de ses membres doit rester secrète, sans quoi, elle n'a plus lieu d'être.

-…

-Il est très important que tu ne dises rien de ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit, Naruto. Tu m'entends ?

Sinon, tu emmènes le pays du feu tout entier à sa perte !

… C'est bien pire que les informations de la défense, ça !

-…Je vais voir Sakura.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question !

-Maman, s'il te plaît ! Lui dis-je d'un ton implorant. Je te dirai tout à mon retour, mais je dois aller voir Sakura !

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente juste de faire oui de la tête.

J'ai eu du mal à conduire correctement. Heureusement, je suis arrivé chez elle sain et sauf.

La maison de Sakura était immense. « Officiellement » —Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça !—, son père tient une entreprise textile, et sa mère est dentiste. Contrairement à ma famille, ils aimaient s'exposer… Tout comme le reste de mes amis d'ailleurs…

En franchissant le portail, je la vois m'attendre sur le pas de sa porte.

Ma mère a dû la prévenir… Elles étaient super copines, toutes les deux…Ca ne me surprend plus, maintenant.

Elle a l'air nerveuse.

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je devine tout de suite qu'elle va me faire son long discours que je ne suis jamais, mais auquel je finis toujours par adhérer.

Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

-Non, toi écoute-moi ! Dis-je fermement.

Elle paraît surprise par mon ton, mais ne relève pas.

-Réponds juste à une question : tu es sortie avec moi parce que tu m'aimais ?

-…

Elle ne répond pas, mais ses yeux me donnaient sa réponse. Une réponse que je craignais depuis une heure et demie maintenant, et qui me déchire le cœur.

Je pris quelques inspirations avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Naruto, attends !

-Attendre quoi, Sakura ? Demandai-je, en colère.

-J'avais pas le choix ! J'avais une couverture à garder ! Cria-t-elle.

Cette réponse me fit encore plus mal. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Qui d'autre était au courant de ça ?

-…

-Qui d'autre ?

-Tous les autres… les Jrs et les Srs.

Je respire à grand peine.

-Mes parents aussi ?

-…

-…

-…Oui. Finit-elle, la voix à peine audible.

Le ciel s'effondre sur moi. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni qui ils sont.

-C'est fini, Sakura !

Je n'aurais jamais cru lui dire ce genre de chose un jour. J'ai toujours été persuadé que si l'un de nous allait rompre, ça serait elle.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Essaie-t-elle de dire.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ça va faire capoter ta couverture ? Détrompes-toi, un couple qui se sépare, il y a rien de plus ordinaire ! Répondis-je, amèrement.

-Non ! Parce que je t'aime, Naruto !

Je ris sans joie.

-Bien sûr ! Arrête de te payer ma tête !

-Mais c'est vrai !

Je m'approche d'elle.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dir-

Et elle me gifle.

Un long silence s'en suit. Je me retourne doucement vers elle, et la vois, les yeux emplis de colère.

… Ca ne marche plus avec moi. Je ne vais plus me laisser traiter comme ça. Aussi dur que ça soit pour moi de lâcher prise.

Je m'éloigne rapidement d'elle et me dirige vers ma voiture. Heureusement, elle ne me retient pas.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui résister si elle le fait.

En entrant dans la maison, je vois mon père et ma mère, assis dans le salon.

-Comment tu as découvert le dodécagone ? Demande calmement mon père.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi-

-Répond à ma question, Naruto !

C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi hors de lui.

-…J'ai hacké votre base de données, et je suis tombé sur vos emplois de temps.

Ils écarquillent les yeux, puis mon père les referme en soupirant douloureusement.

-Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

-J'ai commis une faute grave, je sais. Mais à ce stade, c'est plutôt vous qui risquez gros.

Il relève subitement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Que je vais garder votre secret, si vous me laisser en paix.

-… Tu crois que tu peux nous menacer comme ça ?

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Votre organisation compte plus que votre propre fils ! Dis-je amèrement.

Je vois de la tristesse dans leurs yeux, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est mon impression et je le dis.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande mon père après quelques minutes de silence.

-Les cours se terminent cette semaine, les examens finaux sont finis, et je sais déjà que je passe en deuxième année. Je vais sécher et passer l'été quelque part, loin d'ici. Je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit, je le promets.

-Où vas-tu aller ?

-…Loin d'ici. Dis-je tout bas.

-Tu reviens quand ? Demande ma mère.

-A la fin de l'été… peut-être.

Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. D'habitude, je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer. Cette fois, si.

-D'accord. Dit mon père.

-Bien. Conclus-je. Je monte préparer mes affaires.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve sur l'autoroute à vingt heures du soir, roulant atrocement vite.

Je prends quelques respirations pour me calmer, et ma vision revint à la normale.

Donc, en résumé, tous ceux à qui je faisais confiance m'ont trahi. A commencer par mes parents. J'ai servi de couverture à mon ex, et j'étais une mission pour les autres.

Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Et tout ça à cause d'un petit piratage informatique…

Je ralentis et envoie vite fait un message à Sora pour lui dire que je n'ai pas réussi, et éteins mon portable.

Je dois partir pour un bon bout de temps. Pour me redécouvrir loin de tout ça. J'ai mes économies pour survivre jusqu'en octobre de l'année prochaine… Est-ce que ça va durer jusque-là ?

—Fin du chapitre 1 –


	2. Investigations

Chapitre 2 : **Investigations**

La ville de Nokoribi est ce que je perçois comme **la** ville par excellence parmi toutes les villes du monde entier. Bon nombre de gens rêvent de vivre dans des cités avec des tours de deux cent cinquante étages comme Konoha. Pas moi.

Je ne vis là que parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Etudier à l'université de la ville a son prix.

Mais Nokoribi a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la visiter. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne raison.

Après m'être enfin calmé, je me suis demandé où aller. Je me suis alors souvenu de quelque chose. En lisant les emplois du temps respectifs de mes soi-disant amis, j'ai découvert que, lundi dernier, Shikamaru devait venir là pour mettre à jour une source. Ca a piqué ma curiosité.

Me voici donc dans la ville de mes rêves, c'est-à-dire, s'étendant sur une vingtaine de kilomètres carré, entre une forêt vierge verdoyante, et une mer d'un bleu d'azur magnifique abritant de coquettes et accueillantes maisons qui respirent un climat estival permanent bercée par le chant d'oiseaux de toutes sortes, le jour, et par le bruit des vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage, la nuit.

Décidément, il n'y a pas que le piratage informatique qui me rend poétique…

Si un endroit pouvait me refroidir la tête et m'aider à trouver la force de pardonner à mes proches, c'est bien celui-ci. Espérons que sa magie opère sur moi.

Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vais faire, surtout à propos de Sakura. Tout ce que je lui ai dit, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Maintenant que je me suis calmé, certes la douleur est encore vive et déchirante, mais mon amour pour elle n'a pas disparu. C'est juste impossible d'oublier une femme qu'on a aimée la moitié de notre vie en l'espace de trois jours. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir mettre un terme à notre histoire. Ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie m'effraye plus que tout.

Mais pour l'heure, je dois trouver des réponses à mes questions…

J'ai décidé de descendre à l'auberge Tayô, une adorable construction en bois et en pierre, munie d'un jardin très mignon rempli de roses, de marguerites, d'orchidée et autres.

L'intérieur était encore plus beau. Le décor était romantique à souhait. Si je n'étais pas en froid avec Sakura en ce moment, je l'aurais suppliée de me rejoindre…

-Bienvenue à l'auberge Tayô, monsieur. Me salue un jeune homme brun qui paraît plus jeune que moi. Konohamaru, pour vous servir !

Je lui souris. Il était plutôt sympathique.

-Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous préfèreriez une qui a une vue sur la mer ou sur la forêt ? Notre avantage parmi les autres auberges, c'est qu'on peut vous donner ce choix !

…Oui, il était vraiment très dynamique…

-La vue sur la mer me séduit plus.

-D'accord ! Un instant, s'il vous plaît…

Et il s'en va vers le comptoir, sûrement pour récupérer une clé, et revient, presque en courant.

-La chambre 4 est notre plus belle suite.

-Elle est à combien ?

-Cent ryos la nuit.

-… Alors la chambre 4 ce sera.

Effectivement, difficile de faire mieux ! J'ai eu droit à une chambre baroque avec des meubles anciens blancs, des lampes de l'époque, extravagantes et discrètes à la fois, un lit avec un matelas bien douillet et une tête de lit blanche décorée. Les murs sont recouverts de papier-peints avec des motifs abstraits, ce qui donne une ambiance très intime à la pièce.

Elle a un grand balcon… mais ce que je préfère, c'est la mer. Une vue plus somptueuse n'existe pas, je crois.

-Cela vous plaît-il ? Me demande Konohamaru.

-Oui ! C'est parfait !

-Et nous proposons aussi un service de chambre, au cas où vous ne voudriez pas descendre au restaurant. C'est qu'il n'y a pas que les clients de l'auberge qui viennent manger ici. En fait, toute la ville aime venir dîner ici, le soir, tellement nos plats sont bons- Excusez-moi, je me suis emporté ! S'excuse-t-il, en voyant mon sourire amusé.

Je ris doucement.

-C'est rien. Je radote souvent, moi aussi.

-Ah bon ?

Je hoche la tête. Ce garçon me plaît bien.

-… Puisque vous êtes bien installé, je vous laisse.

-Très bien. Merci, Konohamaru.

-C'est normal, monsieur.

Et il s'en va à reculons, fermant la porte, une fois sorti.

Essayons le lit…

-Ouais, bien douillet !

Je soupire de bien-être. Comme je voudrais que mes amis soient là, avec moi… Mais je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça serait trop facile.

-Il est que midi passé, et je suis déjà crevé… Je vais faire quoi maintenant ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes paupières s'alourdissent, et je tombe peu à peu dans un sommeil profond. Ce lit est trop confortable…

Je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit… J'ai vraiment dormi pendant tout ce temps ? Remarque, j'ai à peine fermé l'œil pendant ces trois derniers jours, tellement j'étais mal…

La pleine lune filtrait à travers ma fenêtre, et le bruit des vagues était délicieux à mes oreilles.

Je m'étire et me lève pour admirer la vue.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de vivre là. Si je le pouvais, je déménagerais sur le champ. Malheureusement, j'ai encore des choses à régler, chez moi.

Le vent frais vient fouetter mon visage, et la mer s'est voilée d'une couverture d'un noir profond ornée d'une tâche blanche créée par le reflet de la lune… Que je suis devenu poétique ! Je me surprends moi-même !

Mes pensées ne cessent de diverger vers Sakura. Et des milliers de questions surviennent.

Faisait-elle vraiment la comédie, tout ce temps ? Comme on peut manipuler quelqu'un pendant deux ans sans scrupule, comme ça ? Aurai-je des réponses à ces questions un jour ?

Je soupire longuement. Ce n'est sûrement pas en fixant l'horizon comme ça que je trouverai la solution à mes problèmes.

Je vais me recoucher. Une longue journée m'attend, demain.

Le chant des oiseaux me tire de mon sommeil sans rêve. A mon avis, il n'y pas meilleure façon de commencer la journée.

Je m'habille rapidement, et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Le restaurant est encore plus ou moins désert. Cela ne m'étonne pas, il n'est que six heures et demie du matin.

Une jeune femme brune, aux yeux couleur chocolat vient me servir un café chaud et de bons croissants sortant tout droit du four. Elle doit être plutôt jolie, mais, à mes yeux d'homme trahi, toutes les femmes sont les mêmes : fourbes et manipulatrices.

Une fois mon repas achevé, je me rends à la bibliothèque principale de la ville, le seul lien qu'a Nokoribi avec Konoha. J'imagine que si Shikamaru devait mettre à jour un truc, ce serait le seul endroit possible.

Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils sont matinaux, dans cette ville. La bibliothèque est déjà ouverte.

Mes parents loueraient le ciel s'ils me voyaient là.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les livres, et je ne pense pas que ça changera. Les seules œuvres littéraires que j'ai lues, c'étaient celles inscrites dans le programme scolaire et encore, là, je n'ai lu que les versions courtes, si elles existaient. En tout, j'ai dû en lire une vingtaine. En y repensant, ce n'est pas du tout étonnant que j'ai eu d'aussi mauvaises notes en classe…

Le seul moment où je suis entré dans une bibliothèque, c'était pour corrompre Sakura et flirter avec elle dans les rayons où personne n'allait jamais.

…Je secoue vivement la tête. Je ne veux pas penser à elle, ça me fait entrer dans une dépression.

-Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ? M'interpelle un homme portant des lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi porter des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ?

-Bonjour, monsieur… Je voudrais consulter des livres sur le dodécagone, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme se fige immédiatement.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

Il se détend, mais ses sourcils se froncent aussitôt.

-Attendez que je consulte la liste.

Il se penche sur son ordinateur, derrière le comptoir.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste.

-Quelle liste ?

-La liste de ceux autorisés à consulter le livre.

Alors il n'y en a qu'un ? Je dois absolument le lire !

Je soupire et me rapproche de lui.

-Ecoutez… euh…

-Ebisu.

-Ecoutez, Ebisu. J'ai besoin de lire ce livre. J'ai fait des découvertes qui ont chamboulé ma vie, il y a quelques jours, et j'ai besoin de comprendre ! S'il vous plaît !

Il secoua la tête.

-Monsieur Uzumaki-

-Appelez mon père alors ! Et demandez-lui si j'ai la permission ou pas. C'est le Hokage, il doit avoir ce genre de pouvoir !

Il me considéra longtemps, et je fis de même. Nous étions là, les yeux dans les lunettes…

-D'accord, je l'appelle.

Je hoche la tête.

Très bien, au moins, j'ai encore une chance de consulter ce livre. Espérons que mon père ne me fasse pas faux bon. Je prie pour qu'il comprenne à quel point c'est vital pour moi. Intelligent comme il est, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, non ? Je veux dire, je viens de lui dévoiler où je suis !

Deux minutes agonisantes se passent, pendant lesquelles je regarde Ebisu parler avec mon père.

-… Très bien. Au revoir, maître Hokage.

Et il raccroche.

-C'est bon, suivez-moi.

Merveilleux ! Ca me tire même un sourire touché ! Il y a encore un espoir de réconciliation avec ma famille, c'est bon signe.

Ebisu me conduit dans une petite pièce au fin fond d'un couloir que personne ne doit emprunter, tellement il est sale et sombre…Même pas les chauds lapins. A mon avis, cette chambre ne peut contenir que vingt personnes, au plus. Elle est plutôt bien éclairée, par rapport au couloir, et n'est meublée que de quatre bancs placés autour d'une grande table.

Un énorme livre qui paraît ancien trônait dessus.

-… C'est ça la source ?

-Oui.

Il quitte la pièce sur ces mots.

Me voilà donc en tête à tête avec un livre, un énorme livre. Ils ne connaissent pas Word, eux ?

…Mais c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus sécurisé. Numérisé, tout le monde pourrait les pirater et récupérer des informations, comme j'ai fait… Et pourtant, cette méthode précaire a ses inconvénients ! Si jamais l'endroit brûle, c'est la fin des haricots !

J'espère qu'ils sont assez malins et ont fait des copies de ce document.

Document que je dois commencer à lire si je veux sortir d'ici un jour… Il doit faire dans les vingt centimètres d'épaisseur, et je n'exagère même pas !

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'approche de la « bête ».

J'ouvre tout de suite sur la dernière page… et il n'y a rien.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre.

Je tourne les pages, et à mon grand étonnement et soulagement, seul le quart du livre est rempli.

-Super, je vais pouvoir finir avant la fin de la semaine !

Alors c'est ça, le reste doit être pour la mise à jour de la source !

Mais que ce passera-t-il quand il sera rempli ? On en fabrique encore, des livres comme celui-ci ?

Bon, ne pensons pas à ça, c'est encore loin dans le futur.

Je prends alors place et vais à la première page… C'est un manuscrit… On ne peut pas faire plus primitif, comme style !

_Le dodécagone est l'organisation la plus secrète du pays du feu. Elle fait partie, de façon officieuse, du ministère de la défense. Sa raison d'être est de protéger le pays contre tout acte terroriste ou simplement illégal. _

Et j'ai réussi à pirater leur base de données, quelle ironie !

_Il contient douze membres, les piliers._

_Nos missions devront rester dans le plus grand secret._

_Elles consistent, en gros, à espionner les activités des autres pays, en vue d'anticiper les attaques, si attaque il y a._

La page se termine là. Dans la deuxième, je lis, en lettres capitales « Règlement du dodécagone ».

_Tous les piliers sont tenus de suivre ce règlement des sanctions seront prises s'il y a manquement._

_Une modification des règles peut être apportée si, et seulement si, la majorité des piliers y consentent._

_Les piliers devront rester au nombre de douze, cela est impératif._

_Aucun pilier n'aura de droit de véto. Et leurs pouvoirs sont égaux._

_Les piliers sont tenus de garder leur identité ainsi que l'existence du dodécagone, secrètes. _

_Tout individu interférant dans le bon fonctionnement du dodécagone sera éliminé. Cela ne s'applique pas aux piliers._

Ne…ne me dites pas qu'ils tuent des gens ! Non ! Est-ce que c'est ça qu'ils font quand ils « partent en mission » ? Sakura, Sasuke et les autres… ils ont déjà tué, eux aussi ?

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et se serrer en même temps. Et je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises…

Je dois relire plusieurs fois la règle suivante avant de réussir à me concentrer, tant le choc est difficile à encaisser.

_La seule chose que les piliers devront faire passer avant le dodécagone, c'est leur famille._

_Si un pilier tombe, il devra être remplacé dans un délai de deux semaines…_

Les règles ont défilé sous mes yeux, et, étrangement, ça m'a calmé.

Il y en a eu de toutes les sortes. A un moment, j'ai même lu qu'il était interdit de manger en faisant une enquête.

J'ai comme l'impression que c'était un Akimichi qui était la cause de ça, goinfres comme ils sont…

Le règlement a pris six pages en tout. J'ai un peu de mal à en retenir la moitié.

C'est la tête assez lourde que je poursuis ma lecture : « La liste des piliers ».

Je sais que je peux zapper, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je ressens le besoin de tous les connaître…

C'était une longue lecture ! Je regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil se couche.

-J'ai vraiment passé ma journée à lire ? Me dis-je tout bas.

Mon estomac se fait tout d'un coup entendre.

-Bon, je continuerai demain.

-Ebisu, je reviendrai demain.

-Vous avez déjà la permission de votre père.

-…Ah bon ?

-Oui, il a dit que vous pouvez venir aussi souvent que vous voudrez.

-Ok ! A demain, alors !

Il se contente de hocher la tête… Pas très sympathique, celui-là.

Bon, revoyons ce qu'on a découvert…

J'ai lu tout ce qu'i savoir sur la première génération des piliers. Leur règlement plus que douteux, leur mode de fonctionnement et tout ce qui va avec.

En me rappelant ce qu'un des points a stipulé, un frisson me traverse le corps… J'espère de tout mon cœur que les règles ont changé et que mes parents et mes amis n'ont tué personne…

Je sais aussi que le premier Hokage, Hashirama Senju, et son meilleur ami, Madara Uchiha faisaient partie de la première génération. Ces deux là ont été les fondateurs de Konoha.

Il y avait aussi d'autres noms compliqués qui complétaient les dix autres piliers.

En vérité, c'était la liste des membres qui m'a fait perdre toute la journée. Vingt-cinq pages étaient consacrées à un pilier. On y décrit sa famille, son clan, sa fonction—C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent le travail officiel de chaque pilier—, ses missions les plus marquantes…

Il n'y en avait pas un qui n'a pas commis d'élimination, comme ils aiment si bien le dire… J'en ai encore l'estomac retourné…

-Ok. Demain, on attaque la deuxième génération. Dis-je tout bas.

En relevant la tête, je me rends compte que je suis déjà à l'auberge. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour faire attention à autre chose pendant mes dix minutes de marche depuis la bibliothèque… Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir la ville, baignée dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant.

-Je verrai ça demain, aussi…

Je suis maintenant dans le restaurant du Tayô. En attendant de passer ma commande, une autre réflexion sérieuse survient dans mon esprit.

Si quelqu'un qui interfère dans le bon fonctionnement de l'organisation doit être éliminé, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Est-ce qu'ils ont changé les règles ?

En tout cas, ça me donne de l'espoir… Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors, mon père a dû courir un grand risque, en me laissant partir, comme ça. Après tout, je ne suis pas un pilier, moi !

Oh, et le nombre de piliers a dû augmenter, je crois… comptant les juniors, ils sont vingt-deux, maintenant, non ?

… Toutes ces hypothèses commencent à me donner mal à la tête…

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

C'est la jeune femme brune de ce matin.

-Bonsoir.

-Je m'appelle Ayame, pour vous servir ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ne manque pas de charme, c'est vrai. Mais, l'image de Sakura est encore gravée dans ma mémoire. Je ne crois pas être prêt pour une autre histoire. Je ne sais même pas si notre rupture est définitive…

-Enchanté, Ayame. Mais s'il vous plaît, tutoyez-moi, vous devez être plus vieille que moi.

Elle glousse doucement.

-D'accord, à condition que vous me tutoyez aussi !

Elle me drague ses cils papillonnants ne trompent pas. Mais les plus vieilles ne m'ont jamais intéressé.

-Alors, ta commande ?

-Je voudrais trois bols de ramen au poulet, s'il te plaît.

-…Trois ?

-Oui, je meurs de faim ! Dis-je, un peu honteux.

Elle rit doucement.

-Je t'apporte ça.

Elle revient avec mes bols, et quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant le plat !

-… C'est bizarre, ça ressemble beaucoup aux ramens d'Ichiraku, un restaurant à Konoha.

-Oui, c'est mon grand-père qui le tient…

-Tu es la petite-fille de Teuchi ? Demandai-je, surpris.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

-Mm-hm !

-Comment tu as eu les recettes ? Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux !

-J'ai fouillé, j'ai joué à l'espionne ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

D'habitude, étant un blagueur moi-même, j'aurais répondu à sa plaisanterie. Mais avec ce que je viens de découvrir, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à ça… Je me contente donc de sourire.

-En fait, je suis aussi le chef du restaurant, mais je préfère servir et laisser les commandes à mon second…

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

-…Bon, je te laisse ! Bon appétit !

Elle a dû sentir mon changement d'humeur…

Le soleil se lève sur la ville, avec le chant des oiseaux. Mais, contrairement à hier, le bruit m'énerve.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Me demander si mes proches étaient des assassins ou non m'en empêchait.

Au final, je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus.

-Bah dis donc ! Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! Remarque Ayame.

-J'ai mal dormi. Dis-je simplement.

- … Tu as des problèmes, tu veux en parler ?

Je la regarde pendant un moment. C'était plutôt indiscret comme question, ça !

-Ayame, laisse-le tranquille !

Ayame se tourne, et je vois, en face de moi, une vieille femme plutôt grosse, aux lèvres fines, aux pommettes saillantes et aux yeux beaucoup trop petits …

-Désolée, grand-mère. Dit-elle en s'inclinant. Puis, elle se retourne pour me regarder. Tu as choisi?

-Deux pains au raisin, deux pains au chocolat et du lait, s'il te plaît !

-Je reviens. Dit-elle tout bas.

Je me retourne alors vers la vieille femme… qui est en train de me regarder.

-Vous êtes un touriste.

-Oui...Sauf votre respect, de quel droit vous lui parlez comme ça, madame ?

Son comportement m'énervait un peu. En plus, je n'ai pas du tout dormi de la nuit…

-Elle travail pour moi. L'auberge est à moi. Dit-elle calmement.

-N'empêche, vous ne devriez pas la traiter comme ça.

Elle rit sèchement.

-Petit, je viens de te sauver d'une longue séance d'interrogation. Ayame est une bonne employée, mais c'est aussi la plus grosse commère de la ville. Elle sait tout sur tout, et elle est fière de sa réputation. Elle ne t'aurait pas lâchée tant que tu n'aurais pas craché le morceau si je n'étais pas intervenue. Sois reconnaissant au lieu de me reprocher mon attitude.

Je déglutis difficilement. Elle est vraiment charismatique, cette vieille dame.

-Désolé… Je m'appelle Naruto. Tentai-je.

-Mmm, le fils du Hokage ?

-…Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Je sais encore lire, fils !

-Tiens, ta commande. Nous interrompit Ayame.

-Merci.

La vieille femme se lève et part en cuisine Ayame lui emboîte le pas, me laissant seul.

-Eh ben ! Quel curieux personnage !

-Bonjour, monsieur Ebisu !

-Bonjour, monsieur Naruto.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Naruto, hein, si vous voulez.

-…Monsieur Naruto me convient mieux.

… _« Mouais, il m'aime pas trop… »_

-Comme vous voudrez. Bonne journée !

Il hoche la tête.

Cet homme me rappelle mon instituteur à l'école primaire, Iruka Umino. Au début, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup… En fait, il ne m'aimait pas du tout. Mais, plus on se fréquentait, plus on devenait proche.

C'était mon enseignant préféré. Je suis toujours en contact avec lui, même après toutes ces années… Enfin, je l'étais.

Je m'arrête brusquement dans le couloir.

_« Oh non ! J'avais rendez-vous avec lui, hier ! »_

-Je vais me faire gronder en rentrant… Bougonnai-je à moi-même.

J'ai une bonne excuse, quand même ! Ces recherches m'ont pris toute mon attention…

_Deuxième génération_

_Nous avons découvert, il y a peu, que des organisations similaires à la nôtre existent au sein des autres pays. Il est encore impossible de savoir s'ils sont au courant de notre existence. Faire profil bas est devenu notre mot d'ordre, tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations._

_Les douze piliers du dodécagone sont maintenus, néanmoins, des « mains d'œuvres » ont été recrutées. Elles n'ont aucun droit sur les décisions prises, elles aident simplement à l'espionnage… Elles suivent les ordres._

Dans la page suivante, une liste de règles, comme pour la première génération, est présentée.

Peut-être qu'ils ont aboli cette stupide loi d'élimination ?

La déception est immense… Mais tout le monde trouve-t-il cela normal de tuer des gens, comme ça ?

A bien y réfléchir, même si ça me vexe un peut que l'on ne m'ait pas recruté, je suis soulagé de ne pas faire partie de cette catastrophe. Je suis un pacifiste. La vie d'un homme, pour moi, c'est sacrée. Je ne commettrai jamais de meurtre, jamais !

Cette fois-ci, je décide de sauter la liste des piliers et de leurs agents, j'ai juste remarqué que le deuxième Hokage, Tobirama Senju, faisait partie de la deuxième génération... C'est une bonne chose, je crois. Ma flemmardise naturelle envers la lecture revient petit à petit ce qui signifie que je suis en train de redevenir moi-même.

_Troisième génération_

_Les cœurs sont apparus. La troisième génération en compte deux. _

Des cœurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

_Désormais, leur protection passe avant celle du pays._

D'ac-cord… De quoi parle-t-il ?

Je dois peut-être tout lire, à propos de cette génération pour comprendre…

La déception est encore plus grande.

Non seulement je n'ai trouvé aucune information concernant ces cœurs, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que l'exécution des personnes gênantes est toujours d'actualité !

Je regarde par la fenêtre, un autre jour se termine.

-Génial ! M'exclamai-je de manière sarcastique.

-J'ai perdu mon temps à lire tous ces noms et ces biographies pour rien !

Tout ceci commence à me lasser. Est-ce que je terminerai ce livre un jour ?

Je survole les pages rapidement… Il ne me reste plus que trois générations… Mais en même temps, l'espoir d'abolition de cette stupide règle s'amenuise…

En rentrant à l'auberge, j'aperçois la vieille dame de ce matin assise sur un banc, au milieu des tulipes.

-Bonsoir, madame !

-Bonsoir Naruto.

-...Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

-Ayame n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Tu lui as fait de l'effet, on dirait.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est mon genre de fille…

-Moi non plus, mais à l'avenir, ne lui souris plus autant. C'est-ce qu'elle préfère chez toi. Me dit-elle nonchalamment.

Je hoche la tête, notant son conseil dans un coin de ma tête.

Pourquoi ne pas faire la causette avec elle ? Après tout, je ne suis pas bien pressé !

Je m'assis sur le banc, à côté d'elle. De là, on a une vue imprenable sur la mer. C'est presque aussi beau que la vue de mon balcon.

-Alors, que faites-vous là ?

-J'ai décidé d'admirer le coucher de soleil, aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez bien fait, il est magnifique.

Un silence confortable s'installe.

-Il paraît que tu fais des va-et-vient entre l'auberge et la bibliothèque principale depuis ton arrivée…

Je me tourne vers elle, surpris.

-Comment…

-Oh, c'est une petite ville. Tout le monde parle de tout le monde, par ici. Et un beau blond qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au Hokage, ne passe pas inaperçu.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est pas très sympa…

Elle sourit.

-Et tu sauras qu'il n'y a pas qu'Ayame qui a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Beaucoup de jeunes filles te trouvent à leur goût.

Je soupire.

-Ah ça ? J'ai l'habitude. Je me suis même entraîné à faire semblant de ne rien voir… Au final, je ne vois vraiment rien…

Elle rit doucement.

-Ca veut dire qu'une jeune fille en particulier a retenu ton attention ?

Tout de suite, le visage de Sakura me vient en tête.

Je hoche la tête.

-Celle-là, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir… J'ai eu beaucoup de filles avant elle… Mais je n'ai aimé aucun d'entre elles.

-… Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Oui… depuis des années… mais là…

-Problèmes de couples ?

-…C'est compliqué…

Elle rit à nouveau.

-Si c'est fait pour s'arranger, ça s'arrangera.

Je hoche de la tête… Elle a raison… Si on est fait pour être ensemble, tout ça va se tasser… Ce serait plus facile, quand même, si j'étais sûr de ses sentiments à mon égard…

Pour l'heure, j'ai de plus importants énigmes à résoudre.

-Dites…

-Mm ?

Comment lui dire sans trop dévoiler ce que je fais ?

-A votre avis, que symbolise le cœur ?

-Ca dépend, à quelle sorte de cœur tu fais référence ?

-Par exemple au cœur d'une communauté.

C'est bien discret, ça, non ?

-…Eh bien, ça peut symboliser l'élément le plus précieux, celui que personne en dehors de la communauté ne doit avoir…

Je hoche la tête, assimilant ce qu'elle me dit… Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre un cœur et le dodécagone…

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Cela me tire de mes pensées.

-Comme ça… bon, il se fait tard… Bonne soirée, madame.

-A toi aussi. Dit-elle, un peut absente.

J'espère qu'elle ne soupçonne rien…

_Quatrième génération-Cinq cœurs_

Là, je me sens comme un idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens de ce cœur ? Les piliers ont l'air d'avoir compris sans avoir d'explication, eux !

Je ne retiens rien de bien particulier, à propos de cette génération sauf peut-être le fait qu'aucun Hokage n'en faisait partie, contrairement aux « promotions » précédentes.

Et l'élimination fait toujours partie intégrante du règlement…

_Cinquième génération-Trois cœurs_

…C'est peut-être pour témoigner de leur puissance, qui sait ! Plus on a de cœurs, plus on est puissant… La différence avec cette génération, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune introduction, tout de suite, les règles.

_Les piliers resteront au nombre de douze._

_Les époux ou épouses des piliers entreront eux-mêmes dans le dodécagone. Les voix des deux époux, lors d'un vote, compteront pour une seule._

_Pour préserver le dodécagone, les piliers devront concevoir un héritier chacun, auxquels ils devront impérativement transmette les rênes de l'organisation, le moment venu. _

_Si un pilier n'arrive pas à concevoir, il devra trouver un remplaçant digne de confiance._

_La transmission de pouvoir durera cinq ans. L'héritier devra être bien préparé à servir son pays avant de prendre sa place parmi les piliers…_

Toujours pas d'abolition. La dernière génération est désormais mon seul espoir…

En tout cas, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Sakura et les autres font partie de l'organisation ils s'entraînent à diriger. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis fils unique, alors pourquoi ? Est-ce pour cela que je suis encore en vie en ce moment ? Parce que, tôt ou tard, je devrai les rejoindre aussi ?

Je ne veux pas faire partie de ça, moi !

Mais ai-je le choix ? Je ne crois pas.

Et Sasuke, dans cette histoire ? Il a son grand-frère Itachi, lui ! Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui s'entraîne ?

Que de questions sans réponses…

_Sixième génération-Un cœur_

_La sixième génération est la plus puissante depuis la création du dodécagone._

…Alors, moins on a de cœurs, plus on est fort ?

_Les règles des générations précédentes sont également les nôtres. A cela s'ajoute celle-ci :_

_Un héritier n'a pas le droit d'avoir une histoire d'amour avec qui que ce soit. Si cela est trop difficile, ou si l'on veut préserver les apparences, il devra choisir quelqu'un parmi les autres héritiers… _

Je referme le livre, bouleversé.

Je pensais que ce que m'a révélé Sakura était une tragédie ce n'était rien comparé à celle-ci.

Tous ceux qui me sont chers exécutent des gens pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas très honnête. Mes parents m'ont conçu juste pour avoir un héritier au dodécagone. Et mon ex petite amie, celle que je considère, même maintenant, comme l'amour de ma vie, m'a juste utilisé pour l'organisation. Et, d'après ce que j'ai lu, on attend de moi que je rejoigne ce truc…

Comment ma vie paisible a-t-elle pu basculer à ce point ?

Si tout ce que je connais n'est pas ce qu'il paraissait être, comment je dois réagir ?

Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que plus rien ne sera comme avant…

-Monsieur Naruto !

Je tourne la tête pour voir Konohamaru me faire de grand signe.

-Vous avez l'air très pensif, est-ce que ça va ?

-…Oui, très bien. Répondis-je en affichant un faux sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-C'est mon jour de congé. Puisque le Samedi y'a pas moyen de faire faux bon à la dame, elle m'a accordé le mardi…

Je hoche la tête, en signe de compréhension.

-Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

-Je rentre à l'auberge. Je viens de la bibliothèque. Expliquai-je.

A quoi bon mentir, toute la ville est au courant de mes moindres gestes, apparemment.

-Konohamaru, Konohamaru ! Miss chelou est revenu ! Crie un gamin qui surgit de nulle part.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit que c'est pas poli de parler des gens comme ça ! Le réprimande le jeune réceptionniste.

-…Miss chelou ? Demandai-je.

-Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, explique-t-il. Elle est un peu bizarre. A chaque fois qu'on la voit, elle est toujours au parc.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais cela pique ma curiosité.

-Konohamaru, il ressemble au Hokage, le monsieur. Dit le garçon.

Je souris.

-Ah, que c'est mal élevé de ma part ! Monsieur Naruto, voici mon petit frère, Aizen.

-Ravi de te connaître, Aizen !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous devons rentrer. Notre mère nous attend.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Au revoir !

Trois garçons étaient debout autour d'un banc. Le reste des promeneurs observait en retrait. « Miss chelou » doit être assise là.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil. C'était plus fort que moi. Les excentricités m'ont toujours attiré.

Je m'approche peu à peu d'eux, et j'entends la voix d'un des trois monter.

-Nom mais tu as vu à quel point tes cheveux sont longs ? Un salon de coiffure, tu connais pas, chelou ?

Les deux autres se mettent à rire.

Celui qui vient de parler se décale un peu, et j'arrive à apercevoir une fille, avec des cheveux bleus marine très brillants. Elle porte un pull en laine et une jupe longue, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Tout était couleur lavande. Elle portait des chaussettes de la même couleur et de drôles de sandales.

Je ne peux pas voir son visage, elle a la tête baissée.

En m'approchant encore, je me rends compte qu'elle tremble…

La pauvre, elle doit être morte de peur ! C'est impossible qu'elle tremble de froid, avec les vêtements qu'elle porte.

-Eh, je t'ai posé une question ! Crie le garçon.

Il lève la main pour la frapper.

-Laissez-la tranquille ! Criai-je, hors de moi.

Mais de quel droit ils osent maltraiter les gens comme ça ?

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi.

-De quoi tu te mêles, blondinet ? Demande-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Les deux autres le suivirent et se mirent de part et d'autre de moi.

-Laissez-la tranquille, j'ai dit ! Répétai-je.

Il eut un rire moqueur, et se retourna vers la fille, avant de se retourner brusquement vers moi et me lancer un coup de poing.

Je l'intercepte sans mal et retiens son poing dans ma paume.

Les deux autres m'attaquent à leur tour.

Je me penche en arrière pour les éviter et ils finissent par s'attaquer eux-mêmes.

En me redressant, je vois qu'ils sont tous les deux à terre.

-Laissez-la tranquille, je ne le répèterai plus.

Le chef du trio a dû me reconnaître, vu son visage déconfit.

Il retire vivement son poing et prend la fuite.

Les deux autres ne tardent pas à le suivre.

Je me retourne vers la fille toujours tremblante.

Elle me fait peine à voir…

Je m'agenouille devant elle et place ma main sur ses petits poings serrés.

-Tout va bien maintenant.

Peu à peu, elle relève la tête pour me regarder.

Et là, le monde disparaît autour de moi le temps se fige. Plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux, sauf les siens.

Je n'ai jamais vu chose aussi pure et aussi belle de ma vie !

A première vue, ils étaient gris clair. Mais si l'on regarde de plus près, on remarque que des touches violettes ornaient le contour des pupilles.

Mais c'est aussi les émotions qui s'y trouvent qui me subjugue. Je n'ai jamais vu d'yeux aussi expressifs !

J'y lis facilement la peur et la surprise mais je décèle également une grande souffrance… et quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapproche de plus en plus d'elle…

Soudain, des larmes en émergent, ce qui me tire de mon état de transe.

Elle ferme vivement les yeux, se lève et court vers une berline noire qui démarre dès qu'elle ferme la portière.

Et moi, je reste là, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé.

Je reprends ma respiration, comme dans un état second, et me rends compte que mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et que mes mains sont devenues moites.

Je me lève, chancelant, et continue de fixer le coin de rue où la voiture a disparu…

-C'était qui, elle ? Me demandai-je doucement.


	3. A la recherche de ses yeux

Chapitre 3 :** A la recherche de ses yeux**

J'ai rêvé d'elle toute la nuit. Plus précisément, de ses yeux. Même ceux de ma mère ne sont pas aussi beaux, et je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'ils hypnotisent facilement ! Mon père m'a un jour confié que c'était l'une des choses chez elle qui l'ont charmé, lors de leur première rencontre.

Pour la fille, c'est bien différent, je crois. Je n'étais pas hypnotisé, j'étais carrément paralysé. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, ni à bouger, ni même à respirer. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, avant.

Pourtant, quand je suis revenu à la réalité, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me perdre à nouveau dans ces prunelles si uniques. C'était comme si ma dose n'était pas assez forte. Je me fichais si je mourrais d'asphyxie, tant que je mourrais en la fixant, malgré toute la douleur contagieuse que j'y trouvais.

Cette douleur m'a également frappé. Comment est-ce possible d'avoir des yeux aussi tristes ? Même les miens n'étaient pas comme ça pendant mon enfance et Dieu sait si elle était malheureuse, entre les professeurs qui me méprisaient malgré mes parents, et les élèves qui se moquaient de moi à cause de mes cicatrices en forme de moustaches de part et d'autre de ma joue. On me détestait à l'époque, mais je n'ai jamais eu des yeux pareils. Et la voir ainsi me donnait envie de la protéger, et de remplacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler par un bonheur désinvolte.

Alors, je prends ma décision. Je me fixe le but de rendre son sourire à cette fille. Je dois mettre de côté mes soucis personnels.

On serait tenté de croire que je fuis mes problèmes, et c'est le cas. Mais la vérité, c'est que le dodécagone et tout ce qui va avec me dépassent complètement. L'organisation me paraît être un problème tellement gigantesque auquel je n'ai même pas une ébauche de solution. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, à chaque fois que j'y pense surtout après les découvertes que j'ai faites hier, qui m'ont fait comprendre que mon monde tel que je le connaissais n'a jamais existé et mes parents et mes amis tels que je les voyais non plus.

Y penser me fait atrocement peur, alors, pour l'instant, je préfère faire l'autruche et m'occuper à des choses que je peux résoudre.

Mais pour ce faire, je dois avant tout savoir qui était cette fille. Et « Miss chelou » n'est en rien un indicatif…

Si je pose la question à Ayame, c'est sûr qu'elle saurait où elle habite. Mais arriver là-bas sans même avoir une idée de qui elle est ne me paraît pas très judicieux, comme idée. Surtout qu'elle a l'air de se renfermer sur elle-même.

Et là, un éclair de lucidité me traverse. Ces yeux, je les ai déjà vus ! Ceux de Neji et de toute sa famille sont pareils… Enfin, hormis les reflets violets et la beauté incommensurable.

Ce qui est curieux, c'est le fait qu'elle habite ici alors que le reste de sa famille siège à Konoha, si une Hyuga, elle est.

Bon, pas la peine de ruminer sans preuve.

Je m'empare de mon ordinateur et me connecte à Internet, pour la toute première fois depuis que je suis ici.

Je commence sérieusement à désespérer.

Ca fait maintenant deux heures que je surfe sans trouver quoi que ce soit la concernant.

C'est très étrange ! Une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle des Hyuga apparaît au moins une fois toutes les semaines dans un article quelconque, et leurs membres, tous sans exception, se sont déjà présentés à la presse. Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle n'apparaisse nulle part ?

N'est-elle pas une Hyuga ?

Pourtant, seuls les Hyuga ont ces yeux là ! Je l'ai lu quelque part : rien n'est plus unique que les prunelles de cette famille…

Et, comme un miracle, une photo d'un article concernant Hiashi Hyuga, le chef de famille, apparaît. Il est accompagné de deux petites filles, et je la retrouve enfin.

Elle a les cheveux courts dessus, —hier, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins— je reconnaitrais ses yeux partout, tellement ils m'ont marqué.

_« Le gala de charité de samedi dernier, qui s'est tenu dans un haut-lieu de notre cité, a compté maintes célébrités parmi ses invités. Hommes d'affaires, acteurs, riches héritiers, tous ont manifesté leur soutien pour les orphelins de la ville. Un convive s'est fait spécialement remarqué. Il s'agit de Hiashi Hyuga, le PDG de la multinationale Hyuga Corp, accompagné de sa fille aînée et héritière, Hinata Hyuga, et de sa sœur cadette, Hanabi Hyuga… »_

Je m'arrête de lire, j'ai enfin un nom.

-Hinata Hyuga. Murmuré-je.

Je connais sa sœur, Hanabi. Etant proche de Neji, je la vois souvent pendant les fêtes d'anniversaire. Neji est très protecteur envers elle.

Mais je me demande ce qu'il en est de Hinata. J'ai cette impression malsaine qu'il est fait exprès qu'elle n'apparaisse plus nulle part dans les tabloïdes, comme si elle avait disparu de la circulation…

Je poursuis alors mes recherches, maintenant axés sur le nom de la jeune fille. Et, comme pour le premier article, il ne s'agit que de ceux qui datent d'il y a six ans ou plus. Elle avait toujours les cheveux courts, impossible d'avoir des photos plus récentes.

Une question me tord les entrailles. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le dodécagone ?

Je sais que Hiashi est un pilier, lui aussi. Le dossier portant le nom Hyu Principal Sr faisait référence à lui, vu qu'il est le chef de famille…

Alors, où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, tout aura un lien avec eux, c'est ça ? Cette pensée me donne la nausée.

Je dois respirer à pleins poumons pendant quelques minutes pour la faire disparaître.

Je navigue encore pendant une demi-heure avant de me rendre compte que je perds mon temps… Je n'obtiendrai rien de plus comme ça…

Je referme ainsi mon ordinateur, et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Déjà neuf heures et demie ?

Je décide de prendre une douche et de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, Naruto ! Me salue Ayame en papillonnant des yeux.

C'est moi ou elle s'est maquillée, aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour, Ayame. Dis-je doucement, en essayant de sourire le moins possible.

Ce n'est pas facile, je suis joyeux de nature je souris, même quand tout va mal dans ma vie.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Ses questions commencent à me faire peur. Je ne suis pas très doué pour rejeter les avances sans blesser.

Je me racle la gorge, tentant de diminuer la pression que la panique a provoquée dans ma poitrine.

-Oui. Euh, je voudrais trois parts de croque-monsieur et du jus d'orange, s'il te plaît.

Son sourire se flétrit pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir encore plus éclatant.

-D'accord, je te ramène ça tout de suite.

Dès qu'elle disparaît de ma vue, je pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en essayant d'être aimable avec elle…

Mais c'est encore un problème mineur, comparé à celui de Hinata.

Instantanément, je me remets à penser à ces yeux, et un mélange de chagrin et de détermination m'envahit soudain. Je sens mon cœur accélérer son rythme et ma respiration suivre la cadence.

Je suis si perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas Ayame revenir avec ma commande.

-Bah dis-donc, à quoi tu penses, tu as l'air complètement ailleurs !

Je sursaute quelque peu en l'entendant s'adresser à moi.

-Oh ! Merci ! Dis-je en prenant mon assiette de ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. A quoi tu penses ?

Je la considère un instant et me demande si je fais bien de lui en parler.

Et je réalise que je ne connais personne d'autre qui pourrait me renseigner sur Hinata, à part elle.

Mais comment l'interroger sans la froisser, sachant qu'elle a hypothétiquement un faible pour moi ?

Elle hausse le sourcil droit, attendant que je réponde.

-Eh bien, hier, je suis passé par le parc et j'ai vu une fille assez bizarre qu'on embêtait.

Elle se crispe directement en entendant le mot « fille », mais se détend quand je prononce le mot « bizarre ». Je crois que je suis en voie d'obtenir des réponses.

-Oh ! Ca doit être Miss Chelou.

-Tu la connais ? Demandé-je, d'un ton que je forçais à être léger.

-Personne ne la connait vraiment… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne la voit en ville qu'une fois par mois, et quand ça arrive, elle est toujours assise là. Elle ne parle jamais à personne…

-Elle est peut-être muette. Essayé-je.

-Peut-être, avec elle, on est sûr de rien.

-Elle habite à Nokoribi alors, pour venir au parc une fois par mois ?

-Le bruit court qu'elle possède une gigantesque maison toute blanche au sud de la ville, là où la forêt rencontre la mer. Le domaine est très isolé.

Je prends un air pensif calculé, pour éviter de me la mettre à dos. Qui sait, j'aurai peut-être encore besoin de ses informations dans l'avenir…

-Des voyous ont failli l'agresser, hier, dans le parc.

Elle soupire.

-Pauvre fille, elle est bizarre, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle mérite ça.

Je fais oui de la tête.

-Bon, je te laisse, d'autres clients attendent.

-D'accord. Répondis-je.

Bon, j'ai déjà une piste à creuser.

Je prends ma voiture, pour économiser du temps. C'est la première fois depuis quatre jours que je l'utilise. Le charme de cet endroit, c'est qu'elle incite les gens à prendre le temps, à savourer les petites choses de la vie, comme la marche à pied.

Il faut croire que le charme n'a pas opérer, cette fois-ci…

J'emprunte les rues étroites pour éviter d'être trop remarqué, vu qu'on observe mes faits et gestes ici. Je passe devant les édifices importants de la ville : la bibliothèque, la mairie, l'hôpital… Celui-ci, contrairement à l'université, a une très bonne réputation. Il serait deuxième, dans le classement des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays du feu juste après Konoha.

A la sortie de la ville, la route s'élargit, et sinue à travers les champs de fleurs, à la lisière de la forêt.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire, une fois là-bas… J'admets que j'ai agis d'une manière trop impulsive, mais je suis déjà trop avancé pour reculer.

Peut-être que me présenter serait une bonne chose. Et quand elle me laissera entrer, la discussion devrait se faire toute seule.

A travers les années, j'ai appris et me suis approprié l'art de la conversation. J'arrive même à faire parler Sasuke !

…Mais si elle est muette ?

Je me secoue la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives. J'arriverai à communiquer avec elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après vingt minutes de route, j'aperçois enfin une grande villa blanche, à environ deux cents mètres de moi. Elle sied parfaitement à son entourage.

De là où je me trouve, c'est une maison typique d'aristocrate moderne. Elle a une toiture en tuiles gris. Les murs sont blancs, immaculés, une partie de la façade Sud est arrondie, donnant un effet très classe à l'architecture.

Les fenêtres du premier étage sont très grandes, et ont des battants de couleur ardoise. Ils doivent être en palissandre…

Des murs hauts de cinq mètres se dressent autour de la maison, empêchant ceux qui s'en approchent de trop près de voir à l'intérieur.

Je m'approche du portail. Il doit être blindé. De part et d'autre de lui, des cabines de garde sont placées.

En me voyant arriver, un homme en costume noir s'avance. Il a les yeux des Hyugas, des cheveux bruns très courts, et une corpulence très forte.

-Qui va là ?

-Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Je voudrais voir mademoiselle Hinata Hyuga. On s'est rencontré hier, dans le parc. Expliqué-je calmement.

L'homme fronce les sourcils avant de répondre.

-Accordez-moi un instant.

Il se dirige vers sa cabine et prend le combiné d'un téléphone.

Je vois l'autre garde me regarder suspicieusement. C'est aussi un Hyuga. Ses cheveux sont châtains clairs, très courts, sauf deux mèches qui encadrent son visage effilé, caractéristique des membres de cette famille.

En attendant la permission d'entrer, je repense à leur fonctionnement. Ils sont divisés en deux maisons : la maison principale, dont font partie Hiashi Hyuga et, vraisemblablement, Hinata et la maison secondaire, à laquelle appartiennent Neji et son père, Hizashi. Mon père m'a expliqué que la maison secondaire est tenue de protéger la maison principale, et aucun membre de la maison secondaire ne doit dépasser un membre de la maison principale en statu social, aussi doué soit-il.

Voilà pourquoi le plus haut poste que Neji ne pourra jamais tenir, c'est celui de bras droit du PDG de la société familiale.

Je trouve ça vraiment ridicule. Ils font partie de la même famille ! Comment peut-on autant maltraiter son propre sang ?

Ces deux gardes doivent aussi appartenir à la maison secondaire…

Au bout de quinze minutes d'attente —c'est bizarre quand même de faire attendre les gens aussi longtemps ! Bizarre et mal élevé !—, le même homme s'avance à nouveau vers moi.

-Désolé, monsieur Uzumaki, mais mademoiselle Hyuga ne souhaite voir personne.

-…

Je reste là, interdit, stupéfait.

-Comment ça ? Vous lui avez dit qui j'étais ?

-Oui monsieur. Et elle m'a fait transmettre qu'elle ne peut vous laisser entrer car elle ne souhaite voir personne.

Je ne réagis pas, au début, choqué par ce manque de manière. Puis, peu à peu, la colère monte.

-Alors, vous me faites poireauter ici pendant un quart d'heure pour finalement me renvoyer ? Demandé-je, presque en criant.

-Ce sont les ordres, monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

Je le fixe pendant quelques secondes, et il soutient mon regard.

Enfin, m'avouant vaincu, je démarre ma voiture et fais demi-tour.

-Quel culot elle a ! Comment elle ose me traiter comme ça !

Je bougonne ainsi jusqu'à l'auberge

J'arrive à destination, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Mais je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer sans rien faire. Je reviendrai là-bas demain et j'exigerai de la voir.

J'entre dans le vestibule et vois Konohamaru se précipiter vers moi.

-Monsieur Naruto !

-Bonjour, Konohamaru. Le salué-je en souriant.

Ce gamin a le don de me détendre, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait.

-Un ami à vous, vous attend dans votre chambre.

Je fronce les sourcils, soudain paniqué.

-A quoi il ressemble ?

-Il est aussi grand que vous, le teint pâle, les yeux et les cheveux très noirs. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés dans tous les sens.

Oh non ! Sasuke !

Je prends quelques respirations avant de reprendre.

-Et depuis quand il est là ?

-Environ quarante-cinq minutes.

Voyant mon trouble, Konohamaru se met à froncer les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur ? Demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je reprends vite le contrôle de moi-même, et lui souris.

-Oui, ça va. Merci, mon pote !

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais ne relève pas.

Qu'est-ce que ce salop fait ici ? Le dodécagone a changé d'avis ? Au lieu d'être un pilier potentiel, ils ont finalement décidé que je gêne plus qu'autre chose et veulent me tuer ?

Si c'est ça, ils sont vraiment cruels d'avoir envoyé mon ancien meilleur ami !

Toujours dans l'entrée, je me mets à examiner mes options.

Je ne peux pas fuir. Toutes mes affaires sont en haut et j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Si je l'affronte, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Moi, je suis certain que je ne pourrai pas le tuer. Mes principes me l'interdisent.

Je ne sais pas où me cacher. Et les habitants de cette ville vont finir par me dénoncer…

Je soupire, désespéré.

J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois monter là-haut et lui parler.

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois assis sur le pied de lit, l'air impassible.

-Salut. Commence-t-il de sa voix froide.

-Salut. Répondis-je sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'enquis-je en avançant doucement vers la commode, là où est cachée mon kunai.

Il veut peut-être me tuer, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire si facilement. J'ai encore une fille énervante à voir, demain…

Je suis aussi fort que lui, alors, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, j'aurais à affronter mon meilleur ami pour rester en vie… Tout ça est surréaliste !

-Je suis venu te ramener à Konoha. Ca suffit les bouderies ! Reviens avec moi et affronte les choses comme un vrai mec !

…Je ne sais plus si c'est vraiment lui ou s'il joue la comédie. Je ne le connais plus, en fait…

-Désolé, j'ai d'autres projets. Répondis-je sèchement.

Je l'entends se lever et venir vers moi.

Du coup, je dégaine mon arme et la pointe vers lui.

-T'approche pas de moi ! M'exclamé-je.

Surpris, il s'arrête et lève les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il calmement.

-J'ai dit, t'approche pas de moi. Répété-je.

Il n'a pas bougé mais je sens la nécessité de répéter ce que j'ai dit.

-Naruto- Tente-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

-T'approche pas ! Crié-je.

Il doit comprendre que ce n'est plus comme quand on se chambrait avant avec les mêmes armes. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé comme ça, avant. Même pas quand j'étais en colère.

Il recule doucement, et, avec la plus grande vitesse que j'ai, je me précipite vers le balcon et l'enjambe.

Ma chambre n'est qu'au premier étage, alors la chute ne fait pas mal.

J'atterris en faisant une roulade et me met à courir aussi vite que je peux.

Quand j'arrive près du portail, je me retourne pour le voir courir après moi.

Je reprends ma course et pénètre dans les ruelles de la ville.

Je bouscule quelques passants, récoltant des cris enragés, et entend ces mêmes cris se répéter, probablement suite au passage de Sasuke.

Je bifurque à droite, à gauche, essaye de renverser des objets pour le ralentir, mais rien n'y fait, il est toujours à mes trousses.

Les minutes se suivent et se ressemblent, entraînant mon énergie avec elles. Sasuke, lui, tient bon.

Je finis par atteindre la plage, déserte, et continue de courir.

Je me retourne pour voir où en est Sasuke, et le vois à deux mètres de moi.

Je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer comme ça, bientôt, et prends une décision. Faisant brusquement demi-tour, j'allonge mon bras latéralement, et Sasuke, surpris par mon arrêt, le prend de plein fouet dans le cou.

Je sens son souffle se couper, et le vois s'écraser au sol, haletant.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui, craignant une contre-attaque surprise, et le fusille du regard, tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Ok…je…l'avais pas vu venir…celui-là. Dit-il, respirant difficilement.

-Tu diras à tes patrons que je reviendrai quand je l'aurais décidé !

Il a un rire narquois.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Naruto. Et puis, tu penses pas que tu exagères ? Tu fais la gueule juste parce qu'on est entré au dodécagone et pas toi ?

-Ca va plus loin que ça, et tu le sais ! Grogné-je.

-Non, justement, je ne sais pas ! Alors, explique-moi.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui crier ma frustration, mais me ravise à la dernière seconde. Après tout, s'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même, c'est qu'on n'a jamais vraiment été amis…

-Laisse tomber. Dis-je, finalement. Je te laisse le choix, Sasuke-

-_Toi_, tu me laisse le choix ? Répète-t-il sur un ton moqueur. C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça.

Je décide de l'ignorer, et réfléchis quelques instants. Tant pis pour Hinata. Si elle ne veut pas me voir, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule.

-Je te laisse le choix. Repris-je. Soit tu me tues là, tout de suite, soit tu retournes tout seul à Konoha.

Il se fige et écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

J'entends à peine sa question.

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Tue-moi ou va-t-en !

Il reste là, interdit. Au début, j'ai vu qu'il ne me prenait au sérieux, mais plus il me fixe, plus il réalise que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca va trop loin-

-Non, le coupé-je. C'est pile poil légitime.

-En quoi c'est légitime ?

Son ton commence à monter… Il est très rare de le voir sortir de ses gonds. Il doit vraiment être en colère. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

-Tu me demandes de te tuer, là ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu dis ? Reprend-il.

-Je m'en rends compte très bien. Et je n'y reviendrai pas. Je suis une gêne pour vous, et si je meurs, tout obstacle à votre prospérité sera anéanti. Ca tient tout à fait debout. Alors, tu me tues ou tu t'en va. Mais si tu décides de me tuer, je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus.

En le voyant hésiter autant, je reprends espoir. Peut-être qu'il s'en ira sans chercher la bagarre ? Peut-être que je reverrai encore le soleil se lever demain ?

On se regarde ainsi, dans le blanc des yeux, pendant une éternité, de mon point de vue. Je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il a à l'esprit, son regard est complètement vide.

Enfin, il décide de parler.

-Je ne suis pas un assassin. M'annonce-t-il.

Je veux lui crier dessus et le traiter de menteur, mais me ravise.

-Alors va-t-en. Conclus-je calmement.

Il me regarde encore pendant une minute, comme en colère, avant de tourner les talons et partir.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, et m'affaisse sur le sable, légèrement tremblant.

Je me rends doucement compte de ma témérité. J'étais vraiment prêt à mourir là !

Je sens le soleil du midi au-dessus de ma tête, mais, tous ces événements m'ont coupé l'appétit. Ou alors est-ce le fait que je ne prends plus de déjeuner depuis quatre jours ?

Le soleil se couche quand je regagne l'auberge.

J'ai passé tout l'après-midi dans un état second, assis sur le sable, le regard dans le vide. Ce qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et moi est revenu en boucle dans ma tête, à chaque fois avec plus de détail et plus d'impact.

En me remémorant les mots que j'ai prononcés, je ne me suis plus reconnu.

Ca n'a jamais été mon genre de tenir si peu à la vie. J'aime la vie ! J'y tiens énormément.

Enfin, j'y tenais… Maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

C'était le paysage qui s'assombrissait qui m'a tiré de mes rêveries.

J'entre dans le restaurant et m'affale sur une chaise, sans me soucier de mon entourage.

-Tu as l'air épuisé ! Entendis-je.

C'est Ayame qui vient prendre ma commande, sans doute.

-C'était une longue journée. Dis-je simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau ? Demande-t-elle, d'un ton que je sens être faussement enjoué.

-Bof, pas grand-chose.

J'espère qu'elle comprend que je ne veux pas en parler.

Le silence m'accueillit. Je lève la tête pour la regarder et la vois hésiter.

Je soupire intérieurement. Apparemment, elle n'a pas reçu le message.

Ne voulant pas être impoli, je lui demande :

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-Eh bien... j'ai entendu des gens dire que t'es allé voir Miss Chelou… c'est vrai ?

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux… J'ai oublié que les nouvelles allaient vite par ici…

Soit. Ca ne me pose aucun problème, j'ai décidé de ne plus y retourner, de toute façon. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…

-Oui, je voulais la voir.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

Je l'ai mise en colère.

-Comme ça. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à elle tout à coup ?

Elle explose.

-C'est qu'une pauvre fille bizarre, y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

Maintenant, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous.

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, Ayame. Répondis-je, fermement.

Je la vois serrer les poings, et on se défit des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, je détourne les yeux et me lève.

-Je préfère qu'on monte mon dîner dans ma chambre. Ce sera trois bols de ramen au poulet.

Finis-je sèchement.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle réponde et m'éloigne d'elle.

Quand je m'apprête à franchir la porte du restaurant, je l'entends m'appeler :

-On dit que c'est une sorcière, tu le savais ?

Je m'arrête brusquement mais ne me retourne pas.

-Je ferais attention si j'étais toi. Finit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sors.

_« On dit que c'est une sorcière, tu le savais »_

Ces mots ont résonné dans ma tête pendant tout mon dîner.

Une sorcière ? Ca me paraît difficile à croire. Mon instinct me crie que c'est complètement ridicule, et, dans la plupart des cas, je peux toujours m'y fier.

Cela dit, peut-être que ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai autant été affecté par ses yeux ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi subjugué par quelque chose…

Mais toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais cru en la magie et les trucs de ce genre. Et même maintenant, je dois admettre que c'est complètement invraisemblable, à mon avis.

Je finis par soupirer.

J'imagine que je dois revenir sur ma décision et essayer de parler à Hinata, demain…

Je commence sérieusement à maudire mon attirance pour les mystères.

J'arrive sur la propriété des Hyuga et l'homme aux cheveux courts vient à ma rencontre.

-Monsieur Uzumaki-

-Bonjour… euh… comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Il me considère quelques instants.

-Kô. Kô Hyuga.

-Bonjour Kô. Est-ce que mademoiselle Hinata est maintenant prête à me recevoir ? C'est vraiment important.

Je le vois hésiter, avant de répondre :

-Attendez là.

Et le même cirque recommence. Kô attend les ordres pendant que moi, je poireaute dans la voiture.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus de quoi m'occuper, et trouve l'attente incroyablement longue.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kô revient vers moi.

-Alors ? Demandé-je, craignant le pire.

-Mademoiselle Hyuga vous demande de ne plus revenir ici.

Et le pire est arrivé.

-Vous ne pourriez pas la raisonner ? Tentai-je. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, je vous jure, je veux juste lui parler.

-…Je vous crois. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous aider, elle ne m'écoutera pas.

-…

-…

-D'accord. Accepté-je.

Je démarre la voiture et fais demi-tour, encore une fois.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, je décide de ne pas revenir directement à l'auberge. Les circonstances me rappellent désagréablement celles d'hier, en plus, je ne sais à quoi m'attendre avec Ayame. Je crains qu'elle pique encore une crise en me voyant.

Je décide alors d'aller faire du kitesurf, pour me détendre. C'est l'un de mes hobbies préférés.

Oui, ça m'a vraiment défoulé. Et ça m'a même éclairci les idées.

Je dois me faire une raison. Elle ne veut pas me voir alors, je la laisserai tranquille. Même si le mystère qui s'accumule autour d'elle me fascine et m'attire comme les flammes attirent les mouches. Même si je meurs d'envie de plonger à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Même si j'ai l'impression que la rencontrer semble être la chose qui vaille vraiment la peine à ce stade ma vie…

Oh, zut ! Ca va vraiment être difficile de la laisser tranquille…

Je me rends à la caisse pour payer. Le vieil homme qui m'a loué la planche et la voile se tient derrière la caisse.

-Ca fera cent ryos. M'annonce-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, sors mon portefeuille et paye.

-Dites… C'est vous, Naruto Uzumaki ?

Je me fige, surpris.

-Vous me connaissez ?

-On ne parle que de vous maintenant ! Celui qui va souvent rendre visite à miss Chelou…

Cela a le don de me mettre en colère.

-Ne l'appelez pas comme ça.

-Pourtant il faut avouer qu'elle est bizarre.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous fier aux apparences ?

-Alors, vous lui avez parlez ? S'enquiert-il.

-…Non…

-Alors comment vous savez qu'elle n'est pas vraiment bizarre ?

-…Merci pour le kitesurf. Dis-je en partant.

-On la traite de sorcière, vous savez ! Appelle-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas aux sorcières.

En vérité, je ne sais plus quoi croire, mais cet homme commence à m'énerver…

-Vous avez tort… Soyez prudent, jeune homme.

Je me garde de lui répondre et sors de la boutique.

C'est encore perdu dans mes pensées que je rentre à l'auberge.

Je suis surpris par Ayame qui apparaît devant moi sans prévenir.

-Oh ! Soufflé-je, mettant une main sur la poitrine. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je peux te parler ?

-… Si tu veux encore causer une scène, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Lancé-je en m'en allant.

-Non, je veux m'excuser.

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle.

-…

-…

-Alors, j'attends…

Elle lâche un soupire.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller autre part ? Dans le jardin par exemple.

-… D'accord.

-J'ai totalement exagéré hier, et je suis désolée ! Me dit-elle.

Nous somme à présent assis sur le banc ou la grand-mère et moi avions discuté il y quelques jours.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

Pourquoi m'emmener là si c'est juste pour dire une phrase ?

-…Et, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Je la regarde et vois son expression devenir agitée.

Oh non… pas une déclaration ! Je ne veux pas de déclaration ! J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses en tête.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est une excuse, mais, j'ai été rejetée par beaucoup de garçons… C'est peut-être parce que je m'accroche trop, je sais pas…

Je ne réponds pas, attendant qu'elle continue.

Elle se racle la gorge.

-Toujours est-il que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me se focalise sur moi quand on est ensemble, qui m'adresse de petites attentions, qui m'envoie des lettres à l'eau de rose, et tout ça…

Soudain, une idée me vint.

-…Et en te voyant si gentil avec moi, je me suis emballée… je suis vraiment désolée.

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Je crois que je n'ai écouté que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait à dire…

-…C'est bon. Finis-je par dire. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te fera tout ça, Ayame. T'es une chique fille !

Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Mais juste un conseil, tu as raison, tu t'accroches trop. Pense à lâcher prise, de temps en temps.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-Oui, je te pardonne. Lui dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Ok. A plus, Naruto !

-Ouais !

Quand Ayame a prononcé le mot « lettre », ça a provoqué un déclic en moi.

Ecrire une lettre à Hinata est peut-être la solution… Elle n'aura pas à me recevoir et j'aurai quand même l'occasion de lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire…

Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça. Je suis beaucoup trop têtu pour me résigner. J'ai bien essayé, mais c'est trop difficile.

Du coup, j'ai rédigé une lettre la nuit dernière, jusqu'à très tard.

Il m'a fallu vraiment rassembler mes idées, puisque je n'aurai droit qu'à une chance.

Me voilà donc en route pour aller la voir, roulant plus vite qu'il n'est permis. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine sous l'anticipation et l'inquiétude.

Je me remémore ce que je lui ai écris.

_« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes… Tu ne veux même pas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire…_

_Je te donne ma parole, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Je voudrais juste te parler, si tu me le permets… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à essayer de te connaitre. J'ai envie de te connaitre. Alors, s'il te plaît, Hinata, ouvre-moi ! »_

J'arrive au portail, une fois de plus accueilli par Kô.

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord… Marmonne-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, mais désolé, je dois essayer une dernière fois.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Vous n'abandonnez jamais, hein ? Demande-t-il.

Je lui adresse un sourire large en guise de réponse.

Il se retourne et s'apprête à se diriger vers sa cabine.

-Non, attendez !

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

-Cette fois-ci, je voudrais que vous lui donniez ça. Cette fois, je voudrais qu'elle sache à quel point c'est important pour moi…

Il hésite un instant avant de prendre la lettre.

Je le vois la remettre à son ami, qui disparait ensuite dans le domaine.

Et l'attente commence.

J'ai appris ma leçon, alors aujourd'hui, j'ai apporté un magazine d'informatique pour m'occuper.

Mais en vérité, ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé… Les mots défilent sous mes yeux sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit…

Je suis tellement nerveux à l'idée que ça ne puisse pas marcher et qu'il ne faille finalement abandonner, que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Enfin, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le garde du corps revient avec une lettre qu'il remet à Kô.

Ce dernier me la transmet à son tour.

Mes mains tremblent… Va-t-elle enfin me laisser entrer ? Où est-ce une façon sadique de me dire qu'elle ne veut vraiment pas de ma compagnie ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre l'enveloppe.

« Reviens demain, tu pourras entrer ».

C'est comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie, tant ma joie est grande.

Mon sourire s'agrandit de seconde en seconde et je finis même par rire de soulagement.

Elle me laissera entrer ! Victoire !

Je me ressaisis vite et remercie Kô et son ami… Je ne sais pas encore à quoi m'attendre, ni quel genre de fille elle est –manipulatrice ou juste effrayée du monde extérieur ?—, mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine. J'aurai des réponses à mes questions dès demain.


	4. Faisons connaissance

Chapitre 4 : **Faisons connaissance**

J'arrive chez elle à huit heures tapante. J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt—j'étais debout depuis cinq heures, et je ne pouvais pas me rendormir—, mais je ne voulais pas lui paraître impoli. Déjà que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avoir la permission de la voir, je ne veux en aucun cas gâcher ma seule chance !

Kô vient à ma rencontre.

-Alors, nerveux, monsieur Uzumaki ?

Cela me tire un petit rire.

-Vous êtes drôle, vous ! M'exclamé-je. Je ne suis pas nerveux, pas du tout ! Je suis COMPLETEMENT ANGOISSE ! Je hurle la dernière partie.

Kô rit à son tour.

-N'ayez pas peur, je vous garantis qu'elle ne mange pas. Reprit-il, plaisantant.

Je sais qu'il tente de me calmer, mais rien n'y fait, le nœud que j'ai dans l'estomac refuse de s'en aller.

Je prends une grande respiration en voyant le portail s'ouvrir.

Mon Dieu, le portail s'ouvre !

Je m'apprête à entrer, quand Kô m'arrête.

-Attendez, monsieur Uzumaki : inutile de frapper à la porte, vous pouvez tout de suite entrer.

-Merci, Kô. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Naruto. Je me sens vieux avec vos 'monsieur Uzumaki '.

-Comme vous voudrez, Naruto. Répond-il en souriant.

Sur ce, nous le laissons, mon nœud et moi…

Je suis l'allée en pierre. Elle est bordée de chênes sur dix mètres, filtrant les rayons de soleil, donnant une atmosphère intime. Au bout, je peux enfin apercevoir la maison, encore plus immense que ce que j'avais imaginé, derrière une fontaine en marbre dont l'arrivée d'eau est une sculpture de femme tenant une coupelle sur sa tête, et entourée par la dalle en pierre qui, par la suite, revient vers moi en même temps qu'elle bifurque à gauche, vers l'arrière.

-Eh ben ! C'est bien une Hyuga…

Cette réflexion me dérange, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Au fond de moi, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce fût son père qui a choisi ces décors et ces proportions extravagants.

Je me gare juste devant la porte d'entrée. Je doute que je gêne qui que ce soit, là…

C'est une baie vitrée à deux battants, couronnée d'une vitre en forme de demi-cercle.

Au rez-de-chaussée, de là où je me tiens, il n'y a pas de fenêtre, elles ont été remplacées par les baies vitrées.

J'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver en face d'un très bel escalier en palissandre. Les marches ont gardé leur couleur d'origine, mais les remparts ont été repeints en blanc, sauf le haut. L'escalier rétrécit à mesure qu'il prend de la hauteur, et avant d'atteindre le premier étage, il se divise en deux, desservant les deux côtés de la maison.

De part et d'autre de lui, je peux apercevoir des couloirs menant à l'arrière.

Les murs sont blancs et sophistiqués, ornés de tableaux qui doivent coûter cher, et le sol est en carreaux immaculés.

Toujours pas de traces de Hinata…

A ma droite se trouve le salon. Ses murs sont beiges foncés, son plafond est blanc, et ses fauteuils en cuire sont de la même couleur.

Je soupire, et décide de l'y attendre. Ils ont l'air bien confortable, ces fauteuils… Et, étrangement, il n'y a pas de canapé-

Soudain, je sens un poids sur mon dos et, perdant l'équilibre, je m'affale, le torse en premier, sur le parquet.

Et, tout aussi brusquement, quelqu'un me retourne de force pour me mettre sur le dos et la personne s'assied sur mon ventre, immobilisant mes bras le long de mon corps…

Et les voilà, enfin ! Ces yeux qui m'ont obsédé pendant plusieurs jours.

Mon souffle se coupe, mais paradoxalement, je me sens revivre. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, jusqu'à maintenant…

Contrairement à la fois dans le parc, les pupilles de Hinata témoignent de son appréhension à mon égard, et je peux toujours voir cette peur en elle… et aussi cette émotion qui me titille l'esprit.

Cette fois-ci, je me résous à voir son visage en totalité. Sa beauté est à la limite du surréalisme, à mes yeux. J'ai cru avoir vu les plus belles femmes du monde qui existent, mais celle-ci va au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle a un visage parfaitement ovale, des lèvres charnues, juste comme il faut et un nez tout aussi parfait.

J'en étais là, à mes réflexions quand elle se décide à parler.

-P-Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à m-me voir ? Me demande-t-elle de sa voix douce et fluette.

Sa voix m'est encore plus enivrante que ses yeux ou son visage, et me donne envie de la serrer fort contre moi à mesure qu'elle parle.

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas si elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques.

-Euh… je voulais juste voir si vous alliez bien après la dernière fois.

Bravo, Uzumaki, tu ne pouvais pas faire plus nulle, comme excuse ! Si elle se met à croire ça, mon estime pour elle baisserait d'un cran…

-T-Trouvez autre chose. Me dit-elle sèchement.

Je me sens partagé entre le soulagement et l'embarras. Je suis dans de beaux draps ! Je ne vais sûrement pas lui dire la vérité ! « Vos yeux m'ont carrément hypnotisé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à vous depuis que je vous ai vue ! » Elle va me mettre à la porte avant même que j'aie pu m'excuser !

Je dois à tout prix trouver quelque chose de plausible.

-…Je… je suis nouveau en ville, et je compte rester pendant tout l'été. Mais je ne connais personne ici, à part les aubergistes et le bibliothécaire. Et puisque vous aviez l'air d'être en manque de compagnie, vous aussi, je me suis dit que j'allais venir me présenter…

Voilà ! C'est mieux… je pense.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin de compagnie ?

-…C'était l'impression que j'avais…

Je la vois hésiter un moment. A travers ses yeux, je peux presque l'entendre penser tout haut.

_-Je ne le connais même pas, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un psychopathe ?_

_-Il m'a quand même évité des embrouilles, dans le parc._

_-Mais il a l'air si bizarre, à vouloir à tout prix me parler !_

_-Mais il a raison… Je suis plutôt seule…_

Elle s'écarte peu à peu de moi, et va s'asseoir à un mètre, à même le sol… Elle a ramené ses genoux près de son torse, ses petits poings serrés au milieu.

Je me redresse.

Je peux la voir en totalité, maintenant. Elle porte le même style de vêtement que la dernière fois où je l'ai vue, sauf que ceux-là sont rose pâle. Drôle de goût vestimentaire…

Nos regards se croisent un instant avant qu'elle ne baisse le sien sur moi.

Tout à coup, elle écarquille les yeux, s'empourpre et détourne complètement les yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'ai jamais parlé aussi formellement à une fille de mon âge de toute ma vie…

-E-euh… boutonnez votre chemise, s'il vous plaît !

Je m'inspecte pour voir ce qui cloche…

J'ai choisi cette chemise cintrée bleu ciel qui va avec mes yeux, aujourd'hui. Histoire de faire bonne impression… Mais, étant un individu aimant la liberté, j'ai préféré laisser deux boutons ouverts… Et franchement, je ne vois pas le problème, il ne montre même pas mes pectoraux…

Mais, voulant lui faire plaisir, je me racle la gorge pour ne pas rire, et la boutonne jusqu'au bout.

Je pense la taquiner en faisant ça, voulant la faire rire un petit peu.

-Voilà ? Demandé-je, espérant lui soutirer, au moins, un petit sourire.

Elle pose à nouveau son regard sur moi… et hoche la tête.

Si je n'étais pas déjà assis, je me serais vautré par terre… Je comprends qu'elle soit pudique, mais quand même, c'est abusé !

Sincèrement, si elle n'était pas aussi belle…

Je regrette cette pensée un millième de seconde plus tard.

On se fixe ainsi, pendant quelques minutes —activité qui ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout— avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

En tout cas, je suis sûr de deux choses. D'un, ce n'est pas une sorcière. C'est vrai, même l'idée paraît ridicule. Ca aurait été plus crédible si c'était un fantôme. — Un frisson me traverse le corps en pensant à ça, je déteste les fantômes !— De deux, elle ne m'a pas tenu à distance par méchanceté. Ses yeux me l'ont dit dès le moment où je les ai vus tout à l'heure…

-Vous voulez du thé ?

Du thé ! La boisson nationale des bourgeois !

Je garde ma remarque et souris, du sourire le plus éclatant dont je suis capable. Elle n'en fait pas autant.

-Du thé, ce serait parfait.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, une pièce à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

Bon, ce n'est pas chose facile de lui parler. Mais j'ai relevé des défis beaucoup plus durs, dans le passé.

-Hinata ? L'appelé-je à mi-chemin.

Elle se raidit instantanément, et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom en sa présence.

Elle se retourne vers moi, attendant que je continue.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, vous devez avoir le même âge que moi.

-…Quel âge vous avez ?

-Bientôt dix-neuf. Et vous ?

-Moi aussi.

-Alors vous voyez! Conclus-je.

-…D'accord. Dit-elle doucement.

Sur ce, elle continue son chemin, me laissant là, par terre.

Je sens encore mon cœur en faire des siennes, me rappelant son existence et me punissant de l'avoir oublié pendant toute la conversation avec Hinata.

Je prends de grandes bouffées d'air pour le calmer.

Brusquement, j'entends un bruit de verre brisé, de là où elle a disparu.

Je me lève précipitamment et accours vers elle.

Je pénètre dans une cuisine plutôt charmante. Des murs couleur pêche, des étagères marron clair, un ilot central de la même couleur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer tout cet art, mes yeux cherchent Hinata, paniqués.

Au sol, je remarque de la porcelaine brisée, et du thé renversé.

-Hinata ? Appelé-je.

-J-je suis là.

Je suis la voix pour la trouver recroquevillée sous l'ilot central, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je… J'ai oublié qu'il était bouillant, e-et j'ai oublié de mettre des gants… alors, j'ai lâché la théière et e-elle s'est envolé.

Je la fixe un instant, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles… Quelle est cette créature ?

J'ajoute « incroyablement maladroite » à ma liste mentale des choses que je sais sur elle.

Je me mords fortement les lèvres pour ne pas rire et me détourne d'elle.

-Je vais t'aider à ramasser.

-Non ! Je peux le faire- Dit-elle précipitamment en se levant.

Elle avait oublié l'ilot et se cogne la tête contre un des ses coins.

-Aïe. Se plaint-elle doucement, mettant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête.

-Ca va ? Demandé-je.

Si ça continue, elle va brûler la maison…

-O-oui, ça va.

Elle enlève sa main qui est, à mon horreur, couverte de sang.

-Hinata, tu saignes ! M'écrié-je.

-… oh… Dit-elle doucement

-On doit faire un pansement dessus.

-Non, c'est rien-

-La plaie va s'infecter si on ne s'en occupe pas ! Instisté-je.

J'ajoute « plus têtue que deux cent mules réunies » à ma liste.

Elle soupire, et se lève, cette fois évitant de heurter quoi que ce soit.

-Suis-moi. Dit-elle à voix basse.

J'oublie complètement la théière brisée, et lui emboîte le pas.

Elle me mène à l'étage, à gauche de l'escalier. Nous débouchons sur un couloir aux murs et au plafond blancs.

Elle prend la première porte à droite.

Nous entrons dans une chambre –la sienne sûrement— avec un lit géant posé en son centre. Son matelas paraît plus confortable que le mien, au Tayô. Il est couronné d'une tête de lit simple blanc, et plusieurs oreillers et une couette de la même couleur ont été posés dessus. Les rideaux sont tout aussi blancs, et le sous-bassement de la grande fenêtre a été bâtie pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir dessus.

Les murs étaient à moitié blanc et à moitié vert militaire.

Je dois dire que je m'attendais à voir de la lavande partout. Aucune trace de la couleur…

Elle me conduit vers une autre pièce adjacente, la salle de bain.

Ici, tout est dans le marron foncé et blanc. Les murs et l'extérieur de la baignoire marron, les lavabos et l'intérieur de la baignoire, ainsi que le sol et le plafond, blancs. C'est moderne.

Elle ouvre la boîte à pharmacie, dans un coin de la pièce, et en sors de la gaze, une bande et de l'antiseptique.

-T-tu peux me le mettre, s'il te plaît ? J-je ne vois pas la blessure…

Je les prends, sans hésiter, heureux de me rendre utile.

-Assieds-toi là. Lui ordonné-je doucement en indiquant le rebord de la baignoire.

Elle s'exécute sans dire un mot, et je me mets au travail.

La blessure n'est pas bien grave, elle va cicatriser d'ici quelques jours.

-Merci. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je t'en prie… A bien y réfléchir, un verre d'eau froide m'irait très bien. Fais-je, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Malheureusement, elle ne fait que hocher la tête, me faisant me demander si elle a jamais ri de sa vie.

On sort de sa chambre pour trouver un vieil homme en smoking noir, sur le point de frapper à la porte.

Il nous regarde suspicieusement, pendant un instant –surtout moi—, avant de se racler la gorge.

-Mademoiselle Hyuga, votre petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

Ses joues rosissent et elle détourne le regard.

-Je prends mon petit-déjeuner assez tard.

-Dois-je ajouter un couvert pour le monsieur ? Reprit l'employé.

Leur attention se porte sur moi.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais ça m'a l'air impoli de refuser.

L'homme fit une petite révérence avant de redescendre.

Hinata et moi nous installons dans la salle à manger, dans le même thème que la cuisine. L'ilot central est remplacé part une table en verre six places, autour de laquelle sont placées six chaises blanches, recouvertes d'un tissu en cuire, il me semble. A part les tableaux sur les murs, la pièce est plutôt vide.

Le petit-déjeuner est essentiellement constitué d'un grand gâteau et d'un jus d'orange.

_« Elle comptait manger tout ça toute seule ? »_

Je m'installe en face d'elle, et prend une part du gâteau qu'elle me tend.

D'habitude, je n'aime pas les choses sucrées, mais, encore une fois, je ne veux pas paraître impoli.

J'en prends une bouchée, et suis frappé par la surprise.

Il est délicieux !

Moelleux et léger. Le goût de la noix de coco explose formidablement en bouche.

Quand j'étais petit, je regardais souvent les nuages rosis par le soleil couchant. Et j'imaginais qu'il devait avoir ce goût-là. — A cette époque, je confondais toujours la fraise et la noix de coco—

-Wow ! Hinata, c'est trop bon !

Même le goût sucré est une bénédiction pour moi.

Son expression s'adoucit. Cependant, aucun sourire n'en émerge…

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Elle m'impressionne de plus en plus.

-Comment tu as réussi à ne pas te brûler ? Demandé-je.

Les mots m'ont échappé. Et j'appréhende sa réaction, comme on attend le résultat d'un examen qui était très difficile.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Mange. Finit-elle par dire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il y a quand même un point sensible, en elle…

-…Mais, qui a acheté les noix de coco ? Continué-je.

-Je les ai pris sur le cocotier là-bas. Me dit-elle en montrant l'arbre du doigt, se dressant dans le jardin du côté du salon.

Je ne vois même pas son cime, alors qu'il doit être à cinquante mètres de nous.

Et là, une terreur m'envahit.

-Tu y es montée comment ? M'enquis-je, sentant l'inquiétude monter rapidement.

-J-J'ai pris une échelle. Répondit-elle simplement.

-…Tu le fais régulièrement, escalader le cocotier ?

-Je f- fais du gâteau à la n-noix de coco régulièrement, alors oui.

Elle ne sait même pas servir le thé sans que ça ne tourne au désastre. Comment elle a pu monter là haut sans mourir ?

Je m'abstiens de commentaire, néanmoins. Je risque de pousser le bouchon trop loin… A chaque jour suffit sa blague…

Nous terminons le repas dans un silence confortable. Normalement, je n'arrive pas à rester silencieux pendant aussi longtemps, mais curieusement, ça me semble naturel, aujourd'hui.

De temps en temps, nos regards se croisent et s'accrochent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. C'est toujours elle qui rompt le contact en premier, le rouge aux joues.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien cette couleur, sur elle.

A cause de tous ces regards, nous finissons le petit-déjeuner une heure plus tard… Et je crois que je devrais m'en aller, même si je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

-Euh… je vais y aller, maintenant.

Elle acquiesce en silence.

Le fait qu'elle ne me retienne pas me dérange, bizarrement.

-Bon ben, au revoir ! Dis-je, essayant de ne pas montrer ma déception.

-…Au r-revoir.

Je la regarde quelques instants mais elle ne me le rend pas.

-D'accord. Dis-je tout bas, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, me forçant à ne pas lui demander si je peux revenir demain.

Toute ma vie, je me suis imposé aux gens, et ça m'a mené là où je suis maintenant. Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur deux fois.

Puis, comme un miracle,

-D-Dis…

Je me retourne vivement, beaucoup trop vivement à mon goût…

-Oui ?

-T-Tu veux revenir demain ?

Je fais un bon d'un kilomètre, mentalement. —oui, mentalement, je peux tout faire—.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…Répondis-je du ton le plus calme dont je suis capable.

Elle secoue la tête.

-C-ça ne me dérange pas.

-Alors je reviendrai demain. Conclus-je avec un sourire tellement large que ça me fait un tantinet mal aux joues.

Elle hoche la tête et baisse les yeux.

Je prends ça pour un au revoir, et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la porte.

Aujourd'hui, j'arrive plus tard. L'histoire du petit déjeuner m'a mis mal à l'aise, je dois l'avouer.

Donc j'ai attendu —impatiemment— dix heures.

-Naruto ! Me salue Kô.

-Bonjour, Kô.

-Mademoiselle Hinata est dans l'arrière-cour de la maison.

-Bien reçu ! M'exclamé-je en souriant. Merci.

Il incline légèrement de la tête et me laisse passer.

L'ouverture du portail a quelque chose de magique, pour moi…

Cette fois-ci, je suis la bifurcation de l'allée en pierre. Au bout de quelques mètres, j'aperçois Hinata, avec les mêmes vêtements mais en bleu ciel…penchée sur une cage dont je ne discerne pas bien le contenu.

J'arrête la voiture et me dirige vers elle.

En m'entendant arriver, elle se retourne.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle.

Toujours pas de sourire. Mais le bégaiement semble avoir disparu. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être ravi ou pas.

D'un côté ils étaient un peu énervants, mais d'un autre, ça accentuait son côté adorable et impulsif…

-Salut ! M'exclamé-je.

J'ai décidé que ça m'est égal que je sois le seul à sourire. Après tout, j'en ai pris l'habitude en fréquentant Sasuke… Penser à lui, et donc à tous les autres, me donne une nouvelle vague de colère.

-Tu vas bien ?

Et la voix de Hinata me calme instantanément…

-Oui ! Répondis-je, de nouveau joyeux.

Puis, je me penche sur le côté pour voir ce que la cage contient.

-…Des chimpanzés ?

-Oui, ils appartenaient à un cirque qui passait par ici, il y a deux ans.

-Oh… me contenté-je de dire.

Il y en a trois… ils sont aussi laids que Hinata est jolie. Vous voyez bien le degré de mocheté…

-Euh… tu leur as donné des noms ? Tenté-je.

J'ai peur qu'elle se vexe si je dis ce que je pense.

-Non, je les recueille, c'est tout… J'étais en train de leur donner à manger.

-Des bananes ? Quel cliché !

Et voilà ! Encore cette foutue habitude… Je me flagelle intérieurement.

_« Faites qu'elle ne me vire pas, faites qu'elle ne me vire pas »._

-Ils aiment bien ça. Répond-elle, sans l'ombre d'une colère.

Je soupire mentalement de soulagement.

-Tu veux les voir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

_« Mais à choisir, je préfère quand même te regarder … »_

Je m'approche de la cage, et l'un deux s'avance vers moi.

Me voilà maintenant à dix centimètres de la bête qui s'accroche à la grille. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Coucou ?

Sans crier gare, il se met à m'empoigner les cheveux et crie furieusement.

Je l'imite, surpris…

-Lâche-moi ! Hurlé-je.

Puis, je sens une main frapper fort sur la grille, et la douleur dans mes cheveux disparaît.

Hinata me tire en arrière, et fusille le macaque du regard. Il se calme aussitôt.

Je crois que voir ma mère en colère était la chose la plus effrayante que je puisse voir, j'avais tort…

-Tu vas bien ?

_« Elle change d'humeur plus vite que quiconque » _Ajouté-je mentalement à ma liste.

-…Oui, je crois qu'il m'a arraché une touffe ou deux, mais sinon ça va.

-..Je…Je suis désolée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas ta faute.

Son visage me montre qu'elle est encore contrariée, alors j'essaie de changer de sujet.

-Il est bien grand, ton jardin. Remarqué-je.

Mais elle se renfrogne encore plus et ne répond pas, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Je me racle la gorge, chose que je fais quand je suis nerveux, et regarde autour de moi.

La pelouse sur laquelle je me tiens s'étend sur une trentaine de mètres carrés. Elle est bordée par de courtes haies de tulipes, de roses, de marguerites et d'autres fleurs que je ne saurais nommer. Ce n'est pas le jardin du Tayou, mais c'est quand même l'un des plus beaux que j'ai pu voir. En plus, on peut y faire des bains de soleil…

Des bancs y sont posés ici et là.

Longeant les murs, quelques chênes, quelques hêtres et le cocotier se dressent, à plus de dix mètres de hauteur. Et dans l'un deux, j'aperçois une cabane en bois.

Elle est plutôt grande, pour une cabane…

Vais-je réessayer et ainsi prendre le risque de me prendre, en échange de ma perche, un nouveau râteau ?

Allez !

-Dis… c'est quoi cette cabane ? Demandé-je.

-… Euh… Tu veux voir ?

Remerciant le ciel et me félicitant de mon courage légendaire, je hoche la tête.

-Viens.

Et elle m'y conduit, oubliant ses singes et son jardin. —Je me demande ce qu'il y a de mal à parler d'un jardin—

Des barres en bois ont été transversalement clouées au tronc de l'arbre, pour faciliter l'escalade.

L'intérieur est bien éclairé. Et le long des murs, des étagères ont été fixées, et des dizaines de livres y ont été déposées.

Je siffle, impressionné.

-C'est à toi, tout ça ?

-Oui, c'est ma bibliothèque personnelle.

Je suis sur le point de lui demander s'il n'y a pas assez de place dans la maison, mais de la manière dont elle a prononcé le mot « personnelle », je me ravise.

Je marche constamment sur des œufs, avec elle…

-Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est ça. Me dit-elle, en ouvrant une fenêtre.

Je la rejoins… pour tomber sur une vue aussi belle que celle de ma chambre à l'auberge.

La cabane a été placée pile là où on peut voir l'océan et la forêt en même temps. Au cœur de cette dernière, j'aperçois un petit lac, qui m'a l'air très sympathique. Il est aussi bleu que la mer, et une chute d'eau gigantesque s'y jette.

-Ce lac est vraiment magnifique ! M'exclamé-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu y es déjà allée ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire une expédition là-bas ? Ce serait marrant !

-…Je préfère pas, non. Dit-elle fermement.

Son ton m'indique que j'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal. Je préfère ne pas relever, mais je me rends vite compte que l'objectif que je me suis fixé de lui donner le sourire est plus difficile à atteindre que je le pensais.

On se tient là, silencieux, à admirer le paysage. N'empêche, j'aurais vraiment voulu y aller, moi…

En face de nous, Nokoribi s'étale dans toute sa splendeur. Le soleil qui continue sa course dans le ciel, lui fait souvent changer de couleur, et c'est un spectacle assez rare qui me fait vite oublier ma déception de ne pas pouvoir aller voir le lac…

A un moment, Hinata se tourne vers moi. J'en fais autant, et comme la veille, je me perds dans ses yeux.

La peur que j'y voyais est moins présente, et à la place, je vois autre chose émerger de la fascination peut-être ? Est-ce trop prétentieux de ma part de penser que je la fascine ?

Probablement.

En tout cas, quelque chose d'autre est apparue.

-Mademoiselle Hyuga ?

La voix du majordome nous interrompt. Et je peste intérieurement contre lui. Je passe un bon moment, là !

Hinata s'est déjà éloignée de moi pour se diriger vers la fenêtre en face de là où on se tenait, il y a moins d'une minute.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa voix me paraît plus tendue… peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à être énervé…

-Le déjeuner est prêt.

Déjeuner ?

Je regarde ma montre : midi cinq.

-On arrive tout de suite.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

-J'ai même pas vu le temps passer ! Annoncé-je, surpris.

Elle rougit et se met à fixer le sol quelques secondes avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Tu manges avec moi ?

J'aime bien la façon qu'elle a de me donner un ordre en le maquillant assez pour qu'il ressemble à une simple question…Ou alors, je m'imagine des choses.

-Oui, je veux bien ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Je crois dur comme fer que si je lui souris assez, elle va finir par en faire de même. Donc, je n'arrêterai pas de sourire.

-Salade de pissenlits au lardon. Annonce le majordome en déposant le plat en face de nous.

Je vois Hinata tiquer.

Une fois qu'il ait disparu :

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? M'enquis-je, un peu amusé.

-…Les fleurs, à mon avis, c'est pas comestible.

-Tu manges bien des myrtilles.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-T-tu n'aimes pas les myrtilles ? Demandé-je, choqué.

Elle secoue à nouveau la tête.

-La myrtille, c'est mon parfum de glace préféré ! M'exclamé-je, comme désespéré.

Comme elle ne peut pas aimer la myrtille ? Même le chocolat n'est pas aussi bon !

-Au moins, si on se paye des glaces, je ne risque pas de te piquer le tien. Dit-elle doucement.

Je me mets à rire, malgré moi.

-Oui, c'est peut-être un avantage ! Dis-je, toujours en riant.

-…Et la rose alors ?

-Elle vient en premier dans ma liste de choses que je n'aime pas. Répond-elle.

Je soupire.

-Tu sais que c'est très tendance de manger ça, aujourd'hui ?

-…Toi tu aimes ?

-C'est vraiment pas mal. Une fois, j'ai mangé un gâteau à base de rose. C'était top. Pas aussi bon que ton gâteau d'hier, mais j'ai quand même tout finis. En temps normal, j'aime pas les sucreries, à part les glaces parce que, hé, c'est des glaces… mais là, j'ai vraiment aimé…

Et je me mets à lui parler de toutes les douceurs que j'ai mangées sans rechigner, lui glissant des compliments ici et là juste pour la voir rougir comme quand je lui ai parlé de son gâteau.

Finalement, j'ai mangé nos deux plats. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y toucher.

-Tu aurais fait quoi si j'étais pas là ?

-Je l'aurais donné discrètement aux chimpanzés.

En parlant d'eux, son regard se voile à nouveau de regret.

C'est vraiment pratique de fréquenter un livre ouvert comme elle.

Mais bien vite, je me mets à penser aux gens mal intentionnés qui seraient bien tentés de profiter de cette naïveté. Mon poing se serre instinctivement, l'imaginant en face de meurtriers comme son père… ou le mien…

Si elle a toujours été comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait été expédiée ici. Les gens comme elle ternissent l'image des familles comme celle des Hyuga…

Ma colère ressurgit…

-Naruto ?

…Et s'évapore… C'est la première fois qu'elle prononce mon prénom ! Et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi… aussi beau et charmant !

Mon cœur rate un battement avant d'accélérer.

Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une tachycardie avec cette fille !

-Oh… désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

-Où tu étais ? Demande-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Tout de suite, un mélange de joie et de culpabilité m'envahit.

-Non, je pensais à mes touffes de cheveux, c'est tout… Mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais il est hors de question que je lui parle de mes origines. D'après ce que je sais, elle est sensée devenir un pilier. Et pourtant, on l'a envoyée ici. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler du dodécagone.

Je ne veux surtout pas lui dévoiler ce que je sais. Je préfère la laisser s'occuper de ses chimpanzés.

D'un autre côté, j'ai promis à mon père de n'en parler à personne.

Une promesse est une promesse, même si elle est faite à un imposteur.

-Je-

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en remettre. C'est pas bien grave. La coupé-je, pressentant ses excuses.

-A voir ta tête de tout à l'heure, ça l'est. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Décidément, je ne peux pas mentir si jamais je devais le faire pour sauver ma vie.

-Excuse-moi… Je pensais à certains trucs… des trucs que je ne peux pas te dire.

Surprise, colère et enfin compréhension défile dans ses prunelles.

-… Et si on passait un marché, propose-t-elle.

Oh-oh, je ne la sens pas, celle-là.

-Dis toujours ?

- Tu peux ne pas me dire des choses, mais ne me mens plus. D-dis-moi juste que tu ne peux pas me le dire.

L'entendre parler aussi fermement me rend un peu honteux.

Je me sens hypocrite.

J'ai piqué une crise monumentale en découvrant que mes amis et ma famille m'ont mentis, et pourtant je n'hésite pas à le faire avec elle. Leur mensonge à eux est peut-être plus grave, mais cette excuse n'est pas assez.

-Marché conclu ! Je ne te mentirai plus, je te le promets.

-… D'accord. Dit-elle doucement.

Je n'ai pas à lui demander d'en faire autant. Ses yeux livrent tous ses sentiments sur un plateau d'argent…

Une fois l'entrée finie, le majordome revient pour nous servir le plat de résistance.

-Poulet rôti, avec ses pommes de terre.

-Si tu n'aimes pas ça, non plus, je fais vingt tours de ta propriété en courant ! Et ensuite, je te force à goûter.

-…Je n'aime pas. Dit-elle.

J'ai presque failli tomber de ma chaise.

-Si, j'aime. Fait-elle, le plus naturellement du monde. Toujours pas de sourire, mais ses yeux brillent d'amusement.

Je me mets à éclater de rire.

-Tu sais que j'aurais pu le faire !

-Courir autour de la maison ou me forcer à manger ?

-Les deux !

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Réplique-t-elle.

-Tu sais que je suis plus têtu que toi ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je… je ne peux pas continuer. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance.

-…Je tenterai quand même le coup ! Annoncé-je.

-Tu es courageux ! Constate-t-elle.

Et je suis le seul à rire… Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je l'ai amenée à dire une blague ! C'est déjà une victoire en soit !

Au dessert, nous avons eu des fraisiers. Cette fois-ci, c'est Hinata qui les a mangés. C'était trop sucré à mon goût. Elle, elle a eu l'air d'adorer…

En début d'après-midi, Hinata m'a invité à remonter dans la cabane. J'ai bien évidemment accepté ! De manière détachée et sobre à l'extérieur, mais avec des cris et des danses et des chansons joyeuses à l'intérieur.

-Alors, tu me parles de ces livres ? Demandé-je.

Ils sont très nombreux. Mais aucun des titres ne m'est familier. Pas de « Les Misérables » ou « Candide » ou toutes ces choses scolaires.

A la place, je lis des « Cycle de Fondation », des « Feed », des « Les royaumes de Nord »…

-Ce sont des livres de science fiction. Explique-t-elle. Enfin, la plupart…

Je me tourne vers elle, complètement surpris. Ca me rappelle Kiba et Shino. Eux aussi, ils adorent ça… C'est même leur seul point commun.

-Tu lis ce genre de truc, toi ?

-…J'en ai pas l'air ?

-Euh… Pas trop…

-J'ai l'air de quoi, alors ?

-D'une fan de twilight ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Je déteste ce genre de chose.

-Encore plus que les pissenlits ?

-Oui…

Je me mets à rire. La grimace qu'elle a faite en y pensant était trop mignonne !

Elle se dirige vers l'étagère derrière moi et prend « Les royaumes du Nord ».

-Celui-là, c'est le premier livre de la trilogie. Il y a…La tour des anges… (Elle prend un livre à côté), et aussi…Le miroir d'ambre. Ce sont mes préférés.

-Ca parle de quoi ?

-Le premier livre parle d'une fille, Lyra, qui hérite de la boussole en or de son oncle. C'est un peu comme un univers alternatif, où les hommes sont liés chacun, à un animal qui parle. Si l'animal meurt, ils meurent aussi…

La boussole en or permet de voir l'avenir, et, comme toute chose de ce genre, tout le monde court après.

Sauf que personne d'autre ne peut la lire, à part Lyra. Donc tout le monde en a après elle aussi.

Elle vit beaucoup d'aventures, tantôt en fuyant ses ennemis, tantôt accourant vers eux pour sauver un ami qu'ils ont capturé.

-…Ce livre… il a été adapté au cinéma, non ? L'histoire me dit quelque chose.

-Oui ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Golden compass ?

-C'est ça !

Je souris ! Ce livre la passionne vraiment...

-…Et dans le deuxième livre, il se passe quoi ?

Elle se met à me parler de la rencontre entre deux mondes, de Will, du couteau subtil…

Et elle passe ensuite au troisième volet, tout aussi passionnée.

En l'observant, je me rends compte d'une chose : Hinata est une personne vraiment sensible, à l'intérieur. Elle devait aimer rire, plaisanter et découvrir des choses, avant. Tout son être devait être aussi expressif que ses yeux. Elle devait vraiment aimer la vie.

Mais un événement a peut-être bouleversé tout ça, la transformant en cette fille réservée et craintive.

Cependant, ils n'ont pas complètement tué la fille énergique d'antan. Je retrouve encore une trace d'elle dans ses yeux, telle une petite flamme qui combat l'obscurité.

Cette constatation me renforce dans mes plans.

Quoi qu'il advienne, la vraie Hinata ressortira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur, vraiment !**_

_**Je suis contente que le mystère vous plaise, mais je crois qu'il est temps, maintenant, de nous intéresser un peu plus à cette relation entre Naruto et Hinata, non ? :-) **_


	5. Complications

Chapitre 5 : **Complications**

L'eau chaude se déverse à flots sur ma chevelure blonde, puis coule tranquillement sur le reste de mon corps.

La douche m'a toujours donné un sentiment de sécurité, de refuge. C'est d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle j'y faisais mes activités douteuses avant. Activités qui ont vite cessé voilà presque deux semaines. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est à cause de la promesse que je me suis fait avant de pirater cette maudite base de données qui a changé ma vie —même si, maintenant, je ne sais plus si c'est une mauvaise chose ou pas… Après tout, j'ai pu rencontrer Hinata.—, ou si c'est pour une toute autre raison que je préfère ignorer pour l'instant.

Je sors de la baignoire et m'empare d'une serviette blanche pour m'essuyer les cheveux.

Quand je la rabaisse, des points noirs attirent mon attention.

Je regarde de plus près… Les points s'avèrent être des insectes noirs minuscules, encore vivants.

-Oh non…

Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens la panique monter.

-C'est…c'est pas possible ! M'exclamé-je, de moins en moins calme.

-J'ai des poux !

C'est presque en criant que je dis ça.

-J'ai des poux ! J'ai des poux ! Marmonné-je en faisant les cents pas dans la salle de bain, toujours nu.

Ma mère m'a toujours averti du danger qu'ils représentent pour l'humanité.

« Ce sont des créatures monstrueuses, Naruto ! Si jamais tu les attrapes, il faut t'en débarrasser le plus vite possible ! »

-Internet ! M'écrié-je en m'arrêtant brusquement.

Je me rue sur mon ordinateur, une serviette autour de la hanche, et surfe vite fait sur la toile.

« Produits contre les poux »

-…c'est quoi tout ça ?

Il y a plus de dix produits conseillés par site web, et ils sont tous différents !

-C'est quoi cette blague ? Comment je suis supposé m'y retrouver, moi, là-dedans ? Et pendant ce temps, ces bestioles ont déjà pendu des centaines d'œufs dans ma tête !

Je décide donc de corser mes recherches.

« Produits contre les poux avis des experts »

-…Voilà ! Enfin des choses sûres !

Je prends note du produit le mieux noté par les internautes et qui a reçu les meilleurs commentaires.

Je saisis le téléphone et appelle la réception…

_-Allô ?_

-Konohamaru, c'est Naruto Uzumaki de la chambre 4.

_-Ah ! Monsieur Naruto ! Bonjour, comment puis-je vous être utile ?_

-Dis-moi, tu pourrais monter jusqu'ici, s'il te plaît ? Genre, maintenant ? J'ai besoin d'un service.

_-…Oui, monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite._

Il frappe à la porte trois minutes plus tard.

Je l'ouvre à toute vitesse.

-Salut ! Dis-je. Je sais que ce n'est pas inclus dans vos services, mais tu pourrais m'acheter ce truc à la pharmacie, s'il te plaît ? C'est assez urgent…

Je lui tends un bout de papier où j'ai noté le nom du produit.

Il a l'air de réfléchir un instant, avant de m'adresser un grand sourire.

-Pas de problème ! Je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

Je soupire de soulagement.

-Merci beaucoup ! Mais avant que tu y ailles, je préfère te prévenir…

Je me penche vers lui pour lui faire la confidence et me mets à parler tout bas.

-C'est un truc pour les poux… je ne sais pas où je les ai attrapés, mais je les ai…

Ca semble le surprendre. Il me sourit, un peu gêné, avant de hocher la tête et de partir.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et m'adosse contre elle.

-D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Dis-je tout bas.

Et, comme un éclair d'intelligence passager, je me remémore les derniers jours que j'ai passés.

-…Saleté de singes ! M'écrié-je.

-Il ne leur a pas suffit de m'arracher ces touffes de cheveux, ils devaient aussi me transmettre leurs microbes !

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, avant de les retirer vivement, me rendant compte de ceux qui y vivent.

Ils ont bien eu le temps de s'installer ! L'incident date d'il y a quatre jours…

Mais j'y pense…

-Je dois aussi désinfecter mes vêtements, sinon ils partiront jamais ! Et les draps, les oreillers, les couvertures, et les serviettes aussi !

Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore mélangé les vêtements que j'ai déjà portés avec ceux, intacts…

En attendant Konohamaru, je me mets à tourner en rond, et à secouer vivement ma tête, espérant leur donner le tournis pour pouvoir les enlever plus facilement… Ca n'a pas marché. Finalement, il n'y a que moi qui ai le tournis, maintenant.

Konohamaru revient dix minutes plus tard, avec le produit.

-Tenez ! Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

-Oui ! Tu peux remplacer tous mes draps, mes taies d'oreillers, mes couvertures et mes serviettes, s'il te plaît ? Je les ai utilisés pendant tout ce temps !

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Pendant qu'il se met au travail, je m'occupe de mes cheveux.

Je fais bien mousser le shampoing —qui sent très mauvais— et le laisse reposer. J'ai utilisé la moitié du flacon…

Puis, je lave mes vêtements « infectés » avec l'autre moitié.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Konohamaru fait son entrée dans la douche.

-Voilà, monsieur, tout a été changé !

-Merci infiniment, Konohamaru ! Lui répondis-je, avec gratitude, tout en lavant mon linge.

-…Monsieur ? Reprit-il.

-Oui ?

-…Je ne crois pas que les poux aient pu arriver jusqu'à vos caleçons et vos chaussettes… Remarque-t-il, en me voyant appliquer le shampoing sur mes sous-vêtements.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, mon pote !

Je me retourne vers lui.

-Qui sait, ils ont pu s'envoler et atterrir dessus ! Ce sont des créatures mystérieuses, Konohamaru ! Dis-je avec philosophie. On ne les connaît pas.

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre.

-Je t'interdis de rire ! C'est une situation très sérieuse et très dangereuse ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit !

Et là, ne tenant plus, il éclate de rire en se tenant le ventre.

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Ne viens pas pleurer ici, si jamais ils t'assaillent.

Ca ne fait que le faire rire de plus belle…

Je roule des yeux et me remets au boulot. Il peut penser ce qu'il veut, ces poux sont dangereux !

-Bonjour, Kô !

-Bonjour, Naruto-

Il s'arrête de parler et se met à renifler l'air.

-Vous sentez cette odeur bizarre ? Me demande-t-il.

Je souris, gêné.

-Oui, c'est… c'est mon nouveau shampoing.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Vous devrez en changer, ce n'est pas très agréable, comme odeur.

-Bien reçu ! Dis-je doucement.

-Mademoiselle Hyuga est dans le jardin, aujourd'hui.

-Avec ses chimpanzés ? Demandé-je, alarmé.

-Non. Elle lit un livre sur un banc, près de la cabane.

-Ok ! Merci !

Sur ce, je le laisse et pénètre dans le domaine.

Ca fait cinq jours que je fréquente Hinata. Pas une seule fois, on est sorti de sa propriété.

Mais il faut reconnaître que ce ne sont pas les activités qui manquent !

Nous avons passés ces cinq jours à regarder des films —la plupart d'entre eux étaient triste à mourir—, à discuter de science fiction, autant des films que des livres, à se partager des playlists, à jouer de la musique. —Elle a une sale de musique dans la pièce derrière le salon. Tout y est ! Piano, guitare, harpe, violon… il y a même un accordéon !—

C'étaient des jours tranquilles, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai autant changé, après mes découvertes sur le dodécagone, où si c'est juste à cause de Hinata…

Je la retrouve sous sa cabane, en train de lire « Le miroir d'ambre ».

-Salut, Hinata ! M'exclamé-je quand j'arrive à quelques mètres d'elle, d'un ton naturellement enjoué.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

Elle ne sourit toujours pas.

-Tu n'as pas déjà lu ce livre des dizaines de fois ? Demandé-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

-Si, mais- tu sens bizarre. S'interrompt-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui !

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, en souriant, embarrassé.

-Oui, euh… à propos de ça, il faut que je te dise un truc.

Elle continue de ma regarder, attendant la suite.

-… Tes chimpanzés ont des poux… Et l'un d'eux me les ont transmis.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Oh, Naruto, je suis vraiment désolée-

-Non, ça va t'inquiète ! Je les ai tous éliminés, ce matin, avec ce shampoing super puant mais super efficace ! La rassuré-je.

-…Je… je peux vérifier ? Demande-t-elle, toujours inquiète.

Je suis un peu surpris par sa demande.

Hinata ne m'a jamais touché, depuis qu'on se connaît… mais j'imagine que son embarras va au-delà de ça, maintenant…

-Euh…oui, si tu veux.

Je penche la tête, et je la sens fouiller dans mes cheveux.

Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas m'attarder sur le fait que ses mains sont fabuleuses, et que j'aimerais qu'elle fasse ça plus souvent, pas seulement parce que j'ai des poux.

Elle tire légèrement, par-ci par-là, sûrement pour enlever des œufs morts encore accrochés…, avant d'enlever ses mains, à ma grande déception…

-Oui, ils ont tous été éradiqués. Dit-elle, sur un ton plaisantin que je ne retrouve, évidemment, que dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Un machin aussi puant ne peut qu'être efficace, pas vrai ?

-…C'est vrai.

-Bon, à ton tour ! Annoncé-je. Tu as été exposé à tes singes plus longtemps que moi.

-…Tu veux fouiller dans mes cheveux ? Demande-t-elle, surprise.

-C'est la seule manière d'être sûr que tu ne les as pas. Expliqué-je.

-M-mais, ils ne m'ont jamais touchée ! Se défend-elle, les joues un peu roses.

J'aime la rendre nerveuse !

-Allez, Hinata ! Ca ne va pas te tuer !

Elle hésite un peu, menant un débat intérieur, que je peux comprendre, comme d'habitude, en regardant ses belles pupilles, avant d'acquiescer.

-Super ! Tourne-toi. Lui ordonné-je doucement.

Elle se met dos à moi, et je commence à passer mes mains dans sa chevelure.

Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi doux ! Ils sont incroyablement bien entretenus ! En plus, ils brillent de mille feux ! Le seul bémol, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup trop longs.

Je prends quelques secondes pour me concentrer sur la tâche en cours, et réitère ses gestes de tout à l'heure.

Tout en m'appliquant à ce que je fais, je décide de prendre la parole. Rester silencieux sans les yeux de Hinata ne me convient pas.

-Dis…

-Oui ?

-J'ai promis d'être franc avec toi, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai… où tu veux en venir ?

-…Eh bien, pour tout de dire, tes chimpanzés sont très laids.

Elle reste silencieuse pendant un moment.

-Je sais. Finit-elle par dire, amusée.

-…Alors, pourquoi tu les as adoptés ?

Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi.

-… Pour avoir quelque chose qui me ressemble, et me sentir moins seule.

Je m'arrête brusquement, et l'incite à se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandé-je, éberlué.

Elle se mord les lèvres, ce qui attire mes yeux vers elles. Mais dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, mon attention se reporte sur ses yeux.

-Je voulais avoir quelque chose d'aussi laid que moi…

J'ouvre en grand mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule de ma vie !

-Hinata, tu n'es pas laide ! _« Tu es même la plus belle femme sur terre ! » _Quelqu'un t'a dit ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-On me l'a tout le temps dit avant…

-Avant ? Insisté-je pour qu'elle continue.

Mais elle se contente de hocher à nouveau la tête.

Je soupire. Il faut qu'elle arrête de penser ça !

Je pose ma main sur les siennes, réunies au-dessus du livre ce qui la pousse à me regarder et à rougir, fortement.

J'ignore les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélère en la voyant réagir ainsi à mon contact.

-Tu n'es pas laide, Hinata. Lui dis-je avec conviction. Tu es très loin d'être laide. Ceux qui t'ont dit ça sont idiots et aveugles.

Elle baisse les yeux et acquiesce.

-Bon, remettons-nous au travail !

L'idée qu'elle s'ouvre enfin un peu à moi me fait énormément plaisir…

Finalement, elle n'avait pas de poux.

-Naruto !

-Bonjour, Ayame !

-Tu viendras au festival du feu ? C'est dans trois semaines.

-Un festival ?

-Oui, ce sera super, je t'assure ! Il y aura plein de stands, des spectacles de magie et de prestidigitation, de la bouffe à gogo, il y aura même un feu d'artifice à minuit !

-…Ca me paraît pas mal, tout ça !

-Et peut-être que tu pourras inviter miss Chelou aussi !

-Elle s'appelle Hinata !

-OK, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver !

-Je ne m'énerve, c'est pas juste qu'on l'appelle toujours comme ça, c'est tout !

-Mais avoue quand même qu'elle est bizarre.

-Non, elle l'est pas !

-…D'accord… désolée d'avoir insulté ta copine.

-C'est pas ma copine !

-Salut, Hinata !

-Bonjour, Naruto.

-Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné ?

-Oui, je l'ai fini. L'intrigue est vraiment spéciale.

-N'est-ce pas ! C'est pas comme les autres histoires d'amour, hein !

-Je l'avoue… mais c'est surtout tout ce qui se passe autour qui est impressionnant.

-Oh ! On n'aura jamais les mêmes intérêts, toi et moi !

-Au moins, on lit les mêmes livres !

-Mouais… Dis, euh… Il y a ce festival, dans trois semaines, et ça m'a l'air vraiment sympa… ça te dit d'y venir avec moi ?

-…Non.

-…OK, tu veux pas y réfléchir un peu ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va se passer ! Je t'assure, ça doit être chouette ! Il y aura-

-Je ne veux pas y aller, Naruto !

-Je comprends que tu sois têtue mais-

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je n'irai pas, fin de la discussion.

-…Ca fait deux semaines que je viens te voir. Tu te terres ici. C'est vrai qu'on peut faire des tas de choses, ici, mais il faut que tu sortes, que tu voies du monde !

-Il y a beaucoup trop de monde, dans un festival.

-…Comment tu espères avoir des amis avec ce genre d'attitude ?

-Q-quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu te caches du reste de la ville, et tu ne laisse personne t'approcher ! Moi-même j'ai dû insister pour que tu acceptes de me voir ! La vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Hinata ! Tu dois faire des efforts pour aller vers les autres sinon ils n'iront jamais vers toi ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies aucun ami, à part moi ! Tu ne laisses personne te connaître. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui tu es vraiment !

-…

-…

-Tu devrais t'en aller ?

-…

-Naruto, va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

-…Fais comme tu veux, j'en ai marre de tout ça !

Mon rêve se termine avec le bruit d'une porte qui claque, qui me tire de mon sommeil.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar tiré d'une histoire vécue. Un cauchemar que je fais tous les soirs depuis maintenant une semaine, depuis ce fameux jour de ma première dispute avec Hinata.

Je soupire… Dormir ne me repose plus, maintenant.

Chaque soir, je revis la même scène, je ressens les mêmes émotions que j'ai ressenties ce jour-là. La souffrance du rejet, la colère, la révulsion face à l'injustice…J'ai absolument fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour m'entendre avec elle, et elle, elle ne veut même pas faire cette petite chose pour moi !

Et moi qui pensais qu'on allait enfin quelque part, après les confidences qu'elle m'a faites à propos de ce qu'on lui disait avant…

D'accord, elle se fait souvent embêter quand elle vient en ville, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle ne me fait pas confiance pour la protéger de tout ça ? C'est moi qui ai empêché ces malfrats de s'en prendre à elle !

D'un autre côté, si elle a peur de se faire rejeter par la société, elle n'a qu'à changer de vêtement ! C'est vrai quoi ! On dirait une nonne !

…Ca fait une semaine que je ne suis pas allé la voir. Et je n'irai pas non plus, aujourd'hui.

_« Elle se débrouille bien toute seule, avec ses livres ! Elle n'a pas besoin de moi ! »_

…La vérité, c'est que, j'ai beau me répéter ça tous les matins, à chaque jour qui se lève, mon envie d'accourir vers elle et essayer de tirer ça au clair me démange de plus en plus. Et mon égo, qui m'empêche de le faire, va bientôt manquer… Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que je succombe, et ça me terrifie…

Le téléphone de ma chambre sonne.

-Allô ?

_-Fils._

…Comment il a trouvé où j'habite ?

Suis-je bête, c'est le Hokage. Même sans le dodécagone, il m'aurait retrouvé.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandé-je avec le ton le plus glacial, possible.

-_Tu vas rentrer un jour ?_ Demande-t-il.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je rentrerai à la fin de l'été !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient à la charge comme ça ?

_-Tu as assez pour tenir tout l'été, sur toi ?_

-…Tu as regardé mon compte en banque, c'est ça ?

_-Je suis ton père, il est de mon devoir de superviser tes finances._

-Je suis majeur et vacciné, je te rappelle. Je fais ce que je veux.

Je l'entends soupirer.

_-Ecoute, dis-moi juste si tu as assez sur toi ! Sinon, tu peux toujours revenir, notre porte est grande ouverte, tu le sais._

« Pour que tu me manipules encore une fois ? »

-…J'ai assez sur moi. Dis-je sèchement.

-…D'accord. Tu as le bonjour de ta mère.

-D'accord.

Sur ce, je raccroche.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, et m'arrête net, me rappelant de mes anciens poux, et donc, corolairement, de Hinata.

Ca me frustre au plus haut point que le moindre de mes gestes me rappelle cette fille ! Même l'appel de mon père m'a fait penser à elle… C'est vrai que je ne veux pas rentrer pour me jeter à nouveau en plein dans une société loin d'être digne de confiance, mais aussi, je ne veux pas quitter Nokoribi, parce que ça signifie la quitter, elle aussi réduisant ainsi à néant tout espoir de réconciliation.

Je me lève et me poste sur le balcon pour admirer la vue, espérant que ça me calme.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Et je me refuse d'avouer que je ressens quelque chose de romantique à son égard. Je préfère encore catégoriser cela d'inconnu, parce qu'il est trop difficile de l'aimer. Sakura n'a pas toujours été facile à vivre, mais Hinata est d'un tout autre niveau ! Je ne tiens pas à marcher sur des œufs de cette façon-là. Ce serait trop pénible…

Je me rends compte maintenant, que c'est la toute première fois depuis deux semaines que je pense à Sakura, une fille que j'ai vraiment aimée pendant des années, celle avec qui je voulais me marier.

J'ai l'impression, aujourd'hui, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu cette optique, tellement elle me paraît dérisoire.

Et pourtant, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'imagine dans cette situation avec Hinata… Si on finit comme ça à chacune de nos disputes, aucun de nous ne tiendra plus de six mois !

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, Sasuke me manque.

Il aurait su trouver les mots, lui ! Il m'aurait rafraîchi les idées… Mais, malheureusement, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, je ne sais pas si ce garçon a vraiment continué d'exister après avoir intégré le dodécagone, ou s'il faisait juste semblant avec moi…

Décidément, je ne suis pas calmé… Le cœur lourd, je quitte ma chambre et descends dans le jardin… Histoire de changer d'air…

La vieille dame propriétaire —dont j'ignore toujours le nom jusqu'à maintenant— est assise sur le banc, en face de la mer.

Je décide d'aller lui faire la conversation pour me changer les idées.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Tiens, tu sors enfin de ta chambre ?

-…Comment vous savez ?

-Ayame.

Ah. Ca explique tout.

-Tu ne rends plus visite à ton amie Hyuga ? Reprend-elle.

Cela me tire un soupir.

-Je ne sais plus si « amie » est le terme exact…

-« Petite-amie » est plus approprié ?

-Encore moins… je ne sais plus, en fait… j'ai l'impression de ne pas la connaître.

-Tu lui as rendu visite pendant deux semaines. Toute la ville en a parlé. Ajoute-t-elle en me voyant hausser les sourcils.

Elle reprend :

-Deux semaines, c'est trop peu pour connaître quelqu'un entièrement, mais c'est aussi beaucoup trop pour ne pas la connaître du tout.

Je reste silencieux, ne trouvant pas quoi répondre.

-Et je sais que tu penses la même chose. Finit-elle.

-…Je sais peut-être deux ou trois choses, sur elle, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte…

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur elle alors. Insiste-t-elle.

J'hésite un peu. Après tout, je ne la connais pas si bien que ça, cette bonne femme ! Mais très vite, je me rends compte que ce que je sais sur Hinata est plutôt anodin.

-Et bien, elle aime les livres de science fiction, et les films déprimants. C'est une bonne cuisinière. Elle écoute surtout du rock, du blues et du jazz. Elle se sous-estime beaucoup. Et elle rougit quand elle est nerveuse ou en colère. Finis-je en me rappelant son teint, le jour de notre dispute.

-…Crois-moi, Naruto, ça compte.

-Mais je ne sais rien de son passé !

-Elle connaît le tien ?

Elle m'a fermé le clapet… C'est vrai. Je suis hypocrite d'exiger ça d'elle, alors que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de moi… Mais pour ma défense, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'intéressait beaucoup à moi…

-…vous marquez un point… Mais je fais déjà tous les efforts, tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'elle en fasse un peu, elle aussi ! M'exclamé-je, sur les nerfs.

-Tu le lui as dit ?

Cette question m'énerve encore plus.

- Ce sera toujours à moi de faire le premier pas ? A quoi bon continuer si c'est le cas ? Ce sera juste une relation à sens unique !

-…Si tu lui fais part de tes frustrations, elle comprendra peut-être… La communication est la chose la plus importante dans une relation, peu importe de quelle nature elle est. Vous ne serez jamais d'accord sur tout, c'est impossible. Le tout est de savoir mettre son égo de côté et de dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur, sans mauvaise intention. C'est comme ça que les choses durent.

-…Je ne sais pas si je peux encore le faire…

-Elle en vaut le coup ?

-…

La question ne se pose même pas… Ma relation avec Hinata a été ce qui m'a empêché de plonger dans la dépression après tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, dernièrement. Et c'est peut-être le seul dernier lien qui me reste… Oui, elle en vaut la peine.

Je hoche la tête, avant de me pencher, posant mes avant-bras sur mes cuisses, ma tête dans mes mains.

-J'aime pas quand vous avez raison.

Elle se met à rire.

-Mon petit, j'ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, je connais les moindres rouages des relations sociales, vu que je tiens une auberge. J'aurai souvent raison sur ce genre de chose !

-…Vous êtes mariée ?

-Je l'étais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-La vie… il est mort.

Cela me chagrine. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en faire, pourtant.

-Ca fait dix ans, maintenant, alors je m'en suis remise… Pas entièrement, parce qu'on ne s'en remet jamais totalement de ce genre de chose quand on a vraiment aimé la personne, mais assez pour continuer à vivre… C'est après sa mort que j'ai fondé le Tayô, pour avoir un nouveau sens à ma vie.

-Il était comment ?

-Oh, je crains qu'il ait été encore pire que ta Hinata.

-C-c'est pas **ma** Hinata… et puis laissez-moi en douter.

-Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Il était le genre de buté que tu dois passer deux heures à convaincre, même si tu as raison. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, le genre d'homme avec qui il est difficile d'être ami. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait qu'un… Il est décédé, lui aussi…

-…S'il était aussi invivable que vous le décrivez, pourquoi l'avoir épousé ?

-Parce qu'il arrivait à me faire sourire quand j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi avec lui, j'étais devenue plus forte, et quelqu'un de meilleur. Il a détourné mon attention de mon nombril, et m'a fait découvrir plein d'autres choses tellement plus intéressantes… Il me complétait.

-…Vous avez de la chance d'avoir connu quelqu'un comme ça.

-…Peut-être que Hinata te rendra comme ça, aussi !

-…J'en doute…

-…Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi demander, si je dis non, vous le direz quand même !

-C'est pas faux ! Admet-elle en riant. Je ne te connais pas très bien, à part que tu es le fils du Hokage qui a attrapé des poux, il y a dix jours-

-Rien ne vous échappe à vous ! Dis-je en sentant mes oreilles brûler.

-Je suis une aubergiste, c'est normal, laisse-moi continuer !

-… Elle est impressionnante cette femme, quand elle use de son ton autoritaire…

-Bref. Je ne te connais pas vraiment, disais-je, mais je sais quand même une chose sur toi. Tu n'étais pas aussi bouleversé, au point de rester cloîtré dans ta chambre, quand tu t'es séparé de cette fille de Konoha que tu dis avoir aimée pendant des années… Et maintenant, tu es dans cet état pour la Hyuga alors que tu ne sors même pas avec elle ! Ca ne te semble pas significatif ?

La révélation qu'elle vient de m'apporter me pousse à m'interroger plus sérieusement.

Suis-je vraiment amoureux de Hinata ?

-…Je ne peux pas être avec elle, grand-mère. Les obstacles qui se dressent devant nous me semblent insurmontables.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est vous deux et votre égo qui vous mettez tous seuls des bâtons dans les roues.

-…Peut-être...

J'entre dans le restaurant pour prendre mon petit déjeuner après ma discussion avec la grand-mère. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a donné matière à réfléchir.

J'en suis là, de mes réflexions, quand mon cœur s'arrête un millième de seconde. Je cesse même de marcher, dévisageant la personne assise près de la fenêtre.

Elle a les yeux gris, et un visage aussi ovale que celui de Hinata… mais ce n'est pas elle.

J'ai cru que c'était elle au début, d'où ma surprise, mais cette fille a les cheveux bruns foncés, non bleus marine, et n'avait pas ce reflet couleur lavande dans les yeux.

Quand je me reprends, quelque peu déçu, je l'identifie aussitôt. Hanabi Hyuga, que je connais comme la cousine et la protégée de Neji.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, mais je pense que ce serait impoli de l'ignorer alors qu'on se connaît.

Je m'avance vers elle.

-Mini-Neji ! L'appelé-je.

Je lui avais donné ce surnom il y a des années. Elle admire énormément son cousin, et essaie de faire tout comme lui, même maintenant.

-Naruto ?

La surprise est évidente dans sa voix et son visage. Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi expressifs que ceux de Hinata… Je dois arrêter de les comparer, je crois…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis en vacances.

-Sans ta bande de copains ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans eux…

Je souris, essayant de cacher la tristesse que je ressens en pensant à eux.

-Des fois, c'est bien d'être seul !

-…T'es sûr que c'est ça ? Depuis quand tu es aussi mature, gros bébé ?

Je soupire. C'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Hanabi a l'image d'une petite sœur pour moi, j'adore la taquiner. Bien sûr, ça ne va jamais trop loin, et c'est surtout ce qu'il y a de bien dans notre amitié.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt… Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi triste.

-Hanabi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

-…Je serai discret, je te le promets.

Cela semble la convaincre. Elle aussi sait que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-D'accord… mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde.

-… Suis-moi, il y a un banc, dans le jardin, on sera tranquille.

-Voilà. Dis-moi tout.

-…Je suis ici pour rendre visite à ma grande sœur, Hinata.

A l'entente de son nom, mon cœur s'emballe et ma gorge se noue. J'ai complètement oublié que cette fille était liée à elle. Elles sont si différentes…

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. Dis-je.

Je ne veux pas encore lui dire que je la connais, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-J'en ai une.

-…C'est un joli prénom, Hinata…

-Et elle est encore plus jolie, crois-moi.

« Jolie » n'est plus vraiment le mot que j'emploierai pour Hinata…

-…Et pourquoi tu es si triste en parlant d'elle ?

-…Elle ne va pas très bien, en ce moment.

-Comment ça ?

Je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

-…Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te raconte depuis le début.

Notre mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Hinata l'adorait, à ce qu'on raconte, et a été effondrée quand elle s'en est allée. Elle avait cinq ans.

Mais elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Elle a toujours pris soin de moi.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, avec la supervision d'un adulte, elle m'a changé mes couches, m'a donné à manger et prenait soin de moi comme une mère l'aurait fait.

En grandissant, c'est elle qui m'aidait à choisir mes vêtements le matin, avant d'aller à l'école. Elle avait de très bon goût pour mes habits. Pour les siens, c'était une autre histoire… C'est elle aussi qui me bordait, et me lisait des histoires, la nuit. Bref, c'était une mère... Une mère de dix ans.

Je n'ai jamais connu ma vraie mère, mais c'était comme si je n'avais rien raté. J'ai vécu une enfance très heureuse. Ca n'a jamais été le cas de Hinata.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon père me préférait à elle…et c'est toujours le cas, maintenant. Pourtant, notre majordome m'a dit qu'elle a été très proche de lui, avant ma naissance.

Donc, en gros, je lui ai pris ses parents… Mais elle ne m'en a jamais voulu.

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Elle m'a toujours aimée inconditionnellement, et je crois que je ne serai pas là où j'en suis, si elle n'avait pas été là…

Un soir, elle est venue me parler. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir me border et choisir mes vêtements avec moi pendant quelques jours, parce qu'elle devait réviser pour un examen.

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait de spécial, puisqu'elle avait déjà passé pleins d'examens.

Elle m'a répondu : « C'est l'examen final, et je vais tenter d'avoir la première place, cette fois ».

Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour que mon père la reconnaisse enfin, et je l'ai laissée faire…

Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi fatiguée de ma vie, elle s'est même mise à surfer sur le net. D'habitude elle évite de le faire, ne savant pas trop se débrouiller avec… Chaque jour qui se passait, les cernes autour de ses yeux se creusaient un peu plus, et son visage s'affinait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit.

Tu vois, Hinata n'est pas comme Shikamaru, Sasuke ou Sakura. Elle a besoin de temps pour comprendre les choses. Elle n'est pas bête, mais voilà… Elle a vraiment travaillé dur, et tout ça avec le sourire.

Elle a fini première, avec une moyenne de dix-neuf sur vingt. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'elle que ce jour là.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, au lieu de craindre l'arrivée de notre père, elle l'attendait avec impatience… Moi-même, j'avais hâte de voir sa tête…

Mais… il n'était pas impressionné. Il lui a dit que ça n'avait aucune importance. Que le lendemain, il allait la déshériter…

J'ai vu ma sœur se briser là, devant mes yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire…

Elle n'a plus jamais été la même depuis… Deux mois plus tard, il l'a expédiée ici, avec un précepteur.

Je n'ai pu la revoir que trois ans plus tard, quand j'ai eu accès à un jet privé. Mon père part en voyage d'affaire tous les deux mois, et j'en profite pour venir lui rendre visite pour deux jours, en cachette.

La dernière fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait des progrès et qu'elle redevenait peu à peu la Hinata que j'aimais tant… mais, quand je suis arrivée, avant-hier, elle ne parlait plus…

Elle pleure sans retenue, maintenant.

-J'ai demandé aux employés ce qu'il s'est passé, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire !

Elle ne continue plus, trop occupée à essayer de contrôler ses larmes.

D'instinct, je la prends dans mes bras, et tapote son dos.

A chaque minute qui passe, je maudis son père de lui avoir infligé ça, autant que je me maudis de lui avoir balancé ces mots, il y a une semaine. C'est moi qui l'ai faite redevenir comme ça, je le sais, c'est-ce qu'il y a de plus dur.

-Je suis désolé, Hanabi.

Elle se sépare de moi et secoue la tête.

-C'est bon, c'est pas ta faute.

Si ça l'est…

-Bon, je dois y aller… Je suis passée par le Tayô pour acheter des rouleaux de cinnamomes pour la route. Je pensais que ça me réconforterait de manger ses gâteaux préférés…

Je lui prends la main.

-Ca va s'arranger, t'inquiète.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis triste, mais je ne baisse pas les bras. Hinata ne m'a jamais abandonnée quand j'étais petite, alors je ne le ferai pas, maintenant.

-…Tu as une bonne sœur.

Elle sourit.

-C'est la meilleure ! J'y vais, au revoir, Naruto !

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

-Au revoir, Mini-Neji !

Elle me tire la langue et s'éloigne de moi.

Tout ce que je viens d'entendre change tout.

Je me lève du banc pour remonter vers ma chambre.

Je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait.

J'arrive devant son portail. Kô vient à ma rencontre, le visage moins amical qu'avant.

Je le comprends, à sa place, j'aurais réagi pareil.

Si j'ai remarqué une chose, c'est qu'on tient beaucoup à Hinata, ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez-

-Tant mieux, parce que ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt.

-…D'accord… mais, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous faire parvenir ça à Hinata ? Dites-lui que j'attends sa réponse.

-Vous ne manquez vraiment pas d'air, vous ! S'indigne-t-il.

-Ecoutez. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, mais je tente de réparer mes erreurs, maintenant. Si c'est pas pour moi, faites-le pour elle ! Elle est aussi bouleversée que moi, en ce moment.

-…Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Je la connais.

-…Si vous la connaissiez aussi bien que ça, vous ne lui aurez jamais dit ces choses-là !

-… Je la connais depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines, c'est trop peu pour connaître quelqu'un entièrement, mais c'est aussi beaucoup trop pour ne pas la connaître du tout. Dis-je, remerciant mentalement la grand-mère de m'avoir dit ces sages mots.

Je vois que Kô est déstabilisé par mes paroles. Il soupire et m'arrache ma lettre des mains et rentre dans la propriété.

Me revoilà à la case départ, attendant qu'on m'ouvre la porte.

Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle me laisse poireauter ici pendant une heure, trop indécise quant à ce qu'elle va faire.

Dans ma voiture, alors que les minutes s'écoulent, je me remémore, comme la dernière fois, la lettre que j'ai écrite, sûr qu'on ne me laisserait pas entrer aussi facilement.

_Hinata,_

_J'ai croisé ta sœur Hanabi, hier au Tayô. Je la connais, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te dire comment je la connais, et ce n'est vraiment pas important, comparé au sujet présent._

_Elle m'a tout raconté sur ton passé, ce qui m'a amené à comprendre ta réaction face au monde extérieur._

_Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière, parce que je le pensais, et que je le pense toujours. Cependant, je regrette la façon dont je te l'ai dit. _

_Avec ce que tu as vécu, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître sûrement dur à croire. _

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'une seule personne t'a fait vivre un enfer, que le reste du monde le fera. Et laisser cette personne te bousiller ce qui est sensé être la plus belle période de ta vie est juste absurde. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais tu dois le comprendre._

_Tu dois te dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? »_

_Quand j'essaie de me mettre à ta place, je me dis que j'aurais moins bien réagis. Au moins, toi, tu n'es pas devenue dingue, moi, ce n'est pas trop sûr…_

_Hinata, te rends-tu seulement compte de la force que tu as ?_

_C'est pour ça que je dis que tu ne dois pas abandonner. Inconsciemment, tu t'es dressée contre ton père, refusant qu'il t'anéantisse. Alors, il faut que tu continue, que tu prennes conscience de ce dont tu es capable, et que tu utilise cette force pour te libérer de lui et retrouver la fille merveilleuse que ta sœur m'a décrite._

_Comprends-moi bien, tu n'es pas mal, comme ça, et je t'apprécie énormément, mais j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cette fille-là._

_Tu dois te rouvrir au monde, Hinata ! _

_Si tu trouves que c'est trop difficile, je serai heureux de t'aider. Je te demanderai juste de me faire confiance, cette fois._

_Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît._

_Naruto._

Mes prédictions se sont avérées exactes. Une heure après mon arrivée, Kô revient vers moi.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Je hoche la tête et démarre la voiture.

Soudain, il m'arrête.

-Tâchez de faire ça bien, cette fois!

-Comptez sur moi ! Lui promis-je.

J'entre doucement dans sa chambre, et la vois, assise près de la fenêtre.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise à quel point cette fille m'a manqué. Son magnifique visage et ses magnifiques yeux m'ont manqué. Même ses vêtements m'ont manqué.

-Bonjour, Hinata. Tenté-je.

Elle me regarde enfin.

Je m'attendais à voir de la froideur et de la colère dans ses yeux, comme la dernière fois où je l'ai vue. Mais je vois surtout un immense chagrin… et un petit brin d'espoir… L'espoir, sûrement, de voir enfin le bout du tunnel.

-Naruto.

Et sa voix m'a encore plus manqué…

Elle se lève, ma lettre dans les mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je deviens nerveux…

-Je tiens énormément à toi, aussi. Commence-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Je comprends alors que c'est à son tour de parler. Alors, je la laisse faire.

-Si je ne te l'ai jamais montré, c'est à cause de ma relation avec mon père.

J'ai essayé, en vain, de lui montrer mon affection. Je suis même allée jusqu'à ne dormir que deux heures par nuit, pour avoir les notes qu'il voulait que j'aie… J'ai menti à Hanabi pour qu'elle s'inquiète un peu moins pour moi…

Sa carapace commence à se fissurer avec ses premières larmes. Curieusement, les siennes me font mille fois plus mal que celles de sa sœur.

-J'ai absolument tout donné pour qu'il m'aime un tout petit peu plus… Je ne demandais même pas à être sa préférée, juste à être plus aimée… Mais il m'a déshéritée et m'a fait sortir de sa vie…

Chaque mot qu'elle prononce me fait haïr son père un peu plus.

-J'ai perdu totalement confiance en moi. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on puisse vraiment s'intéresser à moi, pour moi, tu vois !

C'est pour ça que j'hésitais autant à te laisser entrer, et que j'ai été aussi froide avec toi.

Je te jure que je suis vraiment désolée ! Au fond, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que devenir ton amie !

Je m'excuse, Naruto !

N'y tenant plus, je franchis les derniers mètres qui nous séparent et la prends dans mes bras.

-On est déjà ami, Hinata ! Dis-je doucement.

Ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mon torse, et, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression de vraiment être à ma place.

Nous nous tenons ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant que la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde se passe.

Je l'entends rire dans ma poitrine.

J'ai pensé que sa voix était la chose la plus mélodieuse que j'ai entendu… j'avais tort.

A ce moment, mon cœur se met à battre tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je pense qu'elle arrive à l'entendre.

Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle pour la regarder et m'assurer que je ne rêve pas… Et, mon cœur s'accélère encore.

A ce rythme, je vais vraiment avoir une crise cardiaque…

Elle a le plus éclatant et le plus beau sourire qu'il m'est été donné de voir !

…Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. J'aime cette fille. Plus profondément que je n'ai jamais aimé. Tellement profondément, que je n'arrive même pas à voir le fond de mon amour. Peu importe qu'elle soit difficile à vivre, je l'aime.

Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas le lui dire. Chaque chose en son temps…

-Tu as un très beau sourire ! M'exclamé-je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Oh… e-euh, merci ! Me répondit-elle, en souriant.

-Je ne veux plus que tu arrêtes de sourire ! Plus jamais !

Elle rit à nouveau.

Mon Dieu ! Au secours !

-Je vais avoir mal aux joues, si je n'arrête pas !

-Tu peux arrêter de temps en temps alors ! Cédé-je.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Naruto ?

-Oui.

-…J'ai confiance en toi. Dit-elle, pleine de conviction.

A mon tour, je lui souris largement.

-Tu as un beau sourire, toi aussi ! Me complimente-t-elle.

-Merci !

Ses yeux brillent encore plus, maintenant qu'elle sourit. Et je réalise que j'ai atteins mon objectif… Mais je réalise autre chose : je m'en suis fixé un nouveau, celui de rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle me le permettra.


	6. Pas à pas

Chapitre 6 : **Pas à pas**

J'ai beaucoup d'espoir aujourd'hui. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin découvrir Hinata pour qui elle est vraiment.

Hier, je suis parti dès que nous nous sommes réconciliés, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment qu'on a eu. On avait tous les deux besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans nos idées, et moi, personnellement, de renforcer ma résolution de ne rien lui dire de mes sentiments pour l'instant. C'est encore trop tôt, je ne veux pas la déstabiliser.

C'est nerveux que j'arrive au portail. Voir la mine encore renfrognée de Kô n'arrange rien à ma situation.

-Bonjour Kô ! Le salué-je, tentant de masquer ma nervosité le plus possible.

-Bonjour… Vous vous êtes réconciliés. Dit-il, comme demandant une confirmation.

-Oui, et je vous promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne plus la décevoir de la sorte.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à votre parole… Répond-il.

-Chez moi, on me connaît comme quelqu'un qui tient toujours ses promesses.

-…De toute façon, quand mademoiselle Hyuga a décidé quelque chose, on ne peut plus se mettre sur son chemin.

Je souris à cette annonce.

Je ne l'ai pas convaincu, mais il ne fera rien pour m'empêcher de la voir. J'aurai du boulot pour regagner sa confiance, mais c'est déjà une petite victoire en soit de savoir qu'il ne tentera rien pour nous séparer… non que nous soyons en couple…

-Bon, entrez.

-Merci.

Pour la première fois, Hinata m'attend sur le pas de sa porte, avec ce ravissant sourire que j'ai découvert hier… et aussi avec une salopette bleue sur un haut à manche long blanc et une paire de converses noires.

« C'est pas encore ça, mais au moins, c'est mieux que les vêtements de bonne sœur.»

En la voyant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents, moi aussi.

Je descends de ma voiture, et la rejoins.

-Bonjour, Hinata !

-Bonjour Naruto !

Enfin, l'entrain que j'avais espéré voir depuis le début !

-Tu as changé de style, dis-moi ! Remarqué-je, en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle rougit légèrement et continue de me sourire.

-Hanabi m'a acheté plein de salopettes, et quelques robes, quand elle est venue me voir.

-… Pourquoi des salopettes en particulier ?

-Je mettais toujours ça, quand j'avais treize ans.

Je me rappelle instantanément de ce que Hanabi m'a dit, hier, à propos de sa sœur qui ne sait pas s'habiller… Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne…

Mais au moins, ces habits cachent moins sa poitrine —qui semble plutôt généreuse, vue d'ici…Je l'avais sentie, aussi, hier quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras—, mais pour le reste de son corps, ils sont aussi sobres que les jupes longues.

-Tu viens ? Interrompt-elle mes pensées.

Je secoue la tête quand elle me tourne le dos, me réprimandant pour ces pensées loin d'être honorables.

-Tu veux faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? M'enquiers-je pour penser à autre chose.

-…Tu es bon en mécanique ?

-Je me débrouille. Mentis-je.

En fait, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Quand ma voiture tombe en panne, je la laisse toujours aux professionnels. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, eux… Mais l'amour me pousse à faire des choses idiotes, aujourd'hui, comme prétendre savoir réparer une voiture…

-Tant mieux, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, pour un truc.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, le plus silencieusement possible.

« Allez, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, je connais bien le moteur d'une bagnole… » Me rassuré-je.

Derrière l'escalier, à gauche, il y a une porte s'ouvrant sur un autre escalier, qui descend.

-On va où ?

-Au garage.

« Oui, évidemment. »

A chaque marche qu'on descend, je suis de plus en plus nerveux.

On atteint enfin le garage qui doit être sous la cuisine, dans le sous-sol… Et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

-…Une moto ?

-Oui ! Dit-elle, en couinant légèrement, le visage radieux.

Elle est déjà désossée.

-Tu peux la réparer, dis ?

Ca me tire un sourire. Comment peut-on dire non à un visage pareil ?

On ne peut pas.

Donc, on ment, et on hoche la tête on reçoit ensuite, en récompense, un autre sourire désarmant, et on prie le ciel de nous aider.

Elle se dirige vers un mur pour prendre une grosse boîte à outils, et me la tend.

-Tiens, tout ce qu'il te faut est là-dedans.

Je la prends en souriant, me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je ne sais rien du tout d'une moto !

…Bon, je crois que je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui avouer la vérité.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? S'enquiert-elle, me prenant de cours. Du thé, du café…

-…Tu as du jus ?

Il est hors de question qu'elle ressert le thé ! Si elle se brûle pour de vrai, cette fois, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours !

-Oui, je pense ! Je vais te chercher ça.

Et elle me laisse seul avec l'engin.

Je soupire, posant la boîte au sol.

Je l'ouvre, et tombe sur des tas de choses en métal que je ne reconnais vraiment pas, sauf, peut-être, les clés à molettes. Je ne sais même pas différencier une clé de douze des autres…

-J'suis vraiment dans de beaux draps ! Marmonné-je.

Je repense à Hinata. A ses yeux si joyeux, à sa voix si heureuse… et à sa proposition de boire quelque chose, fier de moi d'avoir pu penser au jus.

Que peut-il lui arriver avec du jus ? Rien ! A part peut-être se le renverser dessus, ce qui est inoffensif, ou…

Je me fige…

Ou alors, tomber dans l'escalier parce qu'elle a raté une marche, en portant la carafe...

Je me précipite vers l'escalier, me flagellant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Je la croise dans la salle à manger, avec un plateau de biscuits avec la carafe de jus d'orange.

En me voyant, elle me sourit. Ca me calme, mais ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu es monté ?

-…Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide.

Lui dire que j'avais peur qu'elle se rompe le coup dans l'escalier risque de l'offenser, alors, je préfère y aller mollo.

-Non, ça va, merci.

-… Ce plateau a l'air lourd, laisse-moi le porter. Proposé-je quand elle arrive à ma hauteur.

Mais elle l'écarte de mes mains tendues.

-Je gère, je t'assure ! Me rassure-t-elle.

« Tu dis ça mais après, si tu meurs, je fais quoi, moi ? »

Je la laisse faire, finalement. Néanmoins, je ne reste pas loin, derrière elle, prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle dérape.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, et c'est tant mieux.

A mon plus grand soulagement, et ma plus grande surprise, elle arrive au garage sans tomber. Elle n'a même pas hésité dans l'escalier.

Je finis par hausser les épaules. J'imagine qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans…

-Tu as déjà commencé ?

Je me raidis. J'ai presque failli oublier ce problème-là.

-Euh… non, j'allais le faire, mais j'ai voulu t'aider, avant.

Ses joues rosissent légèrement, accélérant mon cœur.

-Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, dis-le.

-Oui, d'accord.

Je sais que je dois lui avouer ma nullité en mécanique, mais le courage me manque, tout d'un coup.

Je m'accroupis donc devant ce qui ressemble le plus à un moteur, pour moi.

Je le fixe, pendant quelques temps, avant de sentir Hinata s'accroupir à côté de moi.

-Tout va bien ?

Je me racle la gorge.

-Oui, très bien. Dis-je en me tournant vers la boîte à outils, prenant la première chose qui me tombe sous la main.

-Une pince ? Me questionne-t-elle.

-Oui… Répondis-je, n'arrivant pas à trouver une explication convenable.

Je me racle à nouveau la gorge, et commence à tirer sur un tube tout noir plein d'huile avec.

Sans prévenir, le tube éclate et de l'huile noirâtre gicle, me trempant sur place.

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'elle m'arrive au visage, mais le liquide n'a touché que mon tee-shirt.

J'entends Hinata rire doucement à côté de moi.

Je me tourne vers elle, avec un air réprobateur, et elle cesse ses ricanements, se mordant quand même la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demandé-je, feignant l'indignation.

Ca la fait rire de plus belle.

-…Peut-être qu'un câlin te ferait moins rire !

En entendant ça, elle se lève et se met à courir vers l'escalier.

Je me mets à sa poursuite, oubliant le plateau de biscuits posé au sol.

J'arrive dans le couloir, et entends ses pas et ses gloussements à ma gauche. Quand je tourne la tête, elle est en train de franchir une baie vitrée à l'arrière de la maison.

-Elle est rapide, elle ! Marmonné-je, impressionné.

Je suis ses traces, et débouche dans l'arrière-cour. Hinata est déjà à plusieurs mètres devant moi, et se dirige vers la cabane.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Crié-je.

Ca la fait encore plus rire.

Je me mets alors à courir à perdre haleine, et au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrive à la rattraper.

Je l'attrape par la taille et l'entraîne au sol.

Elle pousse un cri strident en tombant, et se remet à rire.

Qu'était ma vie avant qu'elle rie ? Je ne me rappelle plus…

-Tu as gâché ma salopette ! Remarque-t-elle avec un ton boudeur.

Elle est si adorable à cet instant, que j'ai envie de la serrer très fort contre moi… mais je me retiens.

-Désolé. Dis-je, sans une once de sincérité.

-Tu n'es pas désolé.

-C'est vrai. Acquiescé-je, en souriant.

Elle me sourit.

Et on se fixe là, elle sur le dos, et moi, au-dessus d'elle, pendant un long moment. Je suis si heureux que la peur ait complètement disparu de ses yeux, et que la tristesse est presque invisible, aussi, remplacée par de la joie.

-Allez, avoue-le. Finit-elle par dire après de longues et délicieuses minutes.

-Que j'avoue quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas réparer une moto.

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer et je détourne les yeux.

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et soupire.

-J'envoie ma voiture au garage à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin d'entretien, et j'y connais rien du tout en moto.

Elle rit doucement avant de se lever et de me regarder.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-…Je voulais t'impressionner.

-…C'est idiot.

Elle ne l'a pas dit méchamment, juste comme si c'était un fait.

-Je sais, je suis désolé…

-… C'est bon, je te pardonne.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Et on reste là, silencieux.

-Oh, Kô a acheté un livre pour moi, il y a cinq jours ! J'ai beaucoup aimé.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Ca parle de robot ?

-Mm-non ! Pourquoi tu penses que je ne lis que des livres de science fiction ?

-Parce que tu ne lis que des livres de sciences fictions ?

Elle roule des yeux en souriant. La voir agir si naturellement avec moi me rend encore plus amoureux d'elle.

-Je ne lis pas que des livres de science fiction. Il y a d'autres livres, là-haut ! Dit-elle en montrant la cabane du doigt.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Elle soupire et se lève.

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Elle sort quatre livres d'une étagère près de la fenêtre qui donne sur la mer et la forêt. D'après leur titre, c'étaient tous des livres de gestion et de sociologie.

-… Tu comptes devenir chef d'entreprise ? Demandé-je.

-…Plus ou moins. Je voulais devenir directrice dans l'événementiel.

Je siffle, impressionné.

-Mais j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Se hâte-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Pourquoi ? Demandé-je, un peu déçu.

-Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas ce qu'il faut pour ça. Je suis trop timide, du coup, je n'ai aucune relation, alors que c'est crucial, dans ce milieu. Explique-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

-…Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

Sa question me prend de cours.

Avant, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter… mais après m'être aperçu que le monde était plus corrompu que ce que j'avais imaginé, et que, si jamais je deviens Hokage, je devrai fermer les yeux sur les agissements du dodécagone, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

-Je ne sais pas… avant, je voulais devenir Hokage…

-Tu ferais un très bon Hokage. Dit-elle pensivement.

-Tu crois ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Le pays a besoin de gens sûrs d'eux et prêts à braver tous les dangers pour la justice… Il a besoin de ce genre de personne pour le mener.

-… Tu penses que je suis comme ça ?

-Je sais que tu es comme ça.

Ses mots m'ouvrent les yeux.

Cette fille me connaît plus que ce que je pensais… En fait, elle est comme moi.

Tout ce temps, nous nous sommes observés discrètement, feignant l'indifférence, accumulant des informations sur l'autre…

-Tu me connais bien ! Dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rend mon sourire.

-Eh ouais ! J'ai eu deux semaines pour ! Mais il y a plein d'autres choses que je voudrais savoir.

Je bouge un peu et me met face à elle, croisant mes jambes. Elle m'imite.

-Faisons une chose.

-Mm ?

-On se pose des questions à tour de rôle. On ne parle que de nous, et des autres si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

-D'accord. Fait-elle.

-Vas-y, commence.

-Ok… quelle est l'activité dangereuse qui te passionne le plus ?

-Euh…

J'hésite à lui dire la vérité, craignant que son regard sur moi change… Mais en même temps, je tiens à ce qu'elle sache tout de moi… enfin, tout ce que j'ai le droit de lui dévoiler.

-Le piratage informatique.

-… Ca consiste en quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

Cette question me surprend. Puis je me souviens vite de ce que Hanabi m'a dit, hier. « Elle ne se débrouille pas très bien avec l'internet, elle a dit. »

-Euh, à entrer dans des sites internet payants sans payer, à utiliser un compte sur un réseau social sans connaître le mot de passe ou l'identifiant… ce genre de chose.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien mais… c'est dangereux ?

-Disons que si je me fais prendre, je peux aller en prison.

Elle hoquète, choquée.

-Tu ne t'es pas encore fait prendre alors ?

« Juste par une organisation secrète meurtrière… »

-Si… mais ils ont passé l'éponge…

Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Fais quand même attention. Conseille-t-elle.

-Je n'en fais plus, depuis que je suis ici.

Ca semble la calmer… Je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle est compréhensive qu'elle ne bronche pas en apprenant ce que j'avais comme passe-temps, ou si c'est juste parce qu'elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce que c'est…

-C'est ton tour de poser une question.

-D'où te vient ta passion pour les livres de science fiction ?

-…Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai rencontré deux garçons. Ils s'appelaient Shino et Kiba…quoi ? Me demande-t-elle en voyant mon sourire.

-Je les connais. On va à l'université de Konoha, ensemble.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Ce sont des amis à moi.

Je préfère ne pas lui dire que je ne leur parle plus. Je ne saurais pas lui mentir.

-Oh… tu vas à l'université ?

Entendre ce ton-là me fend le cœur.

J'avais oublié qu'elle sort à peine de chez elle. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller à l'université ?

-Oui…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre… On reste là, dans un silence gêné, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

-Bref, je trainais souvent avec eux, et, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas, mais ils adoraient les livres de science fiction à l'époque…

-C'est toujours le cas. Dis-je, en souriant.

Elle sourit également.

-Ils m'ont transmis leur « virus ». Reprend-elle en ricanant. Et quand mon père m'a envoyée ici, j'ai pris tous les livres qu'ils m'ont donnés avec moi. Je m'y suis accroché comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, et c'est devenu ma passion, à moi aussi.

La fin de l'histoire me fait ressentir de la reconnaissance envers les deux garçons. En gros, ils ont sauvé la vie de Hinata.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'eux, puisque je ne les connais que depuis le lycée alors que je connais tous les autres depuis toujours…

-A ton tour. Lui annoncé-je.

-…Tu es le fils du Hokage, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-…Comment tu le sais ?

-Je n'en étais pas sûre… Mais je me souviens que le nom de la femme du Hokage est Uzumaki…

-Ah… oui, je suis leur fils.

Elle hoche la tête… Ca na pas l'air de l'impressionner, ce qui me soulage…

-Bon, c'est à toi.

-… Pourquoi tu as une moto dans ton garage ?

-C'était là quand je suis arrivée. J'avais voulu l'essayer, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de la réparer.

D'un coup, je suis bien content de ne rien connaître sur la mécanique…

-Mademoiselle Hyuga ? Vient la voix du majordome.

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, dites donc…

On se lève et regarde par la fenêtre.

-Le déjeuner est prêt. Dit-il quand il nous voit nous pencher sur lui.

-Tu devrais quand même essayer. Dis-je.

-Ca a l'air trop difficile, pour moi.

-Mais non, tu dois juste t'y habituer, c'est tout.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Tu sais, l'internet est très utile, parfois.

-Ah bon ?

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu.

-Oui. Si tu veux toujours travailler dans l'événementiel, il sera plus facile pour toi de te faire des relations.

Ca semble piquer sa curiosité.

-…Ok, je vais essayer, à une seule condition.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Tu vas manger le dessert d'aujourd'hui. C'est de la mousse au chocolat, c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Ah… Si c'est elle qui l'a faite, même si c'est un dessert à base de caramel, je mangerai toujours…

-Ok !

-Hinata ? Appelé-je en entrant dans la maison.

-Monsieur Uzumaki.

Le majordome vient vers moi.

-Bonjour… euh… Où est Hinata ?

-Elle ne s'est pas encore levée.

Je regarde ma montre : neuf heures et demie.

C'est bizarre, normalement, elle est déjà debout, à cette heure…

-Je peux monter la voir ?

Il hésite un peu, mais finit par faire oui de la tête.

-Allez-y.

Ca fait une semaine que j'essaie d'initier Hinata à l'univers magique du web. Ca n'a pas bien commencé, mais elle a fini par comprendre. Elle s'est même déjà créé un compte sur un réseau social hier, toute seule, comme une grande.

J'entre dans sa chambre, encore sombre… Elle dort vraiment ?

Quand je la vois, je m'arrête un instant, admirant la vue que j'ai devant moi.

Mon amie toute mignonne est presque entièrement sous les couvertures, sur le dos. Je ne vois que sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, son nez, ses yeux fermés, ses cheveux, et ses mains, placées d'une part et d'autre de sa tête.

C'est une image qu'il ne me sera peut-être plus donnée de voir, il faut que j'en profite.

Après quelques minutes —surtout après que je contrôle mon envie de la croquer—, je m'approche de son lit et m'assois près d'elle.

-Hinata, réveille-toi-

Elle se lève en sursaut et se retrouve en position assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et les cheveux en bataille.

« Contrôle-toi, Uzumaki ! »

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se les frotte avec ses poings, avant de soupirer et de recourber le dos en arrière.

-Bonjour ? Dis-je doucement, ne voulant pas la faire sursauter à nouveau... Ca n'a pas marché, elle sursaute quand même.

-N-Naruto ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu as veillé tard hier ?

Elle met une main devant sa bouche, fait une grimace et bâille.

-…Oui, j'ai dormi tard.

-Tu as surfé toute la nuit ?

-Oui, j'ai surfé toute la nuit.

Elle n'est pas bien réveillée, on dirait…

Soudain, elle se met à sourire.

-J'ai retrouvé un vieil ami.

Ca ne me fait pas très plaisir.

-Ah bon ? Dis-je en forçant un sourire.

-Oui… Tu connais Itachi Uchiha ?

Oh non ! Parmi tous les mecs qu'i Konoha, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit un Uchiha ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas mal, moi-même, mais un Uchiha est un Uchiha !

-Vous étiez amis avant ? Demandé-je, feignant l'indifférence.

-Oui… il y a longtemps…

-Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-De tout et de rien… de son travail, et de ce que je prévoyais pour mon avenir…

-Oh… C'était fructueux alors ?

-…On peut dire… On se reparlera encore ce soir. Continue-t-elle.

Pourquoi lui ai-je dit de s'intéresser à l'internet, déjà ?

-Ton horizon s'élargit, c'est bien !

J'essaie de paraître le plus enthousiaste possible… J'espère qu'elle ne remarque pas la note suraiguë dans ma voix…

Elle hoche la tête.

-…J'ai un service à te demander.

-Vas-y.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à repeindre ma chambre ?

Je suis soulagé de changer de sujet…

Je dois apprendre à me calmer. Itachi est à Kumo, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Moi je suis tout près d'elle, j'ai un avantage. Me sentir menacé comme ça est complètement ridicule !

-Avec plaisir ! Tu as choisi quelle couleur ?

Elle se penche vers sa table de nuit.

-Je sais que je les veux en violet ou en lavande…

Elle sort un carton avec plusieurs teintes des couleurs dessus.

-Mais je ne sais pas quel ton choisir… Finit-elle en me regardant.

-Tu veux que je choisisse ?

Elle hoche la tête.

C'est un choix difficile… C'est elle qui va y vivre, après tout…

-Euh… je ne suis pas sûr-

-S'il te plaît, Naruto. Fait-elle en me regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

Elle est rusée… Elle sait que je ne peux pas lui résister, quand elle a des yeux comme ça.

Je soupire, avant de regarder les cartons de plus près. Puis, j'ai une idée.

A chaque ton que j'inspecte, je lève mes yeux vers les siens.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demande-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-…Je cherche la teinte qui va avec le reflet violet de tes yeux. Dis-je pensivement.

…Et avec ça, elle relève doucement les cartons et les tiens à côté de ses pupilles, rouge comme une pivoine.

-C-Ca peut t'aider ?

Je souris.

-Comme ça, c'est parfait !

Mais, au lieu de me remettre à ma précédente tâche, je me perds dans son regard.

L'émotion que je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer depuis l'histoire dans le parc, mais que j'apercevais quand même, commence à devenir plus visible… Mais, étrangement, je préfère l'ignorer.

-Celle-là.

Je finis par choisir un violet clair, presque lavande.

-Ok.

Elle se lève, et je remarque enfin son pyjama rose pâle avec des cœurs dessinés dessus.

On dirait une poupée…

Elle se retourne vers moi.

-Je dois me préparer et dire à l'un des employés d'aller m'acheter quelques gallons de ça… Explique-t-elle.

-D'accord. Pendant ce temps, je vais démonter ton lit…

-T'es pas obligé-

-Je sais, mais on gagnera du temps avec ça.

-D'accord… Pose les pièces dans la chambre d'en face, alors… Et si tu as besoin de plastique, il y en a dans le garage.

-Bien reçu ! M'exclamé-je.

-…Attends, tu es sûr qu'un morceau de bois ne va pas éclater quand tu le démonteras ?

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il y avait encore de l'huile, dans ce tuyau ?

Elle rit.

-J'ai rien dit ! Fait-elle en levant ses deux bras en l'air.

-Vas te préparer !

-Oui, chef !

Je secoue la tête en riant. Ouais, elle est merveilleuse, cette fille…

J'ai presque tout démonté quand elle rentre dans la chambre.

-Euh… je vais prendre une douche, et je viens t'aider.

Cette annonce me déconcentre complètement.

-D'ac…D'accord…

Et elle disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'entends le bruit de l'eau, je suis incapable d'empêcher toutes les pensées que j'ai refoulées jusqu'à maintenant de ressurgir. Ca me met incroyablement mal à l'aise, entre autres choses…

Je finis tant bien que mal à démonter le lit et à déménager toutes les affaires de Hinata dans la chambre voisine, identique à la sienne.

J'installe le plastique sur le sol, et m'allonge dessus, plus ou moins calmé.

L'eau ne coule plus, et mes pensées sont plus contrôlables.

On frappe à la porte.

C'est le majordome qui apporte cinq gallons de peinture, des pinceaux, des rouleaux et un bac.

-Merci.

Hinata sort enfin de la salle de bain, avec une salopette bleue marine qui cache tout, un haut beige et les mêmes converses.

Pour la première fois, je lui suis reconnaissant de préserver ma santé mentale ainsi.

-On s'y met ? Demandé-je, à nouveau joyeux.

Elle hoche la tête.

On se met au travail.

-Hinata ?

-O-oui ?

J'ai dû la surprendre… Ca va faire une heure qu'on peint en silence.

-Comment tu as connu Itachi ? Questionné-je sans la regarder.

Ca me titille depuis une heure, déjà. Je suis conscient que c'est vraiment absurde, mais, la rationalité

n'est pas bien puissante face à ma panique légère… pas si légère que ça…

-A une fête organisée par sa famille… C'était l'anniversaire de son cousin, je crois. J'avais huit ans…

J'étais très discrète, à l'époque. Je ne faisais aucun bruit, parce que chez moi, on ne pouvait pas crier.

Alors, personne ne m'a remarquée… sauf lui et son frère.

J'étais assise dans un coin, et il est venu me parler.

On n'a pas vraiment discuté de choses sérieuses, on se tenait compagnie, c'est tout… Et on a commencé à être ami.

A mes dix ans, il est parti à l'université, et je ne l'ai plus revu.

…Et en plus il a été gentil avec elle !

Je prends quelques respirations. « Ressaisis-toi ! »

-Tu aimerais le revoir ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de poser des questions pareilles ?

-J'aimerais bien, oui… mais il est à Kumo donc…

Et voilà ! Justement la réponse que je ne voulais pas entendre !

Mais j'y pense…

-Tu connais Sasuke, son frère ?

-Oui… il m'a embêtée, à la fête, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi vienne me parler. Ensuite, il a passé le reste de l'après-midi à me fusiller du regard.

-Ouais, ça lui ressemble bien…

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui, c'est un ami très cher. On se connaît depuis tous petits.

J'ai remarqué qu'avec elle, je refoule plutôt bien ma colère envers eux… c'est un peu comme si j'arrive à leur pardonner…

-…Il n'est pas très sympa…

-Sasuke n'est sympa avec personne.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es ami avec lui ?

Je me tourne vers elle, avec un sourire narquois.

-Je suis bien ami avec toi ! Plaisanté-je.

-Haha. Très drôle ! Ironise-t-elle.

-Je sais ! Je suis un vrai bout en train !

Ca la fait rire.

-Mais je suis gentille, maintenant, non ?

-…Pas quand tu te moques de moi !

Elle sourit, et j'en fais autant.

-Dis…

-Mm ?

La moitié de la chambre est maintenant repeinte.

-Je crois que je vais essayer de me lancer dans l'événementiel… Je me suis bien documentée, et je crois que je pourrais quand même le faire.

Je suis fier d'elle, en l'entendant parler comme ça.

-C'est une super nouvelle !

-Oui ! Tu pourras m'aider à trouver du monde ? Tu dois connaître plein de gens !

-…Je connais quelques personnes, en effet… Tu peux compter sur moi !

-… Tu crois que je pourrais le faire ?

-…Si tu combats ta timidité, oui.

-…Je devrai faire beaucoup d'effort de ce côté-là… Tu as raison, je dois voir du monde.

Je souris face au mur. Elle commence enfin à voir les choses de mon point de vue.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur elle ! Hinata fera une excellente directrice ! En se servant de son passé, elle peut aller très, très loin…

-Je viendrai au festival avec toi. Annonce-t-elle.

Je m'arrête de peindre et me tourne vers elle.

Elle fronce les sourcils et tient son pinceau plutôt fermement. Trop fermement…

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle hoche la tête… Je vois bien qu'elle se force…

Et je ne veux pas la forcer.

Toute sa vie, on l'a obligée à faire ce dont elle n'avait pas envie. Et, à cet instant, je me décide à ne plus jamais lui forcer la main. Je ne veux pas devenir comme son père, plutôt mourir…

-J'ai bien réfléchi, à propos de ça… Moi, je pense que c'est plutôt toi, qui as raison. Un bain de foule aussi dense, dès la première fois, ça peut te désorienter… Et si on attendait un peu ? Le temps que tu sois vraiment prête ?

Elle baisse les yeux et esquisse un sourire reconnaissant.

-…D'accord.

Elle repose son regard sur moi.

-Merci, Naruto !

-C'est normal ! Dis-je.

-…Mais, on pourra quand même regarder le feu d'artifice de la cabane, tu sais !

-Ah bon ?

Elle fait oui de la tête.

-Je le regarde de là, tous les ans.

-…Je peux rester jusqu'au soir?

Elle rougit.

-Oui, s-si tu veux.

Mon cœur s'accélère.

-Ca me ferait plaisir… J'apporterai des chips et on regardera un film, en attendant minuit, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Elle sourit.

-Ce serait chouette !

-On regarde quoi, alors ?

Elle regarde dans la collection de films que j'ai apportée, et choisis celui auquel je m'attendais.

-Non ! Pas Hachi ! Prends autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu l'as mis là, alors ? Demande-t-elle, un peu énervée.

-Je voulais te tester.

Elle croise les bras, en boudant… Elle est trop mignonne !

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil, à côté du sien… J'avais raison, la première fois où je suis venu ici, ils sont très confortables, ces fauteuils.

-On s'apprête à voir un feu d'artifice tout à l'heure, Hinata ! Il faut qu'on se mette dans l'ambiance ! Regarder des films qui font pleurer ne te met sûrement pas dans l'ambiance !

Je dis ces mots en allumant mon ordinateur, avec lequel nous allons visionner le film.

-Mais j'aime bien, Hachi, moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes là-dedans ?

Elle prend tout de suite un regard lointain, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca me rappelle ce qu'est la vraie loyauté… Et la complicité qu'ils ont du début jusqu'à la fin du film m'émeut beaucoup… Et les scènes sont si bien élaborées, ça très facile de s'identifier à eux et…

Entre-temps, j'ai mis Moon River en musique de fond, pour lui signaler qu'elle commence à partir en mélodrame.

-Naruto ! Dit-elle, de sa petite voix indignée.

J'éclate de rire.

-Désolé, désolé ! C'était trop tentant !

Elle secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se remettre à sourire pensivement.

-Quoi ? Demandé-je.

-Cette musique me rappelle mes quatre ans…

-Ah bon ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-C'était mon anniversaire, et mes parents ont décidé de faire une petite fête pour moi.

Il y avait des gâteaux et pleins de friandises.

Je ne sais plus de quoi, mais on a beaucoup rit, ce jour-là.

Et, à la fin du repas, mon père a mis cette musique, et a invité ma mère à danser une valse…

C'était le dernier bon moment que je me souviens avoir vécu avec eux…

Cette révélation me fait mal au cœur… Et soudain, mon admiration envers elle monte d'un cran.

A sa place, j'aurais détesté Hanabi, pour ce qu'elle m'aurait pris… Pas elle… Elle a vécu un enfer, mais son amour pour sa sœur n'a jamais failli… Et je doute qu'elle ressente une once de ressentiment envers son père… Comment peut-on être aussi bon ?

Je me sens, maintenant, dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Alors, je me lève, écarte la table basse, et redémarre la musique.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ? Demandé-je en faisant une révérence.

Elle s'empourpre, et je retrouve, à nouveau, cet éclat dans ses yeux, cette fois-ci, bien évidente… Pour une quelconque raison, je décide toujours de l'ignorer.

Elle hoche la tête, posant sa main dans la mienne.

Un frisson me traverse le corps, à cet instant…

Elle s'approche de moi et pose son bras gauche autour de mon cou. J'enroule mon bras droit autour de sa taille.

On se met à danser, les yeux dans les yeux.

Je ne savais pas que valser pouvait être aussi agréable… je me sens comme sur un petit nuage…

La musique se termine trop vite à mon goût… On se sépare maladroitement, gêné…

Finalement, on a choisi de voir « Orgueil et Préjugés » version indienne.

Minuit vient enfin, et on est posté près de la fenêtre, attendant le grand spectacle… Enfin, j'imagine que Hinata attend, moi, je suis complètement ailleurs.

Toute la semaine, j'ai passé mon temps à faire l'autruche, et à garder mes sentiments pour moi… pensant éviter de la brusquer…

Mais, je dois aussi avouer que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai agis ainsi…

Si ce que je vois dans ses yeux depuis plus d'une semaine est une quelconque indication, elle aussi désire autre chose que mon amitié…

Et ça me fait peur.

Au début, je me suis convaincu que c'est parceque mon avenir est plus qu'incertain, avec le dodécagone sur le dos… mais ce n'est pas que ça.

Si je voulais vraiment être avec elle, ce n'est pas eux qui m'en empêcheront. J'aurais trouvé un moyen de la protéger… C'est autre chose.

Et je sais enfin ce que c'est.

C'est la première fois qu'une fille me livre ses sentiments aussi sincèrement, des sentiments tellement semblables aux miens… Le fait de, peut-être, la décevoir m'effraie plus que jamais.

Et si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, finalement ?

Ca m'a poussé à m'abstenir…

Mais, depuis notre danse, je commence à me dire que je dois prendre le risque… Si ça marche, ce serait tellement merveilleux !

Le hic, maintenant, c'est que je ne sais pas quand faire ma déclaration…

-Regarde ! S'exclame-t-elle, me tirant de mes pensées.

Les premiers feux montent, dans le ciel, puis explose en dizaines de petites flammes bleues, rouges et jaunes…

« C'est le moment ou jamais ! »

-Hinata…

Elle se tourne vers moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et me rapproche d'elle, posant mes mains sur ses bras.

Son regard change. J'y lis de la nervosité, de la surprise et… de l'espoir.

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te demander… Commencé-je tout bas.

Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force !

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, et mes mains deviennent un peu moites.

-Euh…

C'est horrible, je n'arrive pas à sortir un mot. En même temps, je la vois devenir de plus en plus nerveuse.

Me rendant compte que je ne pourrais rien dire de plus, je me rapproche encore plus et me penche doucement, lui laissant le temps de reculer, si elle le veut… Mais, d'après son expression, elle n'a nullement l'intention de se défaire de mon étreinte.

-T-tu permets ?

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

Elle hoche maladroitement la tête.

Je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent… pour voir un feu d'artifice personnel derrière mes paupières.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, me pressant encore plus contre elle.

Ma main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'autre la tient par la taille, et je sens un frisson lui monter dans le cou.

De par notre proximité, je sens son cœur battre à toute vitesse… aussi vite que le mien.

Rien de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici ne peut se comparer à ce baiser, rien du tout… A part peut-être ses sourires, sa voix, ses rires et ses yeux… Non, même pas… Ils ne sont pas mal, mais je préfère l'embrasser.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous étions restés là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand on se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle, le feu d'artifice explose encore.

Finalement, je retrouve ma voix.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demandé-je, la respiration haletante.

Elle émet un petit couinement de joie, avant de hocher vivement la tête.

Je ne regrette vraiment pas de lui avoir demandé !

XXXXXXXXX

_**Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à la fin ! **_


	7. Evolution

Chapitre 7 : **Evolution**

J'ai l'impression de flotter, aujourd'hui. Non seulement ça, mais l'air devient plus pur, les fleurs, plus colorées, le ciel, plus bleu, Nokoribi, plus belle... Ma poésie s'est très accrue… Et je me dirige vers la raison de tout ça !

Contrairement aux autres jours, Kô m'ouvre sans sortir de sa cabine. Ca ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venu.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et trouve Hinata —ma petite-amie !— dans le salon…

Ma respiration se coupe net.

Elle ne porte pas de salopettes, ni de jupes longues ou de pullover en laine… Elle porte plutôt une robe blanche imprimée de tulipes roses, avec un col enroulé autour de son cou, lui laissant une partie du dos nue. La robe descend simplement jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux, ne cachant en rien sa forte poitrine et révélant à mes yeux ébahis des mollets parfaitement galbés. Elle chausse une paire de ballerines roses.

Ce n'est pas du tout provocateur, mais, à cet instant, je me dis que je sors avec la femme la plus séduisante qui soit.

-Waouh ! M'exclamé-je.

Ca la fait rougir.

-J-je me suis dit que j'allais essayer une des robes que Hanabi m'a achetées…Dit-elle doucement en détournant les yeux.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, et elle en fait autant, mon sourire préféré aux lèvres.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour !

Ses lèvres sont encore plus agréables que la nuit dernière…

Je mets mes mains sur sa hanche, découvrant une chute de rein extraordinaire, et évite difficilement le piège des pensées obscènes.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmuré-je en posant mon front contre le sien et en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-…Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi !

La plupart des filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti m'ont reproché d'être aussi mielleux avec elles. Pas ma Hinata. —Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle soit devenue **ma** Hinata !—

-Alors, c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Elle se défait — d'après ce que je vois, à contrecœur— de mes bras, et se penche pour prendre un seau à moitié rempli d'eau que je n'ai pas remarqué à mon arrivée.

-…Je-je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'aller pêcher au lac, dans la forêt… je sais que tu voulais y aller alors-

Je la prends dans mes bras, sans attendre la fin.

-J'adorerais ça ! M'exclamé-je.

Ca la fait rire.

-Tu es pleine de surprise, aujourd'hui ! Dis-je, flirtant avec elle.

-Je sais, je suis pleine de ressources ! Répond-elle sur le même ton.

Et, oubliant le reste du monde, nous nous perdons à nouveau dans les regards, l'un de l'autre.

Je doute que mes yeux soient aussi expressifs que les siens, mais elle semble bien aimer ce qu'elle y trouve, à en juger par l'éclat de bonheur qui illumine ses iris, en ce moment.

Décidément, je suis plus poétique qu'avant !

-E-euh… Kô nous a obtenu des permis de pêcher, et les cannes à pêche sont dans sa cabine. Dit-elle, rompant le charme du moment.

Je reviens peu à peu sur terre, et hoche la tête en raclant ma gorge.

-D'accord. On y va à pied ou en voiture ?

-A pied, on pourra admirer la forêt.

-Alors, à pied, ce sera !

Kô nous donne les cannes à pêche, une boîte remplie de vers de terre, et un panier. A un moment, nos regards se croisent, et il hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire…

Je prends alors les cannes et le seau d'eau de Hinata, que je tiens avec la main gauche.

Hinata a pris le panier.

Sur le départ, j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens.

Elle me regarde, rougissant, avec un large sourire.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et nous voilà partis.

Juste avant d'arriver sur la route principale, nous empruntons un sentier à notre droite.

-Ca va ? Demandé-je.

C'est la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle quitte sa zone de confort… et tout ça, pour moi…

Je tombe encore plus profondément amoureux d'elle…

-Oui.

-Aucun regret ?

-Aucun regret. Répète-t-elle, en souriant.

Je serre un peu plus ma main sur la sienne pour lui dire que je suis là, que je la protège.

Elle semble comprendre, et resserre sa main, à son tour.

Ca me rassure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce panier ?

-Du gâteau à la noix de coco. Annonce-t-elle fièrement.

Je me fige sur place, attirant son regard. Elle est encore montée dans cet arbre !

Les sourcils froncés, elle me demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hinata… j'aimerais que tu arrête de monter dans ce cocotier. Dis-je, de but en blanc, la voix inquiète.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-…Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais en cinq minutes, tu as failli te brûler avec du thé et t'es cogné la tête contre l'ilot central de ta cuisine !

Sa surprise se transforme en sourire.

-Mais, non c'est pas grave, Naruto-

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu es plutôt maladroite comme fille !

-Seulement quand je suis nerveuse.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

-…Ah bon ?

-Oui. Je…J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de te rencontrer, et du coup, ma coordination en a pâti…

… Alors, c'était donc ça…

Je me mets à rire.

-Tu es un phénomène, je te jure ! Lui dis-je, fasciné.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Et tu fais bien ! Acquiescé-je. Bon, en route !

Nous avons fini le gâteau avant d'atteindre le lac, trop affamés pour attendre.

Il est déjà midi passé, en même temps…

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un lac… il déflue, au sud, et se jette probablement dans la mer.

L'endroit est encore plus beau, vu de près. L'eau est tellement claire qu'on voit les poissons distinctement. A deux cents mètres devant nous se trouve la cascade. Elle ne fait pas autant de bruit que ce que j'imaginais… Des oiseaux passent, de temps à autre par là… C'est un vrai petit havre de paix.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclame Hinata.

-Je suis d'accord.

On montre nos permis au garde forestier —Qui a regardé Hinata comme si c'était une revenante. Je n'ai pas apprécié. – et on s'installe sur des rochers, au bord de l'eau, et préparons notre matériel.

-J'imagine qu'on ne doit pas parler ? Demandé-je.

-…Ils vont nous entendre, si on chuchote ?

-…Je crois pas…

-Tu es sûr qu'ils aiment les vers de terre ? Demandé-je.

Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on est assis là, et aucun poisson ne s'est manifesté…

Elle rit doucement.

-Sois patient. Ils vont venir !

-…

-…

-On les mange comment, alors ?

-J'ai déjà préparé une sauce, et on les fera mariner dedans pendant deux heures. Ensuite, je ferai griller la moitié et on mangera l'autre moitié crue.

Je salive déjà en entendant ça.

-Dépêchons-nous d'attraper ces poissons !

Hinata sourit et hoche la tête.

La première prise a été pour elle. C'est une belle carpe, bien grosse… Deux minutes plus tard, j'en attrape une autre, moi aussi.

-Je crois qu'à elles deux, elles pourront nourrir un régiment. Remarque-t-elle.

-…Ok, on repart.

Nous nous levons et saluons le garde, qui fixe toujours ma copine.

Je ne l'aime pas, ce type…

Les cuisiniers ont enlevé les écailles des poissons et les ont fait mariner dans la sauce de Hinata.

On attendant les deux heures, nous passons notre temps dans la cabane, à flirter.

En rentrant, j'avais un peu faim, mais tous les repas du monde pouvaient attendre. Je fais du bouche à bouche romantique à ma copine !

J'ai fait très attention à garder mes mains sur sa hanche… c'était un peu difficile, avec toutes ces courbes charmantes de son corps…

C'est les lèvres légèrement gonflées que nous redescendons, deux heures plus tard —deux heures, quand même !— pour nous occuper des poissons.

J'ai proposé de faire griller une carpe sur la véranda, près de la cuisine, tandis que Hinata supervise la prise en main de l'autre, plaisantant joyeusement avec ses cuisiniers.

J'aime la voir entourée de gens qui tiennent à elle.

Kô vient vers moi.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Il me tend une perche, je ne vais sûrement pas la laisser passer !

Nous regardons le poisson changer de couleur, en silence.

-Je vous dois des excuses, je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous. Commence-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Pour tout vous dire, je suis content que quelqu'un prenne le bonheur de Hinata autant à cœur.

Il se tourne vers elle. Elle est en train de rire.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait du bien, après ces six longues années…

Je n'ose même pas prétendre savoir. Mais, si c'était comme les deux premières semaines de notre amitié, alors j'avoue que cet homme a du courage.

-Merci, Naruto. En lui faisant connaître tant de bonheur, vous contribuez un peu aussi au mien.

Mademoiselle Hinata est comme une petite sœur, pour moi.

-Elle a de la chance de vous avoir. Répondis-je.

Nous nous sourions et finissons de faire cuire le poisson.

L'ambiance du dîner était très festive, principalement grâce au sourire de Hinata.

-Comment tu as connu Hanabi ? Tu peux me le dire, maintenant ?

Nous sommes sur une plage déserte, à l'extrême sud du pays du feu, en train de faire un pique-nique.

Hinata a décidé de porter une robe en coton léger, couleur lavande qui n'est ni trop serrée, ni trop large, sans manches, lui arrivant aux genoux, et des sandales blanches.

Hanabi sait choisir des vêtements…

-Je suis aussi ami avec Neji, et Hanabi est souvent avec lui, alors on a appris à se connaître.

-… Pourquoi, dans ta lettre, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?

-Je ne voulais parler que de toi, ce jour-là… Alors je ne voulais pas te le dire, ce serait hors-propos…

Mais j'avais peur que tu ne m'ouvre pas si je te le disais comme ça…Expliqué-je, redoutant sa réaction.

Mais elle se contente de sourire, la nostalgie évidente dans ses yeux.

-C'est elle qui m'a le plus manqué, quand j'ai déménagé.

En entendant ça, une question me brûle les lèvres.

-D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle t'a enlevé plein de choses, dans ta vie. Alors comment…

Je ne peux pas continuer, sans paraître insensible.

-Comment est-ce que j'arrive à ne pas la détester ? Finit-elle pour moi.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je ne l'ai jamais détestée parce qu'elle vient de ma mère. C'était une femme extraordinaire, unique et merveilleuse, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas haïr quelque chose qui vient d'elle.

En même temps, j'étais triste pour Hanabi parce qu'elle ne l'a pas connue… J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper d'elle. Je n'étais pas ma mère, mais je viens d'elle aussi.

Au fil du temps, je me suis de plus en plus attachée à elle… Voilà. Finit-elle avec un petit rire.

Je la regarde un moment, charmé.

-Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut être encore plus merveilleux que toi, Hinata Hyuga ! Même pas ta mère ! Lui dis-je, convaincu de ce que j'avance.

Elle rougit légèrement, baisse les yeux et prends une prune du panier.

-M-merci beaucoup. Répond-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sans prévenir, elle se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber sur mon dos, et s'appuie sur mon torse.

-J'ai comme l'impression de déjà-vu ! Plaisanté-je, le souffle coupé par la chute.

Elle rit doucement.

-Moi aussi !

Et elle se penche pour m'embrasser.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, comme à l'accoutumée.

Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de le faire, sauf peut-être pour caresser sa hanche…

On se sépare pour s'offrir un énième « concours de qui-peu-rester-sans-cligner-des-yeux-le-plus-longtemps ».

Je romps le silence en premier.

-Dites-moi, mademoiselle Hyuga. Comment se passe cette première semaine de non-célibat ?

Ca lui tire un énorme sourire.

-Je ne trouve même pas de mot assez fort pour vous le décrire.

-Vous cherchez un mot positif, j'espère.

-Ca va de soi ! Dit-elle, avec un accent des gens de la haute société.

Ca me fait rire. Je me relève pour venir frotter mon nez contre le sien. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant enivrer par son odeur.

-J'aime quand tu parles aristocratiquement, comme ça…

Elle rit.

-Aristocratiquement ?

-De façon snob, quoi ! Dis-je en riant.

Elle en fait de même et me caresse légèrement la joue droite.

-Mmm… humé-je. On est bien, là.

-Tellement bien ! Acquiesce-t-elle.

Soudain, le vent se met à souffler, et ses cheveux se mettent à fouetter nos visages.

-Par contre, il va falloir s'occuper de tes cheveux, ils sont vraiment trop longs.

Ils lui arrivent jusqu'à sa hanche… Elle hoche doucement sa tête, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête à entrer dans un salon de coiffure.

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de me remettre en position assise, et fouille dans le panier.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

-J'aurais juré qu'il y avait une paire de ciseaux là-dedans…

-Tu… tu veux faire ça là ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je sais couper des cheveux tu sais.J'ai souvent coupé ceux de ma mère.

Contrairement aux autres femmes, elle déteste s'assoir devant un miroir, discuter pendant que quelqu'un s'amuse avec sa tête, et payer à la fin.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment tort… Remarque-t-elle.

-… Ah ! Les voilà ! Alors, je les coupe ?

Elle hésite un peu…

-Pas trop court, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. En-dessous des omoplates, c'est bon ?

-Oui, ça me va.

-Je te les fais en dégradé ?

Elle sourit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'une voiture, mais tu es un professionnel de la coiffure…

-Tu n'as pas fini de te moquer de moi, toi ! M'exclamé-je, en riant.

Elle rit avec moi.

-Tu es si facile à taquiner ! Répond-elle.

-Allez, tourne-toi ! Que je te montre l'étendu de mes talents.

-Je suis complètement entre tes mains !

Je ris un peu.

-N'aie pas autant confiance, ça me met la pression.

Elle se retourne.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! S'indigne-t-elle.

Je me mets à rire.

-Je t'ai eue !

Elle boude un peu et se retourne.

Je me penche vers elle et lui embrasse la joue. Ah, ma copine…

-Voilà ! C'est pas mal du tout !

-Tu t'auto-complimentes ? Que c'est étrange !

J'éclate de rire.

-Ton sens de l'humour est vraiment pointu !

-Merci, très cher !

Encore cet accent bourgeois…

Je l'entoure de mes bras par derrière, et me balance de gauche à droite, comme un métronome.

-Euh… Naruto ?

-Mmh ?

-Que fais-tu ?

-… Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de faire ça. C'est mon côté impulsif.

-Charmant.

-Merci.

-De rien… Tu me laisses voir mes cheveux, maintenant ?

-On n'a pas de miroir, ici.

-Oh… rassure-moi, tu n'as pas fait n'importe quoi, j'espère !

J'émets un soufflement.

-Si peu de confiance en ton propre petit-ami ! C'est triste !

Elle rit un peu.

-…D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolée.

-Je te pardonne.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu dois dire merci !

-…Merci ?

-De rien.

Elle me regarde un moment, avant de rire, et de m'embrasser sur la joue, à son tour.

Mon visage s'enflamme, ce qui la fait rire de plus belle.

-… Et si on faisait un château de sable ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me lève, prends un des seaux d'enfants qu'on a apportés et cours vers la mer, chercher de l'eau.

-D'où tu as appris à faire ça ?

Je vois qu'elle est impressionnée, me rendant fier comme un paon.

J'ai pu faire un château à la Walt Disney qui m'arrive jusqu'à la taille.

-J'ai fait un concours de château de sable, à huit ans. Le premier prix était un bol de ramen gratuit par jour, pendant un an. J'ai bossé très dur.

-Tu aimes les ramen ?

-J'adore ça ! Mets-toi à côté !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je vais te prendre en photo.

-Oh, euh… d'accord…

Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, et allume mon téléphone pour la première fois depuis deux mois, maintenant, après avoir bien pris soin d'enlever la carte SIM… Et prends la toute première photo que j'aurais d'elle.

-Parfait ! Dis-je.

Elle est magnifique, sur la photo, bien qu'elle le soit encore plus, en réalité…

-Naruto, je veux aller en ville !

Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas recracher le jus de raisin qu'elle vient de servir.

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerai aller en ville. Répète-t-elle, un peu moins sûre d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée, finalement ?

Je suis content qu'elle prenne l'initiative, mais je suis aussi curieux quant à la raison.

-J'ai discuté avec Itachi hier soir, et il m'a dit qu'il est temps que je prenne de plus grands risques.

-…

Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Et c'est légitime, elle n'a plus reparlé de lui depuis qu'on a repeint sa chambre.

-Il est de bon conseil, alors ! Dis-je, cachant le plus possible ma jalousie mal placée.

C'est avec moi qu'elle sort, et je sais que c'est parce que c'est avec moi qu'elle veut être. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Etre jaloux est juste absurde, pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher…

Elle hoche la tête.

-Oui… mais c'est aussi parce que, normalement, en ce jour du mois, je vais toujours au parc, pour combattre ma timidité… Ca n'a pas été très efficace jusqu'ici… Alors je voudrais essayer autre chose… J'ai maintenant la force d'essayer autre chose.

Je souris, fier d'elle.

-Le mois dernier, tu n'es pas allée au parc. Remarqué-je.

-C'est parce que tu m'as distraite. Explique-t-elle, rougissante, me tirant un sourire amusé.

-…OK, alors, tu veux essayer quoi, aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je, décidant d'oublier Itachi et ses bons conseils.

-Faire des courses à la place du cuisinier.

-On y va tout de suite ?

-Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

-D'accord. Allez, viens.

Nous prenons la voiture.

Hinata a mis, comme tous les jours depuis que nous sommes en couple, une robe. Noire, pas du tout moulante, mais quand même près du corps, elle lui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle a des bretelles plutôt épaisses noires, qui viennent se rejoindre en formant un « V » au niveau de sa poitrine et dans son dos. Sous ses seins a été cousu horizontalement un tissu blanc de trois centimètres, les mettant en valeur.

Aujourd'hui, elle chausse des tennis noirs très élégants, allant très bien avec la robe.

Toutes les têtes se sont retournées quand je lui ai ouvert la porte.

Certains, dans le marché, ne la reconnaissaient pas et ont ce regard témoignant de leur mauvaise intention dans les yeux. D'autres, si, et ont ouvert la bouche en grand.

Bientôt, on entend « miss Chelou » chuchoté d'un peu partout.

Nous nous dirigeons vers eux et je lui prends la main. Elle la serre très fort, et je l'imite, pour lui dire que je suis là, que je ne la laisserai pas tomber… et aussi pour prévenir les autres hommes qu'elle est déjà prise…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on achète en premier ? Demandé-je à voix basse.

-Des légumes.

-Très bien…

Je cherche un vendeur ou une vendeuse de légumes des yeux, et en trouve une, au fond de l'allée où nous sommes.

-Là-bas. Annoncé-je.

Hinata se presse un peu contre moi, pour éviter la foule d'hommes qui ne se gênent pas de la regarder, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Je les fusille du regard, un à un, mais ils sont trop occupés à reluquer ma copine pour le remarquer.

Ma rage monte, puis je me souviens que je suis là pour elle. Elle a besoin de faire ça, de se prouver qu'elle est encore un être humain à part entière, capable de discuter avec des inconnus.

Nous arrivons enfin près de la vendeuse, et je la regarde prendre une grande inspiration, avant de parler.

-Bonjour. Commence-t-elle.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle.

Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique, la femme.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-…Je voudrais deux kilos de carottes,… deux bouquets de persils,…deux kilos de chou fleur,… deux kilos d'aubergine,… et trois kilos de tomates, s'il vous plaît.

La maraîchère s'exécute au fur et à mesure que Hinata parle.

-Ca fera dix-sept ryos. Conclut-elle.

-Tenez.

Je prends le panier.

-Merci bien, à bientôt.

-Au revoir.

Nous rebroussons chemin.

-Ca va ? M'enquiers-je.

Elle lâche un souffle tremblant, avant de faire oui de la tête, tenant ma main fermement.

-Maintenant, le boucher. Annonce-t-elle.

Il n'est pas très loin de la maraîchère.

Quand on arrive à sa hauteur, il a un sourire espiègle, comme ceux de tous les hommes présents au marché. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

-Que puis-je faire pour la gente dame.

Hinata resserra sa main, et je me retourne vers elle.

Elle est en train de me sourire, comme pour me rassurer.

… D'accord, je ne suis pas aussi bon cachotier que je le pensais…

C'est à mon tour de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, ce qui la fait rire un peu.

« Ne ris pas ! Il va encore plus t'apprécier ! » Paniqué-je intérieurement.

-Bonjour, je voudrais du gigot d'agneau, deux kilos de filet de bœuf, et un poulet entier.

Le boucher de malheur prend son temps pour nous servir, toujours ce sourire que je ne supporte pas, aux lèvres.

-Tenez, mademoiselle. Ca fait quarante ryos.

Je prends l'argent des mains de Hinata, et le tends au boucher, ne cachant en rien mon mécontentement.

Il paraît un peu surpris, avant de continuer à sourire et me tendre la marchandise.

Je bouillonne intérieurement.

Avant de repartir, Hinata me retiens.

-Quoi ? Demandé-je, un peu sur les nerfs.

Elle se hisse sur ses pointes des pieds et me fait une bise sur la joue.

-Calme-toi. M'ordonne-t-elle en souriant.

Et c'est-ce que je fais. Cette femme a un pouvoir étrange sur moi… Depuis quand je la vois comme une femme mais plus comme une fille ?

Nous arrivons chez le poissonnier —encore un homme !—.

Celui-ci est plutôt vieux, cela dit. Et son sourire est aimable, plus qu'autre chose.

Ca me rassure un peu.

Hinata passe sa commande, et lui aussi passe son temps. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que le boucher, toutefois.

Il a l'air d'être un grand-père bienveillant, et ma méfiance diminue d'un cran.

-Alors, mademoiselle, vous êtes d'ici ?

-J'habite dans la maison au sud de la ville.

Elle semble l'apprécier…

-Ah… Alors c'est vous… Votre surnom ne vous va pas du tout ! Remarque-t-il.

Je me raidis en l'entendant. Je ne sais pas si recevoir son surnom à la figure est une bonne chose, alors qu'on essaie de changer…

-Merci du compliment. Répond-elle calmement.

Nous payons et partons chercher du laitage.

-Tu n'as pas l'air fâchée…

-…Est-ce que tu as un jour pensé ça de moi ? Demande-t-elle gravement.

-Pas une seule fois. La rassuré-je.

-Alors, peu importe ce que les gens disent, ça m'est égal. Conclut-elle avec le sourire.

Je le lui rends, admiratif.

-Revenons un peu à la voiture, pour déposer tout ça… Ca commence à être lourd. Proposé-je.

-D'accord ! Je pourrais en porter, si tu veux-

-Non, je suis un gentleman ! Dis-je fièrement.

Elle rit en frappant doucement mon bras avec le dos de sa main.

Nous déposons la viande et les poissons dans la glacière que nous avons apportée, et mettons le reste à côté, dans la malle arrière.

Le reste du marché se passe sans incident. Les hommes ont continué de regarder, mais nous les avons ignorés royalement, et les femmes ont été plus sympathiques… Hinata n'a pas une fois perdu son calme.

-On rentre ? Lui demandé-je.

-…Je voudrais faire les boutiques… Répond-elle timidement.

Je sais que je devrais être fier d'elle et avoir le sourire aux lèvres, mais, pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai besoin de calme, et de me retrouver loin de tout ce monde qui dévisage et reluque ma copine…

Mais je ne peux pas lui refuser ça. Elle commence enfin à se décoincer…

-D'accord ! Dis-je, forçant un sourire.

C'était une longue et dure journée, pour un début de semaine.

Ce n'étaient pas les vêtements, ni les chaussures, ni même les bijoux qui ont poussé Hinata à déambuler dans les boutiques pendant tout la sainte journée. C'était surtout le fait de parler à des inconnus avec son assurance nouvellement trouvée.

Je ne peux pas être plus fier d'elle que je le suis, maintenant… Mais elle m'a complètement épuisé !

Et il était hors de question de la laisser seule. Je sais qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivée sans moi pour l'accompagner…

-Tiens ! Dit-elle, apparaissant dans mon champ de vision, me tendant un verre de jus de raisin.

Je suis allongé sur la pelouse, avec un drap et un oreiller en-dessous de moi, et une couette au-dessus. Nous venons de finir de dîner.

Je prends le verre en la remerciant, et elle s'allonge à côté de moi.

Elle vient se blottir contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je mets mon bras autour d'elle.

Je ne peux que humer d'appréciation.

-Ca t'a épuisé tout ce shopping. Remarque-t-elle.

-Vous, les femmes, vous avez une endurance hors-norme, pour ça !

Elle rit.

-C'était amusant !

-Je suis content d'entendre ça. Répondis-je, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-…Mais tu n'es pas vraiment content de voir tous ces hommes tourner autour de moi.

Je tique un peu et elle rit.

-Disons que je me rends compte, maintenant, de la valeur de notre petite bulle.

Elle rit de plus belle.

-On reste ici pour le reste de la semaine, alors ?

-Ou on peut faire des randonnées dans la forêt. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, là-bas.

-Ca m'a l'air tentant ! Surtout que j'ai des vêtements et des chaussures adéquats, maintenant. Dit-elle fièrement.

Ca me tire un sourire.

-…Sors avec moi, samedi soir.

Elle sourit.

-Pour quelle occasion ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'occasion pour avoir envie de sortir avec toi, mais si tu en veux une, disons que c'est pour fêter nos trois semaines et pour essayer ce restaurant en ville qui ne m'a l'air pas mal du tout.

-Mm… d'accord ! Dit-elle, en flirtant.

Elle se redresse un peu pour m'embrasser, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon prénom, comme d'habitude.

-Et si on dormait à la belle étoile, ce soir ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Tu as découvert ton âme d'aventurière, aujourd'hui, dis moi ! Répondis-je en riant.

-C'est un peu ça !

J'ai mis un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue marine sous une veste noire et des chaussures de la même couleur, pour l'occasion.

C'est la première fois que j'emmène une fille dîner, et je me sens surexcité.

Sakura n'a jamais voulu. Elle devait respecter son couvre-feu. —Elle devait avoir des missions, le lendemain, maintenant que j'y pense— Et les autres filles ne voulaient que coucher avec le fils du Hokage, pour satisfaire leurs fantasmes personnels.

Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot pour accepter qu'elles m'utilisent comme ça…

J'arrive chez Hinata, à dix-neuf heures tapante.

-Tu es très élégant, ce soir ! Remarque Kô.

-Merci.

-Si tu permets, nous allons vous suivre avec la voiture, aujourd'hui. Il est tard, et même si je te fais confiance, nous sommes toujours les responsables de sa sécurité.

Ca me surprend, mais j'imagine que je vais perdre un temps conséquent si je m'y oppose.

-…Entendu.

-Nous vous attendrons dehors.

Je hoche la tête.

J'entre dans la maison, et entends des bruits de talons se diriger vers moi, venir d'en haut.

Hinata descend l'escalier, une robe d'été longue et noire, décolletée sur le dos. Elle porte des stilettos ouverts noirs, et un collier en or descendant jusqu'au dessus de sa magnifique poitrine, et des bracelets au poignet gauche. Ils sont en or également. Elle a attaché ses cheveux bouclés en queue de cheval.

Elle est sublime, et je dois me rappeler de respirer.

Hinata s'arrête là où l'escalier se sépare en deux.

-Tu…tu es… je ne trouve pas les mots !

Elle rougit violemment.

-M-merci.

Et on se dévisage pendant quelques minutes, avant que je ne fronce mes sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne descends pas ?

-…Je suis très nerveuse… J'ai peur de tomber.

-Oh… Tu veux que je monte ?

Elle hoche la tête.

Je m'exécute, et, arrivé près d'elle, passe mon bras gauche sous ses genoux et mon bras droit autour de sa taille, puis la porte jusqu'en bas.

Elle ne bronche pas… Je sens toutes les merveilleuses courbes de son corps…

-Avoue-le, tu voulais que je te porte ! La taquiné-je.

-Tu lis si bien en moi ! Répond-elle, sur le même ton.

Elle ne porte pas de manteau. Il fait assez chaud, de toute façon.

J'ai réservé une pièce privée dans le restaurant le plus réputé de la ville, ne voulant pas avoir le regard des autres sur nous, ce soir.

C'est une salle charmante, placée en hauteur, avec une belle vue sur la ville et la mer, au loin.

Ses murs sont beiges, et son plafond est orné d'un lustre dont les ampoules cascadent vers nous.

L'ambiance est très romantique.

Nous installons à table. Celle-ci est postée près de la fenêtre.

-C'est très beau ! S'émerveille Hinata, les yeux brillants.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, lui dis-je, lui faisant comprendre que je ne parle pas de la salle.

Elle s'empourpre, me faisant rire.

Le serveur vient passer nos commandes, et nous laisse seuls, du jazz en musique de fond.

-Tu ne le fais vraiment plus ?

Hinata vient de comprendre en quoi consiste le piratage informatique, et les dangers qu'il implique.

-Non, je te le promets.

-Tu pourrais aller en prison, pour ça.

Je me garde de lui dire que je risque bien pire, maintenant.

-Je ne le fais plus, Hinata. Répété-je.

Elle se détend, me croyant enfin.

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? On est dans un très bon restaurant, buvant un excellent champagne et mangeant des plats succulents, avec du jazz pour nous accompagner pendant la soirée. Je veux profiter de ça !

Elle sourit.

-D'accord… Pardonne-moi.

-Je te pardonne.

-Merci. Dit-elle en souriant.

-De rien !

La voir comme ça me tire un sourire attendri.

-Tu es vraiment très belle, ce soir. Répété-je, pour la troisième fois.

-Merci… Ce que j'aime le plus dans ma tenue, ce sont mes chaussures que j'ai achetées moi-même !

-Je parie que tu n'as jamais dépensé autant d'argent de ta vie.

Elle rit.

-C'est vrai. Mais ça m'a fait du bien. Tout cet argent que mon père m'envoie chaque mois depuis six ans, en échange de ses visites, doit bien aller quelque part !

L'entendre parler ainsi me rend triste, mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre belle soirée.

-Comment est ta religieuse ? M'enquiers-je.

-Excellente ! Ton fondant au chocolat est bon ?

-…Oui, et c'est surprenant ! M'exclamé-je. Tu m'en feras, un jour ?

-Ca te plaît quand je cuisine, hein !

-Ca m'enchante, même !

Elle a un sourire attendri.

-Alors, ce sera avec plaisir !

Puis, toujours en version jazz, nous entendons le début de Moon River.

Nous nous regardons, et je me lève.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Ses yeux brillent tellement, ce soir ! Attisant la flamme dans ma poitrine, nourrie par les battements erratiques de mon cœur.

Elle prend ma main, et se lève.

Cette fois-ci, nous dansons un slow, voulant juste être plus près, l'un de l'autre.

-Et si on faisait de Moon River la bande originale de notre histoire ? Chuchoté-je à son oreille.

Je vois les frissons hérisser les poils de son cou.

-J'adhère à l'idée. Dit-elle, comme à bout de souffle.

-J'aimerais voir cette vue de ta chambre dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, dernièrement. Me dit-elle.

J'en suis choqué. Je n'ai, maintenant, en tête, que l'idée d'avoir Hinata dans ma chambre.

Mais, voyant son air innocent, je doute qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi.

Que puis-je faire face à tant d'innocence ? Si je refuse, elle va se douter de quelque chose…

-D'accord… mais préviens Kô et son ami, alors.

-Très bien, attends-moi là.

Elle descend les marches du restaurant, et se penche sur la berline noire étincelante.

Mon pouls s'accélère, incapable de penser à quelque chose de moins coquin…

Elle revient une minute plus tard, avec un grand sourire.

-Ils vont nous suivre, et rester dans le parking du Tayô.

Je déglutis difficilement. C'est trop de pression, tout ça !

Je finis par hocher la tête, et la conduis jusqu'à la voiture.

-Tu as raison, je vois difficilement ce qui pourra être mieux. Dit-elle, humant l'air marin.

-La vue de ta cabane n'est mal, non plus ! Rectifié-je.

Elle sourit et se tourne vers moi.

-Je passe une très bonne soirée. Murmure-t-elle.

C'est moi, ou sa voix a changé ?

-Moi aussi. Répondis-je, d'un ton mal assuré.

Nos visages sont maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je ne peux résister à la tentation de l'embrasser.

Elle répond avec ferveur.

Nos langues se mêlent, s'affrontent et se suivent.

Quand nous nous séparons pour reprendre nos souffles, elle se met à embrasser mon cou. Ma respiration s'arrête brusquement, et je déglutis.

-Hinata… Chuchoté-je.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais ? »

_**ALERTE LEMON**_

Je suis incapable de la repousser, et elle continue, ajoutant sa langue.

Je sens mon pantalon se serrer de plus en plus, et le rouge me monter aux joues.

Mes mains restent immobiles sur sa hanche, essayant de m'accrocher à une quelconque rationalité.

Elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Ca me choque. Mais je ne fais toujours rien, ma respiration toujours bloquée. Mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux-mêmes.

Où est la Hinata qui ne supportait pas de voir deux boutons ouverts ?

Elle relève la tête pour venir m'embrasser à nouveau.

C'est ce qui me sort de ma transe, et je réponds avidement, désespérément, à ses avances.

Hinata ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle veut. Je ne sais pas d'où l'idée lui est venue, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je vais prendre soin de ce qu'elle m'offre si généreusement.

J'ouvre petit à petit la fermeture de sa robe, dans son dos. Continuant à assaillir ses lèvres.

Elle enlève un instant ses bras de mon cou, pour faire glisser sa robe au sol.

Je n'ose pas regarder, de peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et d'aller trop vite.

Elle s'occupe ensuite d'ôter ma chemise je la laisse faire.

Je délaisse sa bouche pour venir embrasser son cou, lui tirant un soupir de plaisir, et rendant mon pantalon encore plus inconfortable.

Mes doigts viennent dégrafer son soutien-gorge, qui rejoint sa robe, et je la sens se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la dépose sur mon lit. Je me poste entre ses cuisses.

Nous nous fixons un moment. Sa respiration est rapide, et elle a le rouge aux joues. Son regard, toujours aussi expressif, me témoigne de son désir, ardant, miroitant le mien.

Je me risque à poser mon regard sur ses seins, et en ai le souffle coupé.

-Tu es sublime ! Dis-je, fasciné.

Sans dire un mot, elle ma ramène vers elle par le cou, et m'embrasse passionnément.

Je descends petit à petit vers sa poitrine, et prends son téton droit entre mes dents, le mordille, le lape. Avec ma main droite je fais rouler la boule de chair de l'autre sein sous mes doigts.

-Naruto. Murmure-t-elle, la voix chargée de plaisir.

Je dois me répéter plusieurs fois d'y aller doucement.

Je remonte dans son cou, et ma main descend sur son corps, caressant sa peau si douce. Elle s'arrête sur sa cuisse, et la presse contre moi, essayant de garder le contrôle puis, doucement, glisse dans son entre-jambe et caresse le tissu de sa culotte. Sa respiration s'accélère, tout comme le mien, pressant de plus en plus sa poitrine contre mon torse.

Elle est de plus en plus prête, pour moi, le nectar de son plaisir me le prouve.

Je passe sous sa culotte, et fais rouler du bout des doigts, sa petite boule de nerfs.

Elle gémit, menaçant de plus en plus mon contrôle déjà chancelant.

Je continue le mouvement, et commence à la sentir trembler, sous moi, ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. Ses bras m'emprisonnent contre elle, tout près d'elle. Ses paupières sont closes, sa bouche est entrouverte, émettent bruit érotique après bruit érotique. Elle est si belle !

Enfin, elle atteint le point de rupture, et crie. Son corps devient rigide, quelques instants, avant de se détendre.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle me sourit et m'attire à nouveau vers elle pour m'embrasser.

Je sens ses mains descendre sur mon torse, faisant sursauter mes muscles abdominaux à leur passage, puis défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je ne peux contenir mon grognement d'appréciation. Une fois le pantalon ouvert, elle glisse sa main directement sous mon caleçon, me distrayant assez pour que je ne puisse plus l'embrasser.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et gémis doucement.

Elle se met à me caresser, de haut en bas, me faisant vivre une délicieuse torture.

-Hinata ! Soufflé-je.

Quand elle commence à accélérer le rythme, je l'arrête.

-N-non, c'est trop tôt. Expliqué-je.

Je me défais de ses bras, l'entendant protester doucement.

Je me lève, me débarrasse de mes chaussures, de mon pantalon, et de mon caleçon, lui révélant la preuve de mon désir, dressé fièrement devant elle.

Elle ne détourne pas les yeux, au contraire, la vue de mon corps nu semble attiser son désir.

Je reviens vers elle, lui enlevant sa culotte au passage, et l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle répond aussi ardemment.

Je me sépare de ses lèvres pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Tu es prête ?

Elle hoche la tête, sans hésiter ses jambes s'écartant un peu plus pour me le confirmer.

Je presse le bout de mon érection contre ses lèvres, et un frisson nous traverse tous les deux.

J'entre doucement en elle, d'un rythme lent et délicieusement agonisant.

Je sens ses ongles entrer dans mes épaules quand je brise ses barrières, mais elle n'émet aucun son.

Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait être aussi bon… Quand j'arrive au bout, j'arrête de bouger, la laissant s'habituer à ma taille.

Ses reins viennent à ma rencontre, me disant de bouger. Je me retire alors doucement, et reviens vers elle. Le rythme est lent, mais le plaisir qui me traverse est sans précédent.

Elle-même commence à le ressentir, d'après ses halètements et le mouvement de sa hanche, me poussant à accélérer. Nos corps se rencontrent et se séparent, encore et encore, se couvrant de sueur, augmentant le plaisir et le désir avec le rythme.

Soudain, je sens ses coups de reins et sa respiration doubler de puissance.

-Là. Me dit-elle, le souffle coupé.

Je me concentre alors sur cette zone, me forçant à l'atteindre à chaque poussée, regardant Hinata perdre peu à peu la raison devant moi.

Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de nerfs et de chair gémissant et grognant son nom à chaque fois qu'elle prononce le mien. Les milliers de flammes derrières mes paupières m'aveuglent de plus en plus.

Et puis, je sens un spasme traverser tout son corps, lui faisant connaître un deuxième orgasme. J'ouvre les yeux pour la voir, les yeux écarquillés, le dos arqué vers moi, et ses lèvres prononçant silencieusement mon nom.

Ca suffit pour m'entraîner avec elle, son nom à la bouche.

Pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, vagues après vagues de plaisir m'assaillent, me faisant trembler. Ma vision blanchit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le paradis, mais ça doit ressembler à ça…

Je reviens peu à peu sur terre, et la retrouve allongée sur le matelas, épuisée.

Je m'allonge près d'elle, et la tire vers moi.

Elle se blottit contre moi, la tête sur mes épaules, et je tire les couvertures sur nous.

Le sommeil nous gagne, impitoyable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Alors, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous attendent des détails sur le dodécagone, mais j'ai cru bon de faire un peu plus évoluer la relation de Naruto et Hinata avant de mêler les autres là-dedans… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… A bientôt la suite ! -) **_


	8. Chute

Chapitre 8 : **Chute **

Quand je me réveille, Hinata est encore endormie, sur le ventre. Ses bras sont sous l'oreiller, et ses cheveux cascadant dans son dos elle a dû les lâcher, dans la nuit… Sa peau brille sous les rayons du soleil.

C'est un tableau que j'aimerai voir tous les matins, pour le restant de mes jours.

Elle remue légèrement, son nez se retrousse et elle ouvre doucement les yeux, sûrement réveillée par la lumière sur elle.

En la regardant, mon cœur s'accélère, pensant à la nuit que nous venons de vivre. C'était magique…

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Hyuga ! Dis-je d'une voix suave.

Elle doit être en train de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, à son visage qui rougit à chaque seconde.

-B-bonjour ! Finit-elle par dire après cinq minutes, encore rouge, mais souriante.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demandé-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Très bien.

Elle est encore nerveuse, mais commence à se calmer.

Je l'embrasse doucement… baiser qui va bientôt se transformer en quelque chose d'autre qu'un bisou de bonjour en quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus sensuel, de plus fougueux aussi…

Je ne retrouve mes pensées qu'une demi-heure plus tard, haletant après un plaisir extrêmement violent, suant, avec Hinata dans mes bras et dans le même état que moi.

-Hinata… Dis-je, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

-Mm ?

-Tu as un corps parfait.

Elle rit un peu.

-C'est vrai ! Comment tu fais pour avoir un corps…aussi parfait ?

-Il y a… une salle de gym… dans la salle au-dessus…du salon.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore fini de visiter cette demeure.

-Et toi, comment tu as pu avoir tous ces m-muscles ?

-J'aime savoir que je te fais de l'effet ! Commenté-je, sournoisement.

-R-réponds à ma question ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

J'éclate de rire.

-Je fais de l'aïkido depuis que je suis tout petit.

-Ah bon ? Tu sais te battre ?

-Oui ! Ne suis-je pas parfait ?

C'est à son tour de rire. Elle se tourne vers moi et hume mon torse.

-Ne fais pas ça, je sue abondamment, ça sent pas très bon.

-On sent pareil…

Que je l'aime !

-Hinata ? Commencé-je après quelques minutes.

-Oui ?

-Kô ne va pas s'en faire ? Il est resté là toute la nuit…

-… Je lui ai déjà dit que j'allais rester…

Je m'écarte un peu d'elle.

-…Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ? Demandé-je, sidéré.

Elle s'empourpre, mais acquiesce.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Très sexy ! Complimenté-je.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi, gênée.

-…Euh, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller aux toilettes.

Elle a un sourire amusé.

-Ok, vas-y.

-J'embrasse ses lèvres avant de me lever.

-Je reviens vite !

Je tire la chasse et fait couler l'eau du lavabo, un sourire permanent aux lèvres.

Cette histoire a peut-être mal commencé, et les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai rencontrée sont peut-être juste horribles, mais maintenant que je suis là, que j'ai goûté à ce petit morceau de paradis, je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant envers ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

Ca ne veut pas dire que je leur pardonne, mais je pense que je peux essayer, maintenant.

Avec Hinata à mes côtés, je peux tout faire, je suis capable de tout. Surtout des choses dont je croyais être incapable…

Cette femme m'a transformé. Je l'ai remarqué bien avant cette nuit… Cette nuit était juste la confirmation de tout ce sur quoi je ruminais depuis six semaines.

Je sors de la salle de bain, le sourire toujours en place, pour retrouver Hinata en position assise dans le lit, mon téléphone portable à la main. Je lis le choc sur son visage…

-Hinata ?

Elle ne répond pas.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…Q-qui est-elle ? Demande-t-elle doucement, comme terrifiée.

Je redoute le pire.

Je prends le téléphone… dans l'écran se trouve une photo de Sakura et moi, nous étions en train de nous embrasser.

Je m'insulte à maintes reprises.

-Hinata-

.elle. Répète-t-elle fermement.

Ses mains tremblent.

-C'est mon ex.

-Si c'est ton ex, alors pourquoi…p-pourquoi… pourquoi…

Elle commence à hyper ventiler.

Je m'approche d'elle.

-Hinata, calme-toi. Dis-je, mettant mes mains sur ses bras.

Elle me repousse vivement.

-Non ! Si c'est ton ex, pourquoi tu as des photos de vous en train de-

Elle n'arrive pas à finir.

-Je n'ai touché à mon téléphone que le jour où j'ai pris des photos de toi sur la plage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les effacer ! Expliqué-je précipitamment, comme si le temps me manquait.

C'est le cas.

Elle secoue la tête.

-Hinata, regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécute, les yeux embués de larmes.

Mon cœur se serre.

-Je te jure, tout est fini entre elle et moi !

-D-depuis quand ?

-Depuis bientôt trois mois.

A quoi bon lui mentir ?

Ca la surprend.

-Q-que depuis trois mois ?

-C'est une longue histoire… Dis-je en soupirant. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne suis plus avec elle ! C'est fini, nous deux !

Je lis le doute dans ses yeux.

Sans prévenir, elle se lève et se jette sur ses affaires, les enfilant rapidement.

J'essaie de retarder les choses et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Hinata, je t'en prie-

-Ne me touche pas ! Crie-t-elle, hors d'elle.

-Hinata, tu me connais ! Comment tu peux ne pas me croire ? Imploré-je, désespéré.

Elle ne répond pas et finit de s'habiller.

Elle court vers la porte. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Je t'aime, Hinata !

On peut être deux à crier…

Elle s'arrête net, figée.

-Je t'aime. Répété-je plus calmement. Et pas d'un amour où je te tiens la main, te prends dans mes bras, t'embrasse et te fais la causette juste parce que je me sens bien avec toi. Je t'aime d'un amour où je te tiens la main parce que ne pas avoir de contact physique avec toi quand tu es proche de moi me rend fou, où je te prends dans mes bras à cause du trop plein d'affection que j'ai pour toi, où je t'embrasse parce que si je ne le fais pas, je crois que je vais mourir sur place, où je te fais la causette et te parle des choses les plus minimes de ma vie parce que tu es tellement précieuse que je dois t'avoir dans chacun de mes souvenirs !

Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler d'elle, et je comprends que tu aies du mal à me croire.

Mais je te promets qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! Rien du tout ! Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que je n'ai plus aucune place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu le sais ! Je te connais, après ce qu'on a fait hier soir, et ce qu'on vient de faire, il est impossible que tu ne le saches pas. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Alors, s'il te plaît, reste. Discutons-en !

Ses épaules tremblent, mais elle ne se retourne pas. Au lieu de ça, elle continue son chemin, et quitte ma chambre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'i peine un quart d'heure, nous étions si heureux. Et maintenant ?

Un trou béant loge dans ma poitrine.

Je prends quelques respirations pour me calmer.

« Elle va s'en rendre compte » Essayé-je de me convaincre. « Je sais qu'elle me croit. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Et quand elle reviendra vers moi, —parce qu'il est juste impossible qu'elle ne le fasse pas— je serai là pour l'attendre.

Soudain, le téléphone de la chambre sonne.

-Allô. Dis-je faiblement.

_-Naruto._

Oh non, pas lui !

De tous les mauvais moments, il a choisi le pire !

-Papa. Dis-je sèchement.

Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? Savoir si j'ai encore assez de vêtements avec moi?

Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… enfin si, j'ai du temps à en revendre en attendant Hinata… Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur autre chose. Mon cœur est trop lourd pour ça.

La voix de mon père vient percer le nuage de réflexion dans lequel je me trouve.

_-Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?_

-…Non, tu disais ?

Il soupire.

_-Les piliers te convoquent._

Une sueur froide traverse mon corps.

-… Ca veut dire quoi, exactement ?

_-Tu dois revenir à Konoha dans les plus brefs délais. _

-…Je peux être là dans trois jours… Dis-je bêtement, ne réalisant pas toujours.

_-C'est trop long. J'envoie un jet te prendre. Il arrivera dans deux heures. Soit à l'aéroport à temps. _

Sur ce, il raccroche.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

Je viens juste de me disputer avec ma copine, et je dois la quitter pour me diriger vers, peut-être, ma mort. Je ne peux même pas lui dire au revoir, elle ne voudra jamais me laisser entrer. Et quand bien même elle le fasse, Kô n'acceptera jamais ça…

Je soupèse alors mes options.

Si j'essaie quand même de la voir, que se passerait-il ? Vais-je tout lui dire sur le dodécagone pour qu'elle comprenne la situation ?

Ca prendrait trop de temps et je n'ai que deux heures, peut-être même moins…

Mais si je ne fais rien, et part sans rien dire à personne ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va se dire quand elle reviendra vers moi ?—Je dis « quand » parce qu'il est impossible qu'elle ne revienne pas. Même l'idée m'est trop douloureuse— Est-ce qu'elle va croire que je l'ai abandonnée ? C'est un peu ça, remarque…

Mais au moins, elle pourra essayer de refaire sa vie, sans craindre que des piliers meurtriers ne viennent l'étouffer dans son sommeil…

Qui est-ce que j'essaie de leurrer, là ? Hinata va juste s'éteindre à nouveau, et peut-être même complètement. Je sais de quoi elle est capable, et ce qu'elle peut encaisser. Elle ne pourra pas encaisser un autre abandon…

Alors, que choisir ? Préserver sa sécurité, ou sa santé mentale ?

Jamais de ma vie n'ai-je été face à un si grand dilemme !

Puis, une idée me vient. Je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais la revoir, mais je dois me battre pour que la Hinataenthousiaste et drôle, celle pour qui je me damnerai, continue d'exister pour que peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'aimer aussi follement et aussi profondément que je l'aime…

J'ignore l'agonie que cette idée provoque en moi.

Je prends alors une feuille de papier, et commence à écrire une lettre, ma façon à moi de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

_Hinata,_

_Ma douce, merveilleuse Hinata. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as pu trouver, dans ton cœur, la force de me pardonner. Mais je tiens quand même à te transmettre mes plus plates excuses. _

_J'ai fait une erreur colossale, et j'en suis conscient. Mais tu dois déjà me croire, maintenant. Je t'en suis reconnaissant._

_Je veux que tu saches que jamais, de mon vivant, n'ai-je été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu m'as apporté, juste en étant toi. Tu ne sais pas la dépression que tu m'as évitée, avec tes magnifiques, incroyables yeux. _

_Tu m'as sauvé de l'amertume, et tu m'as aidé à conserver mon sourire… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai te dire tout ça en face ! _

_Ah, Hinata ! Je voudrais tellement te tenir dans mes bras, en ce moment ! Je voudrais tant ignorer le reste du monde avec toi, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes ! _

_Mais ça revient à croire au père noël, j'imagine…_

_Je dois te quitter, Hinata, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais revenir. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux vraiment pas te dire pourquoi, il en va de ta sécurité. _

_J'ai fait quelques bourdes, dans ma vie, avant de te rencontrer. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis content de les avoir faites, ces bourdes ! Sinon, je n'aurai jamais croisé ton chemin, et je serais coincé dans une vie vide et sans véritable amour, en ce moment. _

_Si je pouvais, je resterais près de toi pour toujours, sauf que c'est trop demander, apparemment._

_Mais je veux que tu lises bien ces mots._

_Tu as été le soleil de ma vie, durant ces quelques semaines, et tu le resteras à tout jamais. _

_Il faut que tu vives ta vie ! Tu ne dois plus laisser qui que ce soit te dicter ce que tu dois faire. Prends ta vie en main !_

_Et n'aie plus peur d'aimer. Si quelqu'un te fais ressentir ce que tu éprouves pour moi, et crois-moi ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi de dire ça, laisse-le faire. Toi plus que quiconque, as droit au bonheur. Ne t'en prive pas._

_Mais saches que je t'aime, profondément, viscéralement, irrationnellement. Et je continuerai à t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_Mon cœur t'appartient à tout jamais. _

_Naruto._

Je me prépare et descends à la réception.

-Konohamaru.

-Bonjour monsieur Naru-to, vous allez bien ? Demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je tente de sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-J'imagine que ça va bientôt aller… mais j'ai un service à te demander.

-Je vous écoute.

-Si jamais la fille du parc, celle qui a les yeux gris vient ici, donne-lui ça.

Je lui remets la lettre.

-Miss Chelou ? Demande-t-il, en la prenant.

-Elle s'appelle HinataHyuga. Réctifié-je gravement.

-…D'accord, désolé…

-Et, si je ne reviens pas dans quelques jours, ne crains rien, quelqu'un viendra récupérer mes affaires et payer ma note.

Il fronce de plus en plus les sourcils.

-Monsieur Naruto, vous me faites peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Le rassuré-je.

« J'espère juste que ça sera le cas pour Hinata… »

-Au revoir, Konohamaru.

-…Au revoir, monsieur Naruto.

-Dis au revoir à Ayame et à la grand-mère, pour moi.

Il hoche la tête.

-Comptez sur moi.

Je prends ainsi congé de lui, toutes mes pensées sont vers Hinata.

Je sors de la salle de bain, les yeux en feu. Ca doit bien faire deux heures que je me suis transformée en fontaine.

Je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Je n'ai pas osé le croire…

Je ressens encore la même douleur que j'ai ressentie, quand j'ai vu cette photo, dans son téléphone.

Ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes… Et même si ça me déchire les entrailles de l'avouer, ils avaient l'air vraiment amoureux…

J'ai déjà pensé à cette possibilité, celle qu'il ait pu être avec une autre fille que moi. Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Mais j'ai tout de suite chassée cette optique de mon esprit, trop effrayée de me retrouver en compétition.

Je suis isolée du reste du monde depuis six ans. Je ne sais pratiquement rien sur rien, à part les trucs que j'ai lus dans les livres. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à apporter à qui que ce soit. Comment suis-je sensée faire le poids ? Pourquoi il me choisirait, s'il avait le choix ?

Mais, aussi incroyable soit-il, il est venu vers moi. Il s'est même battu pour moi. Alors je me suis mise à croire qu'enfin, je vois le bout du tunnel. Un tunnel sombre et froid, une traversée de six ans.

Et maintenant, ça me tombe dessus… Et je n'ai pas su le gérer…

Je me remémore sa déclaration. Et quelle déclaration ! Digne d'un vrai film romantique !

Chaque mot qu'il a prononcé m'est allé droit au cœur, me libérant peu à peu du poids que la photo a mis sur mes épaules.

Puis, tout d'un coup, la photo m'est revenue en tête, m'empêchant de revenir vers lui, creusant à nouveau un fossé entre nous.

_« Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que je n'ai plus aucune place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu le sais ! Je te connais, après ce qu'on a fait hier soir, et ce qu'on vient de faire, il est impossible que tu ne le saches pas._ »

Oui, je le sais. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Maintenant que j'ai les idées un peu plus claires, je le sais…

Comment ne pas le savoir quand chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque mot et chaque geste qu'il fait me le prouve ?

Je me mets alors à repenser à la nuit dernière.

Jamais je n'ai pensé pouvoir ressentir ça, de mon vivant ! La façon dont ses mains m'ont caressée, la façon dont sa bouche s'est occupé de la mienne, la façon dont il allait et venait en moi, lentement, puis passionnément, jusqu'à ce que mon monde se transforme en un gigantesque feu d'artifice, où le plaisir sans nom règne avait fini de me convaincre de son amour.

Et je ressens exactement la même chose.

Je soupire, et me poste devant le miroir de ma chambre, celui que Naruto m'a offert, il y a une semaine. C'était pour que je vois ma tête le matin, disait-il bien que je ne sache pas où il voulait en venir…

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour ravoir ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de mon assurance d'hier !

J'avais tout prévu. Dès qu'il m'a invitée à dîner avec lui, mon plan s'est mis en place tout seul.

Je voulais le remercier, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et je ne trouvais pas meilleure façon de le faire. Et à en juger par son visage tordu de plaisir, il n'y en avait pas…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je ne réponds pas. Me sentant trop misérable pour parler à qui que ce soit.

La personne insiste.

-Hinata ?

C'est Kô. Je ne réponds toujours pas.

-Je vais entrer, d'accord ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il entre.

Il soupire, sûrement en me voyant fixer mon reflet, les yeux vides, les bras ballants et le dos voûté.

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ou non ?

Kô est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un grand-frère pour moi.

Devant les autres, il reste formel avec moi, mais les honorifiques ont perdu leurs places dans nos discussions privées.

C'est lui que je suis venue voir, quand mon plan coquin s'est doucement mis sur pied.

Au début, il était opposé à ce que je m'offre à Naruto, mais finalement, en voyant ma détermination, il m'a soutenue, exigeant quand même de me suivre, au cas où ça tourne mal.

Je lui suis reconnaissante de cette initiative… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, avec les yeux des citadins me fixant. « Miss Chelou a encore frappé… »

-Hinata.

Je garde le silence. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. Remarque-t-il en soupirant.

-…Je…On s'est disputé…

Il roule des yeux.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que vous vous disputez, ça finisse toujours en drame ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputez normalement ?

-Définit normalement. Dis-je, faiblement.

-… Tu as raison, ce n'était pas une remarque pertinente…

-…

-…Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je réfléchis un moment.

-…J'ai été idiote.

-Il va falloir m'en dire plus.

Je soupire et commence mon récit.

Quand je termine, il a les sourcils plissés. Ses yeux n'étaient pas furieux comme la dernière fois, cependant… Il a l'air de bouder…

-Il a le droit d'avoir des ex, tu es au courant ?

Je garde le silence et me pince les lèvres. C'est plus difficile de savoir qu'on est en tort que de le penser…

-Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Et je suis sûr qu'il dit la vérité à propos de cette fille. Il était tous les jours avec toi, depuis deux mois. Où veux-tu qu'il trouve le temps de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ses actions parlent pour lui. Il n'a que toi, dans sa vie, Hinata, j'en suis sûr.

-Moi aussi…

-Alors, où est le problème ?

-… Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ?

Il me regarde, incrédule, avant de soupirer à nouveau, peut-être de désespoir…

-Chaque histoire est unique, Hinata. Et ton passé fait de toi qui tu es. Ton passé te mène là où tu es. Voilà pourquoi chaque personne est unique. Si tu penses gagner l'amour de quelqu'un en comptant les points, tu te trompes de stratégie. L'amour, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on commande. Ca arrive comme ça.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Naruto a trouvé que ce que ton histoire a fait de toi lui convenait qu'il aimait qui tu étais. Et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de raison pour ça. Parce que l'amour est tout sauf rationnel.

Donc, il faudrait que tu arrête de poser des questions sans raison d'être, parce que c'est juste débile et tu vas perdre ton temps.

Il se tait, et le silence s'alourdit.

-Bon, je dois revenir à ma cabine. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Je hoche la tête, et attends qu'il ait franchi la porte avant de m'assoir sur mon lit, la tête entre mes mains.

J'ai fait une bourde monumentale, je le sais maintenant. Je viens peut-être de détruire une très belle histoire d'amour… Si je vais le voir et m'excuse, me pardonnera-t-il ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer ?

Naruto a vraiment été d'une patience exemplaire, avec moi.

Il a continué d'insister pour me voir, quand j'avais trop peur du monde extérieur pour l'ouvrir. Il a supporté mes caprices et mes humeurs exécrables, alors qu'il n'y était même pas obligé, et cela avec le sourire. C'est encore lui qui a fait le premier pas après notre première dispute, alors que c'est moi qui ai exagéré…

Que se passerait-il, si cette saute d'humeur est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ?

Non ! Je ne resterai plus assise, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, à attendre que ma relation avec lui vole en éclat.

C'est mon tour d'aller vers lui. Il l'a déjà trop fait, par le passé.

C'est mon tour de me battre pour lui, pour nous ! Il m'en a donné la force, durant tout ce temps, alors à moi d'en faire bon usage.

Mais par quel moyen ?

Un éclair de lucidité répond à ma question. Je cours chercher une feuille de papier et un stylo.

Les lettres sont sa façon de me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Je vais en faire de même.

Je descends précipitamment voir Kô.

-Kô !

Il sort hâtivement de sa cabine.

-Hinata ?

-Emmène-moi le voir !

Il sourit de fierté.

-Tout de suite !

Sur la route vers l'auberge, je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, la preuve que je fais ce qu'il faut.

Il battait toujours comme ça, à chaque fois que j'étais avec Naruto…

Il ne va peut-être pas me pardonner, mais je dois essayer de réparer tout ça. Notre histoire est trop précieuse pour être jetée aux oubliettes.

Nous nous approchons de plus en plus de la ville. Et je commence à trembler.

Je ne le mérite pas. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, dans ma vie. Dieu sait que je vais tout faire pour être un jour digne de lui…

Nous arrivons devant le Tayô. Le parking est plein, aujourd'hui, alors Kô est obligé de se garer de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, je dois faire ça seule.

-D'accord. Dit-il en souriant.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, sors de la voiture, ma lettre en main, et avance vers l'auberge.

Je ne vois pas la voiture qui fonce droit sur moi, et me renverse.

Une vive douleur me traverse le corps, et le visage de Naruto est la dernière chose qui m'apparaît, avant que l'obscurité ne m'envahisse.

-Veuillez me suivre. Me dit un homme, à l'entrée du bureau de mon père.

Il est chauve et porte un bandana bleu marine sur la tête. Deux grosses balafres lui cisaillent parallèlement le visage, lui donnant un air encore plus hostile.

Je ne remarque rien d'autre. Je suis vide à l'intérieur. Voilà deux heures que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre…

Je le suis à travers les couloirs du siège duHokage, la tête baissée. J'ai une vague idée de ce qui m'attend, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant…

Nous arrivons devant une porte à double battants. Il l'ouvre et me laisse entrer.

La totalité des piliers est réunie à la salle de conférence.

« C'est donc ça que doit ressentir un condamné à mort ? »

Les douze piliers « primaires » sont assis autour d'une table ovale. Leurs héritiers respectifs sont debout derrière eux.

Je regarde ces derniers, un à un. Mes prétendus amis.

L'expression de Shino est indéchiffrable à cause de ses lunettes, comme d'habitude.

Kiba a l'air peiné, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais été très proches… au contraire, nous nous disputions tout le temps…

Ino, elle évite mon regard. Et ça me va. De toutes les filles du groupe, c'est elle que je connais le moins. C'est peut-être à cause de Sakura… Devenir proche de la meilleure amie de sa copine n'est jamais une bonne idée…

Chôji n'a aucun mal à me montrer sa tristesse. Et je me rends compte, que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. C'est la personne la plus gentille et généreuse que je connaisse. Mais il est aussi la personne la plus discrète. Il déteste fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et il a sans doute jugé que mon histoire avec Sakura ne le regardait pas…

Shikamaru me regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air impassible. Ca a le don de me mettre encore plus hors de moi. Après Sasuke, Shikamaru étais l'un de mes plus proches amis. A chaque fois que quelque chose m'arrivait, il était là pour moi, me gratifiant de ses conseils d'intellos énervants, mais que je suivais quand même.

Je me souviens bien de ce qu'il m'a dit, le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je sortais enfin avec Sakura. « Tâche de ne pas tout gâcher. »

Le fourbe ! Pendant tout ce temps, il faisait semblant !

Neji a le même air que Shikamaru. Lui, je lui en veux pour une toute autre raison. Il peut bien me poignarder dans le dos autant qu'il le souhaite, j'encaisserai. Je me mettrai sûrement en colère contre lui, mais j'encaisserai. Par contre, je ne tolère pas le fait qu'il ait laissé son oncle expédier Hinata à l'autre bout du pays sans lever le petit doigt. Je ne sais pas à quel point ils étaient proches, mes je m'en fiche royalement. Il a laissé l'amour de ma vie s'éteindre sans rien faire, il est encore plus condamnable que tous les autres, à mes yeux !

Tenten me regarde, comme en colère… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je trouve sa colère mal placée. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui soit pire que ce qu'elle m'a fait ? C'était une bonne copine. Pas très proche, vu la possessivité de Sakura, mais le plus proche possible quand même. Et elle m'a trahi, comme tout le monde…

Lee a la même tête que Chôji… A lui non plus, je n'en veux pas. Je le connais, il a un bon fond. Un excellent fond, même, derrière tous ses discours sur la beauté et la fraîcheur de la jeunesse, derrière toutes ses embrassades disproportionnées…

Mon regard se pose sur Sakura… Et toute la colère que Hinata a su, sans qu'elle le sache, garder refoulée, revient, plus puissante que jamais. Elle me regarde, blessée, comme si c'était moi qui étais en tort, et ça ne fait qu'attiser ma fureur.

Elle doit voir à quel point je lui en veux, puisqu'elle détourne le regard, toujours blessée.

« C'est quoi, ça ? C'est comme ça qu'elle espère se faire pardonner, en me donnant l'impression que c'était ma faute ? »

Quand nous étions ensemble, et que je me fâchais contre elle, légitimement, elle faisait toujours en sorte qu'au final, ce soit moi qui m'excuse. Je savais qu'elle me manipulait. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point. Mais je la laissais faire, ne trouvant pas ça trop grave. Mais maintenant qu'on n'est plus ensemble, elle a du culot de croire que ça marcherait encore avec moi !

Et enfin je regarde Sasuke. Son expression est encore plus fermée que celles de Shikamaru et de Neji. D'eux tous, c'est sa réaction qui me surprend le moins… Et je ne ressens rien en le regardant. Ni colère, ni compassion. Seulement du vide…

-Assieds-toi. M'ordonne fermement mon père.

Nos regards se croisent.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux de ma vie. Il s'impose en chef de l'assemblée, et agit en conséquence. Pour être honnête, il m'intimide beaucoup… me fait presque peur…

A côté de lui est assise ma mère. Ses yeux sont rouges, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Dans ma tête, ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Et mes impressions sont légitimes, je pense. Ce ne sont pas des pensées d'un enfant gâté, blessé dans son amour-propre parce qu'il n'est plus le centre du monde, mais d'un adulte qui a tiré ses conclusions du fruit de ses recherches.

Je prends place dans un fauteuil, face à eux. Seul contre tous.

-NarutoUzumaki, d'après notre enquête, tu as commis un acte terrible, passible d'une peine conséquente. Commence le père de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara.

Il ressemble beaucoup à son fils, sauf que ses traits sont plus prononcés et deux balafres raient son visage l'une sur le côté droit du front, et l'autre, sur la joue droite.

A côté de lui se tient sa femme, Yoshino, cheveux et yeux bruns, teint pâle, visage fin.

-Tu as piraté notre base de données pour y voler des informations confidentielles. Continue mon père.

Je me garde de rouler des yeux. Je sais déjà tout ça ! Pourquoi tourner autour du pot ? Ou alors, est-ce que la peine conséquente commence ici ?

-Avoues-tu avoir fait tout ça ? Demande-t-il.

Je soupire.

-Oui, je l'avoue. Dis-je, fatigué.

« Si je n'avais pas avoué, vous ne seriez même pas au courant… »

-Alors maintenant, nous te demandons de nous dire ce que tu faisais à Nokoribi.

Je le regarde fixement, pendant un moment, avant de répondre, sans détourner les yeux.

-Je me suis souvenu d'une mission que Shikamaru avait là-bas, une ville qui n'est presque pas rattachée à Konoha. Ca a piqué ma curiosité, alors je m'y suis rendu.

Ca na pas été difficile, après, de comprendre que la bibliothèque est le seul lien de la ville avec nous, et j'en ai conclu que si des informations devaient se trouver là-bas, ce serait sûrement à la bibliothèque.

Tu m'as laissé entrer, alors je l'ai fait. J'ai enquêté sur l'organisation, du mieux que j'ai pu. Et je sais pratiquement tout sur vous…

« J'ai encore quelques questions sans réponses, mais je doute que vous allez me répondre si je vous les posais… »

-Ca n'explique pas ce que tu faisais avec ma fille.

C'estHiashiHyuga qui vient de prendre la parole. Il a les mêmes cheveux que Hinata, sauf qu'ils sont beaucoup plus ternes. Ses traits sont durs, et ses yeux sont froids.

En le voyant, ma rage se met à bouillonner. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui et le mettre en pièce ! Je suis tellement en colère que je sens mon visage s'empourprer. Et je commence à voir rouge.

Je serre les poings, jusqu'à ce que mes paumes saignent et prends quelques respirations.

Ca aide un peu, même si je le hais toujours autant…

Mes idées commencent à s'éclaircir. Et une question me vient.

-Comment vous êtes au courant de ça ? Demandé-je à mon père.

Il est hors de question que je m'adresse à lui. Je risque de perdre le contrôle.

-Nous t'avons fait suivre. Explique Sasuke.

…Ca ne me surprend pas. Après tout, quel moyen avait mon père de me croire sur parole ? Je ne suis que son fils…

-Alors, si c'est le cas, vous devez déjà savoir ce que je faisais avec elle. Répondis-je froidement.

-Nous savons que tu l'as abordée pour avoir des informations sur nous… ce qui n'est pas très malin puisqu'elle ne sait rien. Fait Hiashi.

Sa voix seule me donne des envies de meurtres énormes…

Ils croient que je fréquentais Hinata pour des informations ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient à côté de la plaque à ce point?

-Nous savons aussi que tu n'as reculé devant rien pour avoir ces informations qu'elle n'a pas. Tu es allé jusqu'à la séduire.

Ca me cloue le bec. Bah dit donc… ils pensent que tout le monde est comme eux, ou quoi ?

Je me garde de les contredire, puisque, s'ils croient ça, ils vont sans doute juger Hinata en victime et la laisseront tranquille…

Une autre révélation me vient. C'est peut-être pour ça que Sakura a l'air si blessée. Elle pense que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, puisque je n'aurais pas hésité à me servir de Hinata pour parvenir à mes fins…

Je n'en ai rien à faire, elle peut croire ce qu'elle veut. Seule Hinata compte.

-Puisque vous semblez tout connaître sur tout, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de tout vous raconter ? Demandé-je, roulant des yeux.

-…Alors, tu avoues avoir fait tout ça ? Demande Sakura, en colère.

-… Oui, et alors ? Demandé-je en retour.

Ses yeux verts se mettent à briller de rage. Je détourne les miens.

-Ce que tu as fait est très grave, Naruto. Remarque Sasuke.

-Je sais, alors allez-y, tuez-moi qu'on en finisse. Dis-je, feignant l'indifférence.

« Adieu, Hinata ! »

Personne ne bouge.

-Ce n'est pas dans nos pratiques, ici. Dit le père de Sasuke, FugakuUchiha.

Il a un visage carré, les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Ses traits son durs.

On dit que tous les Uchihas sont horriblement beaux… Il doit être l'exception qui confirme la règle…

A côté de lui se tient sa femme, Mikoto. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke, sauf que ses cheveux sont longs comme ceux d'Itachi.

-Laissez-moi rire. Il est écrit dans le gros bouquin que tous ceux qui gênent doivent être éliminés.

-Peut-être, mais pas comme ça. Proteste Fugaku.

-…Alors comment ?

-On leur fait subir une électrothérapie qui efface l'existence de notre organisation de leur mémoire.

Ils repartent, comme si de rien n'était, sauf qu'ils oublient tout de nous. M'explique Neji.

-…

-Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, il faut choisir. Dit mon père.

-Choisir quoi ?

-Tu es un héritier. Devenir un pilier est ta destinée. C'est surtout pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu te convoquer plus tôt…

Etant un héritier, tu as quelques privilèges. On ne peut pas t'effacer la mémoire sans ta permission.

Mais il y a autre chose : si tu étais un simple héritier, le choix aurait été plus simple, il aurait été tolérable de t'effacer directement la mémoire, puisque tu n'es même pas encore en exercice.

Génial… même mon sang ne peut pas sauver ma peau.

-Mais tu as aussi piraté notre base de données. Personne avant toi n'y est arrivé. T'avoir avec nous serait un atout.

C'est pour ça que nous te laissons le choix.

Bande de matérialistes !

-Lesquels ?

Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

-Soit tu acceptes de rejoindre nos rangs, auquel cas toutes les charges contre toi seront abandonnées…

-Soit vous m'effacez la mémoire. Finis-je pour eux.

-C'est ça. Acquiesce Sasuke.

Je soupire.

-Si je fais l'électrothérapie, jusqu'où ma mémoire sera effacée?

Ca les surprend tous.

-Tu oublieras ces trois derniers mois. Répond Shikaku.

Mon cœur se serre… Je ne peux pas oublier Hinata… Même si je ne me rappellerai de rien, Hinata, elle s'en souviendra… Et puis de toute façon, il est hors de question de perdre ces souvenirs. Ils sont beaucoup trop précieux !

-Tu es si réticent que ça à devenir l'un des nôtres ? Demande Ino.

-Pourquoi je voudrais faire partie d'une organisation composée de gens égocentriques et manipulateurs, qui ne procréent que pour avoir des héritiers et qui détruisent des vies ?

Je les ai offensés. Même s'ils ne sont pas Hinata, je peux le lire dans leurs yeux… Enfin, dans les yeux de ceux qui n'ont pas le visage impassible.

-Nous en sauvons encore plus. Dit Shikamaru avec dédain.

-Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

-Justement, si. Ta contribution peut nous faire sauver plus de vies…

« Et celle de Hinata, vous en faites quoi ? »

-Alors, tu décides quoi ? Me demande Sasuke.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réfléchir, la porte s'ouvre violemment, et l'homme de tout à l'heure entre.

-Nous sommes en pleine réunion ! S'emporte le patriarche des Uchiha.

-Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion, mais j'ai de graves nouvelles.

Il prend une pause, et nous restons tous silencieux, attendant la suite.

-Mademoiselle Hinata a été renversée par une voiture, elle est, en ce moment, à l'hôpital de Nokoribi, dans une salle d'opération.

XXXXXXXXX

_**Changement d'ambiance ! -) **_


	9. Noir

Chapitre 9 :** Noir**

En une phrase, mon monde s'est écroulé. Et en même temps, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Ca me paraît invraisemblable que quelqu'un que j'ai tenu dans mes bras ce matin-même, en bonne santé, soit en train de lutter pour sa vie…

Pendant une seconde, je n'entends presque plus rien. Tous les ordres que les piliers braillent à leurs subordonnés me passent complètement au-dessus. Puis, mon père prononce la phrase miracle.

-C'est décidé. Tous les héritiers, Hiashi, Kushina et moi allons à Nokoribi, sur le champ.

Je sors de mon transe.

-Je viens avec vous.

Ils me regardent tous.

-Il en est hors de question.

« Allez, Uzumaki ! Trouve une excuse, vite ! »

-Mes affaires sont là-bas, et ma note d'hôtel n'est pas encore payée… Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous occuper de ça, vu les circonstances.

« Faites qu'ils y mordent, faites qu'ils y mordent ! »

Si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aurais plus qu'à tout leur avouer et à prier qu'il leur reste un minimum de cœur…

Mon père soupire.

-Sasuke et Sakura te surveilleront de près.

…J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois déjà m'estimer heureux de pouvoir y aller.

Quand je pense que j'ai trouvé le vol de tout à l'heure trop long… j'ai l'impression que même un escargot irait plus vite !

J'ai décidé de m'éloigner du groupe, surtout de cet hypocrite de Hiashi qui ne daigne venir voir sa fille que quand elle est entre la vie et la mort…

A bien y réfléchir, hypocrite est un trop doux euphémisme pour décrire l'homme détestable qu'il est…

Me voici donc, à l'arrière de l'avion, près du hublot regardant le paysage défiler lentement, très, très lentement, sous mes yeux.

Pour l'aller, Sakura s'est « portée volontaire » pour rester avec moi, au cas où je fais une gaffe.

Comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit dans un avion… Je ne suis pas suicidaire, tout de même !

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Commence-t-elle doucement.

-Te faire quoi ?

Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à subir une de ses crises.

-Tu me plaques parce que je t'ai utilisé, comme tu dis-

-Non pas comme je dis. Tu m'**as** utilisé, Sakura. Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Tu savais que j'étais une cible facile ! Et tu en as profité !

-Ose me dire que tu n'as pas été heureux !

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ah ouais, elle est où alors, hein ? Tu ne peux plus tout me mettre sur le dos, maintenant. Tu t'es servi de la Hyuga pour avoir ce que tu veux, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Sa voix monte de plus en plus.

Elle a prononcé le nom de Hinata comme si c'était une injure… Ca me rend malade…

Je reste silencieux pendant quelques instants, la fixant gravement. Elle me rend mon regard.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Finis-je par dire calmement, en détournant les yeux.

Ca a l'air de la pousser à bout, parce que je vois sa main se lever pour me gifler.

Mais je suis plus rapide et saisis son avant-bras.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

-On n'est plus ensemble, je ne suis plus ton petit chien. Je ne te laisserai plus lever la main sur moi sans rien faire.

Ca ne fait que la rendre encore un peu plus en colère. Elle essaie de lever l'autre main, mais je la lui saisis également.

-Je suis plus fort que toi. Lui dis-je simplement, énumérant un fait. Si tu as réussi à me frapper pendant toutes ces années, c'est parce que je t'ai laissée faire.

Elle finit par retirer violemment ses avant-bras de mes mains et détourne le regard.

-Pauvre con ! Marmonne-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien. Ses insultes ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Dit-elle faiblement —tristement ?—, après quelques dizaines de minutes de silence.

-Allez, Sakura. Tomber dans le sentimentalisme, c'est au-dessus de toi. Répondis-je avec dédain.

-Tu penses que je joue la comédie ?

Sa voix monte à nouveau d'un cran.

-Et qui pourrait m'en blâmer, dis-moi ? Tu le fais depuis des années !

-…Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça…

Elle a vraiment l'air blessée.

-Je le croyais aussi… mais c'est ça le problème quand on ment, Sakura plus personne ne te crois, après !

Ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes. Et je roule des miens.

-Arrête, tu es ridicule. La sermonné-je.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne fais pas semblant !

-…

-Ce qui me blesse le plus, dans l'histoire, c'est que tu t'es tout de suite tourné vers cette fille, que tu l'aimes ou non, comme si de rien n'était !

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je broie du noir pendant des mois ? M'emporté-je.

-Oui ! Crie-t-elle. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu l'aurais fait !

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, toi, pourquoi devrai-je perdre mon temps à me morfondre pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut même plus la peine ?

-Ca suffit, vous deux. Intervient Sasuke. Baissez d'un ton, tout le monde vous entend !

Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver…

Sakura essuie ses larmes et se lève, nous laissant seuls.

Sasuke prend place près de moi.

Je fais mine de regarder par le hublot, ne voulant plus parler.

-Tu as été trop dur, avec elle.

Il n'a pas l'air de saisir le message, ou alors il s'en fiche…

-C'est ça, prends sa défense. Marmonné-je.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, aussi. Me rappelle-t-il.

-C'est ta seule meilleure amie. Rectifié-je.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demande-t-il, gravement.

-Tu es un mec intelligent, Sasuke. Tu m'as bien compris.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, et je commence à croire que je peux enfin être tranquille.

-Tu n'as plus du tout confiance en moi, alors… Remarque-t-il.

Je soupire. Je commence à être fatigué de tout ça.

-Arrête de te poser en victime. De la part de Sakura, d'accord. Elle fait ça tout le temps. Mais venant de toi ? C'est juste débile.

Il me fusille du regard.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi amer, Naruto ? C'est pas toi, ça ! Tu ne serais jamais si méchant envers moi. Tu n'aurais jamais été aussi méchant avec Sakura ! Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a fait !

Je rétrécis mes yeux.

-Je n'ai pas changé-

-Alors tu es encore plus aveugle que-

-Laisse-moi finir ! Lui ordonné-je.

Il se tait et me fixe des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas changé. Répété-je. C'est mon comportement avec vous qui est différent.

Il roule des yeux.

-Bien sûr. Et avec qui tu es le même ?

-Tous les autres.

Il ricane.

-Me fais pas rire. Tu n'as personne d'autre à part nous ! Tous ceux que tu as fréquentés à Nokoribi, ils ne te connaissent pas autant que nous !

-Ne fais pas comme si tu connaissais l'historique du moindre de mes gestes, là-bas, tu ne sais rien !

Ca plante le doute dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que finalement, tu ne me connais plus aussi bien, et ne pourras plus me connaître aussi bien. Finis-je, la voix basse.

-…Alors tu vas finir tes jours tout seul. Me dit-il. Si tu penses que tu pourras t'en aller et te faire de nouveaux amis comme ça, tu te trompes ! Ca pourra aller, au début, mais ensuite, quand ils te décevront, tu vas te casser aussi ?

-…

-L'amitié, c'est aussi savoir pardonner, Naruto. Finit-il.

-Ne me fais pas de leçons de moral, quand tout ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux ans, c'est jouer la comédie avec moi. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je ne suis que ta mission ? Demandé-je.

-…Je me rends compte, maintenant, que tu ne me connais vraiment pas.

-Quoi, c'est que maintenant que tu réalises ?

Il ne répond pas il reste silencieux, définitivement.

Je déteste me disputer aussi sérieusement avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il est pour moi un inconnu, ou un ami…

Nous atterrissons enfin à l'aéroport de Nokoribi. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-J'ai ma voiture. Dis-je à mon père. Plus besoin d'en louer une pour Sasuke, Sakura et moi.

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu restes au Tayô, compris ?

Je hoche la tête, comme une promesse.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, j'en romprai une. Surtout pas à cause d'une fille… Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille…

Nous montons en voiture. A ma grande surprise, Sakura se met sur le siège passager alors que Sasuke se place derrière.

Je la fixe bizarrement pendant un moment.

-Démarre. Me dit Sasuke.

Je m'exécute, et m'assure qu'ils ont bien bouclé leurs ceintures.

Sans prévenir, je m'élance vers l'autoroute à une grande vitesse, voulant gagner Nokoribi, au sud de l'aéroport, dans les plus brefs délais. Si possible, avant les autres.

-Pas si vite ! S'écrie Sakura.

-Ma voiture, mes règles !

Le soleil commence à se coucher sur la ville, et les premières étoiles apparaissent, me rappelant la nuit où Hinata et moi avons dormi à la belle étoile.

Je réprime à grand peine la panique qui commence à me submerger.

« Ne meurs pas, Hinata. J'arrive. Tiens bon ! »

-Tu viens de dépasser le Tayô, m'annonce Sasuke.

-Je sais.

Ils se tournent vers moi, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? Demande Sakura.

-Ne paniquez pas autant. Leur dis-je. C'est une petite ville. Si j'avais voulu vous enlevez ou me cacher, je ne serai sûrement pas venu ici. Et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, Sasuke, je ne connais pas grand monde, en ville.

Ils se regardent un instant, avant de se détendre.

Je soupire de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais peur qu'ils ne me contrecarrent mon plan…

Comme toutes les fois où je vais voir Hinata, je prends les rues étroites. Il commence à faire nuit, mais je préfère quand même éviter le marché. Il nous ralentira.

Nous passons devant la bibliothèque.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Finit par demander Sakura.

-On est bientôt arrivé.

-C'est pas une réponse !

-Soit patiente.

-Je l'ai déjà trop été, je crois !

Je ne réponds pas. Nous passons devant la mairie.

-Si tu n'es pas en train de t'enfuir, tu peux nous dire où on va, non?

Je ne peux pas répondre, je dois me concentrer. La route commence à rétrécir.

Et enfin, nous arrivons devant l'hôpital, sur notre droite.

Je braque brusquement, tirant un cri surpris de Sakura.

-Tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir ? Hurle-t-elle.

Je me gare près d'une porte, et un homme —sûrement un infirmier— vient me voir.

-Désolé, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas vous garer là, ce sont les portes des urgences. Vous risquez de gêner la circulation.

-…Où je peux me garer, alors ?

-De l'autre côté de ce bâtiment. Contournez-le par ici… Me dit-il en me montrant la voie devant moi.

Le parking est juste derrière.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres places ? Ce bâtiment doit faire trois kilomètres !

-Alors je vous conseille de vous y mettre tout de suite.

Je crie de frustration et redémarre ma voiture. Tu parles d'une journée pourrie !

Nous arrivons enfin sur le parking… Il est vraiment gigantesque cet hôpital ! Il s'étend sur la surface au lieu de prendre de la hauteur… Il ne doit faire que trois étages, en tout… Ca ne doit pas être fatigant de l'arpenter jour et nuit ?

-Sortez de la voiture. Leur ordonné-je précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionne Sasuke en s'exécutant.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Je commence à me poser des questions sur son intelligence…

Nous courons vers la porte d'entrée et nous précipitons à l'accueil devant nous… Enfin, je me précipite, les deux autres me suivent.

L'hôpital est comme tous les autres où je suis allé. Du blanc partout, et quelques touches de marrons, sur les comptoirs et les bancs en bois…

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux savoir où trouver Hinata Hyuga ? Demandé-je à la réceptionniste.

« Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte ! »

-Qui la demande ?

-Naruto Uzumaki. Répondis-je sans hésiter.

Elle tape son nom dans l'ordinateur…

-…Je suis désolée...

Mon cœur s'arrête.

-…Elle est encore en salle d'opération, vous ne pouvez pas la voir.

J'ai à la fois envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure et de la prendre dans mes bras !

Au lieu des deux, je pose mes coudes sur le comptoir et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Me demande la femme.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Je risque de pleurer si je dis un mot de plus.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête et vois Sasuke.

-C'est bon, ça suffit. Explique-nous ce qu'il se passe. Dit-il calmement.

Je les regarde tour à tour, cherchant les mots. Je ne voulais pas leur dire la vérité de cette façon.

En fait, je ne voulais pas le leur dire du tout.

J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer.

-Naruto. M'appelle un homme derrière moi.

Je me retourne… pour voir Kô.

Mon cœur se serre.

Il a les vêtements tachés de sang, et son visage a l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans d'âge en quelques heures.

J'ignore Sasuke et Sakura, et me dirige vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demandé-je quand j'arrive à sa hauteur. Ma voix ne semble plus être la mienne.

Jusqu'ici, je pouvais ignorer la réalité, puisque je n'étais pas confronté à une preuve que Hinata soit vraiment blessée.

Mais, maintenant que Kô est là, devant moi, je commence à réaliser, peu à peu, la gravité de la situation.

Tout d'un coup, toute ma colère envers mes anciens amis, toute ma haine envers Hiashi Hyuga… tout ça n'a plus aucune importance. Tout est insignifiant devant Hinata, en fait…

-Il n'y avait plus assez de place dans le parking du Tayô... Commence-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« Non ! »

Kô n'a plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je m'en suis déjà douté, avant, mais là, ça fait horriblement mal.

Hinata a dû avoir retrouvé la raison, et a voulu me parler. Mais, bien souvent quand il s'agit de moi, elle a dû se sentir hyper nerveuse. Et ça se comprend, elle a dû se dire qu'elle a tout gâché… La culpabilité est un poids difficile à porter…

Je suis sûr qu'elle a oublié de regarder autour d'elle, avant de traverser… Et, quand la voiture a foncé sur elle, il devait être trop tard.

En gros, c'est de ma faute, si elle en est là… J'ai failli tuer l'amour de ma vie.

Mes jambes ont du mal à me soutenir, mais je ne dois pas tomber… Si je tombe, je ne sais plus si je pourrais me relever, après…

Kô est en train de me raconter l'histoire, mais je n'écoute même plus, je sais déjà. Probablement mieux que lui.

Je me contente alors de le regarder, le regard vide.

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est en salle d'opération ? Demande Sasuke.

C'est là que je reviens à la réalité.

-Bientôt six heures. Répond Kô.

-A quel point ses blessures sont graves ? Demande Sakura, d'un ton professionnel.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait s'en faire pour Hinata, après la manière dont elle a prononcé son nom, dans l'avion…

-…Le médecin est venu me voir, tout à l'heure… Sa tête a été touchée et ils sont en train de lui faire une neurochirurgie, en ce moment, en plus des opérations simultanées sur sa hanche.

-Sa hanche a été touchée ? Demandé-je.

Kô hoche la tête, le regard désespéré.

-C'est une vilaine fracture, à ce qu'on m'a dit…

Je dois me forcer à respirer.

« J'ai fait ça ? »

Le désespoir commence à m'envahir…

-Elle avait ça, en main. Continue Kô en me tendant une enveloppe sur laquelle est écrit mon prénom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande froidement un homme.

Je me retourne pour voir Hiashi venir à grandes enjambées vers nous. Il a l'air furieux. Mes parents et les autres héritiers le suivent.

Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que lui !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ? Hors de ma vue !

-Tu avais promis de rester au Tayô. Me reproche mon père, comme déçu.

Je ne dis rien, préférant froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici ! Continue Hiashi.

-Et vous êtes qui, vous, pour parler ? Lui répondis-je sèchement.

-Excuse-moi ? Questionne-t-il gravement, me défiant de répéter.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu.

-Espèce de petit-

-Allez-y, insultez-moi ! Aucun de ce que vous direz ne sera pire que ce que vous êtes !

-Naruto ! Intervient Sasuke.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous lui avez fait endurer pendant toutes ces années ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

Ca me met encore plus en colère. Il veut jouer les innocents ? Eh bien, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Vous l'avez rabaissée, insultée, traumatisée et même déshéritée quand elle n'a rien demandé d'autre que de l'amour de votre part !

Est-ce que vous savez qu'elle n'a dormi que deux heures par nuit pour avoir ces dix-neuf de moyenne que vous exigiez tant ? Est-ce que vous avez seulement remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux ? M'écrié-je. Parce que Hanabi, elle, a remarqué. Une enfant fait plus attention à votre fille alors qu'elle est sous votre responsabilité !

Et ça ne vous a pas suffit, tout ça ! De détruire le peu d'amour-propre qu'il lui restait. Non ! Vous vouliez plus ! Alors vous l'avez envoyée vivre ici, et vous l'avez coupée du monde ! Vous n'êtes même pas venu la voir une seule fois ! Et maintenant qu'elle risque de…

Je déglutis difficilement, ne pouvant dire le mot.

-Vous vous pointez, comme si de rien n'était. Mais quel genre de père êtes-vous ? Hurlé-je. De nous deux, qui mérite le plus d'être ici ?

Tout l'hôpital me regarde, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, surtout les siens.

Je pensais que ça allait me faire du bien de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais je me sens vide à l'intérieur.

A quoi bon lui dire tout ça, si Hinata n'est plus là ?

Une énorme boule prend possession de ma gorge. Je déteste ce monde !

-Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas un imposteur. Dit Hiashi, après un long silence.

J'émets un rire sans joie. C'est la meilleure, ça.

-Non, bien sûr. Ironisé-je. Vous vous faites passer pour un homme respectable mais vous profitez de la faiblesse des plus petits que vous. Vous n'êtes surtout pas un imposteur !

-Naruto. Répète Sasuke.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je vous hais, à un point inimaginable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un faible qui essaie juste de ne pas perdre la face devant le monde, et qui a détruit la vie de Hinata.

-Naruto, ça suffit. Finit par me dire mon père.

Je le regarde, surpris. Ils défendent tous ce con ?

Je finis par soupirer.

-Et vous prenez sa défense. Dis-je doucement. Vous commettez une grave erreur !

Je leur tourne le dos en secouant ma tête, dégoûté, et me dirige vers l'autre porte de sortie, devant moi.

-Naruto ! M'appelle ma mère.

C'est la première fois depuis des mois que j'entends sa voix… Peu importe…

-Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Crié-je de rage, en me tournant.

Et je reprends mon chemin.

La porte donne sur un petit jardin, plutôt sympa… Enfin, j'imagine que je l'aurais trouvé sympa, si je n'étais pas aussi déprimé…

Il est plutôt simple. Quelques haies de fleurs, et des roses, partout.

Je prends place sur un des bancs disponibles.

Il fait déjà nuit, c'est la pleine lune, ce soir.

Je la contemple un instant… à un moment, je pense voir le visage de Hinata, surtout ses yeux, qui me regardent comme si j'étais un héro qui a sauvé le monde maintes et maintes fois comme si j'étais une merveille du monde…

La boule dans ma gorge est de plus en plus lourde.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Demande Sasuke, derrière moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Ah. Il doit me surveiller… Sakura a dû se désister…

-Un vidage de tripes. Dis-je doucement.

Je l'entends expirer plus fort, chose qu'il fait quand il est amusé.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de se disputer, et qu'on mette carte sur table-

-Naruto. L'interrompt Kô.

Je me tourne dans la direction de sa voix. Il arrive en courant.

C'est devenu le nouveau côté huppé de la ville ou quoi ?

Il a l'air plus contrarié que tout à l'heure…

-Maître Hiashi vient de me dire ce qu'ils ont contre vous.

Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ils veulent avoir le plus de monde de leur côté…

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous vous êtes servi de mademoiselle Hinata pour avoir des informations sur notre famille ?

« Sur notre famille »… Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas parler du dodécagone.

Je soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Kô ?

Il me regarde un instant, le visage fermé.

-Je ne le crois pas… pas après tout ce que j'ai vu, ces deux derniers mois…

J'ai un petit sourire reconnaissant. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable, en ce moment.

-… Je suis un très mauvais acteur, Kô. Demandez à Sasuke, il vous le confirmera.

Ca a l'air d'enlever un poids de ses épaules. Et, à son tour, il me sourit faiblement.

-Je vous le dirai quand mademoiselle Hinata sera sortie du bloc.

-Merci beaucoup. Lui dis-je, la gratitude évidente dans ma voix…

Il incline légèrement de la tête, et prend congé.

Sasuke le suit du regard.

Quand il est assez loin, il se retourne vers moi.

-Bon, on doit vraiment discuter. Et plus de dispute, cette fois. Me prévient-il.

-J'en ai plus la force, de toute façon. Lui répondis-je.

Il sourit un peu, avant de reprendre.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous en veux autant. Maintenant, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est juste parce qu'on est entré au dodécagone et pas toi, ou parce qu'on t'a menti pendant toutes ces années…

La colère ressurgit, et, étrangement, je m'y accroche comme si ma vie en dépendait… J'imagine qu'être en colère est mieux que de se sentir coupable…

-Répond-moi franchement. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant que Sakura est sortie avec moi, juste pour avoir un semblant de vie normale ?

Je sais qu'il est au courant, mais je veux le tester. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur que ce que m'a dit Sakura était un mensonge.

-…Oui.

…Ca ne fait qu'attiser ma fureur. Je prends quelques respirations pour ne pas l'étrangler, avant de continuer.

-Qui est-ce qui était au courant ?

-Tous les piliers.

Au moins, ma colère est légitime… Ca aurait encore été plus dur à encaisser, si je m'étais trompé. C'est égoïste, je le sais…

-Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis. Je ne parle même pas de mes parents. Commencé-je.

-…

-Vous saviez tous que je l'aimais ! Même elle, le savait ! Et vous saviez aussi qu'elle allait m'utiliser. Mais vous l'avez quand même laissée faire ! Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur vous, je croyais que vous empêcheriez les gens de me faire du mal, parce que moi, je me serais plié en quatre, pour éviter que quelqu'un profite de vous ! Mais vous m'avez trahi !

Vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt, vous m'avez même encouragé ! Quel genre d'ami fait ça ?

-…

Il reste toujours silencieux.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que je ne te connais pas. Je préfère me dire que tu jouais tout le temps la comédie avec moi. Comme ça, je peux me dire que tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé à moi. Je préfère croire ça, que de penser que tu étais vraiment mon ami mais qu'en fin de compte, je ne te connaissais vraiment pas ! Ce serait comme si, toute ma vie, je n'étais pas ce que je croyais être. Et ça, c'est pire que tout.

Le silence plane pendant longtemps.

-On te détestait, quand on était petit.

Je roule des yeux. Si c'est pour me faire insulter, je préfère passer.

Je me lève pour partir, mais Sasuke m'attrape le bras.

-Laisse-moi finir. Dit-il.

-Garde tes insultes pour toi-

-Je t'assure que c'est pas ça.

Sa voix est plus douce qu'avant, comme s'il parlait à une bête sauvage blessée.

Je soupire et me rassois, attendant qu'il continue.

-Je répète depuis le début. On te détestait quand tu étais petit. Nous tous. Tu criais tout le temps et tu avais toujours cette espèce de sourire bizarre sur les lèvres. En plus, tu as ces cicatrices sur les joues.

Je le regarde, incrédule.

-Je sais, ces raisons sont débiles, mais on était des gamins, on détestait tout ce qui était différent…

Mais ensuite, on a grandi, et j'ai du faire cet exposé sur les reptiles et les amphibiens avec toi…

Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as tapé sur les nerfs !

Je ris, malgré moi. Cette semaine-là a été la semaine la plus horrible de mon existence…Enfin, mis à part celle où Hinata et moi, nous nous sommes disputés… Si j'étais plus grand, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me garder de tuer Sasuke…

-Mais… bizarrement, je commençais à t'apprécier. Je suis peut-être masochiste ou j'sais pas, mais j'aimais passer du temps avec toi, même si je voulais t'étrangler les trois quart du temps…

Ensuite, tous les autres sont venus tous seuls, et on a fini par former notre petite bande…

Tout ça pour te dire que, quoi qu'on fasse, il est impossible de ne pas t'apprécier, à la fin…

Je ne dis rien… Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre.

-Puis, vient le jour où on nous a dévoilé l'existence du dodécagone, il y a plus de deux ans… On était tous surpris que tu n'aies pas été avec nous, mais on s'est dit que nous parents devaient avoir une raison… Bref, on nous a amené ici, et on nous a fait lire le livre.

Nous aussi, on a cru qu'on allait devoir tuer, mais ils nous ont très vite assuré que ce n'était pas le cas… Et ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, je te jure.

Et puis, il y a eu cette règle où on ne devait sortir qu'avec des héritiers… Et, comme Sakura est une fille qui n'arrive pas à rester seule très longtemps, elle s'est dit qu'elle allait te donner une chance…

Nous voilà arrivés aux choses sérieuses.

-On l'a laissée faire, c'est vrai. Mais pas parce qu'on n'avait rien à faire de toi, ou qu'on pensait plus à la survie du dodécagone… On s'est dit, que si tu es arrivé à nous convaincre de te prendre dans notre groupe, quand on était petit, tu arriverais à montrer à Sakura à quel point tu es un type bien.

Crois-moi, Naruto, aucun de nous, surtout pas tes parents, n'aurait accepté qu'elle profite de toi comme ça, si on n'était pas certain que vous alliez être heureux, ensemble. Et vous l'étiez, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-…

Si je m'attendais à ça…

-Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une mission. Tu es mon meilleur ami, peut importe ce qui est écrit dans ce stupide emploi du temps. Et je peux dire, sans trop me tromper, que tout le monde pense pareil.

-Tout le monde, sauf Sakura, dis-je doucement.

La colère a presque totalement disparu. En fait, ce que je prenais pour une trahison de niveau 1 n'étais qu'une bonne intention mal interprétée… J'en rirais presque, si ça ne m'avait pas autant fait mal…

-… Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, tu sais.

Je ris.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Non, c'est vrai! On avait raison, en fin de compte, elle a fini par t'aimer.

-...

-Si tu l'avais vu, cet été ! Elle était complètement perdue. Elle passait ses journées accrochée à son téléphone, attendant que tu la rappelle.

-…J'ai éteint mon téléphone…

-…

-…

-Il n'est pas trop tard, vous pouvez encore reprendre là où vous en êtes restés.

Je me penche pour mettre mes coudes sur mes cuisses, et ma tête dans mes mains.

C'est devenu un beau bordel, dans ma tête… Toutes ces révélations m'ont libéré de ma colère, et me fait espérer des réconciliations avec mes amis… mais me font un peu culpabiliser, aussi… même si ma colère était quand même justifiée.

Ils avaient cru bien faire, mais au final, ça reste une grosse manipulation.

-C'est trop tard pour nous, Sasuke. Dis-je doucement.

-Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, ou quoi ? Sakura t'aime !

-C'est trop tard, à cause de moi. Expliqué-je.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment.

-Oh. Fait-il enfin. C'est à cause de la Hyuga, c'est ça ?

-Arrêtez de dire son nom avec ce ton accusateur. Vous ne la connaissez pas, ok ? M'emporté-je.

Il ne répond pas, et le silence reprend sa place.

Il finit par ricaner.

-Tu vois à quel point c'est ironique ? Demande-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Sakura se sert de toi et tombe amoureuse de toi. Tu te sers de la fille, et tu en tombes amoureux.

…Bon, il est temps de lui dire, je pense.

-…En fait, Sasuke… à propos de ça…

-Quoi ?

-…Je ne me suis jamais servi de Hinata… c'était pas pour lui soutirer des informations que je suis allé la voir…

-…Je ne comprends pas.

Je soupire, et me mets à tout lui raconter. Mon coup de foudre —je sais que c'est ça, maintenant—, mes efforts monstres pour pouvoir la voir, tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble…

Je zappe quand même le passage où on a fait l'amour… ça ne regarde personne…

-Quand vous m'avez convoqué, j'étais à peu près sûr que vous alliez me tuer… ou alors, si vous n'alliez pas le faire, vous alliez m'interdire de revenir ici… Je pensais alors que c'était fini, nous deux. Mais je voulais la laisser en dehors de tout ça. La pauvre, elle avait déjà assez à endurer… C'est pour ça que je vous ai laissés croire que je suis sorti avec elle dans des fins intéressées, je voulais que vous la laissiez tranquille… Mais après, il y a eu cet accident…

Ma gorge se serre à nouveau.

-C'est nul, tu sais ! Continué-je. Tu fais tout ça pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, et au final, c'est elle qui risque de partir en premier… Le but, c'était qu'elle reste en vie, justement ! Dis-je, haussant la voix.

La vie me dégoûte, en ce moment.

-…C'est quoi, cette lettre ? Me demande Sasuke.

Je l'avais dans la main pendant tout ce temps.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est l'écriture de Hinata.

-Tu l'ouvres pas ?

Je pince les lèvres et secoue la tête. J'ai peur de ce qu'i l'intérieur…

-…Je ne veux pas insister, mais… tu n'es sorti avec Hinata que pendant trois semaines-

-C'est largement suffisant, Sasuke ! Lui dis-je, offensé. Et puis ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle était déjà morte ! C'est une battante, elle va s'en remettre.

Il a l'air de vouloir dire autre chose, mais s'abstient.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, Naruto.

Je me tourne vivement vers lui.

-Je rêve, ou tu viens de t'excuser ?

Il fait une moue.

-La ferme.

Ca me fait sourire… Ca me rassure, quand même, que mon meilleur ami l'ait vraiment été, tout ce temps.

-Et si on partait un peu d'ici ? C'est une neurochirurgie, ça va encore durer longtemps. Propose-t-il après quelques minutes.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger… mais je me rappelle, d'un coup, de la lettre que j'ai laissée à Konohamaru.

-…OK. Viens, on va au Tayô, j'ai un truc à récupérer.

-Naruto ! S'exclame Ayame, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi, me serrant très fort.

-Ayame-

-Konohamaru était très inquiet, toute la journée ! Il m'a dit que tu allais te faire tuer ou je sais pas quoi !

-Ayame… je…j'arrive plus à respirer.

Elle me lâche enfin.

-Désolée !

Je prends une grande respiration.

-Ca va. Dis-je, rabattant la paume de ma main dans l'air, pour le lui prouver. Tu sais où il est ?

-Monsieur Naruto ! Entendis-je la voix du garçon, comme s'il attendait d'être appelé.

-Konohamaru.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Le réprimandé-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il rougit et se met à gratter l'arrière de son crâne.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé.

Je continue de lui sourire.

-J'aimerais récupérer la lettre que je t'ai donnée, Hinata ne viendra pas la prendre. Dis-je doucement.

Son expression devient triste.

-Oh… je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de sourire mais ne sortant qu'une grimace.

Il repart vers le comptoir pour prendre la lettre et me la tend.

-Merci.

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

-… Merci de proposer.

En prenant la lettre, je me sens comme obligé de lire la sienne, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Je me dirige vers l'escalier.

-Tu vas où ?

J'avais complètement oublié Sasuke.

-Oh, désolé… je vais monter dans ma chambre, j'ai un truc à faire… tu peux m'attendre dans le restaurant, s'il te plaît ?

Il doit comprendre que c'est assez sérieux, et se contente de hocher la tête, au lieu de poser des questions.

J'entre dans ma chambre et allume la lumière, ayant l'impression d'étouffer.

Cet endroit me rappelle tout ce que j'ai vécu ici hier…et ce matin.

Comment se fait-il que tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain ?

Le service de chambre n'est pas encore passé, mon lit est encore défait… Je m'y allonge, et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller où elle a dormi, sentant l'odeur de son shampoing, encore très présente.

Ma poitrine me fait extrêmement mal, mais je continue de humer, désespéré…

Au bout de cinq minutes, je trouve enfin la force de me relever et d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Je me mets sur le bord du lit, et commence à lire.

_Mon très cher Naruto,_

_Je te copie un peu ton style, j'espère que tu me pardonneras._

Ca me fait sourire. C'est du Hinata tout craché.

_J'ai exagéré, je m'en rends compte mais je veux que tu saches, que ce n'est pas parce que je manque de confiance en toi, c'est plutôt parce que je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi. _

_Tu me regardes toujours avec tant d'admiration, mais, en vérité, c'est toi, le plus extraordinaire de nous deux. Alors comment faire le poids ?_

_Mais Kô m'a fait comprendre que ce ne sont pas les points qui comptent. C'est plutôt le fait que ce qu'on vit soit irrationnel, parce que c'est le propre de l'amour._

_Et je n'ai jamais vécu d'aussi grandes irrationalités qu'avec toi._

_Tu m'as libérée. Je ne croyais plus en rien, et tu m'as redonné la foi en ce monde, tu m'as aidée à revivre._

_Les mots ne suffiront pas pour te dire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissante, Naruto !_

_Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, ce matin tu commences peut-être à regretter de sortir avec moi, et je comprendrais, si c'était le cas… mais, je te le demande, laisse-moi une dernière chance. Je saurai me montrer à la hauteur, je te le promets ! Alors, je te demande de me pardonner…_

_Tu avais raison, tu sais ! Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. De tes magnifiques yeux bleus, à tes cheveux blonds ébouriffés._

Je ris, et mes larmes commencent à couler…

_Vu comme ça, ça n'en mène pas large, mais si tu descends jusqu'à tes pieds, avant de remonter jusqu'à tes cheveux, tu verras que ça va beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'y paraît._

_Je ne connais pas les dimensions de l'univers, mais je suis sûre que mon amour pour toi est encore plus grand. Et quand je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que c'est vrai… _

_Je suis sûre de nous, maintenant, Naruto ! Et je sais que tu l'es aussi. Alors, s'il te plaît, reprends-moi. Personne d'autre ne me complète plus que toi ! Personne d'autre n'arrivera à me faire rire. Personne d'autre n'arrivera à me faire ressentir ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, hier… et ce matin aussi._

Je suis sûr qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate quand elle a écrit ça…

_Je t'aime, Naruto ! A un point inimaginable ! _

_Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ? _

_Hinata_

Arrivant à la fin de la lettre, je ne peux plus me contenir, et m'effondre dans une fontaine de larmes. Je prends l'oreiller et la lettre, et me berce d'avant en arrière, en tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes sanglots.

Comment vais-je vivre sans elle, si elle ne survit pas ?

…Non ! Elle peut le faire, elle va le faire ! Elle s'est battue pendant toutes ses années, inconsciemment, pour vivre, sans raison vraisemblable… Alors, maintenant qu'elle m'a moi, maintenant qu'elle a quelqu'un qui va mourir sans elle, je suis sûr qu'elle va donner tout ce qu'elle a pour revenir. Il le faut !

J'essuie mes larmes et me lève. Il faut que je revienne à l'hôpital.

Je retrouve Sasuke dans le restaurant. En me voyant arriver, ses yeux se remplissent d'inquiétude.

Ca doit être dû à mes yeux rouges… je pleure rarement, mais quand je le fais, c'est que c'est grave.

-Ca va aller, Sasuke. T'inquiète. Allez viens, on retourne à l'hôpital.

-…D'accord.

Nous entrons dans le hall, pour entendre une fille crier.

-Ca fait des heures qu'elle est dans ce bloc ! Pourquoi personne ne vient nous prévenir ! Crie-t-elle.

-Hanabi… Appelé-je.

Elle se retourne.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ?

-…C'est rien… ne parle pas si fort il y a des malades ici.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Se moque Sasuke.

-La ferme. Dis-je, les dents serrées.

-Hinata est au bloc depuis des heures, et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si… si…

Elle commence à hyper ventiler.

Je pose mes mains sur ses bras.

-Hé, calme-toi, respire. Respire. Dis-je, de la voix la plus douce dont je suis capable. Ca commence à marcher…

-Hinata est forte. Et en plus, elle est très têtue ! J'en sais quelque chose…

-Comment ça ?

…C'est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas…

-Euh… c'est une longue histoire… mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te calme. Aie confiance en elle ! C'est une dure à cuire, je te le dis !

Elle me regarde pendant quelques instants, avant de m'enlacer, en quête de réconfort.

Je l'entour de mes bras, en ignorant les regards furibonds que son père me lance.

J'ai gagné des points, là. Il ne peut plus me virer, Hanabi ne va jamais le croire… En plus, j'ai Kô pour me couvrir…

Le médecin arrive enfin, après trois heures. Elle est brune, les cheveux courts, encadrant son visage rond. Ses yeux sont de couleur chocolat.

Nous nous levons précipitamment. Elle enlève son masque, arrivé à notre hauteur.

Je déteste ce geste.

-Je suis le docteur Shizune. L'opération s'est bien passée, nous avons pu reconstituer sa hanche, mais elle aura besoin de six mois de rééducation avant de pouvoir remarcher.

-Et sa tête ? Demandé-je.

-Tout va bien, de ce côté-là.

Je soupire de soulagement. A côté de moi, Hanabi en fait autant.

-Il y aura des séquelles ? S'enquiert Sasuke.

-Non… Elle remarchera comme avant, pourra concevoir convenablement, et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a aucun problème, du côté cérébrale.

-Où est-elle, en ce moment ? Demande Hanabi.

-En salle de réveil.

-On peut la voir ? Demandé-je.

-Seulement la famille… et, si je puis me permettre, Hinata a été consciente quelques secondes avant son opération, et elle n'a pas cessé de réclamer un certain Naruto.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi.

-Viens, Naruto. Me presse Hanabi.

Je me laisse entraîner.

Elle est couverte de bande, et est branchée à un respirateur. Un moniteur nous montre l'état de son pouls.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je m'approche d'elle, alors que Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji et Kô restent en retrait, comme apeurés.

Moi, je ne supporte plus d'être aussi loin d'elle.

Je peux enfin voir son visage… sans une égratignure… je me demande comment c'est possible…

Elle est magnifique, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'elle est couverte de bande.

Ils ont rasé ses cheveux, mais je m'en moque. Ils repousseront.

Et dire que tout ça, c'est de ma faute… Comment vais-je vivre avec ça sur ma conscience ?

Puis, soudain, les bips du moniteur s'accélèrent, et Hinata se met à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demandé-je, paniqué.

En un instant, la chambre est remplie de médecins et d'infirmiers. L'un d'eux me demande de sortir, mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Sortez, monsieur ! M'ordonne-t-il.

Je secoue frénétiquement la tête.

Puis, d'un coup, le tracé devient plat… Son cœur s'est arrêté.

-NON ! Crié-je ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne peut pas !

-Faites-le sortir !

-Hinata !

Deux hommes me poussent vers la sortie, mais je me débats.

-On n'a pas le choix ! Dit l'un deux. Un sédatif, vite ! Appelle-t-il.

-Non ! Hinata !

-Il vient, ce sédatif ?

-JE T'AIME ! Hurlé-je, comme pour l'implorer de rester avec moi, de ne pas me laisser seul.

Je sens une piqûre dans mon bras droit, et, à mon plus grand désarroi, je commence à sombrer dans le néant.

Prononcer son prénom est le dernier souvenir que j'ai.


	10. Conversations

Chapitre 10 : **Conversations**

Le son continu du tracé plat résonne dans ma tête, comme la sonnerie de la mort… En fait, c'est vraiment la sonnerie de la mort.

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi il me bouleverse autant… Mais il me donne l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose d'important.

J'essaie de fouiller dans ma mémoire, j'essaie de passer à travers la brume si épaisse qui la recouvre…ce n'est pas vraiment chose facile.

Puis, d'un coup, me frappant de plein fouet, comme pour me punir de l'avoir oublié, le visage de Hinata m'apparaît en grand, le son du tracé plat plus présent que jamais.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

-Hinata !

Je ne la vois pas. Je ne vois que du blanc, en fait.

Peu à peu, ma vision s'éclaircit, et je distingue le lit d'hôpital où je suis assis. Avec ma vision revient le souvenir d'il y a… je ne sais plus combien de temps.

Mon cœur s'accélère sous le coup de la panique, et je respire difficilement.

-H-Hinata !

Soudain, une main s'abat sur mon épaule.

-Naruto, calme-toi.

Je lève les yeux pour voir mon père, le regard doux, comme d'habitude. Derrière lui, assise sur le lit, se trouve ma mère. Elle a l'air inquiète pour moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Une seule personne m'importe, pour l'instant.

-Hinata ! Répété-je pour la troisième fois.

-Son état est stable. Les médecins ont dit que son cœur est reparti deux secondes après ton « Je t'aime ».

Je rougis légèrement.

-Vous avez entendu ça ? Demandé-je, un peu gêné.

-Naruto, tout l'hôpital l'a entendu. Me dit ma mère.

-Je vois… Combien de temps je suis resté dans les pommes ?

-Six heures. Tu avais besoin de repos.

-Oh…Attendez un peu, elle est réveillée alors ?

Je ne peux réprimer l'espoir qui bouillonne en moi.

Mais ma mère a un regard triste.

-Malheureusement, son cœur était trop faible, et ils ont dû la placer dans un coma artificiel.

Ma poitrine me fait très mal.

-… Et quand est-ce qu'ils vont l'en sortir ?

-Quand son cœur sera assez solide. Reprend-t-elle.

-Je…Je dois aller la voir.

Le bip résonne encore dans ma tête. J'ai besoin d'entendre autre chose, sinon, je vais perdre la raison.

-Attends, Naruto. Reste un peu avec nous. Me dit mon père.

-M-mais-

-Elle n'ira nulle part. Et il faut qu'on discute. En famille.

Je n'aime jamais quand il joue de cette carte-là. Mais je me rassois et attends qu'ils commencent.

-Sasuke nous a parlé.

Je continue de les fixer, ne sachant pas où ils veulent en venir.

-Il nous a raconté ce que vous vous êtes dit, dans le jardin. Et Kô s'est chargé de remplir les blancs.

-On sait que tu as nous a menti, à la réunion. Conclut ma mère, sur un ton réprobateur.

-C'était ma seule assurance que vous n'alliez pas vous en prendre à elle.

-Nous en prendre à elle ? Demande mon père.

-Je sors avec elle. Quel moyen vous aviez d'être sûrs que je ne lui ai rien raconté ? Elle risquait de vous gêner… Vous pouviez m'éliminer, si vous le vouliez, mais je n'aurais jamais permis que vous touchiez à un seul de ses cheveux !

Le silence plane quelques instants.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ca l'aurait bouleversée pour rien…

-…Ca me décrit, en gros, l'image que tu as de nous. Dit mon père pensivement. Mais je voudrais quand même l'entendre de ta bouche.

Je les fixe un moment, puis soupire.

-Pour moi, vous êtes des gens contraints de suivre les règles décrites par un livre. Vous les suivez tellement à la lettre, qu'il ne vous reste plus aucun sentiment humain. Vous vous mettez en tête, qu'une vie vaut la peine d'être sacrifiée si ça peut en sauver des dizaines d'autres, et c'est ça, je crois, que je supporte le moins.

Le silence est lourd, autour de moi. A chaque fois que je rencontre ce silence-là, c'est souvent parce que je les ai blessés. Mais ils ne pourront pas me dire que j'ai tort sur toute la ligne. J'ai la preuve vivante de ce que j'avance !

-Nous t'avons déjà dit que nous ne tuons personne. Commence mon père, d'une voix pleine de reproches.

-C'est pas la seule façon de détruire une vie. Répondis-je. Regardez Hinata.

-Comment ça ? Demande ma mère.

-Vous ne me ferez pas avaler que vous n'avez rien à voir avec son déménagement ici, il y a six ans. Elle n'avait que treize ans, à l'époque. La déshériter à un aussi jeune âge n'a pas de sens, sauf si le dodécagone a jugé qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un pilier. Vous ne vouliez pas l'avoir sur le dos, alors vous l'avez envoyée ici… Vous avez quelque chose à dire, face à ça ?

-… Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons envoyée ici. C'est son père. Et nous avons décidé, depuis longtemps, de ne pas nous immiscer dans les affaires de famille…

Je roule des yeux.

-Ouais c'est ça…

-Naruto, nous te disons la vérité.

Je secoue la tête.

-Je vous crois, mais ça me déçoit encore plus.

Ils restent silencieux.

-Je croyais que vous essayiez de faire régner la justice. Et d'après ce que vous me dites, un pilier peut tout faire, même si ce qu'il fait est complètement cruel et inhumain. Où est la justice là-dedans ?

-…Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous étions parfaits, tu sais. Me fait remarquer mon père. Nous essayons encore de trouver un équilibre.

-Alors commencez par regarder dans vos rangs et trouvez une solution pour qu'un pilier ne fasse pas ce qu'il veut.

-…Tu tiens beaucoup à cette fille. Commente ma mère.

-Je l'aime. Dis-je avec conviction.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Sakura ?

Ah. C'est vrai qu'elles s'entendent très bien…

-Nous avons rompu il y a des mois, maman.

-Mais elle t'aime. Me rappelle-t-elle.

-…Elle s'en remettra.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Hausse-t-elle le ton.

-Tu veux que je me remette avec elle par pitié ? Tu veux que je renonce à mon bonheur ? Je croyais que ce qui compte pour vous, c'est que votre enfant soit heureux !

Elle ne dit rien l'espace d'un instant, surprise.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu la connais depuis des années. Hinata, tu ne la fréquentes que depuis quelques mois.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ce qui fait durer une relation, ce n'est pas seulement l'amour-

-Dans ton monde peut-être. Dans le mien, ça suffit à braver tous les obstacles.

-…Est-ce qu'elle te connaît bien, au moins ?

Je la fixe un instant, pour bien lui montrer ma conviction.

-Hinata me connait aussi bien que vous tous réunis.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Reprend-elle, en colère. Nous sommes tes parents !

-Qui ne m'avez mis au monde que pour avoir un héritier ! La coupé-je.

Instantanément, les yeux de ma mère se remplissent de larmes. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commence à sangloter.

Je suis plein de contradictions, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne fais que dire ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, une alternance de doutes et de convictions…

Mon père s'approche d'elle et met sa main sur son épaule. Son regard se porte sur moi, dur.

-Surveille tes paroles. Tu ne sais pas tout.

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer.

-On suit peut-être les ordres donnés par un livre, et on a peut-être fait des erreurs concernant ton amie, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas du tout pour le dodécagone que nous t'avons conçu.

Ma gorge se serre.

-Quand tu es arrivé, ta mère et moi étions fous de joie. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Et tu dois vraiment avoir la mémoire courte pour ne pas te rappeler tous les moments en famille que nous avons passés. Tous les anniversaires que nous avons fêtés. Nous n'aurions jamais fait tout ça, si nous ne t'aimions pas, Naruto. Peu importe ce que le livre dit, le dodécagone ne passera jamais avant toi.

-…

D'accord, j'ai dépassé les bornes sur ce coup…

Je soupire, m'approche de ma mère et pose ma main sur sa cuisse.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et me serre très fort, toujours en pleurant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Sanglote-t-elle.

J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et la serra très fort. Elle m'a manqué, elle aussi…

Mon père s'approche de nous, et met son bras autour de nous.

-Nous sommes une famille. Me rappelle-t-il doucement, sa voix n'est plus aussi dure. Ca compte plus que tout.

J'allais objecter. Je les aime, mais pour moi, Hinata sera toujours ma priorité.

Je m'abstiens de le leur dire, cependant. Nous venons à peine de nous réconcilier.

-Tu devrais parler à Sakura. Me dit ma mère.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne me laisse pas en placer une.

-Je ne te demande pas de te remettre avec elle, j'ai bien compris que tu ne le feras pas. Mais elle aussi, a entendu ta grande déclaration d'hier soir. Elle mérite quand même que tu lui en parles à cœur ouvert, non ?

-…

Je finis par soupirer. Elle a raison.

-Où est-elle ?

-A la cafétéria, je crois.

Sakura est assise à une table, seule, devant un bol de céréales qu'elle remue avec une cuiller, sans les manger.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et m'approche d'elle.

-Salut.

Elle tressaille en entendant ma voix, puis se détend.

-Salut. Marmonne-t-elle, sans me regarder.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

Je prends place à côté d'elle.

Nous restons là, silencieux, pendant ce que je considère comme une éternité.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour que ça aille mieux.

-Sasuke m'a parlé. Finit-elle par dire.

-Il a parlé à tout le monde, on dirait…

-Ouais…

Encore plus de silence.

-Ecoute, Sakura-

-Je crois que finalement, il n'y a que moi…

-Quoi ?

-Je suis la seule qui n'a pas de scrupule pour me servir des gens…

-Sakura…

Mais je ne peux pas continuer. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Elle n'a pas complètement tort.

-Je voudrais que tu me dises la vérité. Reprend-elle.

-A propos de quoi ?

-…Est-ce que tu m'as jamais aimée de la façon dont tu l'aimes en ce moment ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me pose ce genre de question ? Ce n'est pas juste !

-On n'aime jamais deux personnes de la même façon, Sakura. Tenté-je de me dérober.

-Ok. Est-ce que tu m'as aimée aussi fort, alors ? Au point de me crier ton amour comme ça, si j'étais dans la même situation.

Je me mords les lèvres. Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire.

-…Non. Finis-je par avouer, baissant la tête.

Encore cet insupportable silence !

-Moi, je t'aime de cette façon. Me dit-elle faiblement.

Je la regarde, surpris.

-J'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de toi…

Ses larmes commencent à tomber, et je vois qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de les retenir, en souriant et en riant…

-C'est le karma, je crois.

-Sakura-

-J'ai été cruelle avec toi, alors voilà ce que je récolte.

-…

-…

-…Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Je t'ai dit des centaines de fois que je t'aimais, et tu ne m'as jamais explicitement répondu.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit-

-La fois où on a rompu ne compte pas.

-…Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin de le dire… et que ça te garderait près de moi.

Je roule des yeux.

-C'est un peu débile, ça. Dis-je.

-…Ca aurait changé quelque chose, si je te l'avais dit ?

Et d'un coup, je suis soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Parce que si elle l'avait fait, j'aurais pu rester à Konoha pour essayer de régler les choses. Elle m'aimait, alors je pouvais faire un effort pour lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait… Et je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Hinata… Et je suis sûr maintenant, que je n'aurais jamais pu aimer Sakura aussi fort…

Je secoue intérieurement la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Chaque chose arrive pour une raison.

-Je ne sais pas. Finis-je par répondre. Je ne veux pas lui avouer qu'elle avait quand même une chance, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'accroche.

Elle reste silencieuse.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-je, je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ce que j'ai dit, hier... C'était pas pour être cruel, je n'avais rien calculé…

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a cessé de pleurer, mais son regard reste triste.

-Tu t'en remettras, Sakura. Finalement, tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble…

-…Quand est-ce que je t'ai dit ça ?

-Au quinzième anniversaire d'Ino. Tu étais un peu saoule, et je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi…Je sais c'était pas bien. M'empressé-je d'ajouter devant son regard furibond.

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble… C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus vraiment insisté depuis… Si même saoule, tu ne voulais pas de moi alors…

Je me mets à sourire, malgré moi. C'est très indélicat de ma part, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Sakura, elle, ne sourit pas. Elle baisse la tête, le visage tout aussi triste.

Et le silence revient.

Au bout de quelques minutes je n'y tiens plus.

-Ecoute, je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ami. Je t'assure.

Ca semble la surprendre. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes.

-…Non… On était ami quand tu étais amoureux de moi, pourquoi on ne peut plus l'être maintenant ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

Je connais Sakura… Enfin, en tant qu'amie… C'est une fille égoïste.

C'est cruel de le dire comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Si ça ne sert pas ses intérêts, ou si ça la met mal à l'aise, elle évite une situation autant que possible… Elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Mais je resterai vigilent. Personne ne détruira ma relation avec Hinata. Personne !

Je hoche quand même la tête.

-D'accord…

-Il faut qu'on parle. M'annonce Hanabi, me bloquant le chemin vers la chambre de Hinata.

Je crois qu'elle m'en veut… Et c'est probablement la seule, de tous les gens qui m'en veulent, qui a vraiment une bonne raison.

Ses yeux sont durs. Pas comme ceux de son père, bien sûr, mais ça me met quand même mal à l'aise.

-D'accord. Acquiescé-je.

Et je la suis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil languissant vers la porte de la chambre de sa sœur… J'ai besoin de la voir…

Nous nous retrouvons dans le jardin de l'hôpital… Il est beau… Comme tout ce qui se trouve à Nokoribi… mais je le déteste. Il ne me rappelle que de mauvais souvenirs.

Puis-je dire souvenirs alors que je les vis encore ?

Hanabi s'assoit sur le banc où je me suis assis hier, et je l'imite.

-Tu me dois des explications.

Elle n'a plus l'air de n'avoir que quatorze ans, tout d'un coup…

-J'ai rencontré Hinata, un soir, il y a plus de deux mois. Elle était assise sur un banc du parc, et des gens ont voulu l'embêter… alors, je suis venu l'aider. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux, c'était… j'sais pas… mais je sentais, au fond de moi, que je devais la revoir.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas d'insister pour la rencontrer ?

-Kô t'a raconté.

-A partir de là, oui…

-…

-Mais mon père dit que-

-Ce que ton père dit est un mensonge. Il ne m'aime pas, et c'est réciproque.

-…A cause de Hinata ? Marmonne-t-elle.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-…

-Je sais que Hinata ne le déteste pas… Hinata ne déteste personne, elle est trop bonne pour ça… Alors, je déteste ceux qui lui ont fait du mal à sa place. En l'occurrence, ton père.

Elle sourit.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

-…Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai crié, hier soir ?

Elle rit.

-Si. Comment ne pas l'avoir entendu ? Je crois que ta voix a porté jusqu'au Tayô ! Se moque-t-elle.

Je croise les bras, en boudant.

-…Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu la connaissais, quand je suis venue la voir…

-…Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un de Konoha sache que je sortais avec Hinata... Mais c'était peine perdue, on dirait.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le sache ?

-…Je ne peux rien te dire, désolé…

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je veux une réponse,Naruto.

-On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie. Ou alors, tu voudrais que je te mente ? Je ne veux pas le faire.

Elle semble comprendre… Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, elle obtiendra des explications à tout ça bien assez tôt. D'après ma logique, Hanabi va être l'héritière de Hiashi, puisque Hinata est hors-course.

Son visage s'assombrit, soudain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Je donnerais tout pour la voir éveillée, encore une fois…Sur une photo ou une vidéo… N'importe quoi…Je sais pas, je… j'ai l'impression que ça m'aiderait peut-être à avoir moins peur pour elle…

Je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut, et je les ai… mais, égoïstement, j'hésite à les lui montrer… C'étaient des moments privilégiés entre Hinata et moi. Je ne me sens pas prêt à partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Puis, je me rends vite compte de ma bêtise.

Hinata voudrait que je prenne soin de sa sœur. Elle voudrait que je la rassure. Et je peux être égoïste, mais face à la volonté de Hinata, tout le reste s'efface.

Je soupire.

-Ecoute, j'ai pris des photos d'elle. Les plus vieilles datent de quelques semaines, et les plus récentes d'il y a trois jours. Lui annoncé-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche.

Elle le prend et fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran.

Je détourne les yeux. Je les connais par cœur, jusqu'à leur ordre… Je passe plusieurs heures, toutes les nuits, à les contempler… Les seules exceptions étaient ces deux dernières nuits… Deux ambiances à l'opposé l'une de l'autre…

Ses respirations commencent à se faire entendre, la raison pour laquelle je ne regarde pas. Je ne veux pas m'effondrer en larmes dans un lieu public.

Mais j'imagine très bien le défilement des photos.

Celle où je l'ai prise en secret, alors qu'elle criait de peur en voyant une belette… celle où elle dormait en plein air, les deux bras derrière la tête, la bouche entrouverte…celle où elle a cuisiné un ramen pour moi –ramen au poulet, il était délicieux—… celle où elle dansait dans sa chambre, un matin, en écoutant du rock…celle où elle éclatait de rire, en regardant une téléréalité comique…celle où elle jouait Moon River au piano…

Il y avait aussi des photos de nous deux… où nous nous embrassons… où nous sommes en train de bouquiner sur la pelouse… où je la porte dans mes bras et tourne rapidement… où nous dansons une valse… où nous sommes assis au bord du lac, la tête de Hinata nichée dans mon cou… Kô les a toutes prises.

Hanabi arrive éventuellement à la première photo que j'aie prise d'elle, sur la plage, près du château de sable, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Elle pleure sans retenu, maintenant.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse ! S'exclame-t-elle, avant de mettre une main sur la bouche, pour ne pas pleurer trop fort.

Je ne réponds pas, aussi ému qu'elle, cachant ma peine autant que possible.

Quand j'ai assez de force pour rassurer Hanabi, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Je crois en elle, Hanabi. Elle reviendra.

Elle se rapproche de moi, et met sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'ai envie de la repousser. Après tout, ce n'est pas Hinata…

Mais je pose, en hésitant, mon bras autour d'elle, et fais aller ma main doucement de haut en bas sur son bras à elle.

Hanabi s'est calmée, un quart d'heure plus tard.

Dès qu'elle allait mieux, je me suis rendu à la chambre de Hinata.

Je me sens en manque d'air. J'ai besoin, plus que jamais, de la voir. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa porte…

-Naruto, je peux te parler ?

Et j'ai une envie de meurtre.

-Plus tard. D'accord, Neji ? J'ai besoin de-

-Non, maintenant.

Pour qui il se prend ? De tous ceux qui sont en relation avec Hinata, c'est celui qui a le moins de raison de me parler. Et je dois la voir! Maintenant !

Je me tourne vers lui, prêt à lui crier dessus, mais son regard me fait taire.

Je n'ai jamais vu Neji aussi tendu de toute ma vie.

Il me dit de le suivre, et je le fais, à contrecœur.

Au lieu de me conduire au jardin, comme je m'y attends, Neji me mène à sa voiture, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

Il n'a tout de même pas l'intention de me la faire à l'envers ! Si ?

-Neji, pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ? Demandé-je, laissant la suspicion paraître dans ma voix.

Je suis en pleine phase de réconciliation avec tout le monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me méfie plus d'eux !

-Monte dans la voiture.

Je secoue la tête.

-Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

-T'en fais pas, j'vais rien te faire.

-Et je suis sensé te croire sur parole ?

Il plisse des yeux.

-Je croyais que Sasuke t'as expliqué pourquoi on a fait ce qu'on a fait… Pourquoi tu te méfies encore de moi ?

-Parce que tu m'emmènes ici sans aucune raison valable !

-Si, c'est pour rester discret !

Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, toujours pas convaincu.

On se défie du regard pendant quelques instants avant que Neji abandonne et soupire.

-Très bien. Et si on allait dans ta voiture, alors ? Ca te va comme ça ?

Je réfléchis un instant, puis, hoche la tête.

J'ouvre la portière et me mets sur le siège conducteur. Neji se place sur le siège passager.

-Ok. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De Hinata.

-Ben voyons ! Dis-je, le moins du monde surpris.

-Mais aussi des personnes que tu connais auTayô.

Ca, par contre…

-…Je ne connais pratiquement personne ici, je passe mes journées avec Hinata.

-Et bien, parlons du peu de gens que tu connais, alors.

-…Pourquoi ?

Il soupire.

-On va perdre un temps précieux si tu me demandes ça à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

Je me tais instantanément.

Neji n'a pas changé… Toujours irritant à toujours avoir raison…

-Bon. Commençons par la propriétaire de l'auberge.

-La grand-mère ?

-Comment tu la trouves ? Est-ce qu'elle est digne de confiance ?

-…Je pense, oui. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, dans le passé.

-Elle t'a aidé pour quoi ?

-Pour Hinata.

-Elle connaît Hinata ?

Je hoche la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Oui, comme elle connaît tout le monde ici…

C'est quoi, toutes ces questions ?

-Neji-

-Et KonohamaruSarutobi. Comment il est ?

J'écarquille les yeux, comprenant enfin vaguement où il veut en venir.

-Tu ne les soupçonnes quand même pas de quelque chose, si ?

-Contente-toi de répondre à ma question.

-Je ne dirais plus rien, si tu ne me dis pas exactement ce qui se passe !

Son expression s'aggrave, mais je ne plie pas. Il peut m'intimider tant qu'il veut, et Sasuke peut dire ce qui l'enchante, mais ces gens sont mes amis. Si je n'ai pas de raison valable de douter d'eux, je ne parlerai plus.

Neji finit par soupirer.

-On pense que l'accident de Hinata n'en est pas vraiment un.

Mon souffle se coupe.

-Qui ça, on ?

Il hausse un sourcil, pour dire que c'est évident. Je roule des yeux… Le dodécagone, bien sûr…

-Et pour le moment, on n'a aucune piste, mais on soupçonne toute la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr qu'ils n'ont rien fait.

Cette méthode ne me convient pas du tout… Cataloguer tout le monde comme coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Mais bon, je ne peux rien dire, je ne suis personne…

-…Konohamaru, est quelqu'un de très gentil. C'est quelqu'un de simple qui vit encore chez sa mère. Il m'a aidé avec un problème, une fois. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours une bonne intuition à propos des gens. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il est clean !

Il hoche la tête.

-Et Ayame, la serveuse ?

-Ayame ? Non, elle n'a pas du tout le profil d'une tueuse. Elle parle beaucoup, mais ça s'arrête là. Elle a un bon fond, je le sais.

Je me garde de lui dire que, maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle m'ait demandé d'inviter Hinata au festival… Parce que, si ça se trouve, elle voulait juste être gentille…

Non ! Ayame n'est pas comme ça. Aucun des gens du Tayô n'est un tueur, j'en suis sûr !

-…Tous les autres sont en train d'enquêter, alors ? Demandé-je.

Ca expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai vu que Sakura et Hanabi depuis ce matin…

Neji hoche la tête.

-D'accord… Je peux aller voir Hinata, maintenant ? M'enquiers-je, comme désespéré.

Je **suis** désespéré.

Neji a un petit sourire.

-Alors tu l'aimes vraiment.

Je hoche la tête, un peu las de toujours répondre aux mêmes questions.

Puis, une chose me vient en tête. Une question que je me suis posé il y a des mois.

-Tu étais proche de Hinata ?

Son expression se couvre de regret.

-Malheureusement non… J'étais jaloux d'elle, puisqu'elle était l'héritière des Hyuga et pas moi. En plus, j'étais clairement meilleur qu'elle… Du coup, on n'était pas vraiment proche.

Ca ne me plaît pas trop… mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est une affaire de famille…

Qui plus est, c'est le passé.

-Mais, ça ne m'a pas plu, quand mon oncle l'a envoyée ici.

-Mais tu l'as quand même laissé faire !

-Je n'étais qu'un enfant ! On n'écoute pas trop les enfants, chez nous ! Se défend-il.

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

-Très bien. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Je suis sensé m'inquiéter pour Hinata, maintenant que le dodécagone pense qu'on a essayé de la tuer, mais ils sont assez nombreux, et je crois que je vais vraiment mourir si je ne la vois pas dans l'heure ! Et puis, quelle preuve ont-ils ?

-Vas-y.

En entrant —enfin !— dans la chambre de Hinata, je vois une autre surprise qui ne me fait guère plaisir.

Je roule des yeux… C'est à croire que je ne peux vraiment pas rester seul avec elle une minute, aujourd'hui…

-ItachiUchiha. L'appelé-je.

Il est debout près de Hinata.

Il se retourne, et je me rends vite compte de la différence de notre état vestimentaire.

Il est impeccable. Il porte un pantalon bleu marine en jean, une chemise blanche recouverte d'un pull noir tout simple mais très classe… je ne veux même pas parler de ses chaussures…

Ses cheveux sont tout aussi longs que dans mes souvenirs, et attachés en queue de cheval basse, derrière sa nuque.

Il est plus âgé que dans mon souvenir, mais même moi, un homme hétérosexuel, comprends pourquoi toutes les filles sont dingues de lui.

Moi, par contre, je suis plus débraillé que jamais.

Mes cheveux sont en bataille, ma chemise blanche froissée au-dessus de mon jean bleu délavé, et je ne porte qu'une paire de tennis.

« C'est toi que Hinata a choisi ! C'est toi qu'elle aime. »

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

-Je… ne pensais pas te voir ici. Lui dis-je, d'un ton détaché.

-Sasuke m'a appelé pour annuler un week-end qu'on devait passer ensemble à Konoha. C'est comme ça que j'ai su.

Il a l'air contrarié… Mais pourquoi je m'étonne ? Hinata est une fille extrêmement attachante ! Ce n'est pas du tout étonnant qu'elle ait réussit à apprivoiser le grand ItachiUchiha !

Je soupire.

-C'est moi qui aurais dû t'annoncer la nouvelle, mais tout s'est passé si vite… je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

Son regard n'a toujours pas quitté le visage de Hinata.

Je décide alors de me placer en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit, et de la dévisager à mon tour.

Et mon souffle revient.

Je lui prends la main. Elle est chaude, ça me rassure.

Elle est toujours vivante ! Elle se bat toujours pour me revenir !

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était il y a huit ans.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit…

Le silence plane…

-C'était ma meilleure amie, tu sais !

Je tourne vivement la tête vers lui. Quoi ?

-Elle n'avait que dix ans, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était la seule qui me comprenait. On avait tous les deux des problèmes avec nos pères, on était tous les deux sous la pression d'être les aînés… Même à son âge, elle arrivait à me rassurer, à me dire que tout allait bien se passer…

Je pouvais lui parler de plein de choses sérieuses, et elle comprenait.

En partant pour l'université, j'ai voulu garder le contact, mais elle ne pouvait plus répondre à mes lettres, à cause de son père, sans doute… Mais je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, mon amie Hinata.

Je reste silencieux. Je veux en savoir plus sur eux… peut-être que je serais moins jaloux, après…

-Quand elle m'a contacté, il y a quelques semaines, j'étais fou de joie. J'ai enfin retrouvée mon amie.

On se parle tous les soirs, de tout et de rien… C'était comme si on ne s'était jamais perdu de vue…Enfin, elle refusait de ma parler de son père, mais sinon, tout était comme avant…

Et elle parlait très souvent de toi, aussi. Dit-il, amusé.

-Ah bon ?

-Elle est folle amoureuse de toi, tu le sais ?

Entendre ça de sa bouche devrait me rendre heureux, mais un nœud se reforme dans ma gorge.

Je ne réussis qu'à esquisser un faible sourire.

-Et puis, elle n'a plus répondu à mes messages… c'était il y a deux jours…

-Euh… avant-hier, on était sorti dîner… ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas répondu. Répondis-je.

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif.

On se tait à nouveau, fixant Hinata.

-Dis-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. Murmure Itachi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois ItachiUchiha inquiet. D'habitude, il porte sans arrêt un masque au visage, pour cacher ce qu'il ressent, mais pas aujourd'hui. Et ça se comprend, sa meilleure amie est sur un lit d'hôpital.

Je respire calmement, essayant de rassembler mes mots, et lui répète à peu près la même chose que j'ai dite à Hanabi.

-Hinata est la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse. La plupart du temps, elle finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut. Et le fait qu'elle soit toujours là me prouve qu'elle veut vivre. Alors d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle trouvera un moyen de surmonter ça.

Il a un faible sourire, à la fin de mon petit discours.

-Tu es fou amoureux d'elle. Remarque-t-il.

-Oui, et je crois en elle, surtout.

-Vous faites vraiment la paire, alors.

Et là, en une phrase, toute mon insécurité vis-à-vis d'Itachi s'envole.

Il est sympa, lui, finalement…

-Bon, je vais voir ce que fait Sasuke.

Ca me fait un peu paniquer… Sasuke est en train d'enquêter sur l'accident, d'après Neji. Et personne n'est sensé savoir ça.

-Euh… Sasuke est sorti prendre l'air. Il reviendra plus tard.

-Oh…

-Mais, si tu comptes rester, tu peux louer une auberge dans le coin, si tu veux. Mais évite le Tayô, il est plein à craquer en ce moment.

Je prie pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma nervosité.

Et, le ciel soit loué, il n'y voit que du feu.

-Ok. Merci du tuyau.

-Je t'en prie.

Il tient la main de Hinata une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Je soupire de soulagement, puis me retourne vers Hinata.

-Enfin seuls. Murmuré-je.

Et, comme si une force invisible se moquait de moi, le docteur Shizune entre dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

Je roule intérieurement des yeux.

-Bonjour, docteur.

-Je dois vérifier les constantes de Hinata.

J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas y échapper…

-Je vous en prie, allez-y.

-Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes.

« Vous avez intérêt… »

Elle se met au travail en silence.

Puis, une question me vient.

-Quand pensez-vous pouvoir la sortir du coma ?

-…Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse exacte à vous donner. Ca dépend principalement du cœur. On ne peut pas risquer que la dernière fois se reproduise ! On tient à la tranquillité de nos malades ! Me dit-elle, me taquinant, faisant allusion à ma déclaration publique.

Je détourne les yeux, gêné.

Elle rit doucement.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de la garder en vie ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-On ne doit pas stresser le cœur plus que ça… Parce que, même si les autres organes sont assez solide, si le cœur lâche, ça ne veut plus rien dire…

En entendant ses mots, un déclic survient dans ma tête.

Je me souviens de ce que la grand-mère m'a dit. Elle m'a dit que le cœur est la chose la plus précieuse d'un tout… Et maintenant, Shizune me dit la même chose, en insinuant que le cœur est aussi très fragile…

Et là, tout se met en place.

Hinata a bien été victime d'un attentat…

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Voilà ! Excusez-moi pour le temps pris à mettre à jour, et encore merci pour vos commentaires. Ils étaient très touchants, et pour certains, très divertissants ! **_


	11. Du nouveau

Chapitre 11 : **Du nouveau**

Je reste figé sur place, observant les mouvements du Docteur Shizune d'un air absent, me demandant comme j'ai pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi évident.

Le cœur est extrêmement précieux, mais facilement à portée de tous. Il est ce qui nous rend vulnérable, il est la clé de notre survie. Afin de devenir plus fort, on le cache au monde, on essaie de le faire disparaître, car les gens perçus comme forts sont les gens rationnels, calmes, presque froids. En d'autre terme, le cœur est la faiblesse de tous. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas le détruire, au risque de mourir.

J'avais tort, concernant les cœurs du dodécagone. C'est bien plus qu'un titre.

Ce sont des éléments de l'organisation informations, personnes, et que sais-je d'autre qui sont plus des inconvénients qu'autre chose, mais que les piliers ne peuvent pas éliminer, car leur absence leur est encore plus nuisible, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est pour ça que la puissance d'une génération est définie par son nombre de cœurs. Moins elle a de faiblesses, plus elle est forte…

Et, maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

Hinata est le cœur de la sixième génération.

-Les constantes sont stables. M'annonce le médecin en souriant.

-…C'est bon signe ?

-Oui. A ce rythme, nous pourrons bientôt la sortir du coma.

Deux minutes plus tôt, j'aurais exécuté la danse du bonheur dans la chambre pour fêter ça, mais maintenant, l'idée qu'on puisse encore la prendre pour cible m'interdis de me réjouir.

Pour sauver les apparences, pourtant, j'affiche le plus large sourire dont je suis capable, vu les circonstances.

-C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! M'exclamé-je, faussement enjoué.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques patients à voir.

-Merci Docteur !

-C'est normal.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

Je me retourne vers Hinata, et une rage monte en moi.

Elle n'a absolument rien demandé de tout ça. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Quand ce monde est-il devenu aussi horrible ? Et pourquoi le dodécagone n'a pas pu empêcher ça ?

…

Enfin, ma décision est prise. Je sais exactement ce que je veux, et je sais comment jouer de mes cartes.

Je la regarde une dernière fois, si paisible, si belle et me penche sur elle. J'embrasse son front, lentement, et y dépose le mien.

-Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, Hinata. Je te le promets.

Seul les « bip » du moniteur me répondent, mais ça me suffit, pour l'instant.

En sortant, je retrouve Kiba et Shino qui se dirigent vers moi.

-Salut, vous avez vu Sasuke ?

-Il est en ville. Il enquête. Répond Kiba.

Je secoue la tête.

-Vous ne trouverez rien, comme ça.

Ils se regardent avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionne Shino.

-…On ne peut pas discuter ici…

-Allons dans la chambre. Propose-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je viens de comprendre que Hinata est le cœur.

Kiba écarquille les yeux.

-C'est que maintenant que tu réalises ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais des indices pleins les poches ! Et puis, je ne suis pas Shikamaru !

-… Tu marques un point…Admet-il. Mais avoue quand même que c'était évident !

-… Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe, en ce moment. Repris-je.

-Sois plus clair. M'ordonne Shino.

-…J'ai besoin de parler avec vous tous. Le plus vite possible.

-Tous les héritiers enquêtent, là !

-C'est urgent, Kiba. Insisté-je.

Quelques secondes de silence s'en suivent.

-Très bien. Finit-il par dire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ca a quand même pris une heure, mais Kiba a fini par réunir tout le monde, dans une salle de conférence du dernier étage.

-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose. Dit mon père.

-Oui.

Je prends une pause, me remémorant tout ce que je veux dire… Ce n'est pas une stratégie très compliquée, elle est plutôt simple, même, mais c'est tout ce que je peux imaginer en une heure. Et je n'ai pas le temps de peaufiner, la vie de Hinata est à la clé.

-Nous t'écoutons.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et réponds.

-Je suis d'accord pour rejoindre vos rangs, sous quelques conditions.

Hiashi a un petit ricanement.

-Tu crois que tu es en mesure de négocier ? Tu surestimes ta valeur.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-En piratant votre système informatique, j'ai pu remarquer de nombreuses failles. Je peux les réparer et augmenter votre sécurité de trente pourcent. Je vous rappelle que je suis peut-être le meilleur pirate du monde, et c'est un fait, mais il y en a d'autres, là-bas, tout à fait capable de vous infiltrer. Je vous rappelle aussi que ce n'est pas moi, au départ, qui ai eu l'idée de vous prendre pour cible, ça vient d'un pari anonyme sur internet… Tôt ou tard, vous serez confrontés à de plus graves problèmes que moi, je vous le dis. Mais je peux vous éviter tout ça, si vous acceptez mes conditions.

Hiashi ne dit plus rien et prend un air renfrogné.

-…Tu as droit à cinq, alors réfléchis bien. Me dit mon père.

-Cinq ? S'indigne Hiashi. C'est beaucoup trop-

-Il peut renforcer notre système, Monsieur. Rappelle Shikamaru.

Je souris intérieurement, content qu'on prenne un peu ma défense, par ici.

Extérieurement, je reste stoïque.

-Nous t'écoutons, Naruto. Reprend mon père.

-Très bien. Tout d'abord, je veux que Hinata reste en dehors de tout ça. On ne la recrutera jamais au dodécagone, on ne la liera jamais à rien, le concernant.

Le silence plane. Même Hiashi a l'air surpris.

-Toutefois, je veux avoir le droit de lui en parler. Je ne veux pas lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi gros. Je ne veux même pas lui cacher des choses. Et cela va sans dire que je ne veux aucune électrode l'approcher à moins de trente mètres. Je me porterai garant pour elle.

Personne ne parle.

-Troisièmement, je veux être responsable d'elle, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Hiashi ne sera plus son tuteur légal, même si, selon la loi, elle est majeure, donc n'a pas besoin de tuteur. Mais vu les circonstances, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Je louerai un appartement à Konoha, et elle viendra vivre avec moi. Kô se joindra à nous aussi, puisque je ne pourrai pas assurer sa sécurité vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre à cause de l'université.

-Comment comptes-tu te débrouiller ? Demande ma mère.

-J'ai les moyens, j'économise depuis des années… et puis, les héritiers sont rémunérés, non ?

Ma mère hésite… Je vois que l'idée ne lui plait guère.

-Oui. Avoue mon père. Il est bien rémunéré.

-C'est parfait… Voilà mes conditions. Elles devront toutes être remplies. Si vous acceptez, j'aimerai vous aider à coincer ceux qui ont fait ça à Hinata.

Je les regarde un à un. Les uns ont le regard amusé par la situation— Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, mon père, Lee, Tenten, — les autres ont l'air contrariés—Hiashi, Ino, ma mère—, Sakura est encore plus triste que ce matin, Shino est impassible, comme d'habitude, et Sasuke semble mitigé.

-Bien, nous allons en parler avec les piliers restés à Konoha, et nous te ferons savoir notre décision dans les plus brefs délais.

-D'accord.

Je sors de la salle de conférence, impatient.

J'ai dit « d'accord », mais le temps presse. Chaque seconde passée à discuter est une chance en moins de coincer ceux qui ont fait ça. Et ils risquent de recommencer !

Mais heureusement, ils me convoquent un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Nous avons voté, et la majorité t'acceptent au dodécagone, et acceptent tes conditions. Me sourit mon père.

Je souris également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

Je viens de sauver Hinata ! Elle est libérée des griffes de ce vautour ! Je ne peux pas être plus fier de moi !

Je me demande si ma mère a voté oui…

Je redescends vite sur terre. Les choses ne font que commencer.

-Où en est l'enquête ? Demandé-je.

-Jusqu'ici, nous avons interrogé la moitié de la ville, sans succès. Résume Shikamaru.

Je secoue la tête.

-Si vous n'avez rien trouvé jusqu'ici, vous ne trouverez sans doute rien. Les commérages circulent très vite ici. Un sujet aussi intéressant n'aurait pas pris plus de deux heures à arriver à toutes les oreilles. Ils ne nous aideront pas plus que ça.

-Tu penses que personne ici n'est coupable ? Demande-t-il.

-Vous avez interrogé Ayame, la serveuse du Tayô ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui… Mais elle ne nous a rien dit d'utile.

-Alors personne ici n'est coupable. C'est la plus grosse commère de Nokoribi. Et elle ne sait pas non plus tenir sa langue. Elle l'aurait dit, si elle savait quelque chose.

-D'accord. Comment on procède alors ? Intervient Sasuke.

-Il est sans doute déjà loin, en ce moment. Réfléchit Shikamaru.

-Et il n'a pas pu prendre un bateau. L'historique du port ne montre aucun départ datant d'hier. Continue Lee.

-J'ai vérifié les itinéraires des avions de l'aéroport. Commence Chôji. Aucun appareil n'a décollé après l'accident.

-Il ne reste plus que l'autoroute, alors. Conclut mon père.

-Il y a des caméras de surveillance, sur les accotements, tous les deux cents mètres. On pourrait les visionner… Personne ne se souvient de la couleur de la voiture ? Dis-je.

-…Les attentions étaient fixées sur Hinata, à ce moment-là. Répond Neji.

-D'accord, alors on doit se mettre au boulot, et vite.

Nous sommes maintenant tous devant nos ordinateurs.

-A partir de quelle heure on est sensé regarder ? Demande Kiba.

-Hinata a été blessée hier vers treize heures et demie. Commence Shikamaru.

-Il faut environ dix minutes pour atteindre l'autoroute. Continué-je.

-Mais s'il roulait vite, ça peut compter dans les combiens ? S'enquiert Neji.

-…Moins de cinq. Répondis-je.

-D'accord. Commençons les recherches vers treize heures trente, alors. Conclut mon père. Suivez toutes les voitures qui passent, relevez les numéros d'immatriculation et comparez-les à la base de données de la police. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un d'un peu suspect, signalez-le. Sinon, partagez le numéro pour que tous le voient sur le grand écran.

Tous hochent la tête.

Trois heures s'écoulent… Puis quatre… Puis cinq…

Le soleil commence à descendre, et toujours rien de suspect.

A chaque fois que je rentre une plaque dans le moteur de recherche, la personne s'avère être blanche comme neige… Et je devine, par les soupirs exaspérés des autres, que ce n'est pas mieux, de leurs côtés…

Puis, tel l'oasis dans le désert, Tenten s'exclame.

-Là ! J'ai une plaque.

Tenten partage le numéro.

-La voiture vient d'être achetée i peine quatre jours. Le propriétaire est…Menma Uzumaki.

-C'est un faux nom. Décrété-je sur le champ. Plus personne, à part ma mère et moi, ne s'appelle comme ça, aujourd'hui.

-Mais comment trouver quelqu'un, sous un faux nom ? Demande Tenten.

-Tu peux me donner l'heure exacte de la séquence, s'il te plaît Tenten ?

-Bien sûr. Quatorze heures neuf minutes et vingt deux secondes.

-…Merci…

J'essaie d'agrandir la photo pour voir le conducteur.

-Mince, trop de soleil sur le par brise… je vois rien.

-Suivons-le sur l'autoroute. Propose Sasuke.

-D'accord. Disons-nous en chœur.

…

-Ca y est, j'ai un visage. Annonce Sakura.

Elle le partage, et nous voyons une femme aux cheveux longs,rouges ébouriffés, et aux yeux noirs.

-Je lance la reconnaissance faciale. Dit Shikamaru.

-Shino, continue de suivre la femme. Ordonne-t-il.

Les visages défilent à toute vitesse devant nos yeux.

Et, à notre grand désarroi, les mots maudits « Aucune correspondance » s'affichent.

-Cette femme n'est pas de Konoha. Conclut ma mère.

-Nous pourrons peut-être creuser du côté de la police internationale. Suggère Sasuke.

Mon père secoue la tête.

-Nous pourrons essayer, mais pour avoir accès à leur base de données, il nous faudra un mandat international. Ca risque de prendre des heures.

-C'est beaucoup trop, ça ! Protesté-je.

-Il faudra bien commencer quelque part. Raisonne Ino.

-Je commence la procédure. Dit Hiashi.

Sa voix m'irrite toujours autant… mais l'heure n'est pas aux sentiments…

En attendant, j'essaie de trouver un moyen plus rapide d'arriver à nos fins.

-Attendez. J'ai une idée. Finis-je par dire.

Je me poste devant mon ordinateur, et commence à faire mes calculs.

-La route est trop longue pour ne pas faire des arrêts entre-temps. Ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'essence. Peut-être que nous pouvons creuser par là…

-Explique. Me dit Sasuke.

- Le voyage dure trois jours, et moi-même j'ai dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois pour refaire le plein. Pour faire le plein, au lieu de gâcher du liquide, la plupart des gens payent par carte. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons peut-être un autre nom, en fouillant dans les retraits bancaires… Si elle n'est pas d'ici, nous pourrons suivre ses traces avec son numéro de carte.

-Et nous pourrons savoir d'où elle vient. Déduis Sasuke. Pas mal… Me complimente-t-il.

J'ai un petit sourire.

-Je commence les recherches dans les aires de repos. Annoncé-je.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, j'obtiens enfin un indice.

-Ca y est. La carte qu'elle a utilisée vient de Kumo. Révélé-je.

-D'accord. Laisse, je prends le relais. Me dit mon père. Nous avons une liste de quelques citoyens de Kumo avec lesquels le dodécagone a eu des soucis depuis sa création… Je commence la reconnaissance faciale.

La même routine recommence, les images défilent, pendant des minutes insoutenables.

Et, enfin, une image correspond.

-Ryû Damashii. Lit mon père à voix haute. Ses cheveux ont poussé, depuis. Continue-t-il. C'est sans doute elle, la coupable.

-Où elle est, maintenant ? Demandé-je à Shino.

-Elle vient de dépasser Konoha.

-Elle est rapide dit donc ! Commente Kiba.

-A sa vitesse, il reste douze heures avant qu'elle n'atteigne la frontière. Calcule Sakura.

-On peut encore la choper si on part tout de suite. Reprend Kiba.

-Très bien. Allons-y tous. Dit mon père.

-Euh…je préfère rester, pour voir comment évolue l'état de Hinata. Protesté-je.

-Je préfère rester aussi. Disent en chœur Hiashi, Sasuke et Sakura.

Mon père reste silencieux quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Après que les autres soient partis, je me suis précipité auprès de Hinata. Maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée, je me sens bizarrement anxieux. Pourtant, le docteur m'a dit que son état s'est amélioré…

Je soupire et me retourne vers Hinata.

-Je vous apporte les papiers officiels. Ils viennent d'être faxés… Vous êtes officiellement responsable de ma fille.

-Ne parlez pas comme si vous aviez le droit de réclamer d'être quelqu'un pour elle. Vous avez renoncé à votre titre le jour vous lui avez tourné le dos. Dis-je indifféremment, en lui prenant les papiers des mains.

Je les examine, ils sont en règles.

J'imagine qu'être un pilier accélère considérablement les choses…

-J'aimerai vous parler. Dit Hiashi derrière moi.

-De quoi ? Demandé-je sèchement.

-De Hinata.

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes conditions.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour vous le demander.

-Alors quoi ?

-…Je suis venu vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi avec elle.

-Ne perdez pas votre temps. Rien de ce que vous direz ne justifiera vos actes. Répondis-je avec dédain.

-…Ecoutez au moins ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Je finis par soupirer, et attends.

-Je voulais la protéger.

Je roule des yeux.

-Ben voyons !

-Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est la vérité.

-…

-Hinata ne sait pas se battre, et elle aurait eu du mal à apprendre un sport de combat, de toute façon. Un pilier qui ne sait pas se défendre risque d'affaiblir toute l'organisation… Ce soir-là, elle venait de devenir le cœur, et je pensais que l'éloigner de tout ça était le meilleur moyen de la préserver. Et je ne lui ai pas rendu visite pour les mêmes raisons.

-Soit. Répondis-je d'un ton agressif. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous l'avez traitée comme si elle n'était rien à vos yeux, après la naissance de Hanabi.

Il détourne les yeux.

-Je venais de perdre ma femme. Et Hinata lui ressemblait tellement… Je n'arrivais pas à gérer.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ?

Si je n'avais pas conscience que nous étions dans un hôpital, je lui aurais crié dessus. Mais je me contente de murmurer agressivement.

-Elle venait de perdre sa mère, elle aussi. C'était vous, l'adulte dans l'histoire ! Et vous me dites que vous n'arriviez pas à gérer ? Vous êtes pathétiques !

Il ne répond pas.

-J'ai une nouvelle pour vous. Hinata, du haut de ses cinq ans, a vite fait son deuil, et a pris soin de sa petite sœur, pendant que vous vous terriez dans votre trou de désespoir minable ! Mais son père lui a horriblement manqué, pendant tout ce temps…

-J'ai fait une erreur, c'est vrai-

-Une erreur ? M'indigné-je.

C'est la meilleure, celle-là…

-Renverser du café sur sa chemise, le matin, est une erreur oublier d'aller prendre une commande à la boulangerie, est une erreur se tromper de voie, dans la rue, est une erreur mais ignorer sa fille pendant des années, ça n'en est certainement pas une, c'est un choix !

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

-Non ! Ne dites pas un mot de plus, ou je ne pourrais plus m'empêcher de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure ! Et je vous conseille de ne pas être là, quand Hinata se réveillera. Je lui dirai que vous êtes là. Mais vous viendrez seulement si elle veut vous voir. Finis-je froidement.

-…Vous me détestez, et je le comprends-

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Le coupé-je.

-…D'accord… Je sais que ça n'a aucune importance pour vous, mais je suis quand même heureux que ma fille ait trouvé quelqu'un qui tienne autant à elle.

-Vous avez raison, je m'en fiche complètement. Maintenant, sortez.

Nous nous dévisageons pendant un moment, puis il s'en va.

Je prends place sur la chaise, près du lit, et mets ma tête entre mes mains.

Cette journée est encore plus épuisante que celle d'hier…

-J'ai entendu dire que j'allais déménager ? Dit Kô, à la porte.

Il est en train de sourire.

-Kô ! M'exclamé-je, content de voir un visage ami. Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous l'annoncer moi-même… j'ai oublié.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Dit-il en entrant.

Il avait des boîtes de nouilles en main.

-Vous vous joignez à moi ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il est bientôt quinze heures et demie… Je meurs de faim.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Demande-t-il.

-Je vais faire transférer Hinata à l'hôpital de Konoha, dès qu'elle pourra voyager. Je nous trouverai un appartement confortable, en même temps. Et elle viendra habiter avec nous, quand elle sortira.

Il hoche la tête.

-Mademoiselle Hinata a à peine touché à l'argent envoyé par son père, au cours de ces années… peut-être qu'on pourrait l'utiliser ? C'est son argent maintenant, et la connaissant, il est probable qu'elle voudra participer aux dépenses.

Ca me tire un sourire.

-C'est même certain… d'accord, on va faire ça… il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier de nous occuper de ses livres…

-Oh, je sens que cette cabane va lui manquer…Commente Kô.

-…Hinata est toujours une Hyuga… Et on pourra toujours exploiter une dernière fois la culpabilité de son père pour qu'elle puisse venir visiter la maison, de temps à autre… Je sais qu'elle aime cet endroit, malgré ces six ans…

-…Ce n'est pas trop cruel envers maître Hiashi ?

Je fronce les sourcils, pensif.

-Peut-être, mais c'est dans l'intérêt de Hinata… Je ferai tout pour la combler.

Kô sourit.

-D'accord.

-…Au fait, où est Hanabi ?

-Elle est rentrée au manoir, se reposer… Elle n'a pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit…

-Je vois…

-…Il paraît que c'était un attentat ? Demande-t-il soudain.

-…Oui…

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir… J'espère qu'il ne posera pas des questions auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre…

Il sourit.

-Alors, vous pouvez arrêter de vous en vouloir, Naruto. Ce n'était pas de votre faute… J'ai lu sur votre visage que vous culpabilisez…

J'écarquille les yeux, me rendant compte de ce qu'il dit.

C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, alors ! Si ce n'était pas dans la rue, ça aurait pu être n'importe où ! Et le résultat aurait pu être pire !

Soudain, un poids énorme s'enlève de mes épaules…

-C'est vrai… Admis-je.

Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais encore là à embrasser la main de Hinata, à soupirer de soulagement, à rire tout seul en me disant sans cesse la même chose : « Ce n'est pas ma faute ».

C'est fou, l'ampleur que peut prendre une aussi courte phrase !

Sasuke et Sakura entrent dans la pièce, deux minutes plus tard.

-On a des nouvelles pour toi, mais tu dois nous promettre de rester calme.

-Dites-moi.

Je préfère ne rien promettre… Si ça a un rapport direct avec Hinata, je ne pourrai rien contrôler…

-Ryû Damashii vient d'être arrêtée. Ils l'emmènent à Konoha pour obtenir des aveux, mais le sang sur son par choc a été identifié, et c'est celui de Hinata.

-D'accord…

Ils se regardent.

-Ca ne te fait rien ? Demande Sakura, incrédule. Tu as quand même passé cinq heures à chercher cette femme !

-Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose ! C'est une personne en moins qui cherche à faire du mal à Hinata… mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres, là-bas. Je ne me réjouirai vraiment que quand je les aurais tous eus.

-…Ta priorité ne devrait pas être Hinata, au dodécagone, tu sais ? Remarque Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous avez tout le monde en priorité et vous avez négligé Hinata, moi, je fais l'inverse. Ca me paraît équitable.

-Naruto-

-T'inquiète, Sasuke. Je ferai mes missions comme un gentil garçon. Mais je n'arrêterai pas d'enquêter sur ce dossier. J'ai promis de prendre soin de Hinata, et c'est-ce que je vais faire.

Je vois Sakura se mordre les lèvres, et Sasuke se renfrogner.

C'est quoi, leur problème, à eux ?

Je me tourne vers ma petite-amie. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller… ça commence à être long !

-Qui est cette Ryû Damashii, au fait ? Repris-je.

Il me faut obtenir des informations, si je veux espérer coincer mes ennemis.

-C'est l'une des criminels les plus recherchés du monde. Elle était l'équivalent d'un pilier, chez elle, il y a vingt ans, mais n'a jamais accepté le traité de paix que les organisations secrètes de Konoha et de Kumo ont passé. Personne n'a pu retrouver sa trace jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il y en a d'autres qui se sont opposés au traité, comme elle ?

-… Quelques uns… mais on finira par les dénicher. M'assure Sasuke.

-…

-…

-Itachi est à Nokoribi. Tu le savais, Sasuke ? Demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

Ils se sont assis sur les chaises en face de moi, de l'autre côté du lit.

-Ouais, je viens de le voir. Il dit qu'il reviendra à l'hôpital demain.

Je hoche la tête… Quelque chose me titille l'esprit.

-Tu peux m'expliquer une chose ? Repris-je.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui es devenu pilier et non Itachi ?

-Itachi n'a pas voulu faire partie de tout ça… C'est quelqu'un de très honnête, et faire des cachoteries d'une telle ampleur ne lui allait pas du tout. Alors, on lui a fait une électrothérapie, et il est allé faire ses études à Kumo…

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Une chance qu'il sache se battre alors. Il serait devenu un cœur, lui aussi. Déduis-je en regardant Hinata.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça… Admet-il.

Soudain, j'esquisse un sourire.

-Pourquoi cet air bizarre ? Me demande Sakura.

-Non, je pensais juste que c'est pas étonnant qu'Itachi s'entende autant avec Hinata, finalement. D'après ce que tu me dis, ils se ressemblent beaucoup… Finis-je, d'un ton attendri.

-Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air. S'empresse de dire Sakura.

Elle quitte la pièce sans me regarder.

-Tu devrais éviter de trop parler de Hinata, en sa présence. Me conseille Sasuke, toujours en regardant la porte.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'on reste ami. Moi, j'aurais tout à fait compris, si elle ne voulait qu'on ne le soit plus… C'est à elle de s'adapter. Tu crois que je lui ai fait la gueule, moi, quand elle parlait de toi à chaque minute de la journée ?

-Alors tu te venges ? Me demande-t-il.

-…Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre… Mais c'est pas mon genre non plus de mettre des filtres sur ma bouche ! Hinata compte plus que tout à mes yeux, maintenant. Et j'aurais du mal à ne pas parler d'elle de temps en temps… même si je ne vais pas le faire tout le temps non plus…

Sasuke reste silencieux.

Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ma décision de rester avec Hinata. Mais j'ai l'espoir qu'il se rendra compte, un jour ou l'autre, du bonheur qu'elle me fait connaître chaque jour.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que fait Itachi là-dedans.

-Ils ont été amis avant qu'Itachi ne parte pour l'université, et se sont remis en contact il y a un peu moins de deux mois. Ils s'entendent très bien.

Il fait une moue.

-Elle me l'a piqué, à une fête d'anniversaire.

Je ris.

-Rassure-toi, elle ne t'aime pas vraiment, non plus. Elle dit que tu n'es pas du tout sympa.

Sa moue s'accentue.

-Et Itachi est sympa, lui ?

-Avoue quand même qu'il est plus sympa que toi ! Répondis-je.

-Tu es sensé être de mon côté, « meilleur ami ».

Ca me fait rire. J'aime bien quand Sasuke fait son gamin.

-Mais ça n'a jamais été parce que tu étais sympa avec moi que je suis devenu ami avec toi! Dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il allait répondre, mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

C'est le docteur Shizune.

-Excusez-moi, je vais vérifier ses constantes, encore une fois. Me dit-elle.

-D'accord. Dis-je en me levant.

Je m'éloigne du lit, et pars m'adosser au mur, derrière moi. Sasuke reste assis, essayant de me transmettre une insulte par les yeux… mais je ne comprends rien… Je me suis habitué aux regards, plus expressifs de ma Hinata…

Au bout de quelques minutes où je me moque intérieurement de Sasuke qui est très probablement en train de péter un câble, le médecin se relève.

-Naruto ?

Ca attire mon attention.

-Je crois qu'on peut la sortir du coma, maintenant.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

-Q-quoi ?

-Nous pouvons essayer. Son cœur m'a l'air assez solide.

Je déglutis.

-D'ac-d'accord… Dis-je tout bas.

Sasuke s'approche de moi, pour me témoigner de son soutien. Je m'y repose mentalement, priant pour ne plus entendre le tracé plat d'hier.

Le Docteur Shizune s'affaire quelques minutes autour d'elle et finit de l'autre côté du lit, avant de lever la tête vers nous.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, et hoche la tête.

-Ca va prendre entre une et cinq minutes. Explique-t-elle.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que hocher…

Et elle retire le produit.

L'attente est encore plus insupportable que le bip continu… Mon cœur bat la chamade, et mes mains deviennent moites. Je ne remarque plus rien de mon entourage, mes yeux sont rivés sur elle.

Puis, après une éternité, je la vois froncer les sourcils et émettre un petit son plaintif.

A ce moment, je ne peux décrire mon émotion face au retour de ma raison d'être.

Pas de tracé plat, cette fois !

-Je vais prévenir tout le monde. Me dit Sasuke à l'oreille.

-Attends. Dis-je.

Il se retourne vers moi, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Accorde-nous une heure, Sasuke. Je dois discuter avec elle avant. Expliqué-je.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

-Une heure. Me rappelle-t-il.

-Une heure. Acquiescé-je.

Il quitte la pièce et je refocalise mon attention sur Hinata.

Elle est en train d'ouvrir petit à petit ses yeux, et ma gorge se serre, de bonheur cette fois.

Shizune lui tend un vers d'eau avec une paille, et elle se met à aspirer goulument le contenu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune goutte.

Elle soupire, satisfaite.

Moi, je reste cloué sur place, soudain incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hinata, je suis le docteur Shizune. Je suis votre médecin. Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Nokoribi.

Elle ne m'a pas encore vu.

Elle hoche doucement la tête, puis ouvre la bouche.

-N-Naruto… Dit-elle, de sa si belle voix qui m'a tant manqué…

Le docteur tourne sa tête vers moi, ce qui me sort de mon transe.

J'avance d'un pas chancelant vers elle.

-Hinata ? L'appelé-je, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle se tourne vers moi, et l'amour que je lis dans ses yeux finit de m'achever.

Je me précipite sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, et pleure dans son cou.

Je sens ses bras m'entourer la nuque, ce qui me fait pleurer davantage.

-Je vous laisse un peu seuls. Annonce Shizune. Sa voix est si lointaine, de mon point de vue !

-Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans le couloir.

Je sens Hinata hocher la tête, puis entends la porte se fermer.

Je me lève un peu pour la regarder. Elle a le regard serein, en essuyant mon visage.

Elle sourit un peu— Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ces deux derniers jours, sans ce sourire—, puis ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Naruto, tu sens mauvais.

Mon visage s'affaisse.

Toutes ces heures à attendre qu'elle parle enfin, et elle me dit ça ?

-Et toi, tu as mauvaise haleine. Lui répondis-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

-C'est vrai ? Demande-t-elle, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Je hoche la tête et souris. Ma Hinata…

-Ouais. Mais c'est pas étonnant, tu es inconsciente depuis hier après-midi… Expliqué-je.

Elle hoche doucement la tête, mais ne dis rien, sûrement pour ne sortir aucune odeur.

Je ris un peu.

-Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe pour faire passer ça ? Demandé-je.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Je sors une pastille de ma poche et la lui donne.

-Attention à ne pas t'étouffer, je viens à peine de te récupérer ! La prévins-je.

Elle sourit un peu et me caresse le visage. Et je me mets à embrasser la paume de sa main.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! M'exclamé-je.

Elle ne répond pas, attendant de finir le bonbon.

Cela fait, son expression change aussitôt.

-Je suis tellement désolée, Naruto !

Je secoue la tête.

-T'inquiète, je comprends.

Ses yeux se remplissent d'espoir.

-A-alors, tu veux bien me reprendre ?

Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche d'elle pour embrasser sa joue.

-Ca n'a jamais été fini, nous deux. Lui dis-je. Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais renoncé à toi aussi facilement ?

Elle me fixe quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et secouer la tête.

Elle m'attire ensuite vers elle, faisant joindre nos fronts.

-Je t'aime, Naruto ! Me murmure-t-elle.

Rien au monde ne pourrait décrire le bonheur que je ressens, en ce moment.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hinata ! Tellement fort !

Et nos lèvres se retrouvent.

Notre dernier baiser date d'hier matin, mais il me semble que c'était il y a un siècle !

Quand nous nous séparons enfin, elle a les yeux pleins d'interrogation.

-Tu as lu ma lettre ?

Je hoche la tête. Ca reste un mauvais souvenir, pour moi encore trop frais…

-…Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle n'est pas sensée perdre la mémoire…

-De quoi tu te rappelles ? Demandé-je.

-…Je me souviens que j'ai voulu te voir, et qu'on était arrivé devant l'auberge… Je suis sortie de la voiture… et j'avais tout d'un coup très mal à la hanche… puis, plus rien…

Ca me rassure. Ce n'est pas un trou de mémoire, elle était tout simplement inconsciente.

-Ok. Je vais te raconter, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas paniquer, d'accord ? J'ai aussi besoin que tu te montre compréhensive.

Je vois le doute et l'appréhension dans ses yeux, mais elle finit quand même par acquiescer.

Je soupire.

-Quelqu'un t'a renversée. Tu as été au bloc jusqu'à tôt, ce matin, et as été plongée dans le coma jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle a l'air d'avoir un déclic, et je la laisse parler.

-Je…Je me souviens avoir entendu un son très aiguë…

Je ne réponds, pas, la poitrine douloureuse.

-Et puis, je t'ai entendu crier que tu m'aimais. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu as entendu ça ? Demandé-je, fasciné.

Elle hoche la tête et me caresse la joue.

-OK. Je continue… Tu as eu une commotion cérébrale qu'ils ont réglée, mais ils t'ont rasé la tête, au passage.

Elle se met à secouer frénétiquement la tête, à la recherche de ses cheveux. La panique monte…

-Hé, hé, Hinata, calme-toi. Dis-je doucement en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

-C'est pas bien grave. D'accord ? Ils repousseront… Et puis, personnellement, je préfère tes yeux à tes cheveux. Alors calme-toi.

Elle me regarde un instant, et finit par se détendre.

-Il y a quoi d'autre ? Me demande-t-elle.

-…Tu t'es cassée la hanche.

Je vois que c'est encore plus dur à encaisser pour elle.

-Tu vas être alitée pendant quatre mois, le temps que tes os se ressoudent, puis tu devras faire six mois de rééducation pour remarcher.

Sa respiration s'accélère et je la vois de plus en plus paniquée.

-Mais Hinata… Hinata, regarde-moi.

Elle renvoie ses yeux vers moi, et la peur que j'y vois me fait mal.

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule, là-dedans ! Je serai avec toi, tous les jours. Je t'accompagnerai à tes séances de rééducation, et il n'y a pas que moi, Kô sera là aussi.

Elle secoue la tête.

-M-mais, tes cours à Konoha ?

Je lui souris.

-Tu viens vivre à Konoha avec moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Q-quoi ?

-Tu vas être transférée à l'hôpital de Konoha, quand tu seras en état de voyagée, et quand tu en sortiras, tu viendras habiter avec moi, dans un appartement, en ville. Kô vivra avec nous, aussi… Ce sera juste toi, moi et lui.

-Attends un peu… Dit-elle, prenant une grande inspiration pour assimiler tout ça. Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais de mon père ?

Ah. Nous y voilà.

-Eh bien… c'est le moment de te montrer compréhensive, Hinata. Commencé-je.

Et je me lance dans mon récit. Le piratage, la découverte du dodécagone, mes recherches… jusqu'à mon récent recrutement sous conditions.

-Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de lui, mon ange. Tu es avec moi, maintenant. Finis-je.

Son visage est perplexe.

-…En gros, tu as rejoins une organisation que tu n'aimes pas, juste pour moi ?

La culpabilité est évidente dans sa voix.

-Tu vaux tous les sacrifices, crois-moi. Ca n'en est même plus un, pour moi, puisque nous pouvons maintenant être ensemble…

Elle secoue la tête, comme pour oublier tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-Ok. Fait-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Hinata ?

Je pensais qu'elle allait piquer une crise, ou parler de son père et de son calvaire de six ans…

-Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant. Je viens de me réveiller, je veux juste savourer ces premiers instants avec toi. Répond-elle.

Mon cœur fond, à l'intérieur, et j'affiche mon plus large sourire, heureux.

-…Il faut quand même que je te dise, qu'Itachi, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino et ton père sont en ville.

Elle se crispe un instant, avant de se détendre.

-Chut. On verra ça plus tard. Dit-elle doucement, m'attirant vers elle pour m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime tellement, Naruto !

-Je t'aime encore plus. Répondis-je.

Elle rie.

-C'est juste impossible…

-On parie ? Demandé-je.

Mais elle me fait taire avec ses lèvres, me faisant tout oublier autour de moi… Ouais, les autres peuvent attendre. Pour le moment, tout est parfait.

Il nous reste encore pleins de combats à mener, et les moments difficiles nous attendent, les bras ouverts… Mais, pour le moment, ce baiser que nous partageons est tout ce qui compte. C'est le rappel que quoiqu'il arrive, elle m'a, moi, et je l'ai, elle, et qu'ensemble, on peut tout surmonter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Nous nous approchons de la fin. Plus qu'un chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous décevoir, pour ceux qui la trouvent trop courte… En tout cas, sachez que je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir bien voulu lire ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! ^^**_


	12. A jamais

_**Nous y voilà, la toute fin ! Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui ont commenté, qui ont suivi et qui ont mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris mais aussi ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ! **_

_**Allez ! Une dernière fois avec moi sur cette histoire ! ^^**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 12 : **A jamais**

J'attache mon nœud papillon assez précipitamment. Je suis un peu en retard, aujourd'hui. Mais ça n'a pas été uniquement de ma faute, je devais me charger de quelques imprévus…

Je sors, en tout hâte, de mon appartement quand le téléphone sonne… C'est mon crétin de meilleur ami.

Je soupire et réponds.

-Allô ?

_-Sasuke, idiot ! Tu es où ? Me crie-t-il._

Je roule des yeux. Et c'est moi, l'idiot, de nous deux ?

-A ta place, je me plaindrais pas trop. T'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai vécu, ce matin, à cause de toi !

Un court silence s'en suit, avant que je l'entende soupirer.

_-D'accord ! Mais dépêche-toi ! Tu m'as dit que tu serais là avec deux heures d'avance !_

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Je raccroche, maintenant, conduire en téléphonant, c'est dangereux !

_-Eh, ne me fais pas le coup d'avoir un accident aujourd'hui hein ! C'est __**ma**__ journée !_

-Ouais, ouais…

Et je raccroche.

Je conduis à la limite de la vitesse autorisée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, je veux être le meilleur ami parfait… En fait, si, je sais pourquoi… Je fais une compétition secrète avec mon frère…

En pensant à lui, je roule à nouveau des yeux —je vais finir par avoir le tournis, si ça continue—, le mec est sans doute déjà là-bas…

Je me gare vite fait, dans un parking presque vide. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, quand du rose attire mon attention.

Je me tourne pour apercevoir Sakura, dans un chalet, la tête dans les mains, apparemment en train de pleurer.

Je soupire… Naruto va à nouveau me crier dessus…

Je me dirige vers elle, silencieusement. Je ne veux surtout pas entendre ce qu'elle a à dire, puisque je le sais déjà, mais c'est ma meilleure amie et je me dois d'être là pour elle.

-Sakura ?

Elle lève brusquement la tête, surprise.

Son visage est imbibé de larmes… Mais elle est très belle, aujourd'hui.

Elle porte une belle robe longue bustier rouge, qui embrasse bien toutes ses formes… Elles ne sont pas parfaites, mais elles attireraient le regard de n'importe quel homme. Malheureusement pour elle, le regard de celui qu'elle veut séduire appartient déjà fidèlement à une autre…

Elle baisse les yeux et essuie hâtivement ses larmes.

-Tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si tôt ? Les invités ne devraient arriver que dans une heure, normalement.

Elle secoue la tête, toujours baissée, et ses épaules se remettent à trembler.

Je retiens difficilement mon soupir, et viens prendre place près d'elle, sur le banc.

-J'ai…J'ai cru que…

Elle ne peut pas continuer, et pleure de plus belle.

Je place ma main sur son épaule.

-Il faut que tu lâches prise, maintenant, Sakura. Ca va faire cinq ans que ça dure.

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment tu-

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Tu es peut-être arrivée à duper tout le monde, mais je vois clair en toi. Je sais que ça n'a jamais été une coïncidence que tu sois toujours là pour Naruto, à chaque fois que Hinata et lui ont une dispute, ou qu'à chaque Samedi, tu insistes pour passer une journée, seule, avec lui, pour « renforcer votre amitié »…

Elle laisse vite tomber son air innocent, et baisse les yeux.

-Je me devais d'essayer… Je m'étais dit que s'il voyait que je pouvais être compréhensive et douce et drôle, il reviendrait vers moi, éventuellement… Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras, parce que je savais que j'étais meilleure qu'elle.

Elle a prononcé le dernier mot comme si c'était un venin.

-Même quand il revenait toujours la voir pour tout arranger, après qu'il se soit confié à moi, je n'ai pas abandonné… Même le jour où la dispute était vraiment grave et que j'ai insisté pour qu'il reste dormir chez moi au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel, et que, la nuit, je l'entendais l'appeler dans son sommeil, je n'ai jamais renoncé…Et même quand il a cessé de venir me voir pour ses problèmes de couple et qu'il refuse catégoriquement de rester dormir chez moi, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir…

Je suis au courant de ça… C'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ai ouvert les yeux et lui ai dit d'arrêter d'aller voir Sakura à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Hinata et lui. Lui, bien sûr, ne pensait pas à mal, s'étant persuadé que Sakura ne voulait que de l'amitié de sa part, et la considérant comme sa meilleure amie… Mais Hinata en souffrait vraiment, sans le dire tout haut. Comment je le sais ? Itachi, Kiba, Shino et Hanabi sont venus m'en parler…

Et depuis, il vient me voir, à la place, pour me rabâcher les oreilles avec tous ses soucis. Mais je préfére l'entendre, plutôt que de me faire sermonner par les quatre autres pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait.

L'incident s'est clos, il y a quatre ans.

Et je me demande comment Sakura a-t-elle encore pu avoir de l'espoir jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais maintenant… Reprend-elle.

Elle ne finit pas, toutefois, secouant la tête, se mordant les lèvres et se remettant à sangloter.

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle continue.

-Je suis allée la voir, toute à l'heure, pour voir si je pouvais aider…

Je me demande ce qui lui a donné cette idée… Les deux femmes se détestent ouvertement… C'est une première pour Hinata de détester quelqu'un… pas pour les mêmes raisons que Sakura la déteste, toutefois. Sakura est jalouse, c'est évident. Mais Hinata, elle, ne l'aime pas à cause de ce qu'elle a fait à Naruto, quand on avait seize ans… Elle n'a jamais digéré le fait que Sakura l'ait utilisé ainsi, et qu'elle ait encore trouvé le culot de lui en vouloir, par la suite.

-Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que tout était fini. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Finit-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle, curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser ? Demandé-je.

Elle secoue la tête.

-En la voyant… j'ai enfin vu une partie de ce que Naruto voyait en elle, depuis le début… Dit-elle en lâchant un sanglot.

Je ne réponds pas.

-La façon dont elle se tient a montré quelle personne naturellement gentille et douce elle est ! Et elle est tellement belle, si tu savais !

Ses larmes coulent sans retenue, maintenant.

Je veux bien la croire. Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de froid et d'insensible, mais je suis un homme et il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quelle point Hinata Hyuga est une belle femme. A cela s'ajoute le charme qu'apportent sa timidité, sa réserve et sa douce voix. Elle conquerra votre cœur, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en moins de cinq minutes.

Je me l'avoue difficilement, mais je me suis attachée à elle. De façon tout à fait platonique, cela va de soi.

Je ne dis rien. Savoir ce que je pense de Hinata est la dernière chose dont Sakura a besoin, en ce moment.

-Tu dois passer à autre chose, Sakura. Lui dis-je. Tout ça a assez duré, maintenant.

-… Tu sais pourquoi c'est si dur pour moi d'abandonner ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête, attendant la suite.

-C'est l'idée que si je n'avais pas commis cette bêtise, quand on était ensemble, si je lui avais dit ce que j'éprouvais, alors je serais peut-être à sa place, en ce moment…

Elle refuse toujours de prononcer son nom, comme si c'était une malédiction.

Je soupire.

« Pardonne-moi, Naruto. »

-Naruto m'a fait promettre de ne surtout pas te le dire, croyant que ça allait te bouleverser encore plus… mais il y a deux ans, il m'a confié que, même s'il était resté avec toi, quand il a tout découvert sur le dodécagone, tôt ou tard, il aurait croisé le chemin de Hinata, et il serait quand même allée vers elle…

-…Au moins, ça aurait été une décision difficile pour lui… Marmonne-t-elle.

-Mais il y serait quand même allé. Riposté-je. Le résultat aurait été le même, alors quelle importance ?

Elle finit par hocher la tête.

-Tu as raison… mais ça fait tellement mal ! Se plaint-elle.

-Il te faudra du temps, mais tu t'en remettras. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que Naruto n'est pas fait pour toi. Finis-je.

-…Tu crois que je trouverai le bon ? Demande-t-elle éventuellement.

-Tu as vingt-quatre ans et tu es un brillant interne en chirurgie… Ca a son charme. Dis-je d'un ton détaché, priant pour qu'elle ne rejette pas son dévolu sur moi, à nouveau.

Mais en voyant son sourire, je comprends qu'il lui faudra encore du temps, avant de voir un autre homme de cette façon.

Ca me soulage.

-D'accord ! Dit-elle enfin. Je trouverai, Sasuke.

Elle essaie d'être forte et de me sourire.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras. Acquiescé-je. Je te laisse maintenant, Naruto va finir par me tuer si je traine…

Elle rit doucement.

-D'accord.

-Où tu étais ? Me demande-t-il dès que j'entre dans la pièce. Il se précipite sur moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et se met à me secouer comme un prunier.

-Ca fait des heures que je t'attends ! Continue-t-il, toujours en me malmenant.

Je me dégage de son emprise, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le secoue à mon tour.

-Mais calme-toi ! C'est pas comme si j'étais en retard pour la cérémonie ! M'exclamé-je.

Il finit par reculer et froncer les sourcils.

-Mais tu es le témoin ! Tu te dois de me fournir un soutien moral ! Me crie-t-il.

-J'étais arrivé il y a une demi-heure ! Répondis-je calmement.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps ?

-Sakura…

Ca le fait taire immédiatement.

Sakura est toujours un sujet sensible, pour lui. Ils sont restés amis, mais Naruto a perçu ses avances masquées comme une trahison, et ne lui a jamais tout à fait pardonné… En même temps, il ne s'est toujours pas pardonné, lui-même, d'avoir fait souffrir Hinata, même si c'était il y a quatre ans, et que ce n'était que pour trois mois… Bon, c'est long, trois mois, mais quand même…

-Oh… Et ? Demande-t-il, perdant son ton enjoué.

-Nous avons discuté, et elle ne tentera plus rien, à présent. Elle a eu un déclic.

Ca a l'air de le détendre.

Il ne pose pas plus de questions que ça, et retrouve rapidement son excitation d'avant.

En le regardant, je vois que son nœud papillon est déjà noué…parfaitement.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire un nœud ? Demandé-je, plutôt vexé qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de mon aide pour faire ça… C'était toujours moi qui nouais ses nœuds…

-Je sais que tu as assez à faire, avec tous les préparatifs, alors je voulais t'enlever ça du dos, et j'ai demandé à Hinata de m'apprendre…

Mon expression s'affaisse.

-…Défais-le. Ordonné-je.

-Quoi ? Mais il est parfait !

-Défais-le, je te dis !

Il bougonne un peu, mais obéit.

Je lui enlève le tissu des mains et recommence le nœud, en silence… Toujours en boudant un peu.

Quand je finis, je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a un sourire de dix kilomètres.

-Quoi ? M'enquis-je.

-Oh ! Je t'aime aussi, mon Sasuke ! S'écrie-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant très fort.

-N-Naruto, je ne respire plus !

-Mais tu aimes quand je te serre contre moi, comme ça, non ? Dit-il sur un ton taquin.

-L-lâche moi ou tu n'auras plus de témoin !

Il me lâche enfin, et je reprends un peu d'air.

-Je te conseille de ne pas serrer Hinata aussi fort. Imagine les gros titres, le futur Hokage étouffe sa fiancée dans un élan d'amour.

-« Le futur Hokage » ! Répète-t-il d'un ton théâtral, ignorant exprès le reste de la phrase, sûrement blessé, même à l'idée...J'ai fait un faux pas, là… Ca sonne bien, non ? J'en ai fait du chemin ! S'exclame-t-il.

Et c'est vrai.

Il a hésité pendant longtemps, mais il a fini par refocaliser ses ambitions sur le poste de Hokage.

Il a aussi un peu changé de point de vue sur le dodécagone. Après avoir réussi à traquer tous les ennemis susceptibles de faire du mal à Hinata, il s'est enfin détendu et a pris le concept de l'organisation avec plus de philosophie.

Désormais, il relève gaiement tous les défis informatiques qui s'offrent à lui. Il ne va jamais sur le terrain, mais, curieusement, ça lui convient.

J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas inquiéter Hinata. Tout son monde tourne autour d'elle.

-C'est vrai que tu es maintenant à la hauteur de ta copine. Lui dis-je, pour l'énerver.

J'aime bien le faire réagir au quart de tour.

Ca a commencé à me frustrer qu'il arrive à répondre à mes insultes, et je commençais à perdre espoir, mais Hinata est entrée dans sa vie.

Désormais, il n'y a qu'elle qui soit capable de lui faire oublier son intelligence nouvellement acquise et crier comme un gamin, comme à quatorze ans.C'est peu, mais c'est déjà ça…

Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne remarque même pas l'insulte.

-Sasuke, il faut que je la voie! Tout de suite ! S'écrie-t-il soudain, les yeux brillants.

-Il en est hors de question ! Elle veut te faire la surprise, alors laisse-là !

Personnellement, je ne m'y serais pas opposé, mais Itachi a poséla capacité de contenir les deux tourtereaux, dans les critères du meilleur témoin. Je trouve ça un peu injuste, vu que Hinata est quelqu'un de raisonnable et que Naruto est un vrai cauchemar, mais je ne le laisserai pas me battre, aujourd'hui.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier ! Proteste-t-il, comme un gamin.

-Elle arrive bien à rester tranquille, elle !

Il croise les bras et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, boudant. J'esquisse un sourire.

Je ne le lui avouerai jamais, même s'il m'attachait et menaçait de brûler mes parties intimes, mais Naruto est adorable, quand il agit ainsi.

Son regard se porte ensuite sur une photo de sa fiancée, posée sur la commode.

Elle portait une robe couleur lavande et était postée près d'un château de sable. Elle avait ce sourire qui arrive à charmer n'importe qui… Même moi.

Il emmène cette photo partout où il va. Les autres pouvaient brûler, il s'en remettrait… mais pas celle-là. C'est la première photo qu'il a prise d'elle. Elle est spéciale…

Naruto a soudain le regard lointain, sûrement plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne soupire.

-Je me marie aujourd'hui, Sasuke ! Me dit-il, la voix chargée d'émotions.

Je souris.

-Il en était temps, si tu veux mon avis.

C'est vrai ! Ca fait des années qu'il me répète qu'il veut passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Je m'étonne qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps !

-Non, je ne le veux pas ! Répond-il, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je roule des yeux.

« Crétin. »

Puis, son regard redevient vif.

-J'ai une idée ! Et si on avançait la cérémonie ? Genre à tout de suite ? Elle pourra toujours me faire la surprise, et je pourrais la voir !

Je plisse des yeux. C'est l'idée la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu !

-Tu fais quoi, des invités ? Demandé-je.

-C'est pas grave ! S'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, c'est qu'ils s'en foutent ! Raisonne-t-il.

Je me retiens de me frapper la tête contre ma paume.

-On leur a donné rendez-vous dans une heure. Ils arriveront donc dans une heure ! Mais où tu as la tête ? Même tes parents ne sont pas encore là !

Il se calme, finalement.

-On aurait dû fixer la cérémonie à sept heures. Bougonne-t-il.

Je soupire.

-Et il n'y aurait eu que toi, elle, moi et Itachi. Déduis-je.

-Mouais… Je pense toujours qu'on doit avancer ! Retente-t-il.

-Naruto ! Dis-je fermement.

-Ok ! Ok…

Enfin ! Je vais gagner cette compétition, je le sens…

-Alors, rends-moi service ! Me dit-il.

-Quoi encore ?

-Va voir si elle va bien.

J'allais refuser et énumérer tout ce que j'ai déjà fait pour lui, ce matin. Le gâteau de rechange parce que l'original a été brûlé, les fleurs qui n'ont toujours pas été placées et que j'ai déposées avec l'aide de Tenten, la voiture qui est sensée les conduire après le mariage qui a crevé…

Mais ensuite, je vois son regard plein d'espoir et plein d'amour pour sa future femme, et je ne peux tout simplement pas dire non.

-Tu m'en dois une, Naruto.

-Je t'en dois déjà plein, on dirait…

Je m'arrête en chemin et me retourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. J'ai croisé Tenten ici, il y a trois heures. Elle n'a pas pu me mentir…

« Maudite sois-tu, Tenten ! C'était sensé être un secret ! »

-…Attends une minute, et tu m'as quand même appelé ce matin pour me dire de me grouiller ?

Demandé-je, énervé.

-M-mais je m'étais dit que tu avais déjà eu assez de temps pour te préparer… Et je commençais à m'ennuyer alors… Se défend-il, précipitamment.

Je serre mes poings.

-Tu as de la chance que tu te maries aujourd'hui !

« Et aussi que je sois dans une compétition contre mon frère… »

-Sinon, je t'aurais déjà étranglé !

Il rit.

-Tu sais que tu peux pas vivre sans moi ! Rétorque-t-il en souriant.

-La ferme !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Dit-il, en levant ses deux bras en l'air, me voyant m'avancer vers lui.

Je prends quelques inspirations avant de continuer.

-Je vais voir ta copine. Annoncé-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte.

-Sasuke ? M'appelle-t-il.

Bonté divine !

-Quoi encore ? M'emporté-je, en me retournant.

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu fais. Merci du fond du cœur. Me dit-il sincèrement.

-…

« Génial ! Maintenant, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin ! »

-Hn. Me contenté-je de dire.

Je l'entends glousser derrière moi. Il sait qu'il m'a touché.

« Crétin. »

En sortant, je croise son père.

-Bonjour, monsieur Namikaze.

-Bonjour, Sasuke. C'est le grand jour ! Me dit-il en souriant.

-A qui le dites-vous ! Répondis-je.

-A tout à l'heure. S'exclame-t-il, en frappant à la porte de Naruto.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Je frappe à la porte, quelque peu calmé.

C'est Itachi qui m'ouvre.

Soudain, le besoin de compter les points survient. Et je constate que lui aussi pense à la même chose.

Il sort et ferme la porte derrière lui.

-A quelle heure tu es arrivé ? Lui demandé-je.

-A six heures. Me dit-il, un sourire énervant aux lèvres. Et toi ?

-Sept heures moins quart.

Une de nos règles est de ne jamais mentir.

-Mais j'ai dû sauver des situations catastrophiques, depuis quatre heures du matin ! Continué-je.

-J'ai dû payer d'autres alliances, parce que le chien de Kiba les a avalés. Elles ont coûté cher.

-J'ai empêché Naruto d'avancer la cérémonie à sept heures. Crois-moi, ce n'était pas chose facile.

-…J'ai dû aider Hinata à enfiler sa robe tout en fermant les yeux, parce que Hanabi était en retard.

Crois-moi, ce n'était pas chose facile non plus.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Si je m'attendais à ça…

Disons-le clairement, Hinata est canon. C'est une vérité générale. J'admire le self-control que possède mon frère pour ne pas avoir regardé alors qu'elle était à moitié nue devant lui…

-… Ok, on est à égalité, maintenant.

-La journée ne fait que commencer. Me dit-il, comme pour me décourager.

-La journée ne fait que commencer. Répété-je, sur le même ton.

Nous nous défions du regard, un instant.

-Je peux entrer ? Naruto m'a demandé de voir si elle va bien.

Itachi sourit, attendri par les manies de Naruto.

-Oui, suis-moi.

Il ouvre la porte et me fait entrer.

Je ne crois pas aux anges, mais la vision qui s'offre à moi commence à me faire douter…

Pas étonnant que Sakura ait fini par abandonner son idée de conquérir Naruto…

Elle porte une robe bustier, suivant le contour de ses seins. Un pli a été cousu, allant du côté droit, sous ses aisselles, vers le côté gauche, au-niveau du nombril. A cet endroit, une broche en diamant le tient.

Au-dessus de sa hanche, la robe est moulante. Au-dessous, elle se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, un tout petit peu bouffante. Je ne vois pas les chaussures, mais elles doivent être sublimes.

Elle a bouclée ses cheveux —longs, jusqu'en-dessous des omoplates— et les a laissés lâchés, sachant que Naruto les préfère ainsi.

Elle porte très peu de maquillage. Juste un peu de rouge à lèvres rose pâle, pas de mascara. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas que les invités voient ses larmes…

Elle est tout simplement divine.

Je fais bien attention à ne pas trop regarder, tout le monde m'observe.

Dans la pièce, il y a Shino et Kiba, sur le canapé, Hanabi —notre nouvelle recrue au dodécagone—, en train de faire les dernières retouches sur les cheveux de Hinata, Neji, près de la fenêtre –il y a trois ans, il a rejoins le club de « ceux-qui-adorent-Hinata-Hyuga »—, Itachi, près de moi, et moi-même.

A part Itachi, aucun d'eux ne sont encore en tenue.

En les voyant, je me demande pensivement si Naruto ne s'est jamais senti menacé par toute cette horde de mâles hétéro bourrés de testostérone qui entourent sa fiancée…

Je pense que oui. Mais il a dû vite se calmer. Même Yukie, la princesse du pays de la neige, sait que Hinata n'aime et n'aimera jamais que lui.

-Naruto m'a envoyé pour voir si tu allais bien. Il est en plein pétage de plombs. Expliqué-je, devant son regard surpris.

-O-oh… Dit-elle doucement. Pourquoi il pète les plombs ? Demande-t-elle, la voix inquiète, les mains triturant un mouchoir.

Naruto est peut-être impatient, mais Hinata est vraiment nerveuse… Ils sont vraiment mignons ces deux là. Bien sûr, je ne l'avouerai jamais, même sous la torture.

-Il a hâte de commencer. Répondis-je, la rassurant. Mais son père est avec lui, en ce moment, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

-Bon ! Dit Hanabi. Il est temps que je me change. Annonce-t-elle en prenant ses affaires. Reste tranquille, pendant ce temps. Ordonne-t-elle à sa sœur.

Celle-ci sourit et acquiesce.

-J'y vais, moi aussi. Disent les trois autres hommes en cœur.

Après avoir chacun déposé un baiser sur la joue de Hinata, ils sortent de la pièce.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Itachi se met à sonner.

-Désolé, je dois répondre. Annonce-t-il, puis sort, nous laissant seuls.

Un silence gêné s'en suit.

Hinata et moi n'avons jamais été particulièrement proches, même si j'ai fini par m'attacher à elle. On ne se fréquente que parce qu'on a Naruto et Itachi en commun. Ils sont même nos seuls points communs. Il est rare qu'on se retrouve seuls, comme ça.

Elle se racle silencieusement, presque de façon inaudible, la gorge, une habitude qu'elle tient de Naruto.

-Tu es jolie. Commencé-je.

Elle est bien plus que ça, mais ça serait mal perçu si je disais le fond de ma pensée.

-Merci. Dit-elle doucement.

-…

-…

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment démarré du bon pied. Remarqué-je, pour faire la conversation.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De la fête d'anniversaire de mon cousin.

Ça lui tire un rire.

-Oui, tu m'avais embêtée. M'accuse-t-elle gentiment.

-N'importe quoi, je voulais juste savoir comment ça se fait que tes yeux soient aussi…comme ça.

-Tu as dit bizarre. Rectifie-t-elle.

-Ouais… mais j'avais que huit ans en même temps. Me défendis-je.

Elle rit.

-C'est bon, je te pardonne. Finit-elle par dire.

Je hoche la tête, et son sourire s'élargit.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Non…c'est juste… je me souviens de ce que Naruto et moi disons quand on fait la paix, après une dispute.

J'esquisse un sourire, à mon tour… J'imagine que je dois le lui dire, maintenant.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'avais des doutes, sur vous deux, le jour où il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec toi.

Elle ne répond pas, attendant que je continue. Son expression devient neutre.

-Mais, bien vite, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu le rends heureux… Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi comblé, avant.

Son sourire reprend sa place sur ses lèvres.

-C'est sensé être pour le discours de la réception, mais je te souhaite de continuer à être heureuse avec lui.

-Merci Sasuke. Dit-elle, émue. Et merci d'avoir réglé les catastrophes de dernières minutes de ce matin, nous t'en sommes redevables.

Je fais une moue. Et moi qui pensais faire un acte honorable et rester discret avec…

-Comment tu l'as découvert ?

-Je suis arrivée très tôt et j'ai croisé Tenten.

-…Vous êtes les futurs mariés les plus fervents que je connaisse. Naruto est arrivé très tôt, aussi.

-…On est juste impatient, c'est tout. Explique-t-elle, son sourire intact.

-Tu n'es pas nerveuse ?

-Si… mais je suis aussi impatiente.

Sur ce, Itachi revient dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi, c'était une affaire urgente. Mais c'est bon, j'éteins mon portable, maintenant. Dit-il.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Le rassure Hinata.

-Bon, je vais y aller maintenant… A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. Me salue-t-elle. Je fixe mon frère des yeux, une dernière fois, le défiant, avant de sortir.

….

A peine la porte s'est-elle fermée qu'elle se rouvre, laissant entrer la mère de Naruto.

Elle porte une robe longue moulante orange et a remonté ses cheveux en chignon. Elle est magnifique…

-Excuse-moi, Itachi, je voudrais parler avec Hinata un moment, s'il te plaît.

Itachi me regarde, me demandant silencieusement si ça allait.

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute manière. C'est ma future belle-mère.

Itachi quitte la pièce en silence.

Le silence devient un peu pesant, avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Tu es très belle. Dit-elle.

J'ai déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois, aujourd'hui. Mais je ne pourrais vérifier la véracité de ces mots que lorsque Naruto me verra. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte.

-Je vous remercie. Dis-je doucement.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? Demande-t-elle.

Elle a l'air nerveuse. Et je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi…

Je hoche la tête et m'assois à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

Elle respire quelques coups avant de commencer.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi, ces cinq dernières années.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

-Et je dois t'avouer que, le jour où nous devions voter pour que Naruto entre au dodécagone, j'ai voté « non ».

Je ne réponds pas.

Ca ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

Cette femme me déteste. Elle a toujours pensé que Sakura était mieux pour son fils que moi, sous prétexte qu'elle lui ressemble…

Même quand j'ai pu fonder ma propre société d'organisation événementielle, il y a deux ans et demie, —et ce, sans être allée à l'université— même si mon revenu mensuel est considérable, elle ne m'a toujours pas reconnue comme à la hauteur de son fils.

Elle a même été la source d'une sérieuse dispute entre Naruto et moi.

Elle avait commencé à m'atteindre, avec toutes ses allusions à propos de Sakura. Et c'était pendant la période où Naruto allait voir celle-ci pour se confier à elle.

C'était une salle période, je l'avoue. J'ai vraiment cru le perdre, à ces moments-là… Mais un soir, j'ai vraiment failli tout arrêter entre nous, à cause de toute la pression, et il m'a crié dessus.

_-Tu fais tout un plat de rien du tout, Hinata. Il n'y a absolument rien entre elle et moi, mais si tu veux que je coupe les ponts avec elle, je le ferai sans regret ! Et ne laisse personne te faire croire que quelqu'un d'autre est mieux pour moi ! Surtout pas ma mère ! Tu es mon âme-sœur, Hinata ! Mon autre moitié ! Et puis, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser me quitter sans me battre, je suis déjà beaucoup trop amoureux de toi pour pouvoir vivre sans toi ! _

C'était la fin de nos disputes à ce sujet.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit-là…

Bien sûr, Kushina a continué ses sous-entendus et Sakura a continué ses avances envers mon fiancé, mais les mots de Naruto m'ont convaincue. J'étais enfin sûre de moi.

-Vous pensez toujours que Sakura est mieux pour lui ? Demandé-je.

Elle me regarde, surprise. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé ainsi… Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens capable de tout. Je vais me marier !

-…Non.

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise « oui ». J'appréhendais déjà la sensation désagréable. Ca me rappelle toujours ce que je ressentais quand mon père me disait que je n'étais pas assez bien.

-Et… qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-Ce matin, je me suis levée tôt pour aider Naruto à s'habiller… Avant, à chaque fois qu'il devait porter un smoking, je devais toujours l'aider… Il réussissait toujours à faire sauter un bouton ou à nouer son nœud de travers… Je laissais toujours le nœud à Sasuke, parce que c'est leur rituel, mais je m'occupais du reste. Explique-t-elle en souriant, repensant à ses souvenirs.

-Mais, aujourd'hui, quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, il était impeccable. Ses boutons étaient tous en place, son nœud était parfait, il n'a même pas oublié la petite rose sur la poche de la pochette.

Ca me tire un sourire. Il doit être très beau, aujourd'hui…

-Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé. Reprend-elle.

Je me force à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit, et non à imaginer Naruto dans son smoking, beau et élégant…

-Mon fils est devenu un homme. Continue-t-elle avec le sourire. Je savais qu'il était très heureux avec toi. Mais s'il l'est, tout en devenant un homme, c'est que tu es la bonne personne pour lui. Me dit-elle sans une once d'amertume.

En entendant ces mots, ma gorge se serre. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé qu'elle m'accepte enfin ?

Avec le père de Naruto, c'est allé tout seul. Il m'a accueilli, les bras ouverts. J'imagine que, tant que son fils est heureux, ça lui suffisait. Mais sa mère voulait plus, et ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est une mère.

-Alors, tu as ma bénédiction, Hinata. Et excuse-moi pour la manière dont je t'ai traitée.

Ses mots sont sincères, et je vois bien qu'elle est prête à faire des efforts avec moi…

Je hoche la tête, trop émue pour répondre.

Elle rit un peu, et se lève.

-Bon, j'y vais. Je dois aller voir ce que fait mon mari.

Et elle m'enlace.

J'ai maintenant grand peine à retenir mes larmes.

Elle ne le remarque pas, et s'en va.

C'est en étant enfin seule que je laisse mes premières émotions de la journée couler. Je sens que ça ne fait que commencer…

Soudain, une musique retentit près de moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je baisse la tête pour voir un téléphone portable sur le canapé… Kushina a dû l'oublier en partant. Je suis sur le point de me lever pour le lui rapporter, quand je remarque le numéro. C'est celui de Naruto…

Je fronce les sourcils et réponds.

-Allô ?

_-Tu dois vraiment être grandiose, en ce moment. _Répond-il, de cette voix suave qui a le don de m'enflammer.

-Naruto. Dis-je, comme à bout de souffle.

_-Bonjour, ma fiancée chérie ! _

Ca me tire un large sourire.

-Bonjour, mon fiancé chéri !

_-Tu as fait quoi hier, pendant ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?_

-Crois-le ou non, mais Hanabi et moi, on est juste resté à la maison, on a mangé de la bonne nourriture, on a dansé, et on a regardé des films d'amour jusqu'à tard dans le soir ! Raconté-je, contente d'entendre sa voix. Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

_-On a fait une course à moto._ Dit-il fièrement.

Je me fige.

-Q-quoi ?

_-T'inquiète, je n'ai pas une seule égratignure. J'ai fait très attention._

-Juré ? Dis-je, les sourcils toujours froncés.

_-Juré._ Me rassure-t-il.

-D'accord… Ta mère est venue me voir, tout à l'heure.

_-Oui je sais. Qui est-ce que tu crois avoir déposé ce téléphone là ?_

-Oh… Dis-je, en souriant.

_-Eh ouais ! Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait ça, il aurait perdu la compétition avec Itachi._ Bougonne-t-il.

Je ris un peu. Il y a deux jours, nous avons surpris la conversation des deux frères concernant cette compétition. Ca nous a bien fait rire ! Mais nous n'avons rien dit, sachant pertinemment que ça devait être un secret.

-Elle m'a dit que…

J'hésite un peu, sentant l'émotion monter.

_-Que quoi ?_ Me demande sa voix douce et patiente au bout du fil.

Ca m'émeut encore plus.

-Elle m'a dit que j'étais la bonne pour toi ! Dis-je, en pleurant.

_-Et bien, il était temps qu'elle le réalise ! _S'exclame-t-il indifféremment.

-Ca t'est égal ? Demandé-je, un peu énervée d'être la seule à pleurer.

_-Personnellement, avec ou sans sa bénédiction, j'aurais toujours été l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec toi… Mais je suis content que tu sois contente. _

Je pleure encore plus.

_-Rassure-moi, tu pleures de joie, là, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Oui ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

_-D'accord._ Répond-il, le sourire dans la voix_. Essuie tes larmes, maintenant, il ne va plus t'en rester pour la suite._ Me taquine-t-il, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

-Ne sois pas aussi insensible !

_-Ok… Excuse-moi._

-Je te pardonne.

_-Merci._

-De rien.

Notre petite routine me calme.

Nous restons alors là, silencieux, pendant quelques minutes.

_-Je t'aime, Hinata Hyuga._ Dit-il, ses sentiments évidents dans sa voix.

Mon cœur fait un bond.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki.

_-On se marie aujourd'hui !_ Me dit-il, maintenant ému.

-On se marie aujourd'hui. Répété-je, aux anges.

_-Rendez-vous à l'autel, ma future femme !_

-A tout à l'heure, mon futur mari !

Et il raccroche.

J'essuie les dernières larmes de mon visage.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

Mon père entre dans la pièce. Je souris.

Notre relation a évolué, pendant ces cinq ans. Je ne suis pas devenue une fi-fille à son papa, mais nous sommes quand même assez proches, maintenant.

Ca s'est fait après de longues conversations, mais on y est quand même arrivés.

Naruto, lui, a eu plus de réserves que moi. Mais je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, j'ai réagis pareille avec Sakura, quand j'ai découvert tout ce qu'elle lui a fait… Il n'a pas demandé ma main, à mon père, il l'a exigée. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il a dit.

_-Je vais épouser votre fille ! Vous ferez bien de vous y faire !_

Mon père nous a quand même félicités.

Ce n'est pas encore le grand amour entre eux, mais l'un ne cherche plus à tuer l'autre. C'est déjà ça. Et puis on a toute la vie, pour recoller les morceaux !

-Tu es ravissante. Me dit mon père.

Je commence à y croire. Si lui me complimente, alors je le peux.

-Merci, papa.

-Nerveuse ?

-Très ! Avoué-je en soufflant.

Ca le fait sourire.

-Tu as vu Naruto ? Demandé-je.

-…Oui, je lui ai donné ma bénédiction. Répond-il.

Ma poitrine se réchauffe, en entendant ça.

-Et ?

-…Il m'a quand même remercié.

Son sourire est toujours en place.

-C'est ton tour, maintenant.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Il ne me laisse pas réfléchir.

-Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Hinata. Toi, plus que quiconque, le mérite. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant à Naruto, de te rendre aussi épanouie. Et sache, que je suis le plus fier des pères, en voyant tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici.

Les fontaines se remettent à couler, et je les laisse faire sans grande protestation.

-Viens dans mes bras. Me dit-il.

Et je m'exécute.

Il a peut-être été un père indigne, mais je l'aime quand même.

La porte s'ouvre sur Hanabi.

Elle a sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Bleue ciel, manches courtes, suivant son corps mais glisse librement au-dessous de la hanche. Elle est coiffée en side hair, et porte des escarpins bleus ciel, comme ça robe.

-Hinata, c'est l'heure ! M'annonce Hanabi. Euh…

Je me dégage de mon père et essuie mes larmes.

-On fait un dernier câlin en famille ? Propose-t-elle.

Mon père et moi nous regardons, puis sourions et acquiesçons.

Hanabi se rapproche de nous, et nous nous serrons fort, les uns contre les autres.

Je retiens difficilement mes larmes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous séparons.

-Tu es prête ? Me demande mon père.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je respire un bon coup, hoche la tête, et prends son bras.

….

J'arrive près de l'autel, le cœur battant, et me tourne vers l'entrée de l'église. Je suis nerveux, tout d'un coup.

Pour me calmer, j'essaie de regarder les invités et leurs souris.

Je vois la grand-mère propriétaire du Tayô, Ayame, Konohamaru… le docteur Shizune… le docteur Tsunade, qui s'est occupée de la rééducation de Hinata, mes parents, les autres piliers… Puis je vois Kiba et Shino.

Leur amitié avec Hinata s'est automatiquement ressoudée.

Remarque, c'était facile, avec tous les livres de science fiction qu'ils se partagent.

La bibliothèque de notre ancien appartement en a été remplie. Je commençais même à me sentir envahi par des aliens…

Je vois ensuite Neji, Lee et tous les autres.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur Sakura… évitant de regarder dans ses yeux rouges… Je ne veux pas savoir, ni m'en soucier. C'est mon mariage, aujourd'hui, je ne vais plus me laisser culpabiliser. Quatre ans, c'est bien assez. Même Hinata m'a vite pardonné !

Mon regard croise, ensuite, celui de Kô. Nous avons un sourire de connivence. Nous en avons traversé, des choses, ensemble ! C'est désormais un ami très cher à mon cœur.

Puis, une douce musique, Rylynn, reconnais-je, retentit. Et Hanabi entre lentement.

Elle est vraiment belle, mais toutes mes pensées vont vers celle qui va la succéder. Et mon cœur bat déjà à tout rompre.

Elle arrive bientôt près de moi, et se place de l'autre côté de l'autel.

Puis, j'entends les premières notes du Canon de Pachelbel, et souris, me remémorant l'histoire de ce morceau.

L'audience se lève.

_-Allez, Hinata ! S'il te plaît ! L'imploré-je._

_Nous avons presque fini de choisir les chansons du mariage. Tout était décidé, en fait. Tout, sauf la musique de son entrée. _

_Elle insiste pour que ce soit la marche nuptiale —elle dit qu'elle l'adore—, et moi, je ne suis pas d'accord._

_-Pourquoi pas une musique plus douce ? Comme Canon, par exemple !_

_-Mais j'aime bien la marche nuptiale, moi, Naruto ! Dit-elle en faisant une moue._

_D'habitude, je lui aurais tout cédé, mais il en va quand même de l'état de mon pouls._

_-Mon cœur s'emballe toujours en entendant le début de ce morceau. Et je suis sûr que même sans, il va faire un concert du tonnerre, dans ma poitrine ! Je ne vais pas le supporter, Hinata, je t'en prie ! _

_Mais elle me fait une bise sur la joue et ne dit rien. C'est sa façon de me dire qu'elle tient à le faire, et qu'elle a pris sa décision._

_-Très bien ! Dis-je. Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais ne soit pas étonnée si tu te retrouves seule, devant l'autel, avec un fiancé dans les pommes !_

_Elle éclate de rire._

Finalement, elle a choisi Canon… Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Mais toutes ces pensées s'envolent quand je l'aperçois, aux bras de son père, dans la plus belle robe que j'aie vue de ma vie… ou alors, c'est juste elle…

Mon cœur accélère, et ma gorge se serre. J'imagine que mes yeux doivent être humides, mais je ne remarque plus rien. Juste elle.

Elle est magnifique ! Elle a l'air si forte !

Et elle l'est.

Elle ne s'est pas plainte, une seule fois, pendant sa période de convalescence d'il y a cinq ans. Elle allait à ses séances de rééducation sans broncher, et faisait tous les exercices demandés.

Plusieurs fois s'est-elle affalée sur le parquet de notre appartement, manquant de force, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. C'était même moi, qui avait mal pour elle, au final.

Je mentirais si je disais que l'absence de plainte n'avait pas ses avantages.

J'ai pu me comporter comme si de rien n'était avec elle, et elle m'a dit que ça l'a beaucoup aidée. C'était aussi plus facile, pour moi, de partir de la maison, le matin, pour aller étudier… Je savais qu'elle allait s'en sortir... Mais, quand même, elle était trop silencieuse…

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, j'en ai discuté avec elle. Et elle m'a souri avant de me dire que oui, elle avait mal, que c'était plus douloureux que prévu… Mais mes baisers, mes étreintes et mes mots ont rendu les douleurs supportables, même plus que supportables…

Le soir où sa rééducation fut terminée, elle m'a fait la surprise de m'attendre sur le pas de notre porte, debout, sans béquille ni rien. Elle s'est avancée vers moi, marchant droit, sans boiter, s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds, et m'a embrassée la joue en me saluant.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai pleuré jusqu'à l'aube, dans ses bras, plus fier d'elle que jamais. Même ma fierté, le jour où elle a fait ses courses toute seule, n'a été aussi grande…

Soudain, l'allée semble trop longue, à mes yeux, et le rythme du Canon, trop lente. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Hinata arrive ici dans les plus brefs délais !

Je lis dans ses yeux, humides d'émotions, qu'elle ressent la même chose. A un moment, je vois même son père mettre sa main sur la sienne, lui disant de ralentir…

Et puis, enfin, enfin, elle arrive près de moi.

Je m'avance, chancelant vers elle, pour prendre sa main, et je vois qu'elle est toute aussi fébrile.

Son père me tend sa main, et je la lui prends, lui accordant un regard pendant un millième de seconde, avant de me retourner vers elle.

Je la conduis vers l'autel, je la sens trembler… ou alors, est-ce moi ? Sûrement les deux.

Arrivés en haut des marches, je replonge mon regard dans le sien, essayant de répondre à toutes les émotions que je lis en elle.

-Tu es incroyable ! Dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

-M-merci ! Me dit-elle, souriant.

-Nous sommes rassemblés ici, en ce jour béni, pour unir cet homme, et cette femme. Commence le prêtre.

Mais je ne suis plus, à partir de là. Je suis trop occupé à me perdre dans les magnifiques yeux de l'amour de ma vie. Et je vois qu'elle ne suit pas non plus…

Nous étions perdus dans un autre monde, où il n'y a qu'elle et moi, où nous nous comprenons avec de simples coups d'œil, nul besoin de mots…

Mais, bien vite, nous devions redescendre sur terre.

-Le temps est maintenant venu pour nos deux jeunes gens de prononcer leurs vœux. Annonce le prêtre. Hinata, allez-y.

Elle me serre très fort la main, et je lui rends la pareille pour la calmer.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et commence.

-Naruto. Très cher, Naruto.

En entendant sa voix pleine d'amour, ma gorge se serre à nouveau.

-Je ne vais pas énumérer ici tout ce que tu as fait pour moi tout le monde le sait.

Je souris.

-Au lieu de ça, je vais te dire ce que je suis devenue, grâce à toi.

Grâce à toi, Naruto, j'ai appris à m'aimer. Ma vie entière, j'ai cherché à me faire apprécier des autres, à me faire accepter, sans même commencer par m'aimer, moi.

Mais grâce à tes regards si sincères et si confiants, à tes mots d'encouragement et tes compliments, à chaque geste que tu as fait pour moi, à tes sourires, à tes rires, et à toutes les autres choses que je ne pourrai pas énumérer ici, je suis parvenue à faire ça à m'aimer.

J'ai appris à réaliser qu'en fin de compte, tant que je m'accepte, tout le reste va suivre. J'ai appris que juste en étant moi, maladroite, toute petite, timide et rougissante, je peux être assez bien. Je peux représenter le monde, pour quelqu'un. Je peux rendre quelqu'un heureux.

Maintenant je sais tout ça, Naruto. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Elle prend une pause, pour se racler la gorge, la voix noyée par les larmes qui coulent librement sur sa peau pâle.

-Alors, aujourd'hui, je te fais la promesse de me tenir à tes côtés si tout le monde est contre toi de toujours t'encourager à poursuivre tes rêves de te tenir dans mes bras quand tu pleureras devant Titanic, même si je pleure comme un bébé, moi aussi…

Toute l'audience rit.

-De ne jamais te cacher tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi de crier avec toi, dans tes moments de joie de te consoler dans tes moments de peine et d'être ton roc dans tes moments de faiblesse.

Je peux paraître fragile, toute chétive et mince, comme ça, mais repose-toi sur moi. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. C'est toi et moi, jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs fassent des tracés plats. Finit-elle.

A ce stade, je ne retiens plus mes larmes, plus ému que jamais.

-Naruto ? Dit le prêtre.

-Oh…

Je cherche frénétiquement un mouchoir de mes poches, pour m'essuyer le visage, mais ne trouve pas.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Sasuke me tendre un mouchoir.

Je le remercie du regard, et prends le tissu, m'essuyant rapidement.

Une fois fini, je fourre l'objet dans ma poche et je redirige mon attention vers Hinata.

Elle me sourit et me presse les mains, comme je l'ai fait précédemment.

-Ma douce, merveilleuse, parfaite-à-mes-yeux Hinata. Commencé-je.

L'audience a un rire attendri.

-Le jour où tu as eu ton accident et que j'ai cru que je t'ai perdue, je t'ai écrite une lettre…

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Ce n'était pas un événement heureux dans notre vie, mais c'était un moment important, alors je voudrais te dire, en gros, ce que j'y ai écrit.

Dans cette lettre, je te disais que tu m'avais transformé. Je te dis tous les jours à quel point j'admire ta force, mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit qu'elle m'inspirait. Tu n'es pas la seule qui a trouvé sa force intérieure dans notre couple, grâce à l'autre moi aussi, je l'ai trouvée. Tant que tu es avec moi, je me sens capable de braver tous les dangers !

Je te disais aussi que tu étais le soleil qui illumine ma vie. Et crois-moi, c'est toujours le cas.

Et, vers la fin, je te recommandais de vivre ta vie, de ne surtout pas renoncer au bonheur. Parce que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'est te voir heureuse. Et c'est toujours vrai.

Je t'aime, Hinata Hyuga ! Je t'aime profondément, viscéralement, et irrationnellement.

J'entends des reniflements dans l'église, et Hinata elle-même, a le visage imbibé de larmes.

-Alors aujourd'hui, je fais le vœu de continuer de te soutenir, envers et contre tout. Je fais le vœu de te protéger de tous les insectes bizarres de Shino.

L'audience rit, sauf le concerné qui est toujours si impassible.

-Je fais le vœu de t'écouter, quand tu parleras des aliens et des robots de tes livres de science fiction.

Encore plus de rire.

-Je fais le vœu de ne jamais te mentir, et te dire qu'un vêtement te grossit, quand tu me le demanderas.

Hinata s'esclaffe entre ses sanglots.

-Je fais le vœu de toujours être à la maison pour le dîner, même si je dois rapporter mon boulot avec moi.

Je fais le vœu de toujours vous faire passer avant tout, toi et nos trois futurs enfants.

-Deux. proteste-t-elle.

-Non, trois. Dis-je fermement.

Tout le monde rit.

-Je fais le vœu de ne jamais regarder autre part, de ne jamais chercher le réconfort de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et, après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, ces cinq dernières années, je sais que je n'aurais à faire aucun effort concernant ce point, parce que tu es tout ce que je vois, et tout ce que je veux voir.

J'entends maintenant des sanglots dans la salle. Et Hinata n'est pas mieux.

-Je fais le vœu de prendre soin de tes chimpanzés. Dis-je solennellement.

D'autres rires surviennent.

-Je vais même leur faire prendre des douches régulièrement pour enlever les poux !

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Me rassure-t-elle, essuyant ses larmes, riant.

Je ris avec elle, puis me calme.

Je m'approche petit à petit d'elle, la surprenant, et fais glisser mes mains sur ses bras.

-En résumé, Hinata, je fais le vœu de ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre entre nous deux. Que ce soit des personnes, le boulot, des insectes ou n'importe quoi. Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai, et tout ce que je veux avoir. Parce que je t'aime profondément, viscéralement et irrationnellement, et ce, jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs fassent des tracés plats.

Hinatane se retient plus et se jette à mon cou pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je la serre très fort contre moi, et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, m'apercevant à peine du tonnerre d'applaudissement que nous récoltons.

-Je t'aime tellement ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Lui dis-je.

Elle me frappe doucement sur l'épaule.

-C'est vraiment pas vrai ! Répond-elle.

Je ne réponds pas et enfouis à nouveau ma tête dans son cou.

Quand nous regagnons nos esprits, nous nous séparons et continuons la cérémonie.

Il y a eu la célèbre question du « voulez-vous prendre pour époux », à laquelle nous avons tous deux dit « oui » avec passion, puis, vint l'échange des alliances avec les discours, et les signatures de l'acte de mariage.

Puis, finalement, le prêtre prononce la phrase tant attendue : « Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et l'attrape par la taille pour l'embrasser, oubliant volontiers le reste de l'univers.

Au loin, j'entends les premières notes de la marche nuptiale, mais cette fois-ci, mon cœur déborde tellement de joie que je ne peux m'amener à m'en soucier.

En me séparant d'elle, j'ai un sourire résigné.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ! Dis-je, faisant allusion au morceau.

Elle rit doucement.

-Excuse-moi. Dit-elle, rapprochant nos visages.

-Je te pardonne. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Merci.

-De rien ! Chuchoté-je avant de reprendre sa bouche.

La fête est presque aussi parfaite que ma femme. —C'est ma femme, maintenant !— Les musiques vont bon train, la nourriture est succulente, les discours des deux témoins secrètement en compétition étaient très émouvants, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout, et tout le monde est heureux. Même Sakura semble se réjouir pour nous…

Pour l'ouverture du bal, Hinata et moi avons choisi Moon River, naturellement. Nous nous mettons tantôt à valser, tantôt à danser un slow.

-D'ici quelques heures, nous seront à Nokoribi, devant la vue de la chambre 4 du Tayô, juste toi et moi. Annoncé-je, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Les poils de sa peau se hérissent, en entendant mon ton séducteur.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! Murmure-t-elle en souriant, mettant mes nerfs à vifs.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, chastement avant de me décoller de sa bouche et de me perdre dans son regard pour une énième fois. Le soleil couchant d'été renforce les reflets violets de ses prunelles, les rendant encore plus beaux. Je me rappelle pensivement, que ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, que j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, pour la première fois.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, en regardant dans les yeux de Hinata Uzumaki, que je me rends compte d'une chose. L'avenir est brillant pour nous. Il y aura forcément des disputes et des moments difficiles, mais les rires et les moments de joie prédomineront. Avec nos trois enfants, je suis sûr que nous seront très, très heureux. Pour toujours, et à jamais.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Et voilà ! j'espère que la fin vous a plu ! En tout cas, encore merci pour tout ! ^^ je vous adore ! :D**_


	13. Annonce

_**Juste une annonce ! Pour la fin de Naruto, j'ai écrit un petit one-shot, suite de A jamais. Venez lire, que je partage mon amour de l'écriture et de Naruto avec vous ! **_


End file.
